Hyperdimension Neptunia: Nocturne
by Meanjojo
Summary: After defeating the avatar of The Great Will, the Demi-Fiend, Shin, is reborn in the world of Gamindustri. He is also helping a girl named Neptune get her memory back, in which she has to save a tome named Histoire. He's seen stranger events.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe he did it. He truly does believe, but he wants to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He defeated the avatar of a being that either directly, or indirectly made his life a literal living hell. Though his face wouldn't show it, he was actually quite happy.

He was stoic before all this well... shit happened, but it was more because of his less outgoing personality. Now it is the only face he shows. Time after time of betrayals and dead ends can do that to a person especially if the betrayals are from dear friends of his. His friends the only ones he had left in the world before it was changed. He didn't get a happy ending with them.

No love, no power of friendship, no come back to me, no realizations, just join me and we'll rule over the lands, join me and be a land of solitude, and such. However in an ironic twist it was the demons that roamed the land, orb, whatever, that he could trust. Most of the demons being iconic gods and goddesses or multiple lore's, major, minor, in-between.

The first thing he was taught in this world was to fight and so he did it was rare not to go a moment without fighting, even if he did get those grace periods he always felt threatened. Strangely the world goes by a fighting system that is turned based sort of, a bit complicated at first, but he understood real quickly.

It may seem that fighting was an important part of survival which it is, but it won't get you anywhere if you fought alone. The most important part of surviving in this world was through negotiations. As the name would suggest you would 'negotiate' with a demon and see where it goes from there, like see if you wanted an item, or even make the demon join you.

Now after so many hardships he defeated an avatar of the great will and was currently in somewhere without any light which kind of would make sense, because he literately killed the lights. Out of nowhere a young man and an old lady appeared making a dark light appear with their shadows.

"Congratulations" the boy said "You actually did what no demon thought possible." "You defeated Kagatushi on your own accord."

The boy seemed like he gave a small chuckle before continuing "Though I wouldn't say one hundred percent of your own accord"

He frowned a little knowing he was talking about the demons that helped him, but for some reason it didn't sound like he was talking about the demons.

"You even gave me a surprise; you've somehow managed to just stop the eventual 'Conceptions' of other worlds"

He showed a response of shock as he stepped back a little with his arms following suit, he obviously didn't expect that either.

The boy smiles "You've surprised me time and time again Shin, or should I say Demi-Fiend, but this one takes the cake as you humans call it."

It was dark again, but dark light appeared once again as the child and old woman disappeared replaced with an old man in a wheelchair and young woman.

"Though that's what the power of choice does." The old man said continuing what the boy said "It holds great power as it can destroy or create." "I actually thank you Shin" The old man smirked quickly before finishing "Farewell."

The duo disappeared leaving Shin in the darkness, but soon that disappeared as bright white filled his vision.

For some reason he felt smaller as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself being held by what appeared to be a woman though he couldn't see well as she appeared to be a black silhouette could be possible light shining down too much on the woman.

His eyes seem to wander as everything in the room was somewhat bigger than him, he looked down to where he assumed was his body only to find he was wrapped in some sort of cloth that would be way too short for a person like him, but that's when he realized.

'Am I a baby?' was his thought train of thought. It would appear that he was indeed a baby.

His suspicions were proven correct as he tried to move his arm, but felt like it took every muscle in his body just to maneuver. Out of all the strange things that would happen to him, he never expected this. He felt like he should be freaking out internally, but where would that lead to.

"Hi there little guy." The female spoke in a soothing voice. "It seems you're excited."

"I have been thinking about a couple of names I could give you tell me which one you like."

'Is she asking a baby to pick a name it likes?' Shin was confused, but continued to go with it.

"How about Raidou?" No response "No? Then Naoki?" Still no response "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

"Then Minato? Tatsuya? Red no that's silly." The names continued to go on for a while "Ok last few Bright? Domon? Alex? Noble? Shin? Nao-" The baby quickly responded when he heard the word Shin the audible gaa was heard as the mother smiled at the baby.

"You like that one Shin? Well all right Shin. Hi I'm your mommy" The woman identified herself as his new mother.

"And they said babies can't pick their own names." Shin was beginning to wonder if his mother was a ditz.

* * *

After three years of growing it was safe to say his mother wasn't a complete ditz she worked at a lab of some sort, which he forgot the name of since he was home most of the time with his grandfather taking care of him most of the time. Though it was almost as if those years blazed by, because he couldn't remember much.

When he was four he was told of his absent father, a monster hunter who was highly respected among the community. A hero almost, but one day he went missing and was never heard from again it was also on the day he was born. All the while keeping a straight face as he listened to the story.

Though when he was five he was told of his mother's death an accident in the lab causing the deaths of dozens. He kept a straight face even at the funeral. Though he did feel sadness in his heart, no one could say he even showed said sadness. After a short while he was sent to live with his grandfather and for the first time meet his older cousin Compa. She was older than him by two years.

* * *

Shin has just arrived at his grandfather's house with a bag full of belongings. He knocks on the door to see his grandfather smiling "Welcome to your new home Shin I hope you like it" He was givin a tour of the house a rather quick one as he was dragged along being shown his room, bathroom, etc.

"Shin I would like you to meet your older cousin Compa" His grandfather tried to present this Compa, but she hid behind him scared of the new house member.

"Come on don't be shy he won't bite"

'Strange I thought it was the younger ones afraid of the older ones' Shin thought.

He stared in Compa's direction just to get a little "Eep" and have her hide a little more.

Shin just walks up to her and says "Shin." While bowing politely.

"H-Hello I'm C-Compa nice to meet you." Compa says nervously

"Hmmm... she's usually not this shy." Grandfather said with a sighing tone.

Shin reaches out his hand and ruffles Compa's hair very softly, for some reason that did the trick as she got less nervous around Shin

It's strange how they got along well. For years to come they got along very well.

He was taught by his grandfather about the world they lived in. He quickly noted it was completely different from his as instead of continents there were giant floating landmasses each with a specific name Leanbox, Lowee, Lastation, and Planeptune the last one being the one he currently lived on and Each with goddesses that rule over them Purple Heart, Black Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart. Though he does remember his grandfather always having a pervy face when he mentioned them.

He is fifteen now, living alone with his cousin who is seventeen. She wanted to become a nurse and is currently a nurse in training. It was strange to him not the nurse part, but because she was looking forward to a job, while he can't think of anything to do for the rest of his life.

* * *

Compa sighed as she sat at the table in the kitchen which earned a stare and a raising brow from Shin.

"Something wrong?" He shortly asked.

"The school is closing down due to less people showing up and the recent monster attacks"

Monsters are pretty much normal in this world, so it's not uncommon to hear of attacks from said monsters, but multiple attacks have been happening as of late and that is highly unusual.

"What do you think would happen if the monsters overrun us what would we do?" Compa asked in a completely worried manner.

Shin immediately shrugs "Stand and fight."

Compa head jerks towards Shin as soon as he said that. She opened her mouth to give a reply, but couldn't get that opportunity.

Shin started to head towards his room, "Night."

"OK, good night." Compa replied in a sweet tone of voice

Shin lay in his bed trying to get some sleep. He's never seen a monster before and obviously never fought one, but he would honestly stand up and fight even if the odds were against him. It completely reminded him of the time he was in the hospital before the incident.

 _He was wandering in the basement, the halls in the seemingly abandoned hospital looking for his teacher hoping she was there. Then he entered a room with a weird circular device and a man who spun in a chair to see him face to face. The man was obviously displeased as he muttered something before the device suddenly activated and an ominous shadow appeared behind the man as he just stared at him. The shadow looked like it was going to kill him as he felt the intent, his body was telling him to run, but his mind just told him to stay and fight so he did, but before any harm could be done his teacher saved him from a possible painful death and that's when he learned of the man's name Hikawa._

He stopped delving into the past as his mind began to exhaust and soon he was sleeping soundly.

The next day he awoke to the sound of commotion in Compa's room. He wandered around in the halls and stopped by Compa's door to hear some strange commotion.

"Stop too tight, too tight!" was basically what he heard from a mysterious voice who he identified as female

"Can't breath... stop... Compa!"

"Hold still please just bear with me!" Compa's voice sounds out as well.

Sighing he waited for the commotion to end. After a good minute or two after the commotion died down he walked in to the room to see Compa and the mysterious voice's body.

She appeared to be a small preteen with purple hair, a white and purple trimmed hoodie from what he could see, and what appeared to be d-pads in her hair.

The preteen then spoke up in the most bubbly manor possible "Hello what's your name?"

"Shin" He quickly replies.

"Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin, Shin," The preteen seemed to repeat his name for some reason.

"Oh almost forgot I'm Neptune, or Nep-Nep, or Neppers apparently I'm an amnesiac since I can't remember anything else" She says all to bubbly.

Shin felt like it was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

 **Well there you go first chapter redone. This was done to fix some spelling errors and remove and add little details. Follows Re;birth story line.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pudding? What's a pudding?" Neptune questioned

"You don't know what a pudding is?" Compa questioned back

"Nope, never heard of it does it taste good?"

"Just a minute let me bring one" Compa said as she walked out of the room to grab pudding from the fridge.

This left Neptune and Shin in the room alone. Shin just sat there silently while Neptune was ready to burst. Thankfully Compa reappeared before Neptune could ask any questions. In her hands was yellow pudding Neptune looked on with wonder.

"So this is pudding." Neptune said as she poked the pudding causing it to wiggle "Whoa! It wiggles when you poke it."

"Nep-Nep did you lose your memory of food too." Compa wanted to know.

"I remember cake and stuff, but I guess I really don't know what it is." Neptune answered

Shin didn't even want to ask he's never seen a person with amnesia before, but stories about amnesia for some reason have the character remember nothing about their name and past, but for some reason know a lot about a machine, or farming knowledge, one time he even read something about a guy forgetting his name and past, but remembering his siblings and how to kill. So he had to take an educated guess and say that amnesia can vary.

"Your homemade pudding was a blast Compa." Neptune said.

It appears he was too far in thought to notice that Neptune finished the putting, but he was back on when Neptune praised Compa.

"I'm happy you liked it. By the way what're you going to do now Nep-Nep?"

"Well I want to know what happened, so I'll go back to where I was found" Neptune decided.

"Oh. Then I can take you there Nep-Nep." Compa replied.

"You can that's awesome lets go." Neptune was ready to go.

"Hey Shin are you going to come along with us as well?" Compa asked Shin

He gave a nod of approval as he honestly had nothing better to do.

"Even more awesome the more people in our party the better." Neptune excitedly ran out the door at such a fast speed.

"Wait Nep-Nep you don't know where you're going!" Compa yelled at Neptune to return.

"Oh right forgot you're my guide." Neptune immediately came back "Well then lead the way."

The trio exited out of the house and walked out into the town with Compa leading the way. Neptune appeared mesmerized by the surroundings.

"Wow this city's so huge. So Compa what's this city called?" Neptune filled with wonder remarked

"This is Planeptune it's a city Lady Purple Heart presides over." Compa answered

"Planeptune that sounds familiar." Neptune said.

"It sounds like your name Nep-Nep" Compa realized.

"So where are we going again should I bring something with me?" Neptune forgot didn't know where they were going, though so was Shin.

"Don't worry we're just heading towards the park outside the city."

"Really that's good I don't like carryi-"Neptune diverted her attention to nearby trash "Hold on a sec" Neptune then proceeded to speed walk towards the trashcans and rummaged through it.

Compa looked concerned as she looked at Shin. He just shrugged his shoulders not making heads or tails of why she was rummaging in the trash.

"Nep-Nep what are you doing in the garbage?" Compa asked

"Look what I found Compa a sword." Neptune came back very quickly as she revealed a wooden sword. "Well it's made out of wood, but hey it's a sword."

"I see what are you going to use that for Nep-Nep?" Compa asked completely confused

"Fighting" Shin's one word answer appeared

"Yes what he said, who knows what things we'll encounter."

"Um.. Okey dokey Nep-Nep." Compa said a bit confused.

Compa lead the way once again through the city and out into a nearby park. They stopped at the entrance.

"So this is where I was lodged into the ground." Neptune said.

"No not quite it's a bit further back but." Compa started.

"But…" Neptune waited for her to finish her sentence.

"There appears to be monsters roaming around."

"Monsters you mean that blue, jelly like, dog looking thing over there."

"Yes, but they weren't here last time I was here." Compa confirmed

"Um this world has monsters all over the place like an RPG right?" Neptune asked

Strangely he's been hearing that word being compared to this world a couple of times before which always left Shin confused, as he has never heard of an RPG before though he never asked questions.

"Not really they just started to get more aggressive these last few years as more of them show up." Compa informed Neptune.

"Ok then let's go get some exp while we're at it."

"Nep-Nep what's the matter you seem excited."

"Well I'm the heroine, so I got to beat up some monsters I figured."

"Oh that makes sense, but can you really fight?"

"I got my trusty sword made out of wood and my skills with me it'll be a piece of cake" Neptune excitedly declared.

"Okay. I guess I'll help just let me get this out." Compa proceeded to grab a giant syringe out of nowhere surprising both Shin and Neptune

"Whoa where'd you get that huge syringe, wait a second where did it come from." Neptune asked the question on both Hers and Shin's minds

"I use this to fight, where it came from well that's a Compa secret." Compa replied nonchalantly very no big deal attitude.

"My imagination from where it came from, can't explain how, but you do realize how cliché carrying a huge weapon is right."

"Those are nitty-gritty details let's just beat the nasties and go on." Compa said.

"First time I heard of you fighting." Shin said obviously picking out the detail of Compa fighting.

"Well I fought a few monsters on the way back to the house from time to time, but nothing to worry about." Compa reassured Shin.

"Ooh now I want to know what are you gonna fight with. Could it be a spear?" Neptune directed her attention to Shin to see if he pulls out a weapon.

Shin just lifted up his fist in a fighting stance. "Ooh your fists, I bet you're going to have some cool combos to show off when we level up a few times." Neptune was quick to have fun with the situation.

"Anyway enough talk let's go!" Neptune charged towards slime like monsters and swung at it causing the world around them to distort and pulled into a dimension of battling.

Two enemies appeared Dogoos as a health bar above their bodies told them.

"Yay my first monster, we just need to beat them up right?" Neptune asked.

"Yes Dogoos are cute, but they are bad monsters, so we can beat them up." Compa replied.

"Alright let's get this tutorial fight over with."

"Hold on Neptune I have to tell you the rules of battle first, or how it works." Compa began to explain the rules of combat.

"Alright so we each get a turn based on how fast we are, I'm the fastest so I go first, but since you explained the battle to me you'll go first. Our weapons have attack ranges and the amount of damage we do relies on our strength and weapon itself. We can do anything for a turn from fleeing to healing to attacking (obviously) and that uses our turn is that all." Neptune summarized what Compa said.

"Those are just the basics, but you'll get used to it." Compa acknowledged.

"Alright Compa your up first let's go." Neptune exclaimed.

"Alright." Compa said.

With her huge syringe she ran up to one of the Dogoos and attacked the thing with the syringe. She shoved it in and pulled out, did a twist and struck as well, and finally shoved it in again, but that didn't kill it.

"Oh looks like I didn't beat it." Compa said a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry Compa I'll finish it off." Neptune ran up to the Dogoo Compa was by.

She did a twist and struck the Dogoo and struck it with a poke causing the monster to disappear out of existence.

"Alright one more to go you're up Shin." Neptune excitedly said.

Shin ran up to the monster and proceeded to lean and punch it with his right arm, he then proceeded to upper cut with his left. He then decided to do a continuous punch with his left and right before finishing it off with his first attack.

The world then returned to normal, but the Dogoos were no longer there.

"Victory! See that just leave it to Nep-Nep and her wooden sword." Neptune excitedly claimed

"So how was it fighting Mr. Monster?" Compa said

"There's still more to learn, but I could get used to this."

"Well there's a lot more so we can train a bit more."

"Sounds like a plan, but first." Neptune directed her attention towards Shin.

"Why didn't you say a victory quote?" She asked a bit annoyed.

Shin raised his eyebrow at the question.

"You know a victory quote you say after a battle. Something like 'You never stood a chance', or 'Come back in a million years' it'll make you look cool and awesome." Neptune explained.

"Is that important Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"Yes it shows that you know what you're doing."

"That makes sense, I guess that's what I felt was missing too." Compa agreed as she felt something was missing after they defeated the Dogoos.

A few more minor battles took place and they leveled up to at least three.

"Aw man still no new skills we leveled up to at least three." Neptune was displeased as she didn't learn any new skills.

"Oh don't be sad Nep-Nep, on the bright side we're here." Compa said as they arrived.

There was a hole in the middle of the ground a rather large one.

"Wow that's a huge hole right there." Neptune commented

"Does this make you remember anything Nep-Nep"

"Hmmmmmmmm." Neptune thought. "I can't remember a thing, you sure I was stuck in here Compa?"

"Yes. You fell from the sky like a shooting star and landed here." Compa explained to Neptune.

"Like a shooting star cutting through the night right?" Neptune said.

"That's right" Compa excitedly said.

"Why'd you raise your voice Compa?"

"It just struck me, but do you remember anything like an I.D or something?"

"I wish, but I can't remember anything so, wait I do remember something I'm missing." Neptune looked like she had an idea.

"You do what is it?" Compa excited said.

"That's obvious." Neptune paused for a moment "My memory." She concluded in a singsong manner.

Compa stared at Neptune in a similar manner to Shin.

"Wasn't that funny?" Neptune asked confused.

"This is no time for jokes Nep-Nep." Compa sighed at the girl opposite of her.

"Huh. I thought you were joking when you asked me when I remembered." Neptune was shocked.

"Joking aside let's look for some clues." Compa said, but something cracked "What's that sound?" She nervously looked back and forth.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Neptune clichéd

The ground began to shake underneath their feet. "The ground it's crumbling." Neptune said out of shock and terror. The ground began to crumble even more before it gave in causing everyone to fall.

"We're falllllling." Compa exclaimed as they were falling.

As they continued to fall they entered into a weird cave and the ground came closer. Each of them landed very differently, Neptune on her butt, Compa face first into the ground, and Shin landed on his feet crouching on the ground.

"Owwwww. I didn't expect that, that really hurt my butt." Neptune said as she was rubbing said butt.

Neptune stood up to see Shin and a weird cave though someone was missing.

"Wait a second, where's Compa. Compa where are you are you alright?" Neptune said completely with concern.

"Yessy, I'm alright." Compa said as she got right back up

"Thank goodness, it would've been a disaster if you lost your memory too. Are you alright as well Shin?" Neptune directed her attention towards the stoic member of the party.

Shin nodded in approval.

"Alrighty where are we?" Neptune asked

"I think we're beneath the forest this place looks weird." Compa commented.

"Yea I'm getting bad vibes from this place" Neptune added.

They proceeded to walk around the cave place until they walk into a specific area.

"What's this Compa take a look do you know what it is?" Neptune asked Compa

"I don't know never seen something like this before." Compa replied

"I know it must be a medal to change into items with a king somewhere. Though there is something bothering me." Neptune paused and looked at her surrondings

"I wonder where all the monsters are at?" Neptune asked.

Her question was answered as a growl like noise was heard.

"Ahh. Where's that event flag inducing growl coming from." Neptune was shocked out of her wits

"Nep-Nep there is a huge monster over there." Compa said pointing in the direction of said huge monster.

The monster was huge, brown and spider like, it also had a sword it held in one of its arms.

Its target was Compa as it charged. She immediately fled from it, but it was persistent.

"Ahhh, Please help me." Compa said as she ran back and forth from the monster not trying to get caught. For some reason Shin was just watching moving his head back and forth.

"Oh no Compa's being chased." Neptune said as she readied her wooden sword "Don't worry I'll save you take this!" She yelled as she attacked, but it did absolutely no damage

"What the- wait who just commented on my attack?" Neptune asked confused.

Shin just looked at her wondering who she was talking to, to what he could see was no one.

"Hmm wait I heard that voice before have we met?" She continued to talk to the air.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Heavenly voice from my dream. wait that was real?"

"Umm. A little help here pretty please any of you." Compa asked somehow calm from being chased around.

"Oh right I need to help Compa. Ms Heavenly voice can you help by any chance?"

"Hard-Drive what? I lost my memories, so can you do this step by step."

"So if I use that Hard Drive thingy I can save Compa right?" Neptune seemed to asked

"Well I'll go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb." Neptune replied in a confident voice to the air.

Shin honestly couldn't tell if he wanted to know what they're talking about or the reason why he's just standing there and not helping Compa.

'Why can't I move? Eh probably because the author demands it.' Shin took a second to realize what he just thought 'Wait what I just think something about authors?'

As soon as he snapped out of his daze a glow surrounded Neptune, before some zeros and ones surrounded her as well. The sequence ended and out came Neptune, but different completely different. She had long braided hair, a skin tight suit that exposes her newly formed breasts, and was well taller.

"Is this me?" Neptune said in a more mature tone of voice than her other form.

"Wow Nep-Nep you transformed" Compa said once again calmly.

"This power it's flowing from within. There's no way I can lose this." Neptune declared while looking at the giant monster. "Just wait Compa I'll save you." Neptune then charged the beast

The beast now identified as a Guard Vermin attacked first landing a hit on Neptune, but it did next to nothing.

"I didn't feel a thing." Neptune taunted as she attacked the Vermin with her giant purple and black sword hitting multiple times very quickly before stopping "Are you taking this serious" It was her turn once again, but instead of hitting it multiple times again she did a different move.

"Cross combo!" She yelled out her attack as she charged at the beast and hit back a few times, before forcing it into the air where she then slammed it back down onto the ground which defeated it, but didn't make it disappear like the other monsters.

"That was easy." She posed as she finished the fight.

"Well that should do it" Neptune said as she saw the guard Vermin down and possibly out.

"That was great Nep-Nep you beat that monster in a flash." Compa excitingly said.

Neptune then was powered down to her preteen look.

"Whew that was tiring" Neptune

"Well done Neptune. Compa are you okay?" a mysterious voice said to everyone.

'This must be who Neptune was talking to.' Shin quickly noted.

"Yes I'm ok and its all thanks to Nep-Nep" Compa replied back.

"Wait who's voice is that?" Compa realized and nervously looked back and forth.

"Oh that's Ms. Heavenly voice Histoir- What was it again?"

"Histoire you were off by one letter."

"That's right Histy-Histy."

"You can call me Histy. Now nice to meet you Compa. I am Histoire"

"Can I call you Histy… It's nice to meet you or umm hear you Histy." Compa said

"Umm Co-" Histoire was going to say before a growl diverted the groups attention

"It's aliiiive!" Neptune and Compa yell simultaneously.

"Run Compa and Shin run as fast as we can!"

"Right!" Compa replied as everyone ran away from the beast that was trying to get back up again.

They made it out of the cave, but didn't stop running and exited out of the park they ran straight back to the house.

"That was a close call" Compa said in-between breaths of air

"I can't believe it was still alive with that much damage it took." Histoire commented.

"Oh Histy can you take a look at this what is this?" She pulled out something that appeared to be a shard of some sort of crystal

"It's a piece of the key fragment to release me from my seal."

"You're sealed Histy?" Compa asked.

"Yes can you release me there is one in each of the lands."

"I could, but isn't that dangerous we would have to fight monsters" Neptune said surprisingly very skeptical about the request.

"Yes your life will be in danger, but in return I can get your memory back."

"Really" Neptune perked up.

"Really, really and anyway I do need you to get your memory back."

"Well let good old Neptune search far and wide for those fragments." Neptune declared.

"I'll help too, I got to help Nep-Nep with her brain loss." Compa declared as well

"It's memory loss Compa, but don't you have a nursing school or something?"

"Yeah, but it's closed down due to the monster attacks."

"Alright we- hold on" Neptune began and looked at Shin

"What about you?" Neptune asked.

"Oh my I forgot about you my name is Histoire, what is yours"

"Shin"

"Hey answer my question Neptune waved her hands back and forth as she was being ignored.

"Alright I'll help" Shin answered verbally.

"Alright!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Thank you- ve-ry-mu-ch" Histoire's voice was cutting out

"What I'm having trouble hearing you Histy"

"l-fo-"

"Histy can you hear me"

"Key frag-" The connection was lost.

"I think we lost connection, I hope Histy's okay." Neptune worried.

"Well at least we know how to get your memory back let's go Nep-Nep" Compa readied herself.

"Ahhhh…" Neptune Yawned "How about later I want to catch some sleep." Neptune then plopped down face first onto the couch.

"Yeah I guess I feel tired too." Compa yawned too. "Well I guess a nap will do." Compa walked to her room

Shin decided to go to his room as well he wanted to get some sleep after all the running they did.

* * *

 **I don't think this chapter has good action, but everyone else can decide that.**

 **As some of you could tell it's mostly from Shin's third person point of view.**

 **I got nothing else to say, but good night, or morning, or afternoon whenever you read this.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Shin arouse and headed towards the kitchen he saw a note on the fridge from Compa

 _Nep-Nep and I have gone shopping and get something to eat. Sorry._

 _Love: Compa_

Shin decided to cook a breakfast meal even though it was the afternoon, but he felt like cooking some bacon and eggs. Usually Compa would cook for both her and him she was really good at cooking too, but for some reason was terrible at making simple eggs and bacon. The fact that she can't cook such a simple meal is at least baffling.

On rare occasions, except for breakfast meals, Shin would cook. To him it was nothing special, but Compa would look as though he made a very rare and delectable dish. All he did was add a few spices nothing special.

He finished his meal and washed the dirty wares of the kitchen just in time for Neptune and Compa to return with Neptune jumping inside.

"Hey guess what." Neptune started waiting a few seconds for Shin to respond, but was returned with silence. "We found a quest at the guild that wants us to clear some monsters from that cave we found the other day."

"Yes we came back to get you, but you don't have to come if you don't want to" Compa told Shin.

"So do you want to come or not, if you don't you'll be a big party pooper." Neptune excitedly said.

A nod of approval was given.

"Alright I knew you would agree." Neptune smiled "Now all we need is either a summoner or a black mage and our classic party will be complete."

Compa raised a questioning look "Nep-Nep what do you mean by classic party?"

"What I mean is that we have a classic party set up." Neptune beamed at Compa "Compa you're the white mage." She then turned her direction towards Shin "Shin you're the fist fighting monk, well you're not a monk, but you fight with your fists." She then points a finger towards herself "And I Neptune am the sword wielding warrior."

Compa's eyes fill with amazement as she understood. "Ooooh I get it now." The sensation in her eyes didn't leave.

"Yeppers just need to find that mage or summoner." Neptune declared with a full beaming smile on her face.

They once again passed through the forest to get to the underground cave.

"Nep-Nep why are we here?" Compa asked as they saw the hole they fell in.

"Simple Compa we're going to jump down the hole to reach the cave." Neptune declared all too happy

"Wait isn't that dangerous to do. Jump down the hole I mean." Compa tried to reason with Neptune.

"It's either this or take the boring way and walk through an entrance to the cave. I chose jump in the hole." Neptune's smile never faded

"Wouldn't we get hurt jumping in?" Compa once again tried to reason.

"Don't worry no one gets hurt from falling in RPG's" Neptune said.

"I don't think I can argue with that." Compa sounded less worried

Shin jumped in first.

"Alright let's go" Neptune jumped in "Wheeeeee"

Then Compa jumped in "Aaaaaaaah" She screamed

Shin like last time landed on his feet crouching down.

Neptune landed on her feet as well, but slipped and fell on her butt. As she was about to get up again Compa landed on top of Neptune.

For some strange reason they were struggling to get up.

"Compa now is not the time for a fan service scene!" Neptune screamed out of shock.

"I'm not doing it on purpose Nep-Nep" Compa's struggling voice added.

"Oh yeah why are your boobs in my face smothering me"

"It's because you keep moving Nep-Nep."

"I'm moving to try to get out. Now get off me before this turns into an M-rated scene."

They finally got back up after a full minute of struggling.

"Are you okay Nep-Nep" Compa said full of worry.

"Yeah I'm fine." Neptune replied casually as.

They both said these as if absolutely nothing happened

"Say, Compa what are we supposed to do here?" Neptune asked.

"Nep-Nep did you not read the fine print on the request." Compa said worryingly

"Oh come one no one reads the fine print, never have never will" Neptune cheered.

"That's not something to brag about. It looked like we have to check on the monsters and see what they are doing here."

"Speaking of monsters that huge one is still somewhere in here right?" Neptune began to worry.

"A lot of people came here already so it should be gone." Compa reassured.

"Whew thank goodness that's a relief. I don't want to encounter it again after the first time."

The first monsters they encounter are a Clyde and Ms. Clyde two ghost like things that are orange. Plus a pixel invader.

As usual Neptune was up first. She swung her wooden sword around flailing at the bow wearing Ms. Clyde on her last stroke she finished it off. Compa went up next as she stabbed her needle in and out of the monster, but it didn't finish it. Shin was next as a punch just finished the monster wasting his turn, but wouldn't have to deal with it attacking.

The pixel invader fled.

"Ah man I didn't know these monsters did that." Neptune complained.

"Don't worry Nep-Nep there is always next time." Compa rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"But so much wasted exp points."

They encountered only a Clyde and Ms. Clyde the next time so they finished it off quickly as Neptune leveled up to five, but Shin and Compa leveled up to four.

"Ooh level up let's see strength up, movement up yada yada yada, oh new skill jumping arts I'll have to try that out." She then looked at the party's stuff. "Ooh Shin you have a new skill Lunge." She read the information about it.

"What the it takes some of your health?" Neptune said aloud as she read the skill noticing it needs H.P instead of S.P "Is this some sort of coding error?"

"It takes away health instead of S.P?" Compa said shocked.

"Yeah says it'll take away a small percentage of H.P"

"Really I've never heard of such a type of skill before." Compa said

"I know, what type of person would use a skill that kills them. Unless they use it as a kamikaze move in which both him and the enemy die."

Unbeknownst to them the health draining skills were the most powerful to use if used right, or in Shin's case Focus and physical attack.

"We got to find a way to fix this so that it won't kill you." Neptune declared "I swear my friend I will find a way to make this health stealing attack work for you."

Well with that said and done they then proceeded to walk through the cave.

"It's getting darker the deeper we go." Neptune said.

"Nep-Nep where are you, I can't see you Nep-Nep" Compa panicked

To Shin it was pretty dim, but not the whole it's so dark you can't see, but rather your eyes will get used to it. He has no idea what they are prattling on about.

"Oh come on Compa it can't be that bad, though it is dangerous so be extremely careful."

Suddenly Neptune bumped into someone.

"Nep-Nep are you okay? If you fall into a pit it could be game over." Compa adds

"I think something ran into me. Hey it's dark so be careful." Neptune reminds the person who bumped into her.

"Hey watch it girl." A female voice comes from the someone.

The female wore a blue jacket plus white detailing wearing a black, tank top and short-shorts, with a strange looking belt. Green eyes, Brown hair and a green bow.

"Wait. What are kids like you doing here?" The female suddenly asked.

"Me a kid? Speak for yourself, you look like one yourself." Neptune retorted "Wait who are you?"

"I'm IF let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri" The female introduced herself with a smirk.

"…." Neptune moved her lips a bit, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah. What?" IF questioned

"You're the Wild Talker or Gamindustri?" Neptune very very very clearly misheard what IF said.

"Wind Walker I travel the world making a living working with the Guild." IF corrected "Though enough about me what are you girls…. And boy doing out here?" IF questioned having a noticeable pause with the word boy.

"We came for the guild too. Oh I'm Neptune, that's Compa, and that one is Shin" Neptune pointed at them.

"Nice to meet you I'm Compa" Compa smiled as she greeted.

"Shin" Shin deadpanned as he bowed a little.

"You've got to be kidding me. You are working for the Guild too?" IF said with obvious discomfort at the fact.

"Well nice to meet you too. Well we can handle ourselves you know." Neptune appeared irritated something that seemed impossible to do yet it happened.

"Really, even with all the monsters around here?"

"uhhhhh…." Neptune was a bit dumbfounded actually a whole lot dumbfounded.

"Let me guess you didn't read the fine print before taking the work." IF guessed correctly "Don't get me wrong, but he looks capable, if I didn't know any better I would assume he was your escort to getting you out of here alive." IF motions towards Shin.

A growl was heard

"Nep-Nep that can't be" Compa asked full of shock ignoring IF's argument.

"Not again!" Neptune and Compa simultaneously shout out of shock.

"What should we do Compa it's got to be looking for me?" Neptune fearfully asked

IF confused joined in "What you girls know what that is?"

"Yes Nep-Nep sandbagged Mr. Monster here good." Compa filled in

"What should I do it's got to be looking for revengence" Neptune panicked.

"Hard to believe, but if you can fight I'm gonna need all three of you to help me." IF said.

"Nep-Nep we have to beat Mr. Monster here for the sake of Planeptune." Compa declared to Neptune.

"Alright let me go super-mode from the beginning then" Neptune declared as she quickly transformed blinding everyone else as a beam of light plus ones and zeros appeared.

"Hah. I'm ready now" The mature sounding Neptune declared.

"Wait, what happened you're huge like all over!" IF was very confused more so to the all over though.

"Surprise Nep-Nep can change forms. Nep-Nep is really strong like this." Compa filled her in.

"Well now do you believe when I told I beat that monster once before." Neptune mockingly

"Do I even have a choice it's harder not to believe now." IF retorted

The Guard Vermin once again growls as its appearance is still the same.

"So want to get it on do you? Well the feelings mutual." Neptune brought out a come at me stance. "I'm gonna have to take you down to stop anymore casualties."

The battle begins.

The Guard Vermin immediately attacks Neptune causing somewhat mediocre damage in terms of H.P. Immediately IF attacks "Demon Flames" IF twirls around as she unleashes a small series of flames which damage the Vermin quite good actually.

Next was Shin as he was ready to do the new move he learned. He grasp his arm and body rushes the enemy causing a significant amount of damage to its guard meter, but only one hundred to the actual H.P. though his H.P seemed to drop about three percent noticing the H.P drop was IF

"What happened how did you lose some of your H.P.?" IF questioned Shin.

Compa answered her question "That move he just did takes away H.P instead of S.P."

"Seriously why use a move when it's just going to kill you?"

"I don't know" Compa replied.

"Anyway" The transformed Neptune interrupted "It seems to have broken its guard." She was right the guard meter only was about a small dosage of it left.

Compa moved in slapping it with her needle causing the guard to break and it's H.P to decrease significantly faster as she stuck her syringe in and out of the Vermin which made its health about thirty percent left.

For some reason the Guard Vermin was able to move again, but instead of healing itself, like a lot of bosses never do, it hit Shin causing a noticeable decrease in health as it dropped to about four hundred.

Neptune's turn was finally here as angrily told the monster "You'll pay for that! Cross Combo!" She once again did the Combo on the Vermin like the last time juggling the monster a few times before rising it towards the air and slamming it down with a heavy force.

This did the trick as the monster once again was defeated this time for good.

"Was I too hard on you?" Neptune taunted as she did a pose of victory.

After a few seconds of silence Neptune begins to speak again "Well that was an unfair match the monster was injured after all."

"Not bad, honestly I'm not sure I could've handled it myself thanks." IF thanked Neptune and party.

"No problem I was the one who let it go in the first place."

"Still that's some transformation, you're like a different person" IF noted that Neptune's personality changed a bit when she transformed.

"I was surprised the first time I saw it too." Compa smiled.

Neptune quickly powered down as her transformation untransformed. "Phew I'm beat" She breathed.

"Nice fight Nep-Nep you were really cool." Compa said

"Oh stop flattering me."

"Really it's hard to believe you're the same person." IF commented.

"Oh yeah hey Iffy want to join our party?" Neptune asked out of the blue

"Iffy?" IF responded.

"Yup IF equals Iffy sounds cuter too, don't you think so?" Neptune said.

"Iffy"

"Wait you don't like that name?" Neptune asked "Were you teased by kids by it?"

"No I was never teased with my name before, so call me whatever you want."

"Okay then I'll call you Iffy too." Compa added in.

"Now then do you want to come with us?" Neptune asked "Having a pro like you would be cool…. Even though it would ruin our classic party set up"

"Well why not. As they say the more the- wait what do you mean by 'ruin classic party set up'?" IF stopped herself.

"Oh no don't be offended we just kind of had this thing where our party is like a classic RPG party. We have the White Mage Compa, The fist fighting monk, even though he's not a monk, Shin, and me the sword wielding warrior all we needed was a mage or summoner and we'd be good." Neptune informed IF of the 'Classic Party'

IF sighed as Neptune explained the idea "Oh well the more the merrier, I'm not even going to begin questioning you."

"Great hope we become bestest friends Iffy." Neptune cheerfully replied.

"Sure looking forwards to it." IF smiled back

Shin tapped on Compa's shoulders causing her to look at him as he pointed to himself signifying her to heal him

"Oh right sorry." Compa said as she healed Shin of his lost health.

"So uh… what's your deal?" IF talked to Shin

A shrug to the shoulders was a response she was somewhat expecting due to her observations of him not talking.

"I guess I won't get much from you, but for some reason I like the contrast compared to your party members"

A few battles later they make it towards a bridge.

"Well, now that I got a good look around this place is huge" Neptune commented on the cave

"We're lucky we didn't get lost running around" Compa commented on the comment.

"You came here before, right? Mind filling me in on the details?" IF asked.

"So let's see Nep. Falls loses memory, Histoire, key fragments….. These all seem so random." IF comments on the craziness of the situation

"Well shoot thanks" Neptune takes that as a complement

"I wasn't praising you" IF sighed as they almost continued on.

"Well Shin and I are cousins" Compa adds in.

"Ooh even I didn't know that" Neptune comments "I guess there is more character to you than a silent protagonist, protecting your little cousin how adorable." Neptune stated though on a very wrong scale.

"Actually I'm the older cousin some people usually get that wrong due to the height difference." Compa told Neptune. There was an obvious height difference as Shin was standing taller than everyone else there, he was only smaller when Neptune transformed.

"Huh never would have guessed" IF notes

"That explains why you live with each other, but it doesn't explain his silence." Neptune comments

"Oh I know it must have been because his p-"Compa started, but stopped as she was about to say something that would invades Shin's privacy. She looked towards Shin having a fearful look in her eyes.

A nod of approval was given.

"Well um… it's a rather sensitive subject, but his Dad disappeared and his mom died." Compa slowly said in a not so offending of the dead tone.

"Oh…" IF looked down at her feet before turning to Shin "Sorry for your lost."

"That however doesn't explain the silence, he would be angsty, and no he would have to have seen something so terrible that he doesn't speak so often." Neptune speculated hand waving the dead parents/ missing parents' cliché.

"Or." IF stops her dead in her speculation "He doesn't like to talk much." IF gave a reasonable explanation

"But that's too realistic, in RPG's the silent guy always has a dark and mysterious past." Neptune complains

"I think I'll have to agree with Iffy on this one Nep-Nep she makes the most sense" Compa is against Neptune.

"Oh come on the dark and mysterious past route is always cool. He'll feel like he doesn't belong and try to avoid us because we discovered it, he goes out of the party for a while fighting alone and getting some cool new upgrades, we'll give up searching for a while as a substitute party member fights with us, in one of our darkest hours he comes to the rescue and curb stomps the enemy, we try to convince him to come back, but he refuses, because he thinks we will hate him, but when he tries to leave we'll slap him knocking him out of his stupor, and make a totally cool friendship speech, he'll come back to us either removing or keeping the substitute party member, and he'll have new awesome skills that may or may not be overpowered." Neptune summarizes the dark and mysterious past characters.

"No" Surprisingly Shin deadpanned

"Oh come on." Neptune complained

"Let's just move on before we take this conversation too far." IF stopped the conversation as they continued on through the cave.

More battles later as describing them would be pointless they managed to reach a point in the cave

"Hey Iffy, I picked this up, but…" Neptune held out a disc

"It looks like a disc, Nep where did you pick that up from?" IF questioned

"Wait a second I just noticed is Nep…. ME?" For some reason Neptune diverted the topic to her nickname.

"You named me Iffy, so why not, back on hand where did you find this?" IF reverted the topic back.

"I dunno it was hanging on that wall over there." Neptune replies.

"Hanging on the wall? The disc? You're not pulling my leg here are you?" IF gave a skeptical look at the preteen.

"What you don't believe me Iffy after all we've been through." Neptune was shocked.

"You're so horrible not believing in Nep-Nep Iffy." Compa sounded disappointed with IF.

"I know your name makes you question everything, but show me some love here." Neptune sounded irritated.

"That's not what my name means, besides we only met a short while ago." IF sighed at Neptune.

"Iffy" Neptune gave what appeared to be what some would nickname the puppy dog eyes.

IF gave in "Ok. Ok. I got it. I believe you."

"Now that's my Iffy!" Neptune cheered "Iffy has got to mean 'I feel for you' now that is love"

"How about we call her 'AI' it's Japanese for love." Compa tells Neptune

'How does she know that?' Shin questioned himself as the main language here is gamindisti-nese stupid name, but don't care.

The bigger picture is that she references it as Japanese. With no possible answer Shin just gives up.

"It sounds cute too how about we spell it lower case like 'ai'" Neptune suggests.

"Whoa there hold your horses, both of you, we're running way off track here" IF had to put a stop to them.

"Awww Iffy are you blushing or are you blushing" Neptune teased.

Just then the disc started to shine

"Whoa the disc is shining, wait what?" Neptune said.

"What's going on Iffy" Compa asked IF

"How should I know, I've never seen anything like this before, either so don't expect much from me." IF told Compa

Monsters suddenly appear out of the disc

"Monsters appeared out of the disc?" IF questions no one

The monsters were just regular monsters that were appearing in the dungeon, so it was rather easy taking them down.

"That was a surprise you should've told me that monsters came from discs." Neptune says.

"How should I have known? No one knows where come fro-"IF started, but immediately stops.

"What's the matter Iffy cat got your tongue?" Neptune questioned her sudden pause.

Her voice suddenly lifted "So this is where the monsters are coming from, this is amazing."

"Yessy I think this is a super discovery." Compa adds

"Hahahahaha" A stereotypical villains laugh was heard throughout the cavern.

"I came for my guardian, but I didn't expect to see you here Neptune." A woman's voice talked to Neptune.

"Who's that, what's with that old melodramatic laugh?" Neptune was more weirded out by the laugh

"Who are you calling Old? Mocking people like usual. You haven't changed a bit." A tall woman that seem to have worn a stereotypical witches clothing completed with an almost witchy hat, but the 'shirt' appeared to be connected to strings that expose her mid breasts. Also she was pale had red eyes and black mascara some would call a person like this a Goth.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Compa asked

"Of course not I don't know any old lady with that much Goth makeup." Neptune said rather insultingly.

"That's good to hear, I was about to doubt your choice of people" Compa says thankful for Neptune.

"Yeah if you were friends with her I would have put in my resignation." IF wasn't even joking

"So who are you Missus" Neptune put great emphasis on the Missus.

"How dare you!" The lady sounds irritated "Saying what you want in front of me I'll get rid of you all"

"Look what you've done Nep you've made the lady mad" IF blamed.

"Wait it's my fault?" Neptune was shocked to hear this.

The battle then commenced.

The battle began with the lady going first instantly knocking out Compa

"I'm still single" Compa said her knockout quote

"OH NO a curb stomp battle" Neptune immediately yelled'

"Maybe maybe not let's see" IF attacked only to miss or flat out do zero damage. The lady immediately countered knocking IF instantly

"To….Hell with Me….." IF said her knockout quote.

Shin went next as he knew there was no way to beat her after two instant knockouts, but at least he'll try, the same results as IF.

"You know I probably would have let you live, because you didn't say anything, but oh well." She swung her giant spear thing to knockout Shin, but instead of an instant knockout he was dropped all the way to one H.P

" **ENDURE** " a message appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmm that's new." The Goth lady commented on the ENDURE.

"Don't worry Shin we can try to fight her." Neptune charged and swung wildly, but once again like everyone else failed she was knocked out.

"Ah… No" Neptune's knockout quote.

The lady then quickly dispatched of Shin as the fight ended.

"Hey this lady is too strong for being an early stage boss, I call cheat!" Neptune whined as she struggled to get up.

"The damage that popped up against us was too large." Compa struggled to get up as well.

"Looks like you can't judge a book by its cover" IF struggled as well.

"Hmph your all scum to me. Go ahead, cry and weep like the losers you are." The Goth lady taunted.

"Now then the key fragment I'll have it back now" She continued as she took it.

"No fair me, Compa, and Shin went through a lot just to get it give it back." Neptune demanded.

"Silence" The lady commanded as she slapped Neptune getting a verbal "Ouch" as a result.

"Nep-Nep" Compa said worryingly

"Now the time has come for me to take your power Neptune" The lady taunted.

She laughed manically like a cliché villain. "Finally my first step to my ambition has finally begun." She laughed even more as energy started to glow around her aiming at Neptune

"Nep-Nep look out" Compa pushes Neptune out of the way before the energy gets to Neptune.

Compa made a sound of distress as the energy reaches her.

"Compa!" Neptune exclaims in worry.

"What!?" The Goth lady exclaims

"Compa are you ok." Neptune asked worryingly to Compa.

"Um. Huh I'm Okay?" Compa questioned her condition not expecting to actually be Ok.

"What happened" IF questioned.

"How dare you get in my way of Nep-Nep" The Goth lady surprisingly says.

"Nep-Nep?" IF looked confused as to why the lady was calling Neptune that.

"Once more I'll make Nep-Nep's power my own." She tried to get Neptune again, but Neptune decided to do the smart thing and run away from the source.

"Hey stop moving and just get hit."

"She sounds like Compa Nep…. She's trying to absorb your power" IF figured out quickly.

"No problem I'm good at shooting games I'll just have to barrel roll." Neptune makes light of the situation.

"Damn you it's all that girl's fault" The Goth lady says.

"Nep, Compa, Shin. She's taken Compa's power now's our chance." IF readies for battle.

Neptune quickly transforms.

"We're even now; I won't let this chance to let you get away." The mature sounding Neptune said.

The battle commences.

IF immediately begins the battle by attacking with her Qatars, she spins, stabs, and attacks, though doing minimum damage it does bring down her guard quite a bit, though only a little.

Next it's Shin's turn as he did a Lunge which also did minimum damage, but quite significantly brought her guard down to twenty five percent.

"You cannot hope to beat me if that's all the damage you can do" The lady taunted, but forgot about the guard meter

It was her turn anyway as she only swung once at Compa trying to take her out, it didn't but it brought down a hefty amount of her health.

Compa was next as she ran away to heal herself taking her turn.

Neptune was up as she did a cross combo she twirled and juggled her on the ground, before rising her up with her sword and slamming her back down.

The lady went again as she took a strike at Neptune, but did barely noticeable damage.

IF attacked with Demon flames, as a small series of explosions occurred before a large one happened she lost a significant portion of her health to it.

Shin attacked as he brought down his fist, he uppercutted, he did a quick succession, before bringing his fist down heavily. The result was damage only at least two hundred to three hundred each miniscule, but it helps.

Compa went again as she just stabs, twirls, stabs again and just slapping. It did slightly more damage than Shin.

The lady instead of healing hits Shin bringing his health to about eight hundred.

Her health nearly depleted Neptune finishes it off with a cross combo ending the battle.

"I'll take that Neptune still in her Transformation state grabbed the Key fragment back from the Goth lady's hands.

"Ugh." The lady grunted "Neptune"

"Have have to ask you, but do you know me?" Neptune asked

"Of course I do I know you like the palm of my hand" The lady smirked.

"Then tell me who am I?"

"What are you talking about are you dizzy or something?" The lady questioned back.

"Nep-Nep lost her memory, if you know anything about Nep-Nep can you tell us?" Compa asked.

The response was a cliché laughter from the lady "You? Neptune? Lose your memory, oh this is golden!"

"I was worried when I lost sight of you, but it seems that luck is on my side" The Goth lady taunted.

"I'll let you hold onto that key fragment for now. Until next time." As she started to disappear

"Wait-" But Neptune was too late as the Lady disappeared in a flash of white. "She's gone?"

"She got away who was that it seems like she was going after you Nep." IF tells Neptune.

"I don't know if only I could talk to Histy." Neptune began to ponder

"Nep-Nep." Compa just said.

"Ok before we go any further let's figure this out." IF interjects.

"You mean the discs the monsters came from?" Neptune asks.

"For the Time being yeah." IF pauses "Well we've done all we could here. How about we head out to take a rest?" She suggested

They made it back to Compa and Shin's place after getting out of the cave.

"I couldn't have imagined the monsters coming from the disc" IF discusses.

"Yes and now the monsters won't be coming out anymore." Compa cheerfully replies.

"If we beat all the other monsters everything would go back to normal" Compa once again cheerfully adds.

IF ponders a bit before speaking "About the disc…. How about we call it an enemy disc." IF suggested

"Enemy disc" Compa repeats.

"As long as these things are around, we're going to keep getting monsters." IF concludes.

"That's not good."

"Don't worry Compa. We'll plan against it with the information we know now."

"Pudding after work really hits the spot" Neptune started with a different topic "Got any more Compa?"

Compa and IF just stares at Neptune

"Um…. What's the matter? Why so serious?"

"Are you kidding?" IF sighed.

"Ummm Iffy, Nep-Nep gets tired after changing so can you let it go?" Compa asked.

"IF you say so I'll let it slide this time" She sighed again "Anyway back on subject. I'm more interested in that lady who was she?"

"It looked like she was collecting the key fragments." Compa deducted.

"If that's the case, we better act quick before she gets them" Neptune immediately blurted out.

"Yes let's get ready to go right away" Compa agreed.

"Iffy want to come with me, Compa, and Shin to find the key fragments?" Neptune had a small sparkle in her eye. "We can have fun together it can be safer too."

"Sure why not" IF just agreed.

"Really Yay." Neptune jumped up and down out of happiness.

"Are you sure Iffy?" Compa asked.

"Not like I have an agenda, so I'll just tag along for the ride." IF responds.

"I'm not sure leaving you two alone would be a good idea anyway."

"Huh don't you mean us three?" Neptune questions.

"No I think you're gonna need someone to stop you well verbally." She turns to Shin "No offence."

A few minutes later

"Oh right I almost forgot, Shin when you were hit by the spear lady the first time your H.P decreased to one and letters appeared out of nowhere saying 'ENDURE' in big capital letters and a bold font." Neptune remembered before they were about to head to Planeptower.

"I looked in your stats and you don't have a skill called endure" Neptune looked confused. "So that leads to two conclusion it's a hidden stat that only appears in dire situations, or a passive skill that you always have." She looked away as she whispered to herself "or it means you're cheating and have a skill that shouldn't be there be there"

"Oh well just wanted to tell you that, I wonder if we'll get to see it again figure out what it does."

They arrived at Planeptower after Neptune asked a small girl named Broccoli for directions.

"The ground is split open! This must be where an ancient battle ensued!" Neptune declares. "A battle where a goddess and evil god seal each other with their weapons."

"What is she talking about?" IF asks Compa

Compa replies "Nep-Nep says a lot of random things, but you'll get used to it."

"If you say so, but still for losing her memory Nep sure seems to know a lot." IF pointed out

Compa just laughs nervously as she also noticed the problem.

"Hey guys the view from here is pretty awesome." Neptune paused as she looked at everyone "Wait are you scared?"

"Nep-Nep this is a sky harbor this is how we get to lands" Compa informs Neptune "The lands aren't connected, so we need to get through here."

"Uh how do you get across…." Neptune pauses "Wait I know jump right? Jump while say Wahoo!"

"Why not just grow a moustache and jump then? We need to get to the basillicom" IF reminds Neptune.

"We fill papers there and once we get approval we can go across freely."

"Hello!" Neptune yells out in the basillicom

"Welcome to Planeptune's basillicom. What brings you here today?" A person who appeared to work for the basillicom asked

"Could we get crossing approval to go to Lastation?" IF asks.

"All four of you to Lastation correct?" The member wanted to make sure.

"Yessy" Compa replies.

"Alright then please fill out this form." The member asked

A few minutes later after, for some strange reason, Neptune signed the form.

"So Ms. IF, Ms. Compa, Mr. Shin, and Ms. Neptunia, correct?" The member asked for confirmation.

Neptune seemed slightly offended "Hey mister my name is Neptune, not Neptunia"

"Oh my bad, How awful of me mistaking such a cute loli-like girl like you." The member said without any hint of shame for what he just said.

"Now then Neptuune….Neptyune, Neptooon"

"Is my name really that hard to say?" Neptune questioned.

"Neptune" Shin deadpans saying her name.

"I guess not" Neptune said.

"Oh no, I'm just having a bad day that's all" The member informs

IF starts a conversation with Compa "By the way Compa, can you say Neptune"

"Nope, well I couldn't that's why I call her Nep-Nep" Compa admits.

"Then can you say Planeptune"

"Planeptune"

"I don't understand why you can't say Neptune, but can say Planeptune." IF sighs.

"Sorry for the wait your all ready to go" The staff member informs everyone. "You should all be able to travel between Planeptune and Lastation freely now."

"Thanks" IF thanks.

"Oh mister I wanted to ask, but is the goddess around?" Neptune asks.

"I think Lady Purple Heart is up in Celestia. She hasn't come down yet" The member reported.

"I see I thought maybe the goddess would be around, aw shucks" Neptune sounded a bit disappointed.

"Well I heard that the other CPU's has appeared to protect their lands I hope lady Purple Heart is all right."

"Maybe something happened during the console war?" IF speculated.

"That can't be lady Purple Heart would never lose to the other goddesses."

"What's this about a console war?" Neptune asked.

"It's a battle that started eons past for ruler ship of gamindustri." The member informed "It said that the last standing CPU would become a god of gamindustri

'Where have I heard that before' Shin thought as the concept sounded vaguely similar to a lot of mythologies, not to mention the vortex world.

"So the CPU's have been fighting for years in Celestia." IF concludes.

"Not sure what's so great about beating each other up, why not be friends" Neptune wonders.

"You have no idea" Shin quietly deadpans unintentionally, but luckily it goes unnoticed by Neptune and Compa, but IF swore she heard him whisper.

"True, but with how long they fought, there is no turning back." IF tells

Once again they have no idea.

"Anyway, let's get going. Off to Lastation we go."

"Okay then, see you again, Mr. Nice Guy." Neptune says a Farwell to the attendant.

"Thank you and be careful now." He replied as the group left after a few seconds however "That Neptune girl was so small and so cute. I hope she comes back again, though I think I've seen her before."

After crossing into Lastation they are met with an industrial era like buildings.

"Wow this place is all steampunky. Uh Iffy what is this place called again."

"Lastation." IF informed "Ruled by CPU Black Heart. It's obscured by various industries."

"So um is the theme of each land matched by the goddess's preference?" Neptune asks.

"No. The CPUs are her to protect us. It's us humans who shape the lands."

"Aw that's so realistic, Compa what do you think?"

"These chimneys and Factories remind me of an industrial revolution, but I'm not into this kind of thing." Compa replies.

"It's not for everyone well anyway let's head for the basillicom." IF declares.

"Alrighty then, To the basillicom we go!" Neptune cheers.

For some strange reason Shin felt as if he was right at home on Lastation.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what should we do now?" Neptune asked as they were currently in a hotel room in Lastation doing nothing.

"Like I told you for the millionth time Nep tomorrow we're are going to the Basillicom to go meet the goddess Lady Black Heart." IF repeated to Neptune a bit annoyed.

"Oh now I get it" Neptune smiled at the realization of realizing.

"And you didn't get it before?" IF raises a brow towards Neptune.

"Nopes probably because it was told off chapter."

"What?"

"Oh nothing just mumbling to myself."

"Yeah never mind" IF dropped the subject as she pulled out one of her phones and did whatever.

"Shin we should go shopping" Compa suggested to Shin.

Neptune bumped in however "What for Compa were good on healing items"

"No just for food and stuff, we may not be here long, but you'll never know" Compa gradually went into a small sing song voice.

Neptune jumped at the mention of food "Alrighty I'm going too, hey Iffy do you-"

"No" was the response of IF as she continued to do whatever on her pink phone

"Alright let's go" Neptune declared as she grabbed both Shin and Compa by the wrists and dragged them with her.

"Finally" IF talked to herself "Some peace and quiet" She continued to mess around on her phone

XXLINEBREAK CAUSE THE REGULAR ONE IS TEDIUSXXX

"Of course this would be the first thing Nep-Nep would take us to." Compa commented as they waited outside a pudding store "I didn't know they had pudding stores."

It was nighttime on the streets of Lastation everything was lite up by either street lights, or the full moon, but for some reason there were still random dark alleys. Our cousin protagonists were standing outside of a pudding store waiting for Neptune to come back, hopefully not spending all their funds on pudding.

Even though it was only a few seconds it felt like it was taking forever as Compa tried to take up a conversation with her silent cousin.

"Hey Shin are you okay?" Compa asked

A simple nod was given, though Compa added more.

"No I mean like with the whole coming along with the quest thing. Like I agreed to help from the beginning, but you-" Compa paused to think "you just came along no questions asked, or complaints."

Another nod.

"I guess you have your own reasons huh." Compa sighed a breath of relief.

"Shin is there a reason why you're so quiet all the time?" Compa asked out of curiosity.

Even Shin has no idea why he's so quiet all the time. What was he even quiet for anyway was it out of fear, but no that would imply he was afraid of something. Was it out of respect, but for who? Nothing could answer why, or how come, maybe he just wants to be quiet he doesn't know.

Compa started to look worried as Shin didn't respond.

"Oh I'm sorry if it's too personal you don't have to-" Compa began, but stopped as she saw a slight shrug of the shoulders. "So you don't even know huh."

Compa began to feel awkward as they continued to wait outside in silence, luckily Neptune came back out with three pudding cups on hand and a small bag with pudding cups.

"Wow they had so many puddings in there I couldn't believe it. You guys should have gone in their with me it would've blown your minds. I know mine did" Neptune was obviously excited a she had a small sparkle in her eyes.

"Here you go, Vanilla for you Compa, Chocolate for me, and Mix for you Shin." Neptune handed one pudding cup each to them, Compa and Shin.

"Thank you Nep-Nep." Compa thanks Neptune.

"Aww shucks it's nothing" Neptune feint embarrassment "But please do praise me more" She quietly muttered.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Shin was the first one to be up, followed by IF, then by Compa, but to no ones surprise Neptune hasn't awaken.

"Nep, time to get up." IF shook Neptune to trying to get her awake.

"mmmh, five more hours Iffy." Neptune mumbled

"Come on there is no time for sleep" IF still tried to wake Neptune.

"Here let me try Iffy" Compa was ready.

"Nep-Nep if you don't wake up, we'll take away all your pudding." Compa loudly whispered in Neptune's ear.

Neptune immediately shot up at the threat.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa no need to get all hasty I'll get up." She quickly got out of bed afraid that the pudding will be taken away.

"Dully noted." IF said as she was going to remember to use that next time.

XXXX

IF lead the way to the Basillicom, but about ten minutes in.

"Hey Iffy are we there yet?" Neptune asked impatient.

"That's odd I'm pretty sure it was in this direction." IF responded.

"Don't tell me we're lost" Neptune of all people complained.

"I hope not it's been awhile since I came, let's ask someone."

"Well how about that I'm going on an adventure looking person over there" Neptune pointed towards said person.

The said person had red hair, with a white with gold trimmed ribbon, red and white with gold trimmed short shirt, strangely a belt on the shirt as well, and a blue scarf. The rest of her outfit was basically the same as her shirt color.

"Hello, you with the red hair." Neptune called out.

The red haired girl acknowledged Neptune "Hm. What is it?"

"I want to meet lady Black Heart, but can you tell me where to go meet her?"

"Lady Black Heart? Oh you mean Lady Noire."

"Well just head down this path, take a right, and you'll find the Basillicom" The redhead informed.

"Looks like the general direction was correct" IF said.

"Got to help each other in need right?" The red head said.

"Well since we met, do you mind if I ask for your name?" Neptune asked. "My name is Neptune, this here is Compa, Iffy, and Shin." She pointed towards each person individually.

"My name is Falcom I'm a newbie adventurer. If your ever in a pickle and need help, just give me a holler."

"Really?!" Neptune sounded excited at the thought

"Thanks, were in hurry, so we have to run. Hope we meet again." IF informed Falcom

"Yeah see you again" Falcom waved goodbye as everyone hurriedly left.

"What a surprise I didn't expect to meet them in this realm... Though who was that boy?"

XXXX

The group entered into the Basillicom, and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me I came to meet Lady Black Heart, but is she around?" Neptune asked the attendant at the desk

Instead of a welcome, Neptune got a scowl. "Who are you kids? Tell your babysitter this isn't a playground scram!"

"Hey! That's no way to treat your guests." Neptune responded annoyed at the attendants attitude.

"We really need to meet the CPU. We're trying to get Nep-Nep's memory back" Compa informed in a very nice manner.

"Oh I know this must be an event flag, where I got to just name myself first." Neptune's optimism was coming back again. "My name is Neptune, this here is Compa, Iffy, and Shin."

"Stop rambling! I don't care who or what you are. Now, get out of here!" The angered attendant still was angry.

"Wow, So much for civility from the Basillicom. They say clothes make the man, but I guess the CPU isn't all that great" IF said annoyed.

"Say what you want I could care less of what Black Heart is being called."

IF gave a small look in her eyes that said she was suspicious.

"Hey you've got a three cute girls pleading. Come on let us meet her." Neptune was obviously getting tired of this guy's attitude.

"Nep let's go we're wasting our time here." IF told Neptune.

"Iffy are you giving up already, it's game over the moment you give up." Neptune tried to talk IF out of it.

"Let's just go." IF impatiently replied

Somehow they were able to get pretty far away from the Basillicom what with Neptune's anger showing.

"Hmmmm. I'm so mad, the Basillicom is one, but Iffy you're another why'd we leave?" Neptune said a bit peeved.

"Didn't you notice? He didn't show any respect at all for their CPU." IF pointed out.

"Oh, yeah he didn't treat the goddess's name with respect that's weird." Compa understood as well

"What's so weird? Maybe they're all buddy buddy and talk all casual like." Neptune failed at a conclusion.

"Well there is no way the people of the land, would rudely call the goddess by name, no honorifics, nothing." IF once again pointed.

"Do you remember the person at the Planeptune Basillicom? He was weird, but he still respected the goddess and respected her properly." IF continued. "But here they treating their CPU with scorn. That isn't normal."

"Iffy you were traveling around the world surely you must know something?" Compa asked.

"Sorry Compa I've mostly been in Planeptune, so no info right now." IF told Compa.

"So much for the adventuring character huh Iffy?" Neptune appeared to be sweating at the revelation." But don't worry won't kick you out, because you faked your resume."

"Kinda ironic this is coming from someone who lost their memory." IF pointed out.

Neptune just chuckled a little bit, a bit nervous.

"Anyway back on track, I propose we do some quests how about it?"

"We still have money right? Why do quests now?" Neptune asked "Oh wait, don't tell me you used up all our fun for your personal pleasures." She of all people accused.

"No we still have money, not like I sneak out to buy pudding like you do, Nep." IF smirked as she called out Nep.

"What? You knew?" Neptune quickly turned her head to Shin "Shin did you tell- wait" Neptune quickly realized her mistake and pointed her finger towards Compa "Compa did you tell her?"

"No Nep-Nep" Compa was equally surprised that she knew as well.

IF sighed at the sheer stupidity of the situation. "You think I didn't know it was obvious."

"Um... Yes"

"Anyway remember how the key fragment was with the disc in Planeptune? Don't you think it would be the same in Lastation as well?"

Neptune immediately gasps "Your a genius Iffy, I'm sorry to have thought you were useless earlier."

Compa sighed. "Nep-Nep I don't think you needed to add that last part"

"Yeah let's just go see what the guild has to offer for us" IF said.

The group proceeded to go to the local guild, with a stroke of luck, or not, they find a request from a person named Chian who has a monster problem and will explain the details at a specified meeting point.

"Is that her the person who wants us to fight monsters?" Compa said as they approached to the destined point.

She pointed towards a woman with blue hair, goggles in said hair, a top with longs sleeves, unbuttoned to show a white scarf, and a black tank top, she also wore blue pants, golden eyes, and a bandage on her left cheek.

"She's kinda small, I was expecting something like a big burly man with a beard, or something." Neptune comments.

"She's staring at us. Now she's waving. I think that's the right person." Compa observed as the blue haired woman did said actions.

"I suppose she came to the same conclusion as us." IF speculated.

The group and blue haired woman approach each other.

"So it's you four, you're gonna take the work I ordered?" The blue haired woman questioned "You sure you'll be okay?"

"More than okay, nice to meet you. I'm IF, that's Compa, that's Shin, and that's Neptune" IF introduced everyone this time.

"Well I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay. My name is Chian , I run a small factory called Passe." The blue haired woman introduced herself.

"Well no use standing around here follow me."

Chian then led the group to a cafe like place.

"Did you say you ran a factory? This kinda looks like a cafeteria" IF pointed out.

"My parents run the cafeteria, the factory is next door" Chian informed.

'That does not sound good for health and economical reasons.' Shin thought.

"You rather speak at a cleaner place right, have a seat." Chain recommended.

"Dibs on the bar stool." Neptune blurted out as she sat on the bar stool.

IF, Shin, and Compa sat at the tables, while Chian stood in place waiting patiently.

"With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load of parfaits and puddings." Neptune excitedly said as she looked at the top rows of menu.

"That's not gonna create revenue you know. The factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria too." Chian said.

"Sorry to intrude, but could you tell us the details of our work?" IF wanted to hurry this up.

"Sure I need you to take care of the monster around the trade route." Chian informed the group. "It used to be safe, but recently a large monster appeared out of nowhere. With the route unsafe , all trade has halted."

"Bingo." IF pumps her fist "This may be the work we're looking for. We'll take that order."

"Good with Avenir killing the market, we don't need anymore problems" Chian said.

Compa raises her hand in the air "Chian? Chian? What's this Avenir"

"Wait you don't know Avenir?" Chian was surprised.

"Yes, we just arrived in Lastation today, we don't know this Avenir." Compa informed.

"Avenir is a major company pretty much ruling Lastation. They make everything from goods to weapons, and is controlling the market. People like me can't compete with them, so our products don't sell well." Chian informed of this Avenir "And it's not like they create work, few shops have closed down already."

"That's terrible that goes against antitrust laws." Compa responded.

"Didn't you talk to the CPU about this? It's hard to believe she would let this go." IF said.

"Myself and others tried, but Lady Black Heart was gone away too long. Avenir placed their goons in the Basillicom and now they pretty much own it." Chian once again informs the group."Such a waste since Lady Black Heart just returned from Celestia, Avenir won't let us anywhere near her."

"So Avenir is bad. Everyone is suffering because of them right?" Neptune quickly got to the point.

"They're not just bad they're monsters."

"I see so that explains the treatment we got back at the Basillicom." IF concluded.

"So I guess we can't meet the goddess through the Basillicom then huh" Compa said.

"How about we barge into where Lady Black Hearth lives" Neptune suggested, but said wrongly. "We could get the info on the key fragments and help Chian, that's a bargain." Neptune was ready to do what she said she gonna do.

"Okay Nep-Nep, let's go on stealth and stand by Lady Black Hearth's room." Compa agreed to the plan.

Chian was obviously annoyed at the wrong saying of Lady Black Heart's name. "Lady Black H-E-A-R-T, not lady Black Hearth, but if you don't know where the Lady is the guards will just spot you."

"Well we'll have to try right?" Neptune was still excited about her plan. "I'm more the type to try and fail, then not try at all."

"No" was Shin's deadpan remark at the plan.

"Not this time Nep, if we play this wrong we'll never meet the Lady, and if that happens we'll be harming Chian and more folks than they need. Let's take care of Chian's orders first. Let's take small baby steps first okay" IF explained to Neptune.

"Alright" Chian pulls out a map of Lastation. "The monster has appeared here in West Wind Valley" She points her index finger at the location a floating island. "I'll see you when you cleared the monster okay. It's description is a Winged creature, it's either orange or red, and some sort of armor on it's wings."

The group walked out of the small cafe, and walked a little more until Neptune spoke up.

"How are we supposed to get on the floating island?" Neptune asked.

"They have these things called teleport crystal that can transfer you from one place to another, though only between two points." IF explained.

"That sorta makes sense, but how did they get the crystal from point a to point b?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know just don't question it." IF didn't have any idea why.

XXXX

"We're here so this is where the monster thingy will appear." Neptune cheered. "Well no monsters will beat me, I'll just snap my fingers and they'll explode."

"Hey Iffy, Compa, Shin hurry up." She called behind as they were going at their own pace.

"Wait Nep-Nep I'm so tired." Compa breathed heavily as the walk up the mountain was a pretty long one with no stops.

"With Nep this excited she'll lose her spunk when we need it." IF was a little bit exhausted, but not as much as Compa.

"Who needs a last gen yellow stamina bar? I've got unlimited stamina." Neptune declared.

"Let's just wipe the monsters in the area and report to Chian." Neptune said as everyone got ready to fight.

The first battle they encounter was with two card birds

Neptune quickly took out the two with her hunter sword, and I mean really quickly.

"I'll win again next time." Victory quote.

"See I knew level grinding in those ruins would help." Neptune said to IF in particular.

"They were way above our levels, we barely survived." IF said as she remembered the Zeca ruins.

Before going to West Wind Valley Neptune wanted to check out a dungeon that was discovered with plans back in Planeptune. Somehow IF allowed it, and they entered the dungeon with added enemies. IF wanted to get out of the dungeon and come back later, but Neptune persisted and they spent a lot of time grinding their levels to 20+ no matter how hard the trials were.

"Nep-Nep's right Iffy, think about it if we didn't train, we'd probably be stuck with these monsters for a long time" Compa said agreeing with Neptune.

"I know, but still we probably pushed back a few hours or so." IF said, but Neptune wasn't listening as she went on ahead.

Neptune stopped as they saw a dragon. "Hey Iffy you think that's the monster."

"No it doesn't match the description." IF said.

"Then it must be a mini-boss let's beat it" Neptune said as she charged initiating a battle.

"We'll beat this thing in no time." Neptune said.

Compa went first as she slapped the monster continually taking at least a good chunk of it's G.P.

Neptune went next as she took a few swings at the dragon barely damaging the G.P or H.P.

Shin went next as he knew immediately what to do. He lunged at the Dragon taking away a lot of it's G.P at least ten percent of it was left.

IF took a turn as she attacked the dragon, but didn't attack on the last bit of G.P since it could bring it back easily on it's turn..

The dragon finally had a turn and hit Neptune once doing a considerable amount of damage.

"Owie!"

Compa took her turn to heal Neptune. Shin went ahead and proceeded to punch the dragon repeatedly breaking it's guard on the first strike, and doing at least some amount of damage with each hit.

IF went next as she did power attacks bring it's health down to at least eighty percent of what it used to be.

It was Neptune's turn again. "OOO the EXE drive if full, now I finally use Neptune Break." Neptune was excited.

While at the grind zone Neptune got a special EXE ability, so did Compa, and IF, but not Shin strangely enough, but there were no complaints.

"Here I go." Neptune said as she activated her EXE skill. The world turned into purple grid lines with just Neptune and the monster, and a special BGM was playing.

"This is my special move, Neptune Break" Neptune yelled as she charged at the monster so fast and so quick she kept going back and forth doing an insane amount of damage. She stops for a little bit before looking back and charging through it another time this time through the air. As she descends she readies one more strike.

"This is it." Neptune did a final charge slashing the dragon landing on the ground and not looking back at the explosion in the dark grid field.

The world returned to normal as the monster was quickly defeated by the move.

"Wow talk about overpowered." IF comments.

"Nep-Nep that was so cool" Compa compliments.

"That's why it's called Neptune Break. It's so powerful it can break space and time, if not used right." Neptune declares.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm pretty sure your on your way of doing that already." IF said

"Alrighty let's go find Mr. Monster." Compa said as they continued on to find the monster they were looking for.

XXX

Neptune was currently breathing heavily "Iffy... wait...so... so tired."

"You've got to be kidding I thought you said you had infinite stamina." IF sighed at Neptune's false claim

"Well yeah, but there is too many slants and slopes here." Neptune complained.

Compa joined in "My tootsies hurt. I can't take a single step more. Iffy, let's take a rest."

"Oh come on, you girls can do better than-" IF sighed at the complaining duo. "Oh well, let's take a break them.

"Yes finally rest." Compa quietly cheered.

Compa pulled out a blanket out of nowhere and put it down on the path. No one would question this as it was likely to be responded with a Compa secret.

"Since we're resting let's have a snack, I got pudding." Neptune cheered.

Neptune pulled a pudding out of her jacket, and was proceeding to try to eat it, but a loud cry of some sort of bird resounded throughout the Canyon.

"Wait wasn't this the place the monster Chian described would appear." IF deducted.

"You mean the monster flying above with the non-color variant design?" Neptune asked.

The monster did look pretty generic, just orange, looked like a bird, with some sort of armor on it's wings, head, talons, etc., but it still manages to fly.

"Yes it has to be the monster Chian mentioned."

"Oh come one Iffy you think your tricks will fool me." Neptune denied.

"Nep, stop your denial. This is the monster Chian asked us to get rid of."

"Mr. Monster can you wait? We're trying to take a break here." Compa tried to reason with the generic looking monster.

"And just when I was about to bite into this tasty pudding." Neptune said as she set down her pudding.

Neptune stood up and transformed. "You shall pay, feel the wrath and agony of tainting pudding time!" Neptune yelled at the pudding time ruining monster.

"Nep-Nep is really angry. It looks worse now that Nep-Nep changed." Compa got ready to battle.

"Looks like anything pudding related will jolt her. Good she's ready." IF readied for battle.

"Well pudding doesn't make me ready I'm still tired."

"Compa, Iffy! Stop talking and let's beat the hell out this monster!" Neptune said obviously referring to the break killing monster

"So tired." Compa started to form tears in her eyes.

"Compa, let's finish this and get rested after okay?" If reassured Compa.

Shin got ready to fight.

The battle immediately starts. "You will pay for ruining my time!" Neptune yelled as she charged and swung her sword multiple times, before doing a downwards slash killing the monster instantly. A.K.A curb stomp battle.

"Whew that was some fight." Neptune said.

"No it wasn't Nep your pudding induced rage killed it before anyone else had a turn." IF said.

"Yeah, you were kinda scary back there." Compa said still in her delightful attitude.

"But man am I exhausted" Neptune said a she was showing signs of fatigue.

"You didn't fight that long, how are you exhausted?" IF really wanted to know why.

"I used all my power for that attack, to show anything to think twice before messing with my pudding time." Neptune explained.

Instead of continuing on IF changed the subject after realizing something "Hey, wouldn't it have been faster if Nep flew us over here in TRANS-AM mode?"

"No. There's no way I could carry you all. This is quite tiring, you know?"

"How about being our taxi for one pudding each direction?" Compa proposed. "This isn't ordinary pudding I'm talking about the super premium one."

"Ah... That's enticing, but I'll have to pass." Neptune denied.

"That's too bad." Compa whined a bit. "It would have been easier if we flew instead.

"Enough on this already. I'm changing back"

"Wait a second, Nep. Don't undo your transformation just yet." IF alerted Neptune.

"What's the matter, Iffy? You won't be able to sway me with more pudding."

"Someone's behind those rocks there."

"Huh?" Neptune looks in the direction IF was pointing.

"I didn't expect you to notice well done." the said person said from behind the said rocks.

A woman with long white hair, light blue eyes, and a similar one piece suit thing to Neptune's,but with black and white trim.

"It's been a while Neptune, but I guess you probably don't know me now."

"Iffy is she?" Neptune began.

"She does look like you in that form of yours." IF responded. "That form and eyes. She may know something about you Nep."

"Indeed I know Neptune very well." The woman slowly approached

"Really then tell me, who am I.?" Neptune demanded to know.

The woman laughed "Being asked for help by Neptune, very well, let me tell you-"

"Really?" Neptune interrupted with a tone of happiness in her voice

"That's great, Nep-Nep we finally meet someone who knows you." Compa cheered.

"on one condition." The woman finished.

"Condition?" Neptune asks.

"Do you have to ask? Defeat me in battle!" The woman declared as she initiated the battle.

As soon as the battle began it was immediately the woman's turn. She slowly looked at everyone from IF, to Neptune, to Compa, and to Shin?

"Wait a minute where did you come from?" The woman asked the silent teen. Not realizing that Shin was there the whole time.

"He was there the whole time." Neptune said "Now no more conversation let's fight."

"As you wish." The woman approached Neptune slowly, but surely obviously wanting to fight her the most

The woman took one, repeat one single swing before it was Shin's turn. Sure it took a bit of her health, but only a little bit.

Neptune showed a visible sigh "I don't understand why some enemies don't continue to attack us."

"I know right we don't have a guard, but they do so they have the obvious advantage over us, but they still only attack once."

"Honestly I'm tempted to try to teach them, but I guess we're okay."

"Enough talk, you can continue when your under." The woman annoyed.

Shin did what he did best as he got close and lunged taking out a major portion of the woman's guard points

"Wha?" The woman was a bit flabbergasted that her guard was already to twenty-five percent and it only one attack.

"We've got to rename that move guard killer." Neptune comments as Compa's turn comes next

Compa proceeded to continually slap the woman almost breaking her guard, due to how it quickly takes down a person's guard

IF went next as she breaks her guard and continually attacks the woman bringing her health down bit by bit.

Neptune then uses her turn to charge herself. Up her strength went

The woman once again took another single swing, but it injured Neptune's health down to at least forty percent due to a critical hit.

"Don't worry nurse Compa will make it all better." Compa healed Neptune.

It was Shin's turn again this time he wanted to use a different move.

" **Taunt** " The word appeared as Shin stretched out his hand and did a come hither.

It lowered her defense sure, but...

"What the?" Neptune observed.

"What's wrong Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"It lowered her defense, but increased her strength?" IF was shocked as well.

"Okay Shin we're gonna have to say never use that move again ever." Neptune directly told Shin

"Aww. Shin your doing bad again." Compa said referring to his already health draining skill and now his enemy weakening, but strengthening spell.

"Thanks this'll make beating you easier." The white haired woman thanked Shin.

It was IF's turn as she did a few strikes, which actually did matter this time, because as soon as she broke the woman's guard again her health was draining a little bit faster than normal, but the woman didn't notice.

"Cross combo!" Neptune yelled as she did her cross combo, but due to the increased strength and lowered defense it brought down the Woman's health quiet healthily. Forty Percent left.

"Don't think you've won yet." The woman immediately attacked Compa knocking her out.

"Ou-ouch" Compa said rather dully for someone who just got knocked out

Shin took his turn to revive Compa with a life fragment

"The angels told me to stay here." Compa was happily revived.

"Alright my turn. Demon Flames!" IF yelled as the flames bypassed the woman's guard and brought her health down even more.

"My turn." Compa said as she slapped black heart once again, but didn't break her guard yet.

Neptune just defended.

A strike and a hit later luckily due to Neptune defending it only did half the damage it was supposed to do.

Shin passed his turn.

Compa went again as she slapped a few more times and the guard was broken.

"This should finish you Cross Combo!" Neptune yelled once again actually finishing her off this time as the battle immediately ended.

"How could I lose even outnumbered. What's going on?" The woman said. "Or is this my power. No I won't believe it." She continued to deny.

"Now that I've won tell me who am I" Neptune demanded.

"Don't think you've won just by downing me."

"I admit we did outnumber you, but a win is a win."

"No! I won't accept this." The woman yelled as she began to fly away as fast as possible

"Wait!"

"Go after her Nep." IF advised, or told Neptune what to do, but Neptune returned to her original form.

"Whoa, what?" Neptune was just as confused as IF.

"Nep what are you doing changing forms now?"

"Sorry Iffy I used up all my juice, I'm so tired."

"No time to be tired let's go she's our chance to get info on you!"

"Wait Iffy I got this." Compa said as she pulled some pudding out of her sweater. "Nep-Nep open wide."

Compa presented some pudding and began to feed Neptune

"OOH! That'll charge me up." Neptune immediately glomped down onto the spoon and took the pudding cup out of Compa's hand as she started to eat it more quickly before finishing.

"One hundred percent juiced. Ready. Set. GO!" Neptune quickly took off in pursuit of the Lady.

"Well that obviously worked come one let's go." IF said as the remaining three tried their best to follow Neptune.

Somehow they were taken halfway across the canyon as they kept up with what IF called a Nep, feeling.

"Compa where are you, Compa come here girl." They heard Neptune as they were approaching another corner

"You call Nep-Nep." Compa replies as they round the corner.

They turned the corner to be met with a young lady that had black hair, red eyes, a dress of some sort, two shoulder less sleeves that didn't connect to the dress. It was obvious she had some wounds on her as she well had some wounds on her.

"You kidding me that actually work?" the young lady said.

"Surprised? I am the heroine after all. I have 108 skills styles too you know." Neptune said in a triumphant manner.

"Stop lying Nep we just caught up to you when you were yelling." IF berated Neptune.

"By the way did you need something Nep-Nep?" Compa wanted to know.

"Yeah she... What's your name?" Neptune started, but realized she didn't know the woman's name.

"My name is Neptune, that's Compa, the other is Iffy, and the male is Shin."

"That's IF nice to meet you."

"What's your name?" Neptune asked.

"..." The woman quietly said.

"What?"

"Noire." She finally said,

"Noire fancy name I bet you don't have any friends and stuff." Neptune seemed to rudely imply.

"What?!" She screamed out of surprise.

"What- why you. Is that the- Is that the way you. IS THAT THE WAY YOU GREET SOMEONE AFTER YOU MET!" Noire let out.

"Oh lighten up it was just a joke trying to be funny here.."

"You need to learn the When I being funny Nep." IF comments "Compa will you."

"Alrighty leave it to me." Compa said as she got ready to treat the woman's wound

"Hey Iffy you took my line." Neptune complained

"Leave it to you and we'll never get things done."

So after a short while of waiting all Compa had to do was put some bandages on the wounds

"There we go all better. I just cleaned the cuts, and bandaged them." Compa explained what she just did

"Thank you this helps a lot. Uh... Compa." Noire said "Are you Neptune's friend?"

"Yes we've been best friends since I found her speared to the ground"

"Speaking of Noire, what are you doing in a dangerous place like this." IF said

"And all scratched up." Compa added.

"I..." Noire tried to obviously think of something.

"Something is fishy here." IF pointed out.

"Um... Well... I'm not sure too and..."

"What? Then your a fellow amnesiac?" Neptune butted in.

"Yes that's right Amnesia, I can't remember a single thing it must've been when I was attacked." Noire said in the most unconvincing manner possible.

"Way to make it sound real." IF sighed.

Compa on the other hand. "Uh oh, then how can we get you home?"

"I know how must feel Noire, what it is like to have no memory." Neptune reassured Noire.

"Wait we're believing her?" IF said as she gave a look of confusion towards Shin, who merely shrugged. "I can't believe this."

"I know, wait I'll help you as I've been without memory longer than you." Neptune still was reassuring Noire.

"I guess that helps." Noire said in a confused sort of manner surprised she fell for it as well.

"So what should we do with Noire, how do we get her home." Compa asked.

"Well, why not take her to the Basillicom they'll keep her in safe custody." IF immediately answered.

"What?" asked a shocked Noire.

"Not over there those goons wouldn't know how to treat a girl right." Compa said with a rare anger in her voice.

"I know why not just have her tag along until she gets her memory back." Neptune suggested.

"Wha, tag along as in together." Noire asked shocked and a bit sweaty at the thought.

"You don't like it, but we are memory loss buddies, so let's stay together!"

"Yes it's safer than the Basillicom. It's fun with more friends too." Compa said

"No, just.. I was... just surprised that's all." Noire responds

"I take it you don't mind then. Again nice to meet you Noire."

XXXX

"Lastation I'm home." Neptune said in a honey I'm home parody.

"Could you quit with that creepy smile of yours." IF sighed in irritation.

"Well I felt something shining upon, Like I felt back home." Neptune explained "Does this spark a light in you Noire, do you feel anything?"

"No nothing at all"

"This place was close to the dungeon, by which I mean on a floating Island, so I assumed you're from here."

"You said you lost your memory, but are you okay?"

"Not that great really." Neptune chuckled a bit.

"I know let's bang our heads. I'll try a pillow, you try a wall." Neptune horribly suggested.

"wait why would I do that- wait why do you get the pillow?"

"I'm delicate see. And you seem hard headed so I figured."

"Figured huh, how about I shove a pillow in your face."

"I'm just joking Noire, ah.. your eyes are scary."

"Stripes or plain, I'll let you choose your demise- design" Noire corrected herself.

"We're not simulating a murder scene. Compa, Iffy, Shin help." Neptune was freaking out.

"Oh Nep-Nep, and Noire are already friends."Compa commented

"Speaking of pillows I'm a bit tired and hungry." IF told Compa.

"I know, let's have dinner for Noire afterwords, we can all have a big old pillow fight."

"Pillow fight aside, dinner sounds great let's go."

XXXX

"I'm back! Beat up that monster real good." Neptune exclaimed throughout the small diner.

"Really that's great now I don't have to worry about supplies." Chian was happy.

"Our first assignment in Lastation was a success." IF said.

"Looks like you got someone new here, who is she" Chian asked.

"She's Noire, she was hurt and lost her memory, so we brought her with us."

"Is that so wait." Chian got a skeptical look after a quick look then she realized. "I've seen her before could- could it be Lady Black Heart"

"Noire Lady Black Heart?" Compa said confused.

"What?" Neptune gave a rather dull reply. "News at ten: Girl who lost her memory is actually CPU. Meanwhile the worst skill in the world to have is taunt." Neptune was having fun.

"No... wait what are you talking about." Noire tried to defuse the situation."I I I I, uh... Cosplay, yes cosplay as the CPU yes that's it cosplay."

"Is that so no wonder you're wearing clothes like Lady Black Heart." Chian adds. "Had me fooled there. I actually thought you were the lady in person."

"Too bad. If Noire was the CPU then, I'm sure Chian's wishes could've been heard." Compa sighed in disappointment.

"OH Noire causing all this ruckus." Neptune waves it off. "But you cosplay all the time as a goddess, well that's kinda...Creepy."

"Don't call me creepy I can't help it I have my reasons."

"Now now you two this isn't a place to argue." IF scolded them as if she was a mother. "Chian we are going to leave now, but is there anything else?"

"So soon here let me treat you all something to eat." Chian replies.

They waited for a little while as Chian was cooking something.

"Seriously though that is the worst skill ever." Neptune continued on.

"Yes, that is true, it's a bad skill." Compa agreed still holding a smile.

"I think your own skills are trying to get you killed. I mean you have a skill that kills the guard of the enemy, but takes away a portion of your health." Neptune sighed a bit. "And a skill that debuffs, but buff's your enemy."

This banter continued while IF and Noire stood by and watched.

"Does this usually happen?" Noire asked IF.

"Yes, but this is a new one cause we're usually talking about a random topic." IF replied.

"So what's so important about... Shin's skill" Noire just remembered the only male's name.

"It's strange, the two skills we've seen, one of them is lunge, and attack that takes down the enemy's guard points significantly, but at the cost of H.P."

"What? What type of skill does that? It sounds like a terrible type of skill."

"And taunt, which does what it's named to do, but buffs and de-buffs the enemy."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No. It's obviously not." IF concluded as a bead of sweat went down her head.

Chian came back out with plates full of burgers "Alright this is on the house, eat up." She also quickly went back in and grabbed some soup.

Neptune immediately picked up one of the burgers and wolfed it down "Mmmmm. Delreisous." She swallows. "Chian this burger is amazing."

"This soup is so tasty. I feel all warm inside." Compa said as she was eating the soup.

"It's my mother's pride menu. Happy to know your all enjoying it." Chian takes the complements

Noire was just standing back. "It's really lavish, are you sure I can join in as well?"

"Just dig in, after all food tastes better with more people."

"Yes, enjoy it, but it doesn't come with pillow fight." IF joked.

"That's Neptune's fault it's not like I want to do anything with her." Noire denied.

"Sure whatever you say I understand."

Neptune meanwhile was trying the salad, which Chian also brought out, but "Bleh, who added the eggplants they deserve to die."

"Nep-Nep you don't like eggplants?"

"Don't like? More like hate how can you eat these purple husks Compa." Neptune said "I know, let's have Noire eat it, food can sometimes jog memory you know."

"What?" said person said shocked.

"Nep, your not a little kid, stop being picky and eat." IF retorts.

"What are you saying Iffy?" Neptune begins. "Forcing food is dangerous, if my delicate body ate these... Oh the horrors the HORRORS!" Neptune finished.

"Well you shouldn't be giving them to others now eat." IF started to force feed the eggplant into Neptune's throat.

"Iffy" Neptune started to gag a little "S-stop."

"Hey maybe food will jog your memory too."

"Stop, Iffy." Neptune still continued to struggle about.

"I hope we're not being too loud here?" Compa said ignoring the duo.

"Not at all. It's just I've never had a livley dinner before so-"

"Is that so? Well, you're going to be with us, so it won't be your last.

"About that could I help you with anything."

"Noire help us?"

"Ahh so is Noire gonna fight with us too." Neptune said. The eggplant incident well done and over.

"Yes. I'm pretty strong, so I could help everyone out a bit."

"Okay We'd be happy too, if you could help us." IF said.

"I'm getting a bit tired holding off the randomness these two generate." IF adds.

"I kind of know what you mean."

"A party of five this early, pretty good if you ask me." Neptune blurted out.

"If your doing pretty good mind doing one more thing for me?" Chian requests. "Can you use my weapon I'm going to exhibit at the technology expo."

"Techno-what. Is it like a festival-thingy?" Compa wonders.

"The expo is held in Lastation, with companies showing their tech. There is also a tournament where the winner can get a trophy from the CPU."

"A trophy, what an achievement." Compa gladly cheers. "So can we take down Avenir with a trophy?"

"No we'll go for the win, and tell Lady Black Heart what's going on."

"So that's why you're participating." Neptune realized.

Right, that's why I need you test out my weapon I'm going to exhibit" Chian requests.

"Easy peasy, what exactly do you need us to do?"

"Just use this weapon and give me feed back."

"Is that it sound simple enough."

"We can do this with other quests too." Compa cheered.

"Well how about doing some work for Avenir" Noire suggested.

"What. No way no how am I going to work for them they're the bad guys" Neptune rejected.

"Wait that's a great idea." IF said.

"What do you mean Iffy?" Compa wanted to know.

"Avenir must have problems getting materials like Chian too." IF started.

"So depending on the work, we may find out what they're going to exhibit." Noire concluded.

"Still it doesn't feel right." Neptune said.

"Well I don't like Avenir either, but it's good to know what we are up against." IF concluded.

"Let's bear with it Nep-Nep."

"Well if you say so Compa."

"Sure just ignore me." IF was irritated.

"You have it tough." Noire said.

"Wait before you go." Chian pulled out a small sack. "Shin a young blonde boy, and an old lady gave this to me and said pass it on to you."

Shin had an exact idea who this duo was, but didn't show it.

Taking the sack from Chian, Shin looks inside for the contents inside the small sack, but due to the nature of the world it told him what was inside.

'Three Ma-agilao gems, Bufudyne rock, Chakara pot, Bead Chain, Bead of life, and some attack mirrors'

"Oooh free stuff." Neptune comments on the amount of items they got.

"Though aren't we supposed to be suspicious of the person who gave it to Shin" If was suspicious

"Nope. Free stuff is free stuff, so that makes the person less suspicious." Neptune dismissed it. "I mean look at the use of these things, they have to be ultra rare. The bead of life restores H.P and M.P all of it and the attack mirror repels all physical attacks once. So the person has to be on our side."

"But wouldn't make the person more suspicious. Giving us these rare items I mean." Noire was also skeptical

"Nopers, Nep-Nep says he's on our side, so she has to be right." Compa cheered.

If sighed "I hope your right Compa."

Immediately they leave the area to go back to their room in Lastation.

* * *

 **Hooray done. I need an opinion though, does anyone want me to change it to real time combat, or keep it where its. Personally I like it where it is, but just want to hear the opinion of people. Also been playing some Fallout 4 so yeah pretty much sucking my life force away it's addicting, but the dialogue system feels a bit out of place. I like the talking character, but they may of executed it wrong.**

 **Anyway before I write a whole review of Fallout 4, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So how do we spend our time waiting for a job request from Avenir?" Noire starts off.

"I guess we just do stuff until then." IF replied rather bored.

Currently there were no job request to be made by Avenir, they have no idea when they would get one, but they would have patiently back in their hotel room...Well if patience existed in Neptune's book that is.

"I still say we march to their HQ and take down the big wigs." Neptune excitedly proclaimed.

"Nep there is a lot of things wrong with that I won't list them." IF sighed at the amnesiac leader.

"Besides you wouldn't even know where to look first." Noire also sighed at the amnesiac leader.

"I wouldn't know, but we would have to try. We could do something like hang out at the local hot spot and eavesdrop on some employees, who decided today was a day to discuss work, and for some reason say where the building exact location is at even though they both know, giving us the opportunity to march straight on in there." Neptune went into detail of the cliché

"It would be a good plan, but-" IF paused "There's a rumor of sort that says that there isn't much human employees and even if there was a few of them I doubt that they would openly discuss such matters."

"Awww Iffy why do you have to be such a party pooper." Neptune whined.

Compa raised her hand as if in a classroom. "ooh Iffy what do you mean there isn't much human employees, what else could work for them?"

"According to my sources, Avenir has machines work for them mostly." IF explained.

"What you can't have machine's working the whole company." Neptune said, "The only human workers must be lonely without much contact" However her statement was quickly misguided in the wrong direction.

"I think your missing the point Nep-Nep." Compa sighed

"Anyway we won't get much info on them. So we'll have to wait the next few days see what comes up." IF steered the conversation back on track.

"But that's boring." Neptune once again steered it off.

"I don't like it either, but we'll have to wait and see" Noire adds ending the conversation right there.

Shin meanwhile was just sleeping in his bed, slowly drifting into unconsciousness, before falling asleep completely.

IF and Compa decided to go for a short walk, see if there was anything needed to be done.

This left Neptune and Noire all alone, with a sleeping male, but all alone.

"So what's the deal with Shin." Noire whispers in Neptune's ear not trying to wake the male up.

"Oh my Noire crushing on the silent guy already. I didn't expect a thing." Neptune replied back with a teasing tone.

"I-what-no, I wasn't alluding to that, what gave you that idea?" Noire tried her best not to yell, blushing furiously at Neptune, which wasn't helping her defense.

"Calm down I was just joking." Neptune replies in a carefree manner.

"Still that's nothing to say out of the blue." Noire, calmed down a bit as her furious blush went away.

"Anyway what do you mean?" Neptune indulged a bit.

"You know like, why is silent,or why do his attacks drain H.P?" Noire asks

"I don't know for either." Neptune was surprisingly keeping the conversation on track.

"Huh you don't know?"

"Nope not a single clue."

"Well then why is he with you guys of all people" Noire made a fatal mistake

"Oh my are you Jealous that we got to meet him first." Neptune teased once again with a more mischievous face.

"Hn...D... What... What did I just tell you?" Noire was once again blushing furiously trying not to yell.

"All you have to do is wake him up and tell him how you feel I'll support you one hundred percent of the way." Neptune still kept teasing.

"Can I even hold one conversation with you!" Noire exploded, but quickly covered her mouth. It didn't wake Shin, but she felt embarrassed.

"Jeez, It's just a joke Noire get a hold of yourself." Neptune said very calmly.

"Forget this I'm getting out of here." Noire quickly tried to leave opening the door.

"Wait Noire can't you take a joke, seriously I was just-" The door was slammed close.

"Kidding. Man some people simply can't take a joke." Neptune sighed at the behavior of Noire.

XXXX

"Wait up Iffy." Compa tried to catch up with IF who was speed walking very quickly.

"Oh sorry Compa, I forgot you were behind me for a second." IF said.

"Why are we rushing?"

"I am going to try to get more information on Avenir." IF suddenly stopped.

Compa adopted a serious expression "Why did we stop?"

"I just felt Neptune arguing with Noire again." IF said.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just call it the Nep instinct." IF concludes. Unfortunately they couldn't find any information regarding Avenir the whole day.

XXX

It was the next day as Shin was the first one up. Having nothing to do, he decided to step out for a bit.

He would decide to visit Chian, though very early in the morning. He arrived to the cafeteria to see Chian cleaning the counters, she had a surprised look on her face as she saw Shin come in.

"Oh hello Shin, what are you doing here?" Chian asked.

A hand wave was given.

"Oh you just wanted to say Hi."

Chian was not prepared for what Shin was about to say.

"Can I cook?" Shin asked.

Chian took a small step away from the counter after hearing Shin say that obviously shocked

"Uh..Sure, go right on ahead." Chian still shocked replied.

Not long after Shin went into the kitchen, he came out with two bowls of beef stew with some vegetables thrown in. He gave one to Chian, and sat down at the bar.

"Oh uh thanks." Chian thanks as she took the seat next to Shin.

She eyed the stew, as it had a strange aroma to it, that was pleasant. She slowly brought the, spoon filled with some of the stew, to her mouth as she closed and began to chew.

A variety of pleasant tastes enter her mouth as she began to chew faster, and swallowed. She gave out a huff from the pleasant taste, before wolfing down the entire stew, quickly, but surely it was all gone.

"That was the best food I have ever tasted" Chian said with a little sparkle in her eye.

Chian quickly regained her composure "Has anyone ever told you, that you are a good cook?"

Shin took a spoon out of his stew, before giving a nod of confirmation.

"Well that has to be an understatement, because I have never tasted anything so great." Chian continued with a smile.

Shin gives a shrug. He honestly has no idea why his cooking is so special, but he really does appreciate the compliments, even if his face doesn't show it. So a small thumbs up was given.

"Thanks." Chian said looking into Shin's eyes full of gratitude. "For what you and your friends are doing for me... No for Lastation. What you guys are doing really makes my week." Chian then holds up the empty small bowl that housed the stew. "But this however, really makes my month." She smiled once again

Shin once again nods in confirmation

Chian sighs "Come on you got a lady pouring her heart out to you at least think of something to say." Her tone was in a small joking manner.

Shin deciding to indulge a little bit "Maybe."

Chian just giggled a little bit "Man this really is making my month. I don't usually act like this"

"Sorry to still bother you, but mind if you cook some more food?" Chian asked hoping it wouldn't be a burden for him.

She got her answer in the form of Shin walking into the kitchen. He came out minutes later with two burgers.

Chian immediately took a bite out of the burger, but this time unlike the stew she decided to savor it.

"I take it back your the B-E-S-T cook ever."

Chian many minutes later finally finishes the burger, she tried her best to completely savor it, because she doesn't know when she could eat something like this ever again.

"So do you mind trying to teach me how to cook like that?" Chian asked out of the blue.

Shin gives a nod of approval.

"Alright, think we should start right now."

Shin gives another nod of approval.

"Thank you. If I get more customers, because of this I'll try to give you something special." Chian was very glad that Shin was doing this for her.

XXX

Meanwhile back in the apartment, things were progressing in a way someone would expect during the morning slow.

"Yahhah... ah" Neptune yawned as her eyes were continuing to droop down from waking up early. She clicked her tongue with the roof of her mouth multiple times as if it would help her wake up more. As one would probably expect she was the very last one to wake up.

Compa noticed her awakening and spoke "Wakey-Wakey, Nep-Nep, I got some morning pudding for you." Compa beamed holding pudding in her hand.

All of the sleepiness in Neptune dissipated as energy replaced it as her brain hungers for pudding. She immediately bolts out of her bed and snatches the pudding out of Compa's hand.

"Don't mind if I do." Neptune quickly eats the pudding as fast as she got out of bed.

Neptune quickly discards the pudding noticing a lack of three more heads. "Hey Compa, where are Iffy and everyone else."

"Iffy went to go see if any job opportunities from Avenir has showed up, Noire went with her as well, and Shin was gone before any of us woke up." Compa explained the details.

"Well since everyone else is doing their own thing, let's go do our own thing." Neptune said.

"What are we going to do Nep-Nep?"

"I don't know." Neptune said without any care in the world.

"Oh. Nep-Nep." Compa smiled as if revisiting an old memory.

"Wait I know." Neptune jumped up high. "We could rent, a Lastation console and a few games."

"That's a good idea Nep-Nep." Compa continued to beam.

XXX

IF sighed as there were still no job requests from Avenir. "Seriously how can you not have a request for a job."

"So what should we do now?" Noire asked

"I don't know we should probably-" IF stopped mid sentence as a sudden request from Avenir caught her eye.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" IF pumped her fist in the air as excitement left her body.

"What?"

"A new job request has appeared for Avenir. All it says is to meet them in two days at the coordinated meeting point."

"That's it no details." Noire was skeptical about this as the request is obviously vague.

"It might not have much details,but any job opportunity we find is a step closer to our goal." IF reassured Noire even if she herself was very skeptical of the vague request.

Neither of them would be wrong if they assumed something else was afoot though.

"Though truthfully if we didn't find anything, this was just a good excuse to get away from Nep for awhile." IF admitted

"You too?" Noire asked a bit surprised that they both had the same idea of getting away from Neptune

XXX

Many long and hard hours passed by in Passe, but not from the factory as one would expect from them, but in the cafeteria, no there were no customers, but there were two people cooking in the kitchen.

"Whoooo." Chian breathed a sigh of relief. "Never thought I would get a long day's hard work just from cooking. Though I guess I would never thought I would be taught silently either."

True to his nod... Shin taught a basic know how of what he does when he cooks anything really, but without a single peep out of him when he was teaching. The first few hours Chian was making little progress as her food kept getting better, as expected when being taught. Though it's the last stretches is when she really started to improve as she noticed her food getting tastier and tastier. In the final hour she made the tastiest food she could make, but still noticed it was less tasty than Shin's food from hours ago. Was it mentioned the food was tiny burgers?

"I think this is a good time to wrap things up for now." Chian declared as she looked outside a window to see the sun setting.

Chian's stomach caused a noticeable growl, she sheepishly held her stomach. "But I guess dinner wouldn't hurt. Mind cooking for me again?"

Shin gave a nod of approval, before pointing towards a table signaling her to sit down.

She would have to wait an hour later, but she didn't complain.

Shin came out with a steak, salad, and a small chocolate cake.

She thanked Shin after he set the plates down, but before she dived in she noticed something.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Chian asked.

He reentered the kitchen and came out with the excess tiny burgers Chian made trying to perfect her cooking.

"Are you sure? You could make something else."

Chian would no longer question as Shin immediately took a bite out of the burgers. Her questioning look was replaced with a smile as she watched him eat.

So she decided to dig in to the food she was given. She savored every bit of it's deliciousness. She stopped eating to once again thank Shin. "Thank you Shin."

XXX

IF and Noire arrived home, just to see cups of pudding all over the floor and Neptune and Compa playing on a Lastation console.

"Look out Nep-Nep a missile's heading straight for you." Compa warned Neptune it would appear they were playing some sort of Fighter Jet game as the screen would indicate.

"Don't worry I got this." Neptune said as she uses the controller to try roll the jet out of the way, but in doing so the jet turned in the direction of a mountain in which it crashed instantly showing a game over screen.

"Oops I forget this is a mountain level." Neptune acted like she was trying to justify why she crashed, but her tone would say she doesn't care.

"Nep-Nep we're never going to progress if you keep crashing into the mountains." Compa was having fun as well.

"Can't help it, how are you supposed to dodge a missile, fly up?" Neptune asked.

"That would be ideal yes." Compa beamed.

IF coughed in her hand to get the attention of the two girls. "So mind telling me why there is pudding all over the floor?" She was irritated.

"Oh hi Iffy, there won't be any explaining, because it's already picked up." Neptune cheerfully said.

"What do you- huh?" IF looked down onto the floor to see all the pudding cups have mysteriously vanished. "Where did all of it go?"

"I picked it up when you coughed in your hand." Neptune said.

"I did that a second ago, so how did you-" IF was going to continue, but Neptune stopped her.

"Shhhhhh Iffy details, details, they usually matter, but here it wont" Neptune was pressing her index finger against IF's lips

IF sighed as Neptune put her finger away from her lips. "So what have you two been doing all day?" IF had a small clue onto what they were doing, but asked anyway.

"We've been playing games all day Iffy." Compa said "We rented one from the receptionist's desk, and rented a few games as well. It's really fun." Compa beamed remembering the last seven hours of their lives.

"So what have you two been doing all day?" Neptune asked back.

"You're in luck, we found a request from Avenir says they'll discuss the details, at a designated location." IF informed the other two with pride.

Neptune instantly went into suspicion mode "I don't know seems pretty suspicious to me."

IF sighed once again "You're just saying that because they're Avenir."

"That is one of the reasons."

"One of them?" IF asked wondering what Neptune was thinking.

"Tell us the other Nep-Nep." Compa joined in.

"I have no idea." Neptune smiled causing Noire, Compa, and IF to just stare blankly.

"Maybe we should of told on the day of the meeting." Noire mumbles loudly.

"I agree." IF said voice filled with disappointment.

Couple of minutes later, when the conversation was all said and done Shin returned.

Compa was the first to greet him as he walked in. "Welcome back Shin."

A nod of recognition was given.

He was given what little details they got from the work they were set to do in two days.

He immediately settled down in his bed and fell asleep not thinking of anything else to do.

XXX

It was the next morning, but something was different about it. Shin looked around the room to find that only he and Neptune were there. That explains it he was the last one to wake up.

"Hey Shin wakey-wakey sleepy head." Neptune joked as she noticed Shin wake up.

Shin got himself out of bed, but he wasn't in any rush.

"Soooooooo want to play video games." Neptune immediately asked.

He didn't have any reason to decline so he just nods his head.

"Okay get ready to say goodbye to your next few hours." Neptune declared excitedly.

So the next few hours were wasted. If you define playing video games as wasting hours. The two played many hours of the co-op games that they currently had. Shin didn't play video games much, but he enjoyed it when he could. Though it does tend the question what did he do when not out adventuring? That question won't be answered, but it does make him try to remember.

"Whew here we are the final level of this game." Neptune said a loud as they've reached the final level of the game 'Pilgrim Scotty versus the world.' The basis is this teen falls in love with a girl at a party and for some reason they have to defeat the girl's seven evil ex's. It was also in this pixel style that made the game feel more enjoyable. So after so much fighting, through pretty much anything. Thugs, big dudes, fat dudes, fat big dudes, skaters, dogs, zombies, a chick, owls, flying pigs, dinosaurs, and other people and things.

They beat wave, after wave of thugs on an elevator descending down. The next area they beat wave after wave of thugs again this time through a corridor. The formula continues until they see the final boss rise up out of his chair, rip his shirt off and go from a thick glasses wearing man into a bulk, strong looking bad guy.

"This guy mean's business." Neptune comments on the situation.

They proceed to wail on him, it took a couple of minutes losing some lives, but they finally defeat him, but wait the screen goes dark as the two fighters fall down into the dark abyss. The duo land on a stray walkway. They run down the walkway only to stop to see a sword.

"Mine!" Neptune greedily says as the sword with the heart near the hilt is picked up by her.

They continue on doing a small puzzle that has some floating pieces of floor and some shocker things that are floating in the air. At the end of the long black emptiness they come across land that is completely out of place. A creature appears sporting the faces of all the bosses they have defeated.

Neptune immediately attacks with the heart sword, but it does no damage, but it did have some pink streaks appear out of it. Trying again it still did no damage as the boss laughed and tried to punch Neptune's character. After a few dodges it's heart appeared to be exposed and as all genre savvy players do Neptune attacked the weak point with the heart sword. This continued on for a couple of minutes, before it finally went down.

The world once again distorted the ground turned into a circular ring as red appeared in the background and some other unimportant features. The boss they fought earlier sat on a chair in midair, before stepping down and facing our heroes. The boss did some tricks and such, before going down. The world distorted once again to show a gray background indicating a hideout. The boss this time exhausted on the ground was huffing and puffing with the word FINISH over his head.

Neptune's character immediately struck. The boss died and dissipated. The two character on screen ran outside by themselves just to see the bad guy's main lair blow up. The two celebrated, then the credits rolled.

"Whew that took a long time to beat." Neptune comments as she put down the Lastation controller.

It really did as it was three P.M when they started, but now it's nine.

"That was really fun Shin." Neptune applauded Shin.

Shin gave a nod of agreement.

While they were playing they didn't notice Noire entering the room about ten minutes ago. She was standing in front of a mirror with red eyeglasses on her head as she was whispering to herself. Neptune decided it would be a fun idea to sneak up behind her.

"Noire let's go eat some pudding!" Neptune surprise yells as she finally sneaks on Noire.

The reaction if obvious as anyone surprised or scared. "Ahhh-" Noire screams.

"Whoops, did I surprise you? Sorry." Neptune didn't appear apologetic.

"You didn't hear what I was saying right?" Noire's eyes shift nervously side to side.

"Huh what do you mean?" Neptune didn't hear what she was saying, but want's to know.

"Oh, no never mind. I was just mumbling something embarrassing to myself."

"Oh, Now I want to know more!" Neptune cheerfully says. "What kind of embarrassing things could've Noire been saying?" Neptune was starting to get a mischievous look on her face. "Maybe she was sing a song she made. Wow, that would be embarrassing."

"What are you saying, who would do such a stupid thing like that?" Noire sighed with frustration. "Anyway you came here for something else right?"

"Oh yeah." Neptune paused as she pulled some pudding out of her jacket pocket. "Here you go." She said as she handed to Noire, who looked at it with confusion

"What is this?"

"Pudding! It's really good."

"That's obvious but-"

"Well I got some pudding from Chian, so I wanted to eat it with you." Neptune cheerfully said.

"No." Noire harshly said "Why don't you eat it yourself?"

"I want to eat it with N-O-I-R-E."

Sighing once again Noire brings her hand to her head. "I'm not nice enough to spend my precious time to be with you."

"Oh I understand now." Neptune said.

"Good cause I'm going to step ou-" Noire was going to say.

"You want to eat with your crush, well come here-" Neptune was going to call over Shin.

"I'M STEPPING OUT!" Noire quickly opened and slammed the door.

"Oh, The Tsundere is real in this one." Neptune mischievously said to herself before following in hot pursuit of Noire.

This left Shin left in the apartment all alone. Nothing new here.

An hour later Compa and IF came back.

"We're back." Compa calls out through the apartment.

"Let me guess Nep went out, along with Noire just to tease her?" IF correctly guessed.

A nod was given.

Honestly nothing else happened for at least fifteen minutes before the duo appeared.

"We're back" Neptune gives a triumphant yell throughout the apartment.

"Welcome back Nep-Nep." Compa replies happily.

IF immediately cuts to the chase. "Alright get to bed we have to be there early tomorrow."

"Awwww. Bedtime already." Neptune complains as if a little kid.

"No, buts bed." IF says again.

"Come on Iffy, just a little longer." Neptune kept complaining.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why are you resisting so much?" IF finally asks

"Yeah is it really that hard to get to bed." Noire joined in.

"Oh, no not really just trying to pad out the chapter length that's all." Neptune admits.

"huh?" Noire and IF say.

"I said bed time now!" Neptune ends the conversation as she hopes in her bed and falls asleep.

"I really don't get her at all." Noire sighs.

"Who does?" IF rhetorically asks.

XXX

The group of... misfits, yeah let's go with that, were heading outside Lastation Northeast of it in fact. The scene quickly changes from the smoke filled, factory setting into a serene and calm woodlands.

"Though it is quite unfortunate, let's start working for Avenir." Neptune dully said.

"Please don't say that out loud." IF sounded embarrassed.

"Nep-Nep really doesn't have a zipper for her mouth." Compa states.

"Sorry for the wait it took a while to get ready." Noire appears before the group as she was lagging behind, but there was something different about her.

"Huh?" Neptune questioningly looks at Noire "Noire, what's up with the eyeglasses?" Pointing out Noire's new red eyeglasses.

"Oh you mean these?" Noire seemed enraptured in what she was about to say.

"I bet you are enamored with yourself with those eyeglasses on."

"Of course not. Who would do such a shameful thing?" It would appear that beads of sweat were forming around her head.

"Okay, stop right there. You can continue after our work is done. Let's go." IF didn't have time for this comedy.

Just as IF said everyone stopped talking as they walked along the predestined path.

"I think that's them." IF says as she walks towards the two lone males dressed very professionally.

Both were tall, but dressed differently. One appeared to be young, while the other appeared to be seasoned. The younger one wore glasses, had brown hair, and a brown business suit with a green tie. The older one had black hair and had a red business suit with a tie. A noticeable difference was their expressions. The younger one had a professional looking one, while the older had a I don't have time to deal with this look.

The brown suited one waved as IF and the group approached "Nice to meet you. We've been waiting." He said putting on a false smile.

It was at that moment Shin immediately didn't trust him. He's seen this type before, a manipulative bastard. Even though he only knew one, he could immediately tell this man was one, due to his posture and demeanor

"Uhh did anyone else feel the atmosphere just change?" Noire whispers so the business men couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I felt it too." Compa adds.

Neptune however was oblivious to the fact the atmosphere subtly or not so subtly changed. IF could feel it as well, but appears that the two business men didn't feel any discomfort.

"So you're the folks who will be handling our orders?" The business man goes on.

"Yes, and you're our client... uh Ganache?" IF remembered his name.

"Yes. My name is Ganache, and I work at the Avenir company" Ganache professionally states.

"This here is our representative President Singe." Ganache says.

The red clad business man only stares.

"It's rare to get work from your ranks. OR is it that we're just that important?" IF asked.

An obvious fake laugh come from Ganache causing the atmosphere to drop even more. "You're such a joker." Still not affected by the atmosphere.

"Stop the unnecessary prattle here. I don't have time to spare." Singe only says.

Strangely the atmosphere lifted only a little bit causing a sigh of relief for Noire and Compa. IF couldn't as they would question her.

"Oh, my I am so sorry. Very well then. Here is what we plan to order from you." Ganache professionally said

"Let's hear it." Neptune faked a bit of enthusiasm.

"We are going to construct a new plant in the area here, but we are having problems with a certain monster in the area"

"I see. So you need us to terminate this monster?" Noire asks.

"Exactly. We will be inspecting the area, so we need it cleared out."

"As long as the place is cleared, I could care less about what you do." Singe states.

"Is that it? That's a lot easier than I thought." Neptune was half faking the words. "I was thinking we were going to have to do office work and stuff." That however was true.

"I'm glad too, since I'm not very good with detailed work." Compa admits

"Yeah, you don't seem good with that, Compa." Neptune somewhat rudely agrees

"I used to work placing belladonna on food, but I was even bad with that"

"Yeah, I can relate... wait a sec. What kind of job is?"

"For the record, belladonna's are lethal. Those were probably edible orchids." IF informs

"Now, now. Let's get this done shall we? Please take care of this quick." Ganache informs the group.

"Right let's go Nep-Nep." Compa lead the group down the path of whatever.

XXXX

THELAD SANCTUARY is what the blue box above everyone's heads said.

"Hmmm. I guess it isn't that easy to find out what Avenir is gonna exhibit." Neptune starts.

"Forget about that what was with the atmosphere back there?" Noire changes the subject quickly

"Huh?" Neptune was honestly confused.

"I felt it too. I couldn't tell if it came from them, or us like distrust." IF said.

"I felt like I was going to die for a second." Compa includes.

"I didn't feel it." Neptune still was clueless.

"Of course you didn't" Noire sighs.

"Well back to my subject. There are some monsters here so let's fight one to see how good Noire is." Conveniently some monsters appeared before them.

"You underestimate me, but fine take a good look with those eyes of yours." Noire taunts.

"Hey to make things fun, why not bet our puddings? Winner takes all."

"You're on. Not much a bet though, since I'll win."

"I'm not planning to lose you know like Transform!" Neptune yells at the end transforming. "Time to get serious."

"What the? That's not fair! No transforming!" Noire calling cheats.

"Well then, why don't you transform too?"

"What?"

"Nep-Nep, a normal person can't transform like you." Compa reminds Neptune.

"Random as usual." IF sighs.

"Well a bet is a bet. I won't let you go easy." Neptune said.

"Nep-Nep gets so serious when pudding is on the line."

"Let's just sit this one out." IF says referring to her, Compa, and Shin.

One lengthy as heck battle later.

"Got any three's" Compa asks as they were waiting around bored of the fighting.

Shin and IF shake their heads as IF calls "Go fish."

"Hey their about done." Compa points towards the duo just finishing the fight.

It ends with both Noire and Neptune finishing a foe off together.

"About time." IF said as they cleaned up the card game.

"I won." Neptune said.

"What are you saying? I won first." Noire retorts.

"Okay, stop it. You both dealt the final blow at once." IF ends it with a tie.

"No way." Neptune denies.

"That's right there is no way that I could be even with Neptune!" Noire denies as well.

"You, two are so stubborn." IF sighs in annoyance.

"Yikes!" The two competitors take a step back.

"If the ref says it's a tie, it's a tie. If you don't like, me and Iffy will take the puddings away." Compa obviously had enough.

"Please, no." The two say once again.

"Well then, you have to be friends." Compa's beaming demeanor came back.

It was proceeded with a de-transformation and an awkward hug as the two just accepted it... somehow.

They proceed further into the forest place, before Neptune yells "Alright dungeon time." She pulled out her sword the Armas. "Let's go."

The first enemy they fight are three Tetres cube things. They were comprised of four purple blocks and a face.

"It's time to take your medicine." Compa taunts as she starts heading towards the enemy she did what she did best and slapped it till it's guard went away.

IF's turn as she attacks the one Compa attacked and kills it with her power strikes.

Shin's turn as he does what he does best and lunges. It instantly takes out the guard of the second Tetres thing.

Noire's turn as she does an attack and flips the enemy in the air, before finishing it off with two strikes from her sword.

"Critical Edge" Neptune yells out pointing the Armas towards the last monster. She slashes once causing the monster to go high in the sky, before Neptune follows suit slashing the monster in rapid succession killing the monster.

"I'll win again next time."

Outside of the battle zone. Neptune quickly looked at her menu. "Alright just a few more battles and Compa, Noire, and Shin will level up"

IF quickly added to the level up conversation "By the time they level up, we should be a little bit behind them Nep."

"Alright next few battles here we come." Neptune declared.

About seven battles later they finally leveled up the trio they needed to level up.

After finishing off a plum-et and a tomeki sister Compa did her victory pose, which involved jumping and falling on her butt, showing her panties. "Yay another monster defeated."

"Level up" Compa said as she leveled up, no new skills, but her health and agility increased.

"Alright level up." Noire states, no new skills, defense and attack go up.

Shin leveled up next, he didn't say anything as usual, Health and Defense increased. Skill learned COUNTER.

That wasn't it however as some new text appeared in front of Shin **"Something is about to change in lunge. Let is continue?"** The box was very, very familiar. It was a more of a risk it, or lose it type of deal, but that's a story for another time.

A nod was given.

A few seconds of waiting later another text box appeared **"Lunge changed into Berserk."** The text box disperses and so does the level up screen.

"Well that was new" IF comments

"Yeah." Compa says.

"Let's see Berserk." Neptune checked her menu. "Same effect as lunge, but hit's multiple times randomly on enemies."

"Oh that's pretty cool, this should make encounters more easier." Compa was the first to see the upside.

"Yeah, I guess, but it still takes away some of his H.P." Noire immediately tells the downsides.

"True, but we are kinda already used to it." IF dismisses the conversation.

"Counter." Neptune reads aloud "Random chance of attacking the enemy, when being attacked by said enemy."

"So exactly what it's named." IF said.

"Why does he get this awesome skill, I'm the main heroin." Neptune childishly complains, but no one was listening.

"This could be effective on bosses." IF starts talking about the upsides.

"Yeah, and encounters as well." Compa joins in.

"Sure just ignore me." Neptune mumbles a bit.

"Say something Nep-Nep?"

"Anyway, mind saving Berserk on the boss, I want to see what it does to it instead of an encounter?" IF requested.

XXX

"By the way, what is this monster we are supposed to beat?" Neptune asks.

"It looks like a large sized monster." IF vaguely tells.

"Anything else?" Noire asks.

"Nothing. That was pretty much what all dungeons usually have, so I assumed the pattern follows the same here."

"Not saying anything bad to you, but that's quite lacking in information, and assuming is usually unhelpful." Noire was complaining a bit.

"Well, we can ask someone when we need more information." Compa was hoping it would cheer her up.

"Not like there's someone who would know this kind of information, you know." Apparently Noire knew what she knows.

A new voice enters the fray "My, my to see known faces here."

Everyone turns around to meet the new voice. A woman with a hat of some sorts, that has gears on it, Blue hair, indigo eyes, white overcoat with brown details, and a brown dress with a red tie. She was also carrying a staff with a curve at the top.

"My name, you ask? Yes of course. You can call me MAGES." The woman introduced herself in a somewhat strange manner.

"Mages?" Neptune asks.

"That's 'MAGES.' with a period." MAGES. Corrects

"I don't think that makes verbal sense, but uh... okay. MAGES. It is." Neptune of all people said to MAGES.

"Hmmmm... You said something similar the last time too." MAGES. States out of the blue.

"Huh? Wait are you someone I know?" Hope was appearing in Neptune's eyes.

"This is great, Nep-Nep. You finally meet someone who knows you." Compa cheered.

"From the way it sounds, it looks like Neptune lost her memory." MAGES. Concluded.

"Exactly. How'd you know?" Neptune said.

"With my expertise, I can extract the truth from mere words." MAGES. Congratulated herself. "Unfortunatly though, I may not be of much help to you."

"What do you mean." Compa frowns.

"To put it simple, I came from another dimension." MAGES. Out right states.

"As such, the Neptune I know is not the Neptune in front of me." MAGES. Explains the Neps.

"What do you mean? I'm starting to get confused." Compa was confused.

"So, MAGES. Came from another world and not here right?" IF concludes, or makes sense so everyone else could understand it.

"I see. As sharp as usual IF."

"Aside from you knowing Nep, I want to ask you something."

"We're looking for a certain monster here, but do you know anything" IF continued.

"I do, but it is in exchange for another Information."

"Okay, but I don't have info on how you can return to your dimension."

"No, not that. I want to know where I can buy Doc. P" MAGES. Needed information.

"Ew...that sounds bleh." IF spits a bit. "Uh, Compa do you know what it is?"

"I've never heard of it before. Nep-Nep?" Compa diverts to Neptune.

"You're asking someone who lost her memory. How 'bout you, Noire?" So on.

"First time for me, too. Hmmm. Shin?" Noire diverts to Shin.

The only drink that he could think of was a soda of some kind. It was pretty common in his old world one of the many leading drinks right next to 'Hee-Ho-Cola' and 'Peb extra.'plus many others, but there is no way that could be it could it?

So he slowly said what was on his mind "Doc Tear Popper?"

MAGES. Quickly gasps before rushing towards Shin "You know of the drink of chosen?" she was up in his face as he nodded unfazed.

MAGES. Pulls out a phone and dials someone it must've been a quick pickup, because she immediately talked to the receiving end "Hello this is MAGES. I might have a lead on the location of Doc P."

She put her phone down and looked at Shin "Do you know where I could buy some?"

"Vending Machines?" Shin had a questioning tone honestly, he doesn't know if they were in there.

MAGES. Quickly tells herself "Of course why didn't we think of that." "Hello it could be in vending Machines, however continue searching there. I bid you luck. Loochs Tneve emag Noitamina Cisum."

MAGES. Continued. "Thank you, now I know there's some hope for Doc. P."

"I don't know who you were speaking to, but can you answer our question next?" Noire pops in.

"Yes, I suppose, what would you like to know?" MAGES. Indulges.

"Do you know the whereabouts of any large sized monster here?"

"Is that it? I actually saw one just a while ago."

"Really?" Compa was getting excited

"It is easily identifiable with its visual difference from the others" MAGES. Vaguely states.

"Thank you that helps a lot." Noire said without sarcasm.

"I assume you will now be hunting the monster down? I would like to help, but I have an urgent matter to attend to."

"Don't worry. We're fine with just the information."

"I see. I bid you farewell then." MAGES. walks away in an urgent manner.

"Sound like the monster is nearby, lets hurry before it gets away." Noire urgently tells the group.

XXXX

A few monster fights later they spot their main monster. A blue giant wolf thing.

"Iffy is that our monster." Neptune asks.

"It's a lot bigger than the others." Compa comments possibly creating an innuendo.

"Yep. That's it I think we've go this let's go everyone." IF leads the charges.

"We'll finish you off quickly." IF taunts the mundanely named Slash Dog.

Shin was first.

"Alright show it what you got Shin use berserk." Neptune pointed as if commanding him like a pet.

He did just that as he did the exact same thing as his lunge attack, but instead of hitting once it hits about six times immediately breaking it's guard.

"Alright guard is already broken wail on him." Neptune's turn was next as she powered hit it multiple times. "Jumping arts" Neptune then slashes up, then down, then kicks downward.

"Time for your medicine." Compa taunts as she fires her compressed liquid and stabs it quickly "Desu, Desu, Desu." Compa shouts as she does a weird dance that brings her fist upward slowly, it does some damage.

Noire's turn as she slashes at it multiple times. No after attack.

IF's turn "Seventy percent health left, we must be over leveled or something."

"It's not a bad thing." Neptune tells IF.

IF quickly attacks with her Qatars "Soul combination" She swipes left, right, and does a flip sideways finishing the attack."

The Dog had two turns for some reason and just slashed Shin twice, probably because it was pissed. The first strike did medium damage, but it brought his H.P to halfway, swiped again and it brought it to ten percent. However on the second strike Shin's counter move kicked in as he punched the monster taking away some of it's refilled G.P and a some H.P as well.

Compa used her turn to heal Shin "Let me heal you."

Noire Slashes once breaking it's guard, she continued to wail on it.

Shins turn as he delivered some heavy punches using most his body attack, not very effective when movement is key, but for heavy punches it does the job.

IF repeats what she did the first time.

The Boss gives out a howl as smaller versions of it appear and it hides behind them, it begins to heal a bit.

"Aw what no fair." Neptune complains.

It took at least a few turns just to kill all the littler Dogs as the monster healed to eighty percent with a full G.P bar.

"Show me your stuff." Neptune buffs herself.

Shin does berserk once again taking out it's G.P , but unfortunately he didn't get healed last time fighting the littler wolves.

The Dog attacked Shin once getting a critical

 **"ENDURE"** A text box appears, saving a revival and healing item and bringing his health down to one.

Shin silently thanked the skill.

"Heal time" Compa chose to heal instead of attack.

IF swiped at the monster several times, finishing with a soul combination it broke the guard.

"Next" Noire charges once again doing a combination of kicks in the air, before slashing twice. It's health was back down to sixty five percent.

"Neptune Break." Neptune had enough of the boss fight, but it didn't kill it as it had at least ten percent left to go.

A few punches from Shin and it is literately at an atom of a health left.

It howled again, but luckily nothing came, but it still had a turn so it took a swipe at Compa

"Ouchie." Compa squeaked a bit.

Compa took revenge as she stabbed it once and it was dead.

"That was a lot harder than others." She ended her quote taking a crouch.

"Well" Neptune took a deep breath. "That was a bit tedious, but it worked out in the end. Noire was pretty strong, too." She compliments.

"What did you expect? You're not that bad yourself." Noire compliments back.

Neptune giggled a little "I got praised by Nowa."

"What? Nowa? Why'd you shorten my name? No wait, I wasn't praising you" Noire's Tsundere was showing

"Looks like those two are getting along a lot better now." IF comments smiling.

Enemies one day, friends the next." Compa Beams.

"Well we got the weapon data that Chian needed, so let's head on back."

XXX

"I'm home. Chian we're done testing the weapon testing." Neptune yells throughout the cafeteria.

"Hm? That was mighty quick." Chian comments as she takes the sword.

"About that, it didn't work out as planned." Noire informs "What we do know is that Avenir is making a new plant."

"Another one?" Chian questions

"What's the matter? Is it that much a surprise that another plant is to be made?" IF questions.

"You may not know, but all those plants are ruining the nature around them."

"We've lost countless forest, because of them." Chian finishes.

"That will probably make it harder to live in Lastation." Compa adds.

"Well if that's the case, let's go back to Avenir." IF concludes.

"Yes. Even if it didn't work this time, we have the next." Noire agrees.

"Aaand, we can do some sleuthing too." Neptune adds on.

"Hey, hey. Nothing over the top." Chian chuckles a bit at the idea.

"Hey as a thanks, how about some food." Chian declares.

"Add some pudding." Neptune quickly adds.

"Sure" Chian says 'Time to put my training to the test.'

About half an hour later Chian comes out with burgers and pudding for Neptune.

"Wow Noire, these are tastier than last time." Neptune comments.

"Mmmm. Deliciousness is in my mouth it doesn't want to go away." Compa was beaming

"Delicious" was all Noire said.

"This is defiantly better than last time that's for sure. What's your secret?" IF wanted to know.

"I was taught by Shin." Chian states.

The rest of the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at Shin.

"What?" was his dull reply.

XXX

 **This was fun chapter to do. I had so many ideas on what to do with character interactions. Honestly the first Draft was literately skip to Avenir work and have MAGES. comment on Shin being someone that other Neptune didn't know and rest of the chapter goes normal.**

 **Here some extras**

 **Original joke for Doc. P.**

Shin said what he was thinking "Doctor Pepper?"

MAGES. Replies rather disappointed. "I don't need a Doctor sorry."

"There's a Dr. named after a spice?" Neptune questions.

"First I've heard of him too." Compa adds.

 **Monster Conversation/Negotiation**

They were currently against a spider and Shin was up first

"This should be quick." IF says.

Instead of attacking the monster Shin calmly waves his arms in front of him.

"Um... what is he doing?" Noire asks what's on everyone's minds.

"I don't know." IF replies.

The monster surprisingly answers back giving a signal for life force.

Shin nods as soon as that happens his H.P decreased and the monster ate the red swirls that was taken from Shin.

"What is happening?" Neptune was confused.

"I don't know." IF answers.

It appeared to be satisfied as it gave a small 'kk' of approval. Then it asked for something else.

Shin gave the monster some money.

"Why is he giving money to Mr. Monster." Compa was going hysterical.

"I don't know." IF was starting to lose it.

The monster then looked at Shin wondering what he wanted, he just pointed to himself. The monster gave a nod. A giant Text Box appeared. **"Spider of the arachnid clan. Joined your party."**

"WHAT?" IF gave before passing out from the craziness.

"I-Uh... huh." Noire passed out from Shock.

"What?" Compa just stared.

"Awesome!" Neptune cheered.

 **Random quotes Neptune might say**

"Getter Beam ready to fire."

"Quick Shin, use the Shining Finger."

"Nep setter! TekkaNep Blade!"

"Nep Busters."

"It's a Gundam" (Referring to those Mecha looking enemies)

"Wait..…...Just...One...More...Nep..."

"I am NEPTUNE! The sword the NEPS EVIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL"

"Hope it's not a radioactive spider."

"MAGES. The mage."

"My Nep senses are tingling."

"Super Electro Nepatic Yo-Yo"

"Perhaps a Dungeon Siege"

"NEP + NEP = FUN"

"Neptune OVERLOAD!"

"Maybe it takes money just to cross the river."

"This isn't even my final form."

"That Spoony Bard."

"Nep knows everything."

"Dying is a bother cause it takes forever just to reload the save."

"If I hate you I love you, if I love you I still love you"

"How about No that takes forever."

"I wonder if Vaults will ever be used to experiment on people."

"Kyojiiiiiiiiii! Wait I mean Arfoireeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Take this my love, my anger, and all of my Neps."

"Nep Punch."

"How about some Nep aid."

"Zombies?! Boring."

"With great Nep, comes great responsibility, and pudding."

 **Red vs Nep (Literately just the red team in the Neptunia verse. Script format)**

Sarge: Alright Sarge out.

IF: Alright their fine let-

Sarge: Donut and Lopez are dead, and Simmons and Grif have been captured.

IF, Compa, and Neptune :WHAT?

IF: How'd you figure that out.

Sarge: Come on it was obvious. Grif called me Sir and Simmons said Hi.

IF: Neptune?

Neptune:Even I can't explain this.

SKIP

Sarge uses the butt of his shotgun to make Neptune transform.

Neptune:What the? How did you?

Sarge: Back of the spine. 

Neptune: I am confused.

Skip

Sarge: The best course of action is to kill Grif

Grif: Not again.

Sarge shoots Grif.

Grif: ooooooouch: Rolling on the ground

IF: How does that help stop Arfoire.

Sarge:Stop who now?

 **One more. Possible Freeman's Mind quotes if he lands in the Neptunia verse**

"These landmasses shouldn't theatrically exists. Nothing holds up these masses of land, but I could be making a paradox where I find out and doom everyone as the landmasses fall down."

"What sort of Name is IF, what the fuck were your parents smoking when they called you that. I want some"

"Oh come on I can do a better evil laugh than that. Muhhaha 'Cough' Nevermind"

"Judging by these monsters, the next thing we'll see is an anthropomorphic frog that lives in the sewers."

"What the hell female flowers. Man I bet people with a flower fetish are jealous right now."

"Yeah fuck you dragon. You shouldn't be able to fly, due to your wing to body weight ratio."

"I'm up to kill the employees at Avenir, I mean they only have machines working for them right. I just need to kill the top brass and I win.

"I can probably capture one of these monsters, and sell it alive to scientific study, I'd be loaded by then."

"I strangely feel two dimensional."

"Yeah your glasses are as effective, as a cockroach against a tank."

"A giant robot death machine... Fuck it I fought worse."

"We can probably reprogram this to kill everyone at Avenir... Just me okay."

"Dammit this reminds me of the time, where I was at my cousin's friend's sister's boyfriend's party and the cake was poisoned. I had to spend a day in Jail, because I was the one who gave him the cake. It was not a fun day."

"Can I bash his skull in now."

"Fuck this I'm blowing this place up."

 **Merry Christmas have a happy new year, see you next Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days of absolutely no progress made after the Avenir work and the skill change incident. Except something happening between Neptune and Noire as they went out one night, but that is all Shin knows. Hopefully the Doc Tear Popper thing was correct, or else it would come back to bite him.

"So, ready to take on Avenir again?" IF questioned everyone in the hotel room, after they have all woken up

"Yes. All ready. How about you Neptune?" Noire had an obvious mood change compared to the previous days.

"I'm all-righty, righty" Neptune cheers.

"Noire and Nep-Nep are so friendly now." Compa smiles at the duo.

"I'm not that much of a friend with Neptune, you know?" The Tsundere replies.

"Oh Noire you shy little you." Neptune teases as usual.

"So should we head to Chian's place?" Noire asks.

"Yeah, that seems like the best bet for now." IF agrees.

They all immediately left the hotel and proceeded towards Chian's cafeteria. However, on the way there Chian just happened to be outside on the streets.

"Oh it's you, good timing." Chian said "Sorry to be abrupt here, but can you test a weapon again for me?"

"Wait you already revised the weapon?" Neptune was honestly surprised at the speed of revision.

"That's mighty fast to finish it up in a couple days." IF voices Neptune's thoughts.

"Yeah. Your feedback kept me up all night. Pretty exciting data." "If you can do it on the side with Avenir's work, I'd appreciate it."

"Alright not a problem"

"Okay, here you go." Chian gave the test model to Neptune

 _Armas test model 1.01 received._

"Thank you." Neptune kindly says.

 _Shin temporarily left the party._

"Aw what?" Neptune was shocked.

"Why are you leaving the party Shin?" Compa asked having the same reaction as Neptune

"Don't trust."

"Huh?" Both Compa and Neptune have confused looks on their faces.

"Avenir."

"Well that's no reason to leave the party, trust and distrust stuff like that you know." Neptune tried to convince him not to leave, but ultimately failed.

"We don't have to force him to go you know. If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to come simple as that." IF talked Neptune down for about five minutes.

"Oh alright, he can leave." Neptune had her arms crossed pouting.

"Glad you understand." IF was smiling triumphantly.

"Not to be rude, but we don't want to be late for our job with Avenir right?" Noire informs the rest of the group rather impatiently.

"Oh right sorry." IF realizes.

"Bye Shin." Neptune losses her pout and walks off as if nothing happened.

"See ya later" IF follows quickly after Neptune.

"Bye." Noire follows as well.

"Bye bye Shin and Chian." Compa beams and waves and quickly realizing she's going to fall behind.

"Alright bye." Chian waves them off so does Shin.

"Guess I'll head back to the Cafeteria, are you gonna come along as well or no."

A simple nod was given. He would obviously not have anything to do. He really does not want to work for someone who would obviously use them.

XXXX

"So you really think, he doesn't want to come because of Avenir." Neptune had a rather dull look on her face.

They were heading towards the factory, Avenir told them where they would meet.

"Well he did say it, simple as that." Noire points out.

"I think it's something else." Neptune voices her thoughts.

"I know what's gonna happen, but indulge me?" IF felt like she was digging her own grave for asking.

"Well it's obvious" Neptune was smiling very mischievously

"What's obvious Nep-Nep?"

"It is oh so obvious I'm surprised you haven't figured it out."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us." Noire was getting impatient.

"Very very obvious-"

"Nep!" IF interrupts

"Well then isn't it obvious, he want to spend lovey-lovey time with Chian."

Only blank stares would be given.

"Huh?" IF voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Iffy I am shocked that you didn't see it."

"I'm still lost."

Neptune then dramatically voices her reason "It was crack of dawn when he arrived at the cafeteria. Chian was just cleaning it for customers that would never come. She was surprised to see Shin very early in the morning so she asked what he was doing here. He grasped her hand gently and looked her in the eyes saying 'I shall cook for you my maiden'. And so he did it was so delicious that she asked if he could teach her how to cook. He taught her. She proclaimed her love for him and he returned the same feelings. The End."

"Oh I understand now Nep-Nep." Compa was beaming as she believed the story "My little cousin is in love, ohhhh I am so happy."

IF merely sighs at the ridiculous story and the fact that Compa even believed the story. "Okay first off he told us himself that he doesn't trust Avenir, second he just asked if he could could cook and even though he did teach her, there was no love confession, third seriously Compa?" IF correct the story and questioned Compa.

However a certain Tsundere had something else to question. "Wait a second, cousin? Little?"

"Yuppies Shin is my little cousin" Compa proudly proclaims with a smile.

"Never would've guessed."

"I'm surprised Noire didn't freak out about the love story." Neptune was getting into teasing mode. "Something that could've happened to her crush, she could at least freak out a bit"

The reaction she was hoping for never came, instead Noire calmly says "Didn't I tell you to drop that?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Noire?!" Neptune quickly pointed a finger at Noire not believing she would calmly reply.

"Yelling at you would solve nothing." She once again calmly replies inside though she was smirking smugly.

"Come on let's continue on." IF was finished with this line of dialogue.

Compa, Noire, and IF soon walked towards their destination leaving Neptune still in shock of Noire's calmness.

She got out of the shock though, when she saw her friends quickly leaving her behind. "Waaaaaaiiiiiit! You can't leave me behind!"

XXXX

The girls have arrived to their meeting location.

"And so, Nep and family, minus one, have arrived at a close factory for Avenir's work." Neptune narrates.

An audible sigh come from "Happy as usual, I see."

"Hey, when you don't have your memory, you can do whatever you want"

"Sometimes I admire your free nature." Noire compliments for once "In any case, what was the reason we were called to this kind of place."

"It's been a while folks. I'd like to have work done again from you." Ganache made his appearance vocal with a smile.

"Hiya there you must work a lot. Don't burn out though you hear." Neptune happily replies.

"Do I look that busy, I've been taking my breaks quite liberally."

"I wish I could take breaks when I want too." Compa adds her input.

"Well most of our work is handled by machines, so things are easy." Ganache informs the girls. "Now getting back to business. Let's get right down to business."

"As you could see, it has been years since this facility was in operation."

"So what are we doing here?" IF inputs.

"There is a certain item we have not recovered since the closure. We want you to find it and bring it back to us."

"Is that it? That's sounds even easier than before." Neptune was looking towards the bright side.

"It does, doesn't it? Well on the contrary, there are monsters there now."

"I see so you need us to go in and take care of that too." IF reaches the conclusion. "So what's this thing we need to recover? It sounds important."

"It is a certain ore. We call it Lastelite. Just one gram holds enough energy to power a game console for ten thousand years. The excavation of it is difficult, so we'd like to recover what we have."

"I've never heard of such an ore before." IF was getting skeptical.

"Lastelite... I've never heard of it either." Noire cleverly disguised adds.

"If it's that great, I would at least know about it."

"Well of course, we held monopoly of this ore." Ganache said "We did not disclose it for the sake of holding full control of it."

"Well if it's that super, mind giving us a small wee bit?" Neptune was falling for it.

"Hey, Nep no fooling around now." IF scolded the purple preteen.

"But Iffy, it can run game consoles for ten thousand years." Neptune whined. "It's like the magic power we gamers were looking for all our lives."

"Well if you would like some I could spare a small bit."

"Really?"

"Yes. We were able to work efficiently last time, because of your work last time. As long as you keep it a secret, I don't see the harm of sharing just a bit."

"Yay, I thought Avenir was kinda bleh, but Ganache saves the day."

"I'm happy to know that. Now we don't want to waste time here. Please take care of the order."

"Okay leave it to Captain Nep and her friendly crew (minus one)"

"Sure captain lead us to the depths of the ocean." IF snarks.

The girls head straight into the abandon factory, but as soon as everyone was in the large doors slammed shut.

"What?" Noire was surprised.

"Why did the entrance close behind us, Ganache what's going on?" IF questioned

On the other side of the door Ganache speaks "Oh my bad must've pressed something. Well that's not quite true. I shut it for my convenience."

"I'd like to ask you all to satisfy the hunger of the monsters here."

"What- What do you mean?" Compa was panicked for obvious reasons.

"What, wait I'm not gonna get your precious ore if you do this." Neptune still didn't realize

"I'm surprised you actually believed what I said. Of course there is no such thing as an ore that can house that much energy."

"You tricked us, but why?" Noire was shouting.

"I already know you are assisting Chian, of Passe. I assume you were trying to get information on our exhibition plans, no?"

"Iffy they knew all along." Neptune said.

"I can't believe they knew all along." IF was showing signs of distress.

"We would win regardless, but I'm the careful type you know? Now then I don't have much, so I need to go. Farewell." Ganache gave his goodbyes leaving the girls to their fate.

IF punched the sealed tight doors, only to receive a small pain in her hands and a still closed door. "Get back here Ganache! Wait!"

"Well looks like the way out is sealed tight." Noire angrily grits through her teeth.

"Iffy, what's gonna happen to us?" Compa was getting scared.

Only silence was given as she honestly had no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault" Noire was blaming herself for this little incident. "If I didn't suggest taking Avenir's work, this wouldn't have..." She silenced herself. Tears were starting to form in Compa's eyes

"Oh, come on gals this isn't like us. What's the matter? This isn't like us. It's not like we can't get out, all we have to do is find another way." Neptune immediately was on the cheering up team.

"Neptune..."

"Nep is right, this is a large area, so there has to be a way out." IF was starting to grow confident again. "I'm not one to become monster food! Let's go!"

The troops were rallied and ready to fight.

XXXX

He had ended up taking a nap after arriving at the cafeteria. He did not sit down he just stood tall as he napped. Chian was amazed at the fact that he could just do that without falling down, but didn't dawdle as she went to work in the factory. And so he stood there just napping away, no dreams just darkness, but the darkness was interrupted by shaking. He was awoken and lost balance, one would appropriately say he landed flat on his ass.

Screams filled the air along with the sound of buildings being taken down in a destructive manner.

Chian came rushing in and said "Quickly get outside." Before heading back out. Shin followed quickly, the first things he saw,other than destruction, was a floating giant robot with two axes for hands. It was rather thin as it comprised of a spinal like cord, a small head, and two long skinny arms, for a robot anyway. You could clearly see the gears that held it together too. The appearance would suggest it is not ready yet, but it was completely ready.

Standing a few feet away from it was none other than Ganache, laughing rather calmly. "Go Killachine. Destroy this insect's factory"

Chian was obviously more than furious. "What are you doing!"

Ganache calmly looks in her direction still smiling. "Oh just removing the competition, we can't have you running around and foiling our plans."

"So this is what you resort to, destruction."

"Destruction is such a strong word, I would prefer a removal of an eyesore."

Chian was taken aback at Ganache's demeanor. "What about the people inside the buildings." She waved her arm and pointed to one of the destroyed buildings.

"Merely casualties."

"Casualties?" Chian is starting to realize what type of person Ganache is.

"In business, there will always be casualties, be the lost of cargo, or life. Don't sweat the small details. This is just business."

"You're a monster!" Chian finally yells.

"Come now, there is no need to blurt such words, that's the equivalent to name calling." Ganache was still in a calm demeanor. "Now Killachine destroy Passe's factory."

As soon as the man in charge gave the command the machine attacked the factory with all it's strength, all it took was one swing to cause the factory to collapse leaving only rubble.

Chian could only stare on in horror as her factory was destroyed before her eyes.

This however is when Shin slowly strolled towards the machine. "Ah no wonder I felt like someone was missing from your group." Ganache smugly said.

"So you're gonna try to take on Killachine." Ganache slightly laughs at the notion "This should be entertaining to watch, nothing can stop the Killachine."

Shin stopped in front of the Killachine and looked up at it, and the Killachine looked down upon him. A silent staring contest ensued. However it was interrupted when Ganache gave the order "Killachine attack:" The battle zone commences.

XXXX

Back at the factory the girls were breathing heavily

"There... there is" Compa stopped to take a breath "There is a lot more monsters here than usual."

"They just keep spawning like some kind of military game." Neptune was having trouble as well.

"Even if this was a monster's nest, there are way too many." IF surveyed the area, though there were no enemies around right now the amount they had to take down in one corridor was absurd.

Noire adopts a thinking expression "Could it be that Avenir gathered them her to finish us?"

"Even if that was the case, how? How can you herd so many monster here?"

"Well I guess so." Noire backed down.

Neptune however had her eyes moving around randomly until they landed on a certain out of place object. She rushed over to bent over and picked it up. "Hey, Iffy, look what I found!" She gathered everyone's attention "This isn't what I think it is, is it?" She presented the object in question.

IF's eyes widened in excitement "This is... an enemy disc! Where did you find it?"

"OH, I just found it on the ground over there, totally alone and isolated. Do I get a prize for finding it?" She began to scratch her chin "I'll take, I don't know, ten puddings!"

"Ummmmm. No."

"What are you two talking about? What's this about a disc?" Noire was out of the loop

"This looks like a normal disc, right? Well it's true nature serves as a monster generator."

"What? Seriously? If so, that's an amazing discovery!"

"Is it really that amazing?" Compa asks.

"Yes it's been three years since monster started to rapidly appear." Noire explains "Each land is trying to figure out the source, but none found one as of yet."

"So if we disclose this, then we could be famous?" Neptune had a small sparkle in her eyes. "Can you imagine all the paparazzi storming in for pictures and stuff?" Still excited "We'll be rich! I'll make a pool full of pudding!"

"Nep-Nep, you might want to wipe that drool from your mouth."

"Did you let Lastation's CPU, no the Basilicom know?" Noire questiones.

"We were trying to do that, but we were kicked out without a chance." IF informs her.

"I see."

"Iffy, what should we do with it? I can crush it in slow-mo if you'd like." Neptune suggested.

"This isn't a music video, or anything, just hurry up and break it."

Monsters then started to spawn "Oh, how cliché. Monsters appearing just when we were about to break it. See Iffy? What you said prior must've triggered a flag."

More started to spawn "This is going to be a pain dealing with all of them."

"Nep-Nep, now's the time to transform."

"Okay leave it to me! Tranform!" A glow of purple light appeared and Neptune transformed. "I'm going full force here"

"Nep-Nep feels one hundred percent more reliable in this form."

"Get ready everyone. Here they come!"

The battle commences

"This should be easy" Neptune taunted.

A servey of the monsters would show an R-4, a Poxvader, and two mini-4s. The R-4 being a weird looking one as it was a robot with Spike like things in the back, and a purple spikes on the mid body section, Poxvader was a reskined pixelvader, and the mini-4s were just spherical grey balls with a red eye in the middle.

"Demon flames." IF unleashed her hell fire of flames bringing all the monsters healths down to thirty percent.

"Huh, this is easy." Neptune comments as she does a cross combo on the Poxvader killing it.

The battle ended after turn two for IF as the other enemies were just easy to kill.

"Well that was anti-climatic." IF states.

"That was too easy, is it because of our levels?" Noire questions

"Easy or not, fighting them in this form is tiring." Neptune complains as she de-transforms "I'm beat"

"Good work, Nep-Nep. You were really great back there." Compa cheered the preteen on.

"Really?" Neptune giggles "Well, now I have another reason to transform.

"Compa, don't flatter her too much. It'll get out of hand." IF jokes.

"Oh, come on I was MVP back there, so go ahead, praise me, or pamper me if don't want to. I can take either, or both."

"You better stop while you're still ahead."

"Eeep"

"Joking aside, Nep, you did great. Thank you."

Neptune giggles once again "I got praised by Iffy."

"You're like a kid in the most strangest of places. Anyways, I'm surprised Lastation has a monster infested place like this."

"Well, maybe there is a Key Fragment here. Right Iffy?"

"It's possible."

"Key fragment? What's that?" Noire is once again out of the loop.

"That's right, we didn't tell you yet, Noire so sorry." Neptune realizes as she pulls out one of the fragments. "It looks like this, have you seen one like this before, Noire?

"Never have... Why are you collecting these?"

"Glad you asked! It's to revive Histy and save the world!"

A few silent moments pass by "Um. IF? Is she well Okay?"

IF sighs for the ump millionth time "A little late at birth, I suspect."

"How rude! Even docile me is angry now!" Neptune was angry.

"I'm just joking Nep. We need them to release a tome named Histoire"

"Who is this Histy? How does this person know more than me?" Noire was getting angry

"What's the matter, Noire? Got a bug in your mouth? Neptune questions the sudden anger.

"Just mumbling to myself. Don't let it bother you."

"Oh, I thought you went nutty in the head with all the pressure and stuff. If that happens, don't worry. I'm sure a psychiatrists can help."

"You're the one who needs help in the head!" Noire retorts before sighing "I can't believe how lax you're approaching all of this."

"You're so friendly with Nep-Nep, Noire."

"What? Me? Neptune? Of course not, you've got to be kidding!" The Tsundere strikes again.

"Shocker." Neptune said in a half serious, half sarcastic attitude. "I thought we were like war buddies and all. Friends above friends."

Neptune then started to smile again "Wait! Maybe your affection towards me is one notch higher...like love?" She started to blush a little bit "I, ah don't know what to say, but I appreciate the feeling, but you know, I'm a girl, you're a girl, you know what I mean. BUT, if you really really want me, I guess I can accept you."

The Tsundere appeared "Are you stupid? Love? I don't even like you!"

'There's my reactionary Tsundere' "Oh, come now. No need to be shy. You're so Tsundere after all."

"READ. MY. LIPS. I don't like you! In fact, I. THINK. I. HATE. YOU. NOW." Sighing once again "Why am I even arguing with you?! You two some help here?"

"Oh now, you really do like Nep-Nep after all." Compa was cheering the relationship on.

"It's almost as if you two were meant for each other. Yin and Yang." IF agreed. "Well, let's find a way out. You girls can do whatever at the hotel."

"Ho-Ho-Hotel?" Noire's eyes showed fear and shock.

Even Neptune was uncomfortable "Iffy?"

Compa just stared on in confusion.

"What's the matter" The realization hit IF like a truck "No. No no no no NO! Don't misunderstand me!" She took a quick breath "I didn't say do whatever at the hotel in any sense! Not at all. You both have your minds in the gutter!"

"Iffy. You're are so C-U-T-E, blushing and all." Neptune teased.

"Yes, you really are C-U-T-E" Noire joined in.

"Yes, C-U-T-E"

"Et, Tu, Compa? Stop teasing me already!"

"The disc is already borken.. I mean broken. Le-Let's go-go- goooo!"

"I didn't expect to see the cute bashful side of Iffy there." Neptune cheery. " I guess the plan worked fine, getting that side out. Nice work, Noire! Just one more to go."

"I didn't do it for you or anything you know?" Tsundere alert.

Neptune adopted a mischievous look "Oh? So that talk back there was Noire's true desire?"

"Stop that already. Stop joking and let's move on."

Neptune giggled... again "Sorry, You're just fun to tease."

"Nep-Nep and Noire are really great friends after all."

The group continued through the factory having numerous battles with the monsters. They finally get near the exit.

"Iffy are we there yet? My legs are like jelly." Neptune whined.

"I'm tired too." Compa agreed.

"This again? You girls really need to exercise or something." IF replied.

"Exercise? Well, I play games, so is pushing buttons exercise?" Neptune without a doubt said.

"Stop being stupid and try to be active like Noire."

The mentioned person however called them over to her location "Everyone can you come here for a bit?"

"That's unusual for Noire to be calling us. I wonder what's up." Neptune thought aloud.

A few couple steps towards her IF says "Kept you waiting there. What's up?"

She points towards the wall, which held a disc. "This on the wall. Isn't this the disc you showed me?"

"You've got to be kidding.. Two in the same location?"

"So that means even more are still around?" Neptune sighed. "Planeptune had one and Lastation has two. That's not fair?" The sentence went down in flames.

"No wonder the monsters don't go away." Compa points out.

"Well, no use in leaving it as it. Let's break it." IF reasoned.

However Neptune has the worst input time "Oh, oh, oh! Wait, Iffy! If we're going to break it, can I do it? I always wanted to break a disc, but I don't want to do that to my music CDs, but if it's this, then I can have fun breaking it."

"This isn't supposed to be fun you know."

"Yeah, but all work and no play makes Nep a dull girl. So c'mon, I can have fun breaking it right?"

"Sometimes I have to doubt your actions."

To the surprise of no one Monsters start to spawn

"Uh-oh monsters." IF dully said "Nep, Transform. Get rid of the monsters and the disc."

"Roger that." She transforms. "Listen to me Iffy."

"What's the matter?"

"I'll take care of the monsters, so break the disc before more come out."

"Wait you said you wanted to break it."

"The transformation cooled me down a bit, but I don't care about it anymore."

"Can you be anymore random?"

"Nep-Nep is so fun, even after she transforms."

"This is just too painful to watch." Noire comments.

Battle commences

A B4i-SOHO a bipedal looking tank., also blue.

IF went first as she slashed at the tank multiple times. Then it was Compa's turn, however Neptune got a different thought.

"You know what we're in a rush, let's not do the turn based combat."

"But, Nep-Nep it's the rules of battle, you can't just break them."

"And rules are meant to be broken."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Noire was skeptical.

However her plea was ignored as Neptune charged in. She slashed with her purple sword side to side, then upwards. Then proceeded to stab the tank multiple times causing it's guard to break. She however ignored it as she flew to the side of the tank and proceeded to wail on it confusing the sentient tank. She was just breaking the rules of battle.

"This is the end" Neptune yelled as she brought her sword upward causing the the monster to fly high in the sky, or roof. She proceeded to fly after it readying her sword as she did. She brought it down upon the still airborne tank passing through it as she cut it in half. As usual for an effect like this it also exploded without her looking back.

"Never stood a chance" Neptune said as the battle ended.

"Um... What just happened?" Noire was confused to say the least.

"I defeated the monster." Neptune bluntly states.

"Yeah, but..." It would appear that Noire was at a loss for words.

"Nep-Nep you kinda cheated."

"Already established that yes." Neptune said before she detransformed.

"Breaking the rules... That's a low even for you Nep." IF was disappointing

"Alright just hear me out." Neptune began to explain over the course of five minutes.

"-and that's why combat should, change to realistic, kind of."

"I- huh?" IF clearly was confused.

"I just explained why."

"No you didn't. You just made random references then-" IF was promptly shushed by Neptune, who held her hand to her mouth.

"Details... Details Iffy, no need to go over them."

IF sighs once again "Fine, but if this gets us in trouble... Forget it right, now lets break the disc."

"Wait!"

"What is it now Nep."

"I wanted to break it!"

"You said that you wanted me to break it."

"But that was me transformed, different persona you know?"

"Not this again."

"Now that I'm back to my old self, I want to break it."

The swift sound of a disc being broken echoes.

"What?" Neptune turns around to find Noire and a broken disc on the ground.

"I broke it. No way I want to fight more of those things again." The disc assaulter confesses.

Neptune only gave a frown looking at Noire "What's with that look on your face."

"Wow, Noire way to break the mood and the disc there." Neptune continued to frown.

"Yeah that was not cool" IF joined in.

"Completely, not cool Noire." Compa added in as well

"What?!" Noire was flabbergasted. "I'm in the wrong now? You girls were the ones arguing!"

"Yeah, but still." IF started

"Still, that wasn't cool, Noire. Maybe that's why you don't have friends." Neptune fired away.

"I- I have friends. Lots of them okay! I'm Sorry. There satisfied?"

"Oh, Iffy your so terrible." Compa beamed.

"I kind of enjoy seeing them argue, so I just go with the flow." IF admits.

"Let's just get out of here!" Noire was at the end of her patients

"Fine, but you still have no friends." Guess who

"Grrrrrrr."

XXXX

Currently Shin was breathing heavily, due to the fact that he's been fighting this Killachine for quite a while. Just turn, after turn of hitting, being hit, healing with an item, and repeat. He's barely even taken down the robotic killing machine's health, just to eighty five percent. This will literately take all day if it has to.

"Oh your still going at it, Killachine? I thought you'd be done by now" Apparently Ganache left for a little while and came back holding a cup of coffee.

Even those who were screaming in terror before, now hold cups of coffee sitting on the sidelines watching the fight.

"I have to admit, I admire your tenacity, and the ability to go one on one with Killachine." Ganache's smug persona came back. "Though we're wasting precious time, Killachine eliminate him."

Luckily it was Shin's turn as the floating robot's eye's turn even redder. Thankfully he didn't use his health draining attacks, or he would've been dead an hour or so ago.

Time to continue on fighting.

Outside of the visible combat zone, the girls come across destroyed structures in their path.

"The city, it's in ruins." Compa said devastated at the destruction.

"Wow, this is way too hardcore for me." Neptune joked a bit.

"Ganache is going to pay for this!" Noire full anger shouted.

Upon hearing the familiar voices Chian exited out of the visible combat area and found the girls.

"You girls, you're safe."

"Chian are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's because Shin is holding off the giant robot."

"Giant Robot?" IF questioned

"It's the thing that caused all this destruction, the man in the brown suit called it, Killachine"

"Wait he's holding it off by himself?!" Compa fearfully asks.

Neptune however had a different response, amazement. "Wow, you think once we turn the corner we'll see him destroy it single handedly."

"I wouldn't count on it, he's been holding it off for quite awhile, only down to like eighty-five percent or something."

"It must be strong or something."

"It definitely is, but I don't think he can last longer he's got to be low on healing items now."

"Alright, we'll just head in there to defeat the giant robot, simple as that" Neptune summed what they are about to do.

"Yessey" Compa pulled out her giant syringe.

"Alright, while you're fighting it, I'll go ask Lady Black Heart for help."

Noire stepped in "No need to, we'll take care of Avenir and anything that gets in our way! Let's go!" She lead the charge into the combat zone.

"Oh come on Killachine, how hard is it to defeat one person?" Ganache's voice was heard when they were arriving on the scene. "With you're performance here, we won't be able to sell well with our client."

Noire stopped when the combat zone was visible, the Killachine in full view, and Ganache on nearby ruins at an elevated height. "Stop! I won't let you get away with this."

"Oh my" Ganache stopped and counted the group that just arrived. "Looks like you got out alive"

"Oh hey, Shin, you alright?" Neptune yelled interrupting the flow of conversation

A nod was given

"Ignoring them, did you really think that you could beat us?"

"Of course not, but it did buy some time." Ganache thought it over for a second "Well, before this boy decided it was a good idea to fight the Killachine, possibly showing it's combat performance needs a little tweaking." Ganache didn't realize he balled his fist up, but released when he subtly realized.

"You- You fiend!"

"Fiend?" Ganache was once again starting to lose his cool "The only fiend here, is the boy down there, fighting off Killachine"

'Technically Demi-Fiend.' Shin randomly thought

"Anyway, even if it is so, what are you going to do about it? You lost you're power to Avenir. You're weak now" The composure was back.

"That's not true." Noire denied

"Oh, but you're well aware of you're lack of power, don't you? You were away for far too long. If anything you should blame yourself."

"Hardly anyone reveres you in Lastation anymore. Oh, but I do appreciate you. You've made it easier to take over the land."

Noire takes a deep anger filled breath.

"Hm... Nothing to say against my logic?" A sudden feeling of dread filled his thoughts.

"So what?" A now confident Noire responds

"What?!" Ganache was honestly surprised at the confidence Noire suddenly gained

"Who cares about power and control? If you think I'm here just to mete vengeance, then you're wrong, dead wrong"

Ganache takes a step back to reanalyze the situation

"I'm here for the people who believe in me!"

"Iffy, can I speak? I really don't like the seriousness going on right now." Neptune had brilliant input time

"Just be patient and let them finish what they are saying." IF quietly retorted.

"But, I'm at my limit already, I need to breath you know?"

"Nep-Nep, If you don't be quiet, you won't get your pudding snack." Compa delightfully threatened.

"No! I'll do my best to be quiet, promise."

"I can hear everything you know, It defeats the purpose if you're making noise on the subject of quiet." Noire heard everything

"And now the moods gone, thanks to you."

"Nep-Nep's pudding scores a double whammy. Gone!" Compa was all too eager at the thought of Neptune losing her pudding.

"My pudding. Noooooooooooooooo!"

"We're at the climax of this arc, so be quiet!"

An impatient Ganache, who was for some reason waiting patiently for their talk, interrupted "Are you done talking to you're friends, I'm pretty busy you know?"

"Hey, extra bits, don't harm no one when they pad out chapter length." Neptune breaks a metaphysical wall.

"Let me save you time, by sending that heap of metal to the junkyard!" Noire taunts ignoring the wall breaker.

"Nep-Nep transform!" Compa commanded.

"Transform!" Neptune pretended to lift something up disappearing in a pillar of light and coming out transformed.

"Ganache, you went too far, feel the pain Ganache and her people endured!" Like a hero she blurted.

"What... That form, why are you here!?" Ganache knew who exactly this transformed Neptune was, but no one caught it.

"You're supposed to be her enemy, but why?" Ganache pointed towards Noire.

"For those who believe in me, I'll do anything for them. ANYTHING!" After Noire yelled out a pillar of light came out, and out came her transformed, into a very familiar lady, they've fought before. White hair, blue eyes with power buttons, and a black one piece that exposed 'places'.

"Noire that form?" Neptune also suspected, or knew exactly

"Details later, first let's get rid of this contraption!"

"Alright, Shin take five we'll handle this."

A nod was given before Shin backed out of the battle, being replaced by the girls.

"Alright you know what to do!" Neptune reminded.

"Are you sure about this Nep-Nep? What if we get in trouble?"

"We'll worry about that later, just fight."

"I hope you know what you're doing Nep."

The boss was still in it's turn based mind, so it would naturally wait it's turn, but...

"Charge!" All the girls charged at the monster robot.

Compa fired her compressed liquid at it and IF summoned some flames. This confused the robot as the two attacked at the same time, but assumed it was a combination attack at first. Neptune slashed with her swords in multiple directions quickly.

While it was distracted with Neptune, Noire charges from the back kicking what she assumed was the head.

When the onslaught continued it was then the robot kinda realized, that they were not playing by the rules of battle, however it was too late as it had twenty percent of it's H.P left.

"Noire now!"

"Right Neptune!"

Noire and Neptune got on the opposite side of each other facing the robot, Noire facing front, and Neptune in the back. A simultaneous yell occurred as they charged at the robot head on and from the back, both did a stab. The two transformers after stabbing it proceeded to lift their swords at a pace that sent the robot flying high in the sky.

They weren't finished yet as they proceeded to fly after it. Instead of immediately attacking it when they got close they flew above it.

"Time for the finisher!" Neptune's voice boomed throughout the sky.

The duo stopped flying and quickly descended sticking their swords out, exactly where the Killachine was. Letting gravity do the work and a little manual arm strength the swords pierce the Killachine on two different angles, going down the slanted angles and finally meeting at an end point. Pulling their swords out. The duo land gracefully on the ground, not looking back as the, swords caused a visible Purple V symbol, before the Killachine just explodes, ending the battle.

"With the two of us, this was easy." Noire taunted at the body less Machine "Where's Ganache?"

"It seems like he got away."

"Well no matter. He'll get what he deserves either way."

"Speaking of Noire that form of yours" Neptune addressed the issue.

"You look like Nep-Nep transformed."

"You mean this form, of course. I'm the CPU of Lastation." Noire finally admits.

"What?" Neptune was the first to ask.

"I had my reasons, but fist off I'm sorry for hiding my identity. That said thanks for your help. I couldn't have won without you."

"I didn't expect Noire to be Lastation's CPU."

"I'm just as surprised when Nep-Nep transforms."

IF smirked "Not me, I knew all along"

Shin raises his hand to agree as well, but no one was paying attention to him. They were just paying attention to IF slightly not believing her.

Noire's eye's widened "No way!"

"Seriously was that your best, hiding your identity?"

"Great all this hiding my identity was for nothing then."

Neptune quickly added her two cents "That's right! You know who I am right? Can you please tell me?"

Noire contemplated in a rather sinister way. "What to do? What to do?"

"Come on, I'm serious here!"

"It's not much of a secret, might as well say it."

"Iffy, you know who Nep-Nep is?"

"Yes." IF simple stated "When I first saw Noire transform."

Compa put a finger on her chin "That means-" Her eyes widen "That can't be, you mean Nep-Nep is really?-" She just stops

"Huh? Compa knows as well? Really Compa? Just say all ready?"

"Alright." Noire gave in "Neptune you really are" Dramatic pause. "The CPU of Planeptune Purple Heart!"

Only a blank stare from Neptune appeared "Seriously?"

"Nep-Nep's in shock over her own self."

"Iffy? What should I do? I mean me, Planeptune, a CPU , etc?"

"Why don't you just change back first."

"Okay, I can't show my expressions in this form anyway." Neptune quickly un- transforms

"Okay, but uh... Is me? Being me really okay with everyone."

"Who would've expected you to be the CPU of Planeptune?"

"What's going all though, all I saw was Nep-Nep fall out of the sky!" Compa seemed to be losing it.

"Did you finally notice? Everything around Nep isn't humanly possible."

"Falling from the sky isn't normal, even for a goddess" Noire added.

"Just to be sure. Are you absolutely positively S.U.R.E I'm okay as a goddess."

"Not I'm okay, You are a goddess." Noire assured the Preteen goddess "But don't worry, I won't fight you know. I got to rebuild Lastation." Noire literately just straight off, wanders off.

Nothing else of Note was happening anyway so Shin thought now was a good time to leave, but-

"Hgggh. I thought I wasn't gonna see you again." A sudden hug from Compa, lifting him up as a result.

"I thought, I was gonna be trapped in that factory forever, but Nep-Nep saved our skins." Compa did not let go.

"Hey that looks fun, I wanna join in too." Neptune joined in on the hugging as well, climbing onto his back.

Shin only looked blankly towards IF "Eh... You missed a lot of things... when we were trapped by Avenir."

Only a raised brow was given "Basically, We were tricked by Ganache, he trapped us in a factory, but it was just to distract us, while he used Killachine to destroy the Passe, possibly some more. Also changing ...Combat I guess? Neptune thought of it."

"Though luckily you, were here to impede it's progress, so good job" A thumbs up from IF

"Alright you can stop now." IF wanted to quickly get rested up, today was just exhausting.

Compa let go, but Neptune was less than reasonable "How about you carry me, Shin, It turns out my legs are tired."

IF brought her palm to her face, and sighed.

XXXX

 **Short Chapter. So nothing much to say, other than the lazily written transition from Turn based to Realistic-ish combat. Happy New Year.**

 **This chapter honestly feels Lackluster for me, must be my mood or something.**

 **Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since they've arrived back in Planeptune. With no clues of the key fragments and Noire fixing up Lastation, they decided it was best to head back to Planeptune.

…...

"We're back!" An excited Compa yells throughout the empty home.

"Ah, home sweet home." Neptune smiled.

She proceeded to plop down on the couch

"mmmm... Comfy." A look of bliss in her eyes.

"Alright so we headed to Lastation." IF recapped

"Yup."

"Worked for Chian."

"Yup."

"Met and fought Noire."

"Pretty sure."

"Worked for Avenir, got trapped by Avenir, and defeated a robot made by Avenir."

"Yup, Yes, Bingo."

"Now were back in Planeptune, because we couldn't find a key fragment."

"Correct, but also because Noire had to be a loner and fix everything herself."

"That sounds about right." Compa added to the recapping conversation.

IF brought her fingers to her chin thinking of something. "Now that I think about it, we really didn't do much there."

Neptune sat up from the comfy pink couch. "That's because we level grinded so much. I mean a lot. Level 30+ a lot."

"Hmmm..." Compa also was deep in thought. "Wow, you're right, Iffy. We didn't make much progress." a sigh come from her mouth.

Luckily Neptune was there to cheer her right up. "Aww don't be like that,Compa. It's about the journey not the destination."

Compa's lips smile once again. "Yeah!"

"Hang on aren't you the one who keeps prattling on about saving the world?" IF questioned the purple preteen.

The preteen quickly shot at the wind walker, her fingers over her lips, "Shhhhh, details Iffy, details." slowly drifting back to her couch.

And with that Shin walked into his room. His room, dull plain, clean, white walls, a twin sized bed with white sheets and black/blue blankets, but somehow calming. He didn't bother to turn the lights on as he headed straight towards the bed ready for sleep. He lifted the blankets up and went into the bed. He just blankly stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

 _A wasteland, just a wasteland, was all that he could see. What a strange dream to have. He's honestly never had these types of dreams before. He recognized it all too well, the Vortex World. It's circular interior, with a sun like orb of light in the middle of it all. However a first look at it won't tell what horrors await for you._

 _Suddenly blinding white fills his vision, but goes away quickly as he's in a new location. A dance club with minimal lighting, spray paint all over the walls, and light appearing out of the windows. Another familiar place._

" _Is that you, Shin?" A female voice, familiar too._

 _The female walked out of the shadows, he remembers her clearly. Chiaki. A friend that was also sucked up in the conception, and one he had a potential interest for, but the conception._

" _What happened to you?" She was obviously scared, if not her tone of voice, surely one would notice her fighting figure._

" _Never mind that's not important...Should I be happy, that we are seeing each other again, or scared...I don't even know where my house is anymore."_

" _I don't know, I need to process this, but I guess I'll see you around, if either of us live, that is." She walked out of the dance club._

 _The scene changed once again, but instead of another location it was just pure darkness._

" _By gum, an important demon known as the demi-fiend"_

" _Obey me, or die."_

" _Are you here to join me?"_

" _It's ironic that the demon once human still keeps his humanity, but the humans become demons."_

" _Why does the world, have to end, why does it always rebuild?"_

" _So the world is destroyed, for such petty reasons?"_

" _A world of strength not a bad idea."_

" _A world of silence, I could get behind that."_

" _A world of solitude I'll join that."_

" _Demon who was once human, what do you fight for? Who do you fight for, who don't you fight for?"_

" _What is your reason for fighting, if you don't follow one? Demons can't make reasons on their own you know?"_

" _Are you afraid? Don't lie to me. Again are you afraid?"_

" _Tell me Shin, or demi-fiend. What or why do you fight? Is it for blood? Glory? Lust? Power? Control? Fun? Revenge? If you don't have a reason why do you fight, then what good are you, compared to the thousands of demons who fight for a reason, what makes you special?_

 _The random onslaught of voices just stopped, no more to add, but one._

" _Death's vastness, holds no bounds. I come at the end of a long journey. Let it be known that our world has ended. Call it what you will, a revelation from god, or a curse of the demon king. A heretic called upon unearthly light, and devastation ensued. Chaos crawled out of the oceans out of a black abyss. Death upon death, nothing, but death in this barren land. Who can we pray to, why pray? There are nothing, but demons and fiends here. A voice beguiles me. 'Truth is a mystery, unraveled at the candles' flames.' If only had I realized this sooner. Then maybe I would have had a reason to keep on going. -From the journal of a man who traveled into another world."_

 _It was then that he awoke._

His eyes opened as light creeped throughout his room. 'Why am did I have that dream' Shin thought. He continued to think the reason why, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out. However during his thought process, he didn't notice the lump of purple sleeping on top of him. Yes it was Neptune who was sleeping on top of him, all in her purple loli glory. If Shin was someone he wasn't he would be freaking out, wondering what happened. However Shin was not that person, so instead he just shook her awake.

The purple preteen slowly rose up in an upright position on top of him, yawning while stretching her arms out, with a few clicks of her tongue. The purple figure waking up, quite easily in fact, would defy the small stories, from IF telling him that She's nearly impossible to wake up.

Rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes, her eyes look down upon Shin. "Good morning" The lump of purple was just as excited as ever.

A brow was raised. The purplette knew exactly what he was thinking. 'What was she doing on top of him.'

"I know what your wondering, 'What is this beautiful, young, sexy loli, who is also a goddess, doing on top of you'" Neptune exaggerated raising an open palm towards the sky looking as though to tell an adventurous story, but "I lost in rock-paper-scissors to Iffy, for who will sleep on the couch. I had nowhere else to sleep, I didn't want to sleep on the ground, or my butt will get cold and numb. So I chose to sleep with you. So now were sleeping buddies!"

"I also was debating whether or not to get naked, to add a fan service scene, but ended up saying 'nah as he'll not have a reaction appropriate enough for the scene.'" Neptune added off to the side.

Neptune quickly got off him. "Welp see you later, pudding's not gonna buy and eat itself." She dashed out of the room quickly.

He thought back to the dream after she left, however in a different thought. Even if his thought didn't relate to the dream, it was however reminded to him. The power of choice.

It doesn't matter how strong, tough, weak, flabby, you are. Choice is the most powerful thing in existence. From a peasant villager, to raging gods, nothing will be, or can be more powerful than choice. The question is how will you use that power, even a small choice can lead to a big outcome.

…...

So after a week of sleeping with Neptune, but no flashback dreams, here they are. Neptune lazing on the couch, after playing a game with empty pudding cups all over the floor.

"This place really does feel like home." The purple thing continues to lay on the couch. "The couch is comfy, games all over, and pudding stocked in the fridge."

IF suddenly appeared in the room. "I should've known, you laying on a couch, slacking off and all."

"You're so serious, Iffy. We did a lot of things at Lastation, albeit level grinding mostly off chapter, so give me a break."

"Give you a break? Maybe if the break didn't last over a week maybe." The sarcasm was strong with this one.

"Come on, now's my only chance to get cozy with the puddings, you dig?" A seemingly dramatic pause, "Who's gonna kick back now." Another dramatic pause, "It's me yo!"

IF could only sigh, while bringing a palm to her face muttering, "Really, she's the CPU of Planeptune?"

Compa who, was in the kitchen, called out to Neptune "Nep-Nep. I made some tasty milk pudding."

Neptune immediately bolts from the couch, to the kitchen area. "Pudding! Tasty Milk-Milky, Pudding!"

Shin takes a seat on the newly abandoned couch. He grabs one of the magazines on the table, usually from the mail. The magazine was about the occult, which instantly gained an interest from him, he would sometimes read these types of magazines, sometimes out of boredom, curiosity, or caution.

Chatter continued on in the background as he began reading through the first few pages of the magazine. The words that seemed to be repeated in the magazine is the word Momus, Lord Momus. The only reason why these words kept repeating is because, Lord Momus is apparently a God that, should be the rightful ruler of Gamindistri. They continue to get more followers of Momus each day. There are people hoping to summon Lord Momus as well, to prove that he exists.

Well if he didn't exist before he does now. Shin does remember the concept of false Gods and how they fail to grant the wishes of the people. The truth is, they don't have enough power to grant any. A certain false god comes to his mind, one named Aridia. He's met it, or more correctly met it when it was possessing a certain teacher of his.

A certain Lady in Black comes to mind also, as she was the one who told him of such things.

However no time to reminiscent as a certain purple haired preteen pulled the magazine quickly out of his hands. "Ooh what ya reading." The Purple power, did a quick scan of the front cover, and a second looking at a random page.

"The occult huh?" She proceeded to look at Shin with an almost analyzing look "I don't know you look like the type to be a member." It was obvious what she was trying to do.

"You aren't gonna be sacrificing goats now are you?"

Compa joined in hearing the sacrificing of goats, "Who would do that to Mr. Goat? Shin how could you?" Unlike Neptune who was playing around, Compa was truly terrified.

Neptune not missing a chance to freak Compa out, pretended to read an article, "It says here that 'the blood of an elder cousin, is also a good substitute."

It worked as Compa proceeded to hide behind Neptune, "Is that true, Shin?" Compa said fear in her voice, "Are you going to sacrifice me?"

Neptune laughed hysterically at the scared Compa, "-Ha, Relax, Compa, I was just kidding."

Compa, stopped cowering in fear, but it was replaced with a look of scorn, "That was mean Nep-Nep." She crossed her arms pouting, "I'm not gonna make pudding for you anymore."

"Huh? What no!" Neptune quickly fidgeted, now being the one terrified, "Look, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I swear!"

Compa just stopped being mad, and adopted a gleeful face, "Alright, I forgive you Nep-Nep"

Neptune quickly embraced her friend in a hug, "Yay."

The hug only lasted for a couple of seconds, however a new target was in her sight, IF.

"Hey, Iffy, what are doing? Single player checkers? Single player Rummy?"

"Oh, shut it." IF immediately responds "I was just checking the Goddess' blog."

"The Goddesses are bloggers? Even Noire?"

"No, only the CPU for Leanbox, Lady Green Heart, has a blog."

"Aw man, If Noire had one, I would tease her for her entries."

"Wow, that's completely low."

"Anyway, what type of stuff does she have up there. Like a self made fantasy Poem?"

"You really think a Goddess would post random junk like that?" IF's tone turned into a hostile one rather quickly.

"Let me see there." Neptune snatched the flip phone out of IF's hands and began to read "Monsters have been appearing frequently as of late, please be wary." Old News

"See? Lady Green Heart isn't a goofer like you. Now give me back my cell."

"Hang on Iffy, there's a hidden link here."

"What, idiotic nonsense are you saying now? Hang on a second, your right."

"Let's see what's there." A sound signifying the entrance of the hidden link resounded.

"Wait a minute Nep!"

Ignoring the comment Neptune read aloud, "Welcome to my hidden page. I will be posting my private diary here."

IF quickly began to for a lack of a better term freak out. "Lady Green Heart's diary. You-You shouldn't read others diaries!"

"Oh yeah sure. I bet Iffy's gonna read it to herself."

"Me look at Lady Green Heart's private life, No I wouldn't, never." IF wasn't very convincing at all.

"Way to look calm there Iffy." Neptune called out sarcastically.

"I-I- um- I would never, ever do such a th- thi- thing, never, not at all."

"Let's just read it out loud then!"

"I just bought six new games. My backlog is getting full." A post read.

"Huh?" IF was obviously surprised.

"I can't wait to get my Tsundere Otaku Eyeglasses Set" Another post down.

"Hey, that's the limited edition version released by the Otomate branded company!"

IF seemed to mumble something, but Neptune continued, "Can't play four Goddesses online, because of server error, Sad teary face."

"So I guess Lady Green Heart is a gamer? What's Four Goddesses Online?"

IF could only sadly remark, "My image of Lady Green Heart is crumbling entirely."

"OH did the difference between image and reality shock you, Iffy?"

IF still in her denial expressed, "I know! The Basilicom must've made this to give her a more natural image. My Lady Green Heart would never be such a Gamer."

"Well coming from a gamer like me, I smell the presence of a full blasted gamer."

"No she's trying to appeal to the public!"

"Oh, you want to bet by meeting her face-to-face?"

"Sure then, If your wrong I'll take your one weeks worth of pudding."

"It's on Iffy! You better be ready to bring my prize on a silver platter."

Compa could only stare in silence, as she sat next to Shin on the couch. "This isn't the reason, I imagined we'd go to Leanbox for."

"To Leanbox!" Neptune pointed towards the sky

…...

"Here we are the Leanbox Basilicom." IF stated the obvious.

As IF stated they were currently outside the Basilicom just waiting to go in.

"So this is the Leanbox Basilicom?" Compa asked.

"It looks like it, but I hope we don't get treated like we did back in Lastation."

"I hope so too. By the way, what is Iffy looking at on your cell?"

The cellphone user just calmly replies, "Lady Green Heart's blog. There was just an update, so she has to be here."

Neptune only chuckled, "No, that can't be. I'm pretty sure someone else is doing the blog entries."

"Don't ruin my image anymore than you need to!" IF was peeved more than usual.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to be so into Lady Green Heart's blog."

"Sorry for being a follower then."

"Nep-Nep, you can stop teasing Iffy already. Let's get inside."

"Alright, fine sure, I wouldn't mind doing it a bit more, but I can do that later."

Without another word, Neptune bursts the doors to the Basilicom open, "Hello, were here to see the CPU!" Her voice boomed throughout it.

"Oh my, What a lively group of young ladies we have here." An old man with a green version of the Basilicom outfit observed.

"My name is Yvoire. What brings you here today?" The old man introduced himself.

Wasting no time Neptune replies, "We came to see the CPU. Is she here today?"

Only a frown was given by Yvoire, "How Amazingly unfortunate, visiting hours with the CPU are done today."

Neptune would not let up, "Aw come on, she's here right? How about a little peek?"

IF stepped in, "Nep, it's our fault being late. We'll come back tomorrow."

"Giving up so quick, I thought you were all over the goddess."

IF once again started to stutter, "What me, well, yeah? But this isn't the right place to say such things."

Compa joined in as well, "Innocence is so cruel."

"As one who serves the Lady, I can't be happier with your admiration., but rules are rules. To add the Lady has matters to attend to."

"Well, I guess we can't help it then." Compa gave up.

"Well then, lets just tour the city to pass the time today." IF suggested.

Neptune gave in as well, "Sounds like a plan, also Mr. Eviler?"

"It's Yvoire, but yes?"

"Do you know anything about a key fragment?"

"Wait a second, did you really get my name?"

Compa wanted to add something, "It would help a lot if you knew something Mr. Evilest."

"Did my name become worst?"

"Just in case," Neptune pulled out a key fragment from, who knows where, "It looks like this. Have you seen it before?"

IF sighs, "I'm not getting myself involved in this mess."

"Mr. Evilthingduewhatucallit, do you know anything?"

Yvoire got a good look at the fragment Neptune was holding, "Seventy years in my lifetime and I've never seen something like this before."

"Shucks."

"The Lady may know, She's been around for hundreds of years you know?"

"Hundreds, so does that mean Lady Green Heart is an old ha-" A hand formed over her mouth, the assaulter IF stopping her from finishing that sentence.

"Okay that's enough Nep. Don't say a single word. Don't say what you were about to say."

Neptune continued to struggle trying to get out of IF's grasp.

"Iffy, before Nep-Nep says something bad let's head out."

"You're right, Compa. It'll be a disaster if Nep muddles things up."

Turning her attention Yvoire, "I'm sorry, we'll come back tomorrow then."

"Yes. I'll be waiting."

IF began to walk out of the Basilicom, "Good day sir." Still with Neptune in her grasp.

IF accidentally bumped into someone, but she apologized, before heading out.

…...

Arriving into town the quad was wondering what to do.

Neptune was the first to propose a question, "So what do we do know?"

IF already had a simple idea of what to do, "I heard that there's a great cafe in a town nearby serving sublime scones."

"If Iffy says so, it must be good. I want to go there too."

"Me three."

Shin just raises his hand to signify that he also agrees, he was very hungry.

"Okay then it's set. There should be a horse carriage that'll take us there."

A few minutes later, they would be denied.

"What do you mean the carriage isn't running!?" IF demanded to know.

"Well, we can't send them out with all the monsters running about." The man who might be the one running the business told them.

Compa had a question, "So can you tell us how to get to the neighboring town?"

"The only way to get there is a dungeon area." The man warned.

"Oh no..."

"Sorry for the trouble, but I have to get back to work now." The man quickly left.

"Iffy, what do you want to do?"

IF could only sigh, "It isn't that far off, so let's just walk there."

"I guess so, but do you know how to get there?"

"Oh that's right." IF realized, "Let's just ask around see if we can get directions."

Neptune immediately jumps up, "Leave it to me, my positive demeanor will get directions in a jiffy."

"Where does Nep's confidence come from, Compa?"

"I don't know..."

Neptune chose to ask the nearest person, or the person that was walking past right behind her. "Excuse me, can I bother you for a moment?"

"Me?" Said person replied turning around towards Neptune.

The first thing you would notice, other than the red eyes, the exposed moderately sized breasts and gray hair that goes to her back, is her outfit. It consists of a red and black strapless sports bra, and torn blue pants. A silver TEKKEN charm on her neck. On the subject of the pants, there was a flame design on the left leg, with a few tears on it, but the right leg was nearly none existent as there was only one piece of it that covered her left thigh. On the right leg you could see her panties exposed, blue an white. She didn't wear any shoes, but had a bracelet on the right leg. Black, but red trimmed belt. The last item of note black finger-less gloves with red cetus gloves with six silver spikes on each hand.

"Whoa that was a long description.." Neptune said out of the blue.

"Huh?" The girl questioned

"Yes, you. We wanted to know how to get to the town nearby, do you have directions."

"Oh just go south and then head straight you can't miss it. Here take this map I don't need it anyway."

Neptune receives the map, "Really, yay, thank you."

The girl mumbled something.

"Hmm?"

Another mumble.

"What is there something on my face?"

"Are you... Neptune?"

"Yep, that's me why?"

"I knew it, oh I'm so happy to meet you."

"You know me?"

"Yes. Well to be precise, I know Neptune from a different world."

"So, you're from another world too?"

"Yes, my name is Tekken. Nice to meet you other world Neptune."

"Nice to meet you too."

IF was getting a bit impatient, "Hey, Nep. Don't bother passerby too much."

"Sorry looks like Iffy is calling me." Neptune paused looking at Tekken's gloves, "Wait a second, are you a fist fighter?"

Giving a puzzling look she responds, "Yes, why?"

"Nice. My friend, Shin, who is also waiting patiently for us along with my other friends, Iffy and Compa, is one too."

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah. Anyway thanks for the map Tekken."

"Sure, I hope to see you again Neptune." Tekken waved goodbye to Neptune.

Neptune came back to the group telling them to head south and gave the map to Iffy.

…...

On the walk to MS Mountain, or the dungeon area, where you have to get by, to get to the town where the scones are, Neptune informed them on Tekken. "-Anyway, she's also a fist fighter. So Shin you should meet sometime and do some fisting together."

IF slightly blushed at the end of Neptune's sentence, "That sounded rather inappropriate Nep."

Compa also caught the innuendo, "Yeah, Nep-Nep. You might want to form your sentences better."

Neptune, being Neptune decided to milk it for all it's worth, "Come on all their gonna do is teach each other, how they fist."

Compa and IF blush even redder, "NEP."

"Fisting shouldn't be that hard to do if they both know how."

Somehow even redder, "Nep-Nep."

"To know each other, you have to fist together."

"NEP!" "NEP-NEP!"

"Alright fine jeez, it's just a joke, why are you two getting red?"

A glance at Shin would show, he's not blushing at all, he got the innuendos, but they didn't effect him.

"Aww man. You must really have nerves of steel." Neptune comments on Shin not blushing, "Either that or you're not interested in girls." Neptune didn't stop right there, "You could probably walk through a bathroom, or change room full of naked woman, and not bat an eye."

IF stopped the line of dialogue blush gone, "That's enough Nep we are here."

Indeed they were here as they saw a teleportation crystal that would take them up in the mountain. Neptune excited, ran towards the teleportation crystal and touched it warping her somewhere up the mountain. The rest of the party followed soon after, not wanting to leave Neptune by herself.

…...

The view from in the mountain looked strangely familiar to a previous location they have been to. A few monsters have already spawned, so Neptune charged at one of them.

Two roses and two boomerangs. However they didn't move, "Oh right they're still on the turn base thing." Neptune pointed out.

Having the advantage Neptune charged at one of the roses and just started slashing. IF had newly equipped claws instead of her Qatars so she charged at one of the boomerangs, Compa just shot compressed liquid at the other flower. Shin just brought an onslaught of punches to the other boomerang.

…..

So after exploiting the fact that enemies still are in the turn based mode they continued to do it to the next couple of enemies. Slowly the monsters start to retaliate back, it wasn't evident at first, but a certain enemy was ready for them.

…...

A Dolphin... a Dolphin of all things was right in front of Shin...a flying Dolphin... He could believe that monsters exists, transformations exists, Gods and Goddesses exists, but right now his eye was twitching a bit, he refused to acknowledge that land Dolphins exists.

"Your gonna regret facing me!" IF taunted.

The Dolphin retaliated immediately started spinning around and hitting IF and Neptune.

"Oh no the monsters found out our plans!"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Nep."

The Dolphin once again made it's move as it pointed it's blow hole at Neptune and high pressured water came out knocking her down.

"Ewwww!"

Wasting no time Shin got up and used his health draining skill Berserk. It did break it's guard so it should be easier to attack it now.

IF charged at the dolphin and jumped trying to mount it. She dug her claws into the Dolphin and slowly peeled at it. The Dolphin spun around quickly to shake off IF. It worked as she was launched off the Dolphin and near the edge of the cliff.

"Be careful Iffy!" Compa cried out.

"Got it!"

Compa started healing IF.

Readying another berserk Shin brought stuck his arm out in front of him and charged. The sheer force of the multiple attacks caused the Dolphin to temporarily get knocked down.

Neptune not wasting anytime jumped as high as she could, she somehow stopped herself in the sky and pointed her leg downward, "Super Neptune KICK!" She was quickly brought down by the force of herself. She landed, or correctly kicked the downed monster killing it and causing it to disappear like all monsters do, when defeated.

"Behold the power of Neptune!" Winning quote.

"Talalala la la la la la laaaa" Her leveling up quote

"My level went up."

"Level up!"

Shin leveled up as well.

"Alright so that makes me Level 35, Compa and Iffy 34, and Shin 32."

Shin was apparently lacking in the levels department as Neptune stated.

After defeating the monster they continued to walk forward and throughout the rather large area.

After what seemed like a few minutes or so Neptune voiced her complaints. "We've been walking for quite a while. Are we there yet?"

"I'm tired as well, can we take a rest for a bit." Compa also complained.

"According to the map, we should be close, but... sure why not"

Neptune and Compa both immediately head towards the shade on a nearby rock. Both releasing sighs of relief. "Thanks Iffy."

Shin merely opted to sit down on the path, along with IF.

However the break would have to wait as a man came up to them, "You folks there. Hello. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Are you hitting on us? No can do. I have over a gazillion fans." Neptune just straight up said, "The people who see me have the purest of hearts, so I don't want to let them down."

"No, I'm not trying to hit on you folks, I just wanted to talk."

Compa asks, "Talk? Talk about what?"

"Do you folks believe in Overlord Momus?"

Neptune skeptically looked at the man, "Mammary?"

"No Momus."

A light bulb may have formed in Neptune's head as she realized something, "Momus?" She looks at Shin, "Hey Shin wasn't that in the occult book you were reading?"

The man shifted his attention to Shin, "Ah I see you've been reading the occult magazine, I'll just let you know that I did this week's articles."

"Anyway what does this Overlord, have to do with us?" IF questioned the man.

"I am a messenger of Momus, and I am here to spread the word of the Overlord." The man gloated.

"We want to spread the joy, of knowing the Overlord and his coming."

"Well, you may want to stop already, not interested." IF tried to shoot him down.

Compa smiled, "Yes, I believe in Lady Purple Heart."

"Speaking of how about you Nep-Nep."

Neptune only gave a look of small surprise, "Me, I guess I believe in myself... Just joking! I sounded a bit narcissistic there."

The messenger could only stare blankly.

"Did I do it again?"

The messenger continued to pester them, "Well, just hear me out a bit. Overlord worship is actually really fun.

IF could only give an annoyed tone, "I thought we said we weren't interested."

"Here let me give you this! A special Overlord Momus special edition set."

"You don't give up do you?"

"Oh come now just take it. You'll love it. See here's a mug with the Overlord's logo Coffee tastes like love is in it."

The man continued to pester, "This is hand numbered 666th." "Overlord Trading cards for this set." "Art book illustrations included." "Overlord BGM CD -Recorded for tension and excitement." "Special disc." "Overlord stamps." "Life size hug pillow of the Overlord."

"SHUT UP!" Neptune yelled.

"Oh come now. Here I'll leave and this pin is yours."

"Pins and other stuff is junk to us. Take it all back."

Compa was also annoyed, "My grandfather taught me that nothing is free. So take this stuff back."

"No strings attached. You can have them. Here's a copy of next week's article." He threw the occult article at Shin, who caught it with ease. "Well, I have to go now take care!" The man ran as fast as a flying horse bird.

"What are we gonna do with all this stuff." IF realized that he just ditched them with random junk.

Compa says, "I don't think we should leave all this here."

"Yeah I guess, why do we always get the weird ones." She just noticed Neptune rummaging around in it, "Nep what are you doing?"

She pulled out a CD that the man mentioned. "Here it is the BGM he was promoting." She got a closer look at it, "Wait a minute..."

"What's wrong Nep-Nep?"

"Doesn't this BGM CD look awfully like the monster spawner thingy?"

"What? Hand it over, Nep!"

Too late as the disc begins to Shine.

"That guy, he tricked us!"

The disc spawns out normal monsters. "It's transformation time Nep-Nep."

"Nope!"

"Huh?"

"It's just normal monsters. Shin use berserk!"

Shin did just that.

"Iffy use flames!"

IF complied to the command as well.

The monsters were defeated in a matter of seconds.

"See nothing we can't handle."

"Hurry let's break them." IF wasted no time breaking all of them.

"Awww man, I wanted to do that!" Neptune whined.

"Whoops sorry, I'll let you break them the next time we come across them, but right now we got to head to the Basilicom and inform them of this incident."

"Aww man."

"What now Nep."

"Short Chapter this time."

"No time to think about that, we have to inform the Basilicom."

…...

 **So yeah shorter chapter this time. A lot of weird stuff also. Beware of possible outcomes that will change.**

 **Y AM I NO GUD AT ENGLISH**

 **Joking aside, see ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Explain to me, why we are eating instead of heading to the Basilicom?" IF was holding back some bits of anger, "No wait never mind, details Iffy details." It really did look as though she was going to explode.

The group were just sitting at a fast food restaurant, waiting for their order to be finished.

Neptune was the one to give a quick reply, "Nope. We just got hungry, including you." She pointed her finger towards IF to emphasize, "We decided it was a good time to eat."

"Still doesn't explain how."

"Your stomach was as grumbly as mine."

"It's not healthy to skip meals, Iffy. Listen to nurse Compa."

A sigh of defeat was given, "Alright Compa, but after this we head straight to the Basilicom."

…...

"That was the saltiest food I have ever tasted."

"That was an unhealthy amount of salt, even for fast food."

The group was heading immediately back to the Basilicom, but also complaining about the food they just had, mostly IF and Compa, but Neptune wasn't she actually liked. The complaining actually made them lose the passage of time and they arrived at the Basilicom.

Neptune opens the door, "Hey Mr. Evil- blah blah, We're back!"

"We're here again!" Compa shouts along causing an echo throughout the Basilicom.

Yvoire only stared after Compa shouted, "My my you folks are..." He stops himself and stares once again, almost as if he was analyzing them, "Is there anything Urgent you need."

Shin seemed to notice his passive aggressive tone.

IF was the one who gets right down to business, so she went right down to business, "Urgent, you bet. We met someone who called himself a messenger of Momus!"

"What?!"

Compa sprinkled in details, "We were invited to join them, and we got discs that made monsters."

"What?! Discs that make monsters?" It was obvious that Yvoire was shocked, "Please, explain further."

And so IF explained the source of the monster, from their findings in Lastation, to what the discs might be.

"To expect a simple disc being such danger."

"Everyone will be in danger if they're spread across the city, can you help?"

"Yes, we can't have something like Lastation happen here." Yvoire immediately stands up, "I must inform the Lady. As appreciation I would like to invite you all to dinner tonight."

Neptune sprang up to answer after hearing the word dinner, "Mr. Evil-personthingy, your the best, can we stuff our faces with food?"

"Evil-personthingy?" It would appear that he was about to snap.

"Oh and will the Goddess come to dinner too?"

"Our Lady is very busy, so I cannot assure you that, but she may attend."

"Really?" IF was getting nervous?

"I hope we meet the Lady right Iffy?" Compa asked IF

"Well, I need to prepare, so come back later when the sun goes down." With that Yvoire left the scene.

IF had a plan of action, "Alright. Let's just spend some time in the city until then."

Compa adds, "If we can I would like to reserve a place to stay tonight."

Yvoire came back, "I forgot, may I request Miss IF to stay?"

"Me?"

"Yes, there is something I need to discuss."

"Well alright, you guys go on ahead."

Neptune and rest of crew head out, "Bye Iffy, bye !"

Compa also said farewells, "Bye Iffy, bye Mr. Evil."

Shin just gave a wave.

…...

Arriving in town Neptune was the one who went to business, "Alright, so what should we do first."

Compa pondered a bit before answering, "Well, we're running low on healing supplies, so we should do that."

"Alrighty, we can even buy new weapons while we're at the shop!"

…...

Neptune slammed her hands on the shop's desk, "What do you mean you only sell to locals!"

The random man sighs, "Just as I said we are only allowed to sell weapons to the citizens of Leanbox."

"What about items?!"

"That too."

"What about the food we ate?!"

"Listen, Leanbox is only allowed to give food and quests from the guild to non citizens."

"That's baloney!"

"Nep-Nep just give it up, we don't want to cause a scene." Compa was the voice of reason.

It would take about ten minutes for the purple loli to be thrown out, literately, "Oww, my butt." Neptune rubbed the sore spot.

"I warned you Nep-Nep."

"I know, but this is complete Dogoo-crap!"

"Language Nep-Nep!"

"Sorry Compa, but it is." Neptune arms were crossed, obviously peeved at the service she got, "This place is going to get zero stars out of five!"

"You might not want to say that out loud."

"Zero out of Nep would not buy from at all."

"Alright let's go do a quest!" Neptune jumped high, her previous mood gone as if it never was.

"Oh. Nep-Nep."

…...

Neptune's hands slammed her hands down on the desk, "No new quests!"

"Yes, no new quests."

"Come on there has to be one quest out there!"

"Nep-Nep you're causing a scene again."

"Well, there is, but..."

"But?"

"I don't think you can handle it."

"We can handle anything that comes our way, just lay it on us"

The random attendant, pulling out a map points to MS Mountain, "There's a powerful monster somewhere in the mountain, the few people who faced it said it looked like a skeleton."

"We'll take it!"

"Don't say, I didn't warn you."

The quest accepted the small group walked out of the guild building.

"Nep-Nep shouldn't we wait for Iffy?"

"Nah, It'll be a quick one, remember the hardest quest for some people, is another day for the main character!"

"Alrighty, let's go beat up Mr. Skeleton." Compa was now eager to fight.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in time for the party!"

…...

"So where is this Skele guy?" The group, currently at MS Moutain, were searching high and low for this fabled powerful monster

"Be on the look out Nep-Nep it could try to ambush us." Walking along a narrow path, it wouldn't be a perfect ambush, but fighting on a narrow path falling to your death is high.

After a few minutes of searching, still no finding of a skeleton monster, Neptune came to a logical conclusion, "I think that guy tricked us."

"What do you mean Nep-Nep?"

"I mean he tricked us, just to get us out of his hair." Neptune turned around to face the cliff side, "Well I'm going to show him a piece of my mi-" Suddenly the ground beneath them collapsed, only two screams were heard as they plummeted down inside the mountain.

The three of them appropriately blacked out from the fall.

Waking up a few hours later, Neptune awoke first, "Wow, that was some fall, you two alright."

Compa raised herself up, clutching her head, "Owie, my head."

"Oh, you're fine, just a small fall that's all."

Shin roused himself up, just okay, he gives a nod.

Mean while a certain monster they were trying to find, was polity standing right behind them. It's sword to it's side and red cape rested as well, it would appear to be wearing a bull fighting costume. The monster waited for a little while for them to get their bearings, before speaking aloud.

"More challengers appear before me, my audience shall be pleased."

The group turned around.

Shin instantly recognized the monster, it's green and white bullfighting costume, Red Capote, and sword, it could only be one thing...

"Wait a second, you look like the monster that was described to us. So that guy wasn't lying."

Compa sighed a relief, "Oh thank goodness, this wasn't all for nothing."

"Who are you?" Neptune asked the skeleton monster.

"Mere children are facing me and don't know who I am? However that is not important. If challengers have come to face me, who am I to refuse. My audience shall cheer my name as you are defeated."

Neptune could only look around and expressed confusion, "What audience?"

"I think this one's crazy Nep-Nep."

Ignoring the duo the skeleton continued, "This shall be a battle that I will once again be victorious." The skeleton got into a battle stance with it's Capote in an almost guard like position with it's sword pointing at them above the Capote, "I the Fiend, Matador, shall prove his strength. I challenge you to a duel!"

The party got ready in a fighting stance.

The first thing that the Fiend did, was Swish it's Red Capote around, " **RED CAPOTE** " a block of text gave the information, **"Agility Maxed."**

Neptune gave a battle cry as she charged at Matador, swinging wildly she tried her best to hit him, but due to the maxed agility it dodged every single strike.

Matador used it's arm to knock back the tiny purple being.

Compa tried shooting her compressed liquid at it, but it still dodged every single one.

Shin charged ahead, he tried punching it but the Capote wearing skeleton taunted him as it swung thee Capote around as if facing a bull. Shin somehow got a lucky hit as hitting it once would cause it to stagger back.

Neptune and Compa charged in seeing the opening, but the Matador was quick as he blocked both Neptune's and Compa's attacks.

The skeleton jumped back a few feet, "Mazan." It calmly stated he swung the Capote around.

The party felt, the winds itself attack them.

"OW!"

"OWIE!"

"Stop dodging!" Neptune yelled as she tried to stab Matador, but you know he dodged.

"Enough playing around, I shall finish you here. My audience hates prolonged fights."

The Fiend stabbed the air, somehow the attack connects with everyone.

"OW!"

"OWCHIE!"

This continued on for quite a while as the party was getting fatigued.

"Nep-Nep, I think it's... Time to... Tranform." Compa said between breaths.

"You got it!" Neptune jumped up and transformed, "Behold my power!"

"I think I'm going to rest now." Compa sat down exhausted.

"Let me handle this Shin."

Shin sat down as well also exhausted from the long and tedious fight.

Neptune charged at Matador, but this time it couldn't dodge due to her speed. The sounds of blades clashing was the only thing heard.

"Neptune break!"

Neptune went so fast that none of her attacks missed, she threw Matador in the air, before charging at him. "I'm not done yet" swinging her sword wildly in random directions she finished it swinging downwards causing Matador to crash into the ground.

Matador, know weak gave it's last words, "My audience cheers for you now, I have disappointing them, my last battle was also my best." He dissipated only leaving behind his sword.

A few level ups later.

Neptune out of her goddess form, picked up the sword left behind, "Cool loot."

"That was a tough battle Nep-Nep."

"It sure was, but at least I get a cool sword out of it."

" **GOT ESPADA"**

Neptune wordlessly pulled out a eject button, pushing it they were teleported out of the dungeon and back to town.

…...

"Hey we defeated the monster!" They were back at the Guild building.

"You did?!" The same guy from earlier was still working

"Yep, it was a bit hard, but we did it."

The employee was still skeptical, "If you really did defeat it, show me proof."

Neptune placed Matador's sword in front of him, "There's my proof."

"You actually did it, you defeated the Fiend Matador."

"What's that, this Mata-thing called itself that too."

"Fiends are rare and dangerous monsters that appear, like I said rarely. If you defeated it, you must be powerful."

"Wow Nep-Nep we encountered something rare!"

For Shin it does explain what Matador was doing here, luckily they killed it before it could cause anymore trouble.

"Here's your payment." Credits transferred to their shared account.

"Alright see ya!" Compa and Shin followed Neptune out of the Guild building, without much hassle.

…...

"Aaaahhhh, we deserve this rest." Neptune comments in the hotel room they just recently reserved.

"This feels so good." Compa was laying down on one of the beds

Shin meanwhile was sitting on one of the chairs.

Not much later IF comes into the room, somehow finding them.

"I'm here!" She yelled out.

"Welcome back Iffy!" Compa sprung up from the bed.

"You kept us waiting. How did you find us?" Neptune questioned.

"You're loud mouth, I can find anywhere, just asking around." IF reasoned, "But, I'm sorry Evilwhat's hisface talked my ears off."

"What did you talk about?"

"Um... Something about the universe contracting and expanding or something..."

"Really, I was thinking you went looking for Lady Green Heart's room."

"What? I-I would never do something like that." Right on the spot.

"I'm out of teases for today."

"Huh?"

"Well we're kind of exhausted Iffy, we fought a weird skeleton man." Compa filled in.

"A skeleton man?"

"Yeah it had a cape and was all like fast and stuff. I think it's name was Mata- mata- mata-" Neptune tried to name the Fiend.

"Matador." Shin gave the answer

"Yeah, that's it."

IF could only give a surprised look, "What? You fought Matador, the Matador."

"Yeah, I even have it's sword, look." Neptune pulled out the sword of the Bull fighter.

"No way."

"What's so shocking Iffy?" Compa finally asked.

"You've fought Matador and won?"

"Yeaaaaah?"

Not finding any words to say IF sighed, "Forget it, we have to go to that dinner."

"Oh right forgot about that." Neptune remembered, "To the party."

…...

"And so Neptune and friends arrived at the party."

In the first room of the Basilicom was rows and rows of food, hot and ready.

Compa had sparkles in her eyes from all the food, "What was that narration for? Never mind the food looks so good."

Yvoire enters the room, "Well hello there. Are you enjoying the meal."

Shin stops and stares at Yvoire, he heard the very passive aggressive tone.

Neptune responds, "We were just about to dig in. I know can you recommend us something? There is just so much to choose. Asking someone who knows is the key to eating the right food."

"I'm glad you asked. Let me recommend the food coming out right now." Again the passive aggressive tone.

More food appeared as servants placed the serving trays in front of them. A servant handed him some sort of cake with caviar on top, usually he would not eat desert before the big meal, but he was not one to rudely decline.

Some banter in the background describing it as "Dogang" something, he takes a bite from the small cake and started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Wait up Nep, don't eat it." IF tried to stop Neptune from eating something, but strangely Shin couldn't focus at all.

"What's the matter Iffy? Did you want the big piece I took? Too bad for you it's already comfy in my stomach."

"What? Did I guess wrong." Wrong about what?

"Wrong about what, Iffy?" Compa asked.

"I thought-"

Shin lost focus as he collapsed to the ground causing a small shake to occur.

"Shin?!" IF had a surprised look on her face.

"Woah, Shin already collapsed? We didn't even begin the party." Neptune walked towards his collapsed figure, "Know is not the time to be sleeping." She poked his limp body, "Come on wake up."

"What's happening?!" Compa yelled out in surprise

IF's face resorted to anger, "Evil, I don't care what's your name, you did this didn't you? You poisoned, Shin didn't you?"

Neptune and Compa both cry out, "Poison?!"

Yvoire nods, "Exactly. But now we know that he was the one that was tainted with evil."

"I thought you were going to poison, Nep? You even told me!"

"Originally yes, but after a small review it was quite clear, only a male could corrupt such innocent young girls."

"What kind of logic is that?" Neptune yelled.

"We did a background check on him. Both his parents are dead and according to sources he rarely talks. A high reason to be a follower of Momus!"

"That- That's a violation of privacy!"

"Shin can you hear me, wake up, Shin!" Compa was crying out for her younger cousin

"Men! Capture these girls, they are followers of Overlord Momus!" Yvoire gave the command.

"YES SIR!"

The Basilicom workers began to restrain the still conscious party members.

"OWIE, OW, OW, LET ME GO!" Compa was trying to fight back, but to no avail.

"Hey, let me go! I said let me go! I'm the main character. You can't do this!" Neptune was kicking and screaming.

"Hold her legs!"

IF was the last one to be detained, "Wait, OUCH! LET me! Nep, Compa, Shin."

"Take them to the prison. Their faith should be cleansed by the time they are released."

…...

IF pounded on the door to their cell, "Let us out!"

She's been pounding on it for a couple of minutes.

"Give up Iffy, you can't do anything." Neptune seldom in an unhappy tone.

"Why are you giving up, you usually have crazy plans think of something!?"

"I can't Iffy, not right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't Iffy."

Silence for the first time in a long while filled the air. Their small prison just one room and no window like objects for air. Compa was currently leaning against the wall with Shin's head in her lap.

She has never seen him so... defeated if that was the right word. Tears were evident as she was crying a few minutes ago, but now she only stared on with dead silence truly horrified.

"I've never seen him so... defeated..."

"What do you mean, Compa?"

Compa remained silent she slowly began to answer, "I don't know, I can just tell, you know."

IF only stared at Compa full of guilt, "Oh right, he's your cousin, of course you can tell."

IF slammed her head against the wall, "Dammit!" She slammed her head once again, "It's my fault!" Another slam "It's-" She felt a hand on her shoulders, turning around Neptune stopped her from splattering her brains all over the place.

She slouched down legs in front of her face.

Neptune started a new conversation, "Hey, have any stories to tell us?"

Two eyebrows were raised at the question.

"Compa do you have some stories, that you can tell about you, or Shin?"

Compa decided to indulge, "Well there was the time Shin and I first met."

Neptune smiled a bit, "Continue?"

"I was really scared of him at first, but all he did was ruffled my head, and I knew that I could trust him."

"Ruffled your head?" IF head raised to look at Compa

"Care to tell us more."

"There was another time, where some mean boys took my ball. Shin got it back, but he didn't fight for it, he traded a game for it.

Neptune smiled, "I'm surprised he didn't beat them up, like most boys do."

"I would be grateful for that too, but I think he knew what would happen if he fought them."

"What game was it?"

"I don't remember, it was a long time ago."

"Do you have more?" IF was genuinely interested in the stories.

"Well-"

…...

 _Compa was alone in the corner crying in the darkness of her room. "Ghh...GHh...ghhh." She just couldn't stop crying._

 _The door pryed open very slowly as she heard the creak and light appear in her room._

 _A familiar boy was standing in the light, "Go away, Shin"_

 _He didn't leave as he stayed in the doorway, looking at her she immediately gave in, "People at school were... being mean to me, they said my hair was too pink and weird..." Sniffling she tried to hold it in a little while longer._

 _The boy hugged her, surprising Compa, "Ignore them." Was his only response as he let go and walked out of the room._

 _So the next day at the school, Compa did just that, no matter how much they poked fun at her, she just ignored them. They eventually got bored and walked away._

 _A surprise hug was given to Shin when they returned home, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Shin."_

…...

"Wait a second you had school?" Neptune missed the entire point.

"Yes, but it's only mandatory till you get to, I think fifteen or something."

"That story cheered me up a bit, have any more." IF wanted to hear more.

"Don't anti bullying videos usually tell you to ignore them?"

"Yessy, but the way Shin did it actually helped me."

…...

 _How long has it been since, I last saw him. Days, months, years, decades, or hundreds. Maybe it's only been a few minutes which felt like forever._

 _I truly hope he found it in his heart to forgive me for my sins._

 _I have no one to blame, but myself for my selfishness._

 _I thought I could make the world a better place, to make it where there was nothing, but peace._

 _The true peace. Silence._

 _But I never realized the cost of such peace._

 _I thought it was just simple my friends and family die quickly and get reborn into a world of my reason. It is only after I find the truth that I realize the implications of my actions._

 _I shouldn't have even agreed to the idea. I can only say just that._

 _If I had never witnessed it myself, I would've still gone along with it anyway blind to the truth._

 _I may seem like I'm repeating myself, but in truth I am._

 _It was me who was supposed to create a reason, not something else._

 _A world of peace. True peace. Silence._

 _Am I doing it again?_

 _I can only see darkness, just darkness, it feels cold as well almost as if I'm trapped in ice._

 _I want to call out for help, but I can't._

" _Please help."_

 _I can't stand this darkness anymore._

 _I would rather be in never ending pain than not feel or see anything other than darkness._

" _Are you trapped as well?" A mysterious voice calls to me._

 _I immediately respond to this mysterious voice, "Yes, all I see is darkness."_

" _Where am I? Where are you?"_

" _We are communicating through the state of which consciousness and unconsciousness coincide. I honestly don't know what to call it."_

 _If only it was simple to wake up, I could._

" _Who are you?"_

" _I am Histoire, a tome, the world is my everything. Who are you?"_

 _Who I am? I know very well, but do I deserve to be called that name ever again. I believed in a goddess of falsehood, but didn't at the same time, and paid the price for my actions._

 _However I answer, without fear, as if it's just second nature, "Yuko."_

" _Yuko?" Histoire stopped for a second, "I don't have much time to speak, but I promise, you'll be rescued."_

 _Rescue what did she mean?_

 _I couldn't question as she was already gone._

" _Okay, Histoire."_

 _I'd rather be in never ending pain, than darkness._

 _I just did it again, didn't I?_

 _Who am I talking to anyway?_

 _Aradia, no Aridia, wait was it Aradia, no I'm pretty sure it was Aridia?_

 _Or am I talking to some sort of cosmic being that watches, or reads my every thought?_

 _So this is how people go crazy._

… _..._

Compa has told them at least an hour's worth of story, about her and Shin.

Neptune and IF were smiling all throughout.

"Thank you for sharing that Compa."

Neptune nods.

"Why so quiet Nep-Nep."

"Oh just filling a quota, without our resident silent person, someone has to do it."

"Whatever you say Nep." IF smiled.

"Anyway from the sounds of it you love him very much." A new voice enters the fray.

"Yeah, I do." Compa answers, but doesn't notice the new voice.

"I agree with that Lady Green Heart. I'm almost a bit envious yo-" IF's head immediately shot towards the doorway, standing there in all her big breasted glory, was Lady Green Heart.

"Lady Green Heart?!"

Neptune stayed silent filling more of the quota.

"R-Really? The Lady?"

"When did you get here?"

"Sorry, for not making my presence known earlier, but I walked in when you were telling stories of this, Shin person.

Beads of sweat dropped down on IF's face, "So, you were here the whole time then?"

"Yes. However, let's move this to a more comfortable location."

…...

Lady Green Heart's room was the comfortable location, Shin was placed on a couch, parallel to the T.V.

"You're friend is sound asleep. I didn't expect this to be happening under me."

"So is this really her, the goddess of Leanbox?"

"Yep."

"Wow, Iffy! You knew miss goddess?"

"I knew there had to be a reason why you took so long." Neptune snaps out of the quota.

"Only recently." IF informed, "Lady Vert, how did you know we were caught?"

"I am a goddess, so it was easy find out who was in attendance today. I was going to skip so, I could finish my backlog of games, but I saw your name, Iffy, so I went in only to see the commotion."

"I heard you were busy, but was that because..."

"Yes. I wanted to play my backlogs and I had missions to clear online. Playing games and chatting online is way more fun than a boring party."

Compa adopted some beads of sweat, "Iffy is the goddess of Leanbox... Dare I say?"

"Yeah, a hard core gamer, guess I lost my bet with Nep."

"Awwww yeah! Pay up Iffy! I would like for you to pay me now!"

"Now's not the time Nep!"

"Bad timing Nep-Nep."

The green goddess looks at Neptune, "Oh my, so your name is Nep?

"Yeah, the one an only, but my name is actually Neptune!" Neptune strikes a pose pointing towards the sky.

The Lady's eyes go wide, "You- Your Neptune?"

"Lady Vert?" Compa asked full of concern for the goddess, who suddenly went quiet.

Snapping out of her small daze, "Oh... I'm sorry, I would like to ask what, but first, you must be hungry. May I serve you some pastries and tea?"

Neptune quickly accepts, "Yes please, you don't know how hungry I am. It's not going to be poisoned is it?"

"Nep!"

"Relax, Iffy. I was just kidding."

"Still... Wait, what happened your demeanor back in the dungeon?"

"I was just getting ready to adjust to a life in prison. You gotta look tough, be the best, but most importantly, Don't. DROP. THE. SOAP.

A hand making contact with a face at a fast pace was heard.

After a rather quick snack setup, the group brought the incident up to speed for Vert.

"I can't believe Yvoire did that. Also, Momus' messenger must be stopped. But our priority should be to rid your friend of the poison."

"Yeah, we can't have a character die outside of combat. That would be the lamest death ever."

"Nep, just don't talk, like ever."

"Too bad and too late, I'm the main character."

"Please stay strong Shin. I don't want to lose you." Compa, tried suppressing tears, while holding on to Shin's hand

Vert continued, "It seems this poison Iffy got from Yvoire, is from the ancients."

Neptune's eyes widened, "Whoa the ancients? Wait? What are the ancients?"

"I didn't know you had so much knowledge on poison Lady Green Heart." IF complimented.

"Hey!"

"My, oh, no. I have no knowledge of poison at all. I just searched it online while everyone was talking."

"The Internep saves us a lot of time. Seriously who are the ancients?"

"Just in case, I posted it to 765-chan and a pro answered it in seconds."

"Hello, Ancients?"

Compa mumbles something.

"My, what's with the dull look on your face?"

"The Lady is much more... Accomplished than I thought."

"ANCIENTS?!"

"Is it just me, or did Iffy and Compa put distance between me?"

"Am I a ghost or something?"

"Of course not... Was there any detox methods there?"

"Yes of course, but the ingredients required is obtained from a monster."

"Of course. Anyway ANCIENTS?!"

"Sounds right up our alley! Let's go Nep, Compa!"

"Yessy!"

"Now you notice me? ANCIENTS?!"

"Notice now?"

"I've been asking for info on the ANCEINTS!"

"On the what?"

"The ANCIENTS!"

"The what?"

"I see what your doing."

"?"

"You're just pretending not to hear the word ANCEINTS!"

"What is Nep-Nep trying to say?"

"I honestly have no clue Compa."

"ANCIE- uh oh out of repetitive gag juice."

…...

"Alright so this should be the place." IF said.

A very familiar forestry area.

"Yes, this definitely is the place." Vert confirmed.

"Lady Vert? What are you doing here?!"

A gasp escapes from the blonde's mouth, "Iffy, I am shocked that you don't want me here."

"I didn't mean it like that, just uh..."

"Relax, I'm only pulling your leg a bit. My you're such a cutie like that."

"A- A C-C-Cutie?"

"Ooh. It's getting steamy in here." Neptune just Neptune.

Compa ignored the innuendo, or didn't notice, as she had one thing on her mind, "Wait a minute, who's watching Shin?"

"Do not worry about that, my assistant Ran-Ran is watching over him."

"Ran-Ran?" The three other girls voiced.

"I'll explain later, but for now we must help your friend. With my skills and expertise, we'll clear it in no time."

"So when you mean expertise...?"

"I mean it as in, Pro, which means Pro gamer."

"No one can hear the screams of terror, as IF's mind gets destroyed." Neptune commentates.

…...

 _Hello young one Shin._

Okay where is he now, all he sees is white just plain, blinding, white all around.

Hopefully he's not dead and in heaven, many would wonder why that's bad? Well one he would be dead, two he would be in heaven, the great will's domain, he really wouldn't be a fan of him after the stopping of recreating worlds thing.

 _Before you freak out, you are not dead and in heaven._

That's good, but still doesn't explain where he is. And the fact that he can't move.

 _You are in the realm of the nearly dead. People wait here till they die, or get saved by friends. I'm here to entertain you, until either happen. Now without further ado, I am just refereed to as the Entertainer. I will just entertain you, to the best of my abilities._

Not the first time he's almost been killed, but first time in this room.

 _Now then. It's show time._

… _..._

 _OH COME ON KID!_

The Entertainer has lost it's patience. It did a variety of things, but none of which got a reaction out of Shin.

 _I freaking showed you a sharkbearigator and a manbearpig! No one can just be uninterested in that!_

 _Wait a second, I understand now, your not interested in that stuff, because you want to see some sexy women, naked of course. Well then enjoy the show._

… _..._

 _What the?! Not even that, what type of male, doesn't get excited from all that, not even a smile seriously?!_

It's obvious that the Entertainer was done.

 _You know what screw this, enjoy being bored in the dark, I'm going home._

The room suddenly turned black and what sounded like a door being slammed shut.

This left Shin alone, at last.

Shin gave a sigh of relief, he finally got his well deserved silence.

…...

"We've came quite far, but I don't see Mr. Monster anywhere."

Vert looked around taking in her surrondings, "We should be on the right, so I would assume we're close."

"With all these monsters, I think it's best to get what we need and zip out." IF said.

Compa seemed to realize something though, "Lady Vert? Why don't you change forms like Nep-Nep?"

"Change forms? My, do you mean my Hard Drive Divinity?"

Neptune quickly fired, "Of course, how else are you gonna transform?"

IF smiled and exclaimed, "I would love to see Vert in HDD form!"

After hearing that sentence, Neptune immediately goes in for the kill, "Oh, my, Iffy! I didn't think you would want to bed her that quickly!"

"Wh-What do you mean? I mean it would be cool to see Lady Vert in her HDD and all... but still." The blush on IF's face after she realized her mistake instantly reached critical condition.

"So you're not denying you want to bed Lady Green Heart?"

Somehow the blush intensifies, "Sto-Stop acting like a perv, Nep!"

"Still not denying."

Green Heart came into the conversation, "We can arrange it after we finish this dungeon."

"Lady Green Heart... Don't...Say...Such things." Even Deeper causing her to stutter.

"But it does pose a problem, HDD does take a lot of power, but maybe if my Iffy would call me Vert-Vert or maybe Verty, something would happen."

"M-me calling my Lady a nickname?! No that would be dis-disrespectful." Her blush seems to have calmed down a bit, but it was still there.

"Iffy, if you do want to see my special form, right? Just say the magic word."

"V...V..."

"You can do it Iffy, I believe in you!" Neptune started to cheer IF on.

"Yes."

"Ver-Ver"

"Just a little more..."

"Go, Iffy Go go, Iffy, I-F-F-Y, what's that spell Iffy!" Neptune jumped up and down pom poms appearing on her hands.

"Ummmmmm..." Compa only stared dumbstruck by the 'display' also at the fact of a giant land whale nearby, but mostly awestruck.

"Hm is anything the matter, Compa? My do you want to call me by my nickname as well?"

"Come on Iffy, keep going!"

"No, It's just that there is a monster right... be...

"Behind me!?"

Neptune and IF stopped what they were doing, to look at the floating whale, "Well call me Ishmael."

Vert face beams, "Well, today is our lucky day, this monster is the one we were looking for."

"What the- when did?"

"It came by, while you two were flirting with each other."

"Ha-Ha-Ha, Compa's got you know." Neptune cheered on Compa.

"W-what are you saying? I- I wasn't flirting at all!"

"DENIAL!"

"Iffy is so cute to denial too. The gap in her person is so tasty." Vert licked her lips for emphasis, "I suppose now is not the time to enjoy the moment however. Now everyone, let's get what we need and head back."

"Nep-Nep transform!"

"Here we go!" Jumping up in the air, she transforms, "Let's wail on him!"

Surprisingly, Compa was the first one to charge as she stabbed the great beast, before shooting some liquid at it. She stopped after realizing how fatigued she was.

The boss' health was depleted very quickly to at least eighty percent.

"Huh, must be a breather boss."

Neptune Swung wildly at the beast knocking it back.

IF decided to step in. She jumped towards it and latched onto it using her claws. She proceeded to dig deep into the whale with her claws.

The whale retaliated by spinning around at an extremely fast pace. It hit Neptune first sending her back, on to the ground.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa." IF was holding on for dear life as it kept spinning. She had to let go as she got too dizzy. She ended up crashing into Compa, "Owwwwwwwwwch."

"Well then, that's the last thing you are ever going to do!" Vert was pissed.

She lunged at the whale, spear at the ready stabbing it. She twirled the spear before unleashing a fury at stabs. She went right under the floating whale and jabbed it causing it to be launched high in the air.

She slowly pointed her right arm and finger towards the air, waiting for a bit. Seeing the whale coming back down she readies her skill, "Spears!" Now a fury of green spears appeared as they launched towards the whale.

That finished the job, as soon as the spears hit the whale it dissipated, and an item came falling out of it's place, Vert caught it with ease.

She quickly rushed over to IF, but stepped on Neptune, "OW!" Who de-transformed. She held IF in her hands as she crouched down, "Iffy, are you alright?! Are you majorly hurt anywhere?!"

"No, just dizzy!"

"Ah-good." She lifted IF up in a bridal carry.

"L-Lady Green Heart, what are you doing?" IF instantly forgot about the dizziness.

"Lifting you up, what does it look like."

IF stayed silent, she was right.

"Did we get what we were looking for?" Compa asked.

"Yes, we have the ingredient for the antidote. Shall we depart?"

"Let's get out of here and save Shin!" Neptune agreed.

"Ah, man I didn't get to see, Lady Vert in her HDD at all." IF pouted.

"Don't worry, Iffy you'll get to see it soon... Very soon"

…...

"Ran-Ran we're back."

"What is that?" Compa asked spooked by the thing that looked like a girl wearing a pure white pig mask.

"That's Ran-Ran. She-"

"Ran-Ran is Ran-Ran no explanation needed!"

"Okay then let's just make that potion!" Neptune jumped up in the air.

…...

Darkness is all Shin sees right now, it's been a while since the entertainer left, but he didn't mind.

He slowly felt like waking up. So he closed his eyes in the darkness. After what seemed like a minute he slowly opened his eyes and rose up on the couch he was on. The immediate first thing he sees is Compa with teary eyes, before he could even process anything she gave him a hug.

"You're okay!" She yelled, not trying to let go of her tears.

"I-I was scared, that, that... I'd lose you."

Shin hugged Compa back, not wanting to ruin the mood by not doing anything.

They stayed there, for quite a while as Compa was trying to hold back tears.

"You were always there for me, you took care of me, helped me, even though I was the one who was supposed to do that as an older cousin."

"When you got poisoned, I didn't know what to do, at first I was scared." She continued, "Then, I realized that I needed to do something, I needed to help you, because I know you would do the same."

"Even if I don't know what you're thinking most of the time, even if you appear to be a stone without much expression, even if! I know you would find a way to save me, if I'm ever in major danger, no you will!"

She calmed down and stopped hugging him looking him straight in the eyes. "Shin listen to me. It's my turn to protect you now." Her confidence was irradiating off her.

Shin nodded and did something he hasn't done in a long while, he slowly reached out his hand, and ruffled her hair, with a smile. "Thank you, Compa. Please take care of me."

Somehow Compa's smile got even wider seeing him smile, "I will! I promise as your older cousin, I will!"

 **Compa and Shin learned "Cousinly Bond" EXE attack.**

 **Compa learned "Hama"**

 **Shin learned "Mudo"**

Even though the words appeared, they didn't pay attention to it as they kept hugging.

Neptune chose the time to butt in, "Well holy sword fishes, Compa that was awesome."

"Way to go, Nep. You ruined the mood" IF sighed.

"Well, it was awesome, she not only declared something cool, she even got Shin to smile." She pointed towards Shin who was still smiling, before it slowly faded.

"Now he stopped, good job, Nep."

"Dang, should've gotten a picture."

"By the way Shin, we'll get you up to speed off chapter, and head into the next chapter."

"Huh?"

"DONE!"

…...

 **Not much to say this time, but I probably plan to do a super chapter on Lowee. That's a probably, I estimate it might be about 20,000 words give or take, but I'll try to manage.**

 **See ya next chapter finishing Leanbox. I'll try to learn how to write combat better.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So that explains everything up until now!" Neptune filled him in on the details of their escapades without him.

A nod was given acknowledging her claims.

"Also Compa failed medical school." Neptune just threw in there.

"Nep-Nep! I wanted to tell him that."

"We would've been here for an hour before you spat it out."

"I wouldn't be that scared to say I fa- fa- fail-."

"So uh... yeah she failed and dropped out of medical school."

A shrug was given, sure she lied to him, but did that hurt him? No.

"I thought so."

He looked around the room, figures on shelves, posters, etc. He looked at Lady Green Heart or Vert for a couple of seconds, then to the girl wearing a pig mask identified as Ran-Ran. He stopped staring as he got off the couch and stretched a bit.

Hearing satisfying pops he stops.

Lady Green Heart decided to introduce herself, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Lady Green Heart."

A small bow, "Shin."

Noticing the gesture she pulls off one of her white gloves and extended a hand towards him. Silence remained as Shin honestly didn't know what to do. After a few seconds she retracts the hand with an almost disappointed look.

Sighing she says, "For a second there I thought you would've been one of those gentlemen that kissed the Lady's hand."

That explains a bit, but it's too late now.

She instantly regains a smile however, "My I have never met a legitimate silent protagonist before. It's so exciting."

Neptune jumped in, "He may be silent, but remember this, I'm the Heroine!"

"Are you sure, your friend is silent, and everyone knows the silent protagonists are the main heroes."

This banter continued as Shin slowly walked away from this discussion of main heroes.

He stood next to IF, Compa, and Ran-Ran. "Ran-Ran can't believe this is happening."

IF spoke up sighing, "Well this is pretty much normal for us, actually this just mild."

IF took a glance at Shin, before turning away in shame, without turning around she spoke, "Listen, Shin." She could practically feel his silent gaze, "I want to apologize, for not telling you guys earlier, about the poison, but I want to apologize to you especially. I almost got you killed. I don't expect you to forgive me. Hate me with all your heart, reprimand me if you should, I wouldn't blame you if you tried to kill me here and now, but if you don't, I'll try to-"

Shin interrupted her, "Don't care."

"What?!" IF turned to face the direction of Shin

A nod.

IF was shocked to say the least, "But... I almost got you killed, I didn't even-"

"You didn't poison me."

"No, I didn't, but still I didn't remind yo-"

"People make mistakes."

This seemed to override her brain, who in their right minds would instantly forgive someone who almost got them killed, "I- I don't even, what?"

She switches targets, "Compa, I have to apologize to you as well, I almost killed your-"

Compa only beams, "If Shin forgives you I forgive you."

"Huh?"

She turns to Neptune, who stopped fighting with Vert, "Nep, I-"

"I forgive you and all that stuff, so quit the drama."

"I- I can't process this, what?" She takes a deep breath, "Alright, I think I'm good."

"My my, Iffy you truly do look cute while flustered." Lady Vert adds in.

IF's 'flustered' face immediately changes to a look of pure bliss.

"My... Lady Vert..." IF was drooling, before she collapsed.

IF immediately regains consciousness as she shoots straight up, coughing into her hands, "So uh... Thanks for forgiving me and all... You know somehow I was kind of expecting this."

Shin sat down on the couch feeling a bit tired. He blinked, "Oh it's getting quite late... We'll continue this tomorrow." Lady Vert appeared to be at the end of a conversation.

She was right as the sun was setting.

"Ok, but we're considered followers of Momus." IF said.

"Do not worry, I'll sort everything out."

Shin blinked again.

…...

He was suddenly in a different room, the hotel room that they rented, the windows beamed rays of light.

Getting up he wandered around in the room, before coming upon a note on the counter.

 _Dear Shin,_

 _You fell asleep yesterday in Lady Vert's room, Everyone else assumed it was due to you being exhausted and possible remnants of poison. So I had to carry you here. Please rest easy for now, take the day off. If you don't I'll hate you forever._

 _Love, Compa_

It would appear that he had the day to himself. With nothing noteworthy to do here, he decided to go out for a walk.

…..

Shin walked along the side walk, no particular place he wanted to got, just enjoying the scenery. The scenery was indeed calming

His path would lead him towards somewhere eventually, but that somewhere is now as he pulled into a random alleyway. He immediately turned around expecting a fight, but what he got was a familiar blue haired woman wearing a mage hat.

"Ahh, I knew it was you." MAGES. states.

A brow was raised.

"I bet you are wondering, why I have gathered you here today?" MAGES. Stood tall. "It would appear that you, Shin, have given me false information, about the whereabouts of Doc. P." It did come back to bite him! "Normally, I would assume you would be part of, The Organization, for giving me falsified information, but..." She claps her hands together. "My info brokers would've informed me about a silent individual such as yourself."

MAGES. Walks a few steps away, in the alley, "And the fact that you are traveling along Neptune, in this dimension, would cast serious doubt." She twirls on her foot to face him once again, "This has lead me to make two conclusions. One. You are hiding all of the Doc. P." MAGES. Stands tall once again, "Two. You have seen the Doc. P. Before and therefore, The Organization takes it away, a short while after."

A huge smirk appears on MAGES. face. "I have concluded it has to be possibility two, for various reasons I shall not list." MAGES. pulls out a staff extending it towards Shin until the curled end touches his chest.

"You shall accompany me, on my search for the drink of chosen here, in Leanbox."

She begins to walk towards the alley exit, before stopping, "Come along now, this shall be a sufficient apology for leading me astray."

Shin just shrugs as he follows MAGES. out of the alley.

…...

Meanwhile a group of five, Neptune, IF, Compa, Vert, and Ran-Ran, wanders the mountains, currently fighting a random group of monsters, except Ran-Ran.

"Ha take that" Neptune just finished one of the monsters, one more to go

"Compa use that new move you have!"

"Okay, Nep-Nep!"

Compa clasped her hands together as if praying, she held her head down too. "Hama!" She yells as cards of light surround the monster, before flashing and making it disappear, no hit points were shown as it just disappeared.

"Cool an instant kill attack."

"That should be pretty useful in dealing with some enemies." IF looked at the positives.

"However, a gamer should remember that those types of attacks won't work on bosses."

"Now that we have that down, I wonder what Mudo does? Eh guess we'll have to interrogate Shin about it."

"Ran-Ran wants to speak her opinion, but she'll be ignored."

…...

Their first stop in Doc. P. hunting would be a random store, MAGES. has just started to interrogate the poor employee, "Excuse me unimportant person, I would like to know about the current whereabouts of a certain item, would you perhaps know where it is?"

"I don't know what the item is yet."

"Good. I am looking for a certain drink of chosen, Doc. P."

"Doc. P.?"

"To be more specific, a drink called Doc Tear Popper."

"Sorry, Ms. But We have never gotten a drink like that before, I have never even heard of it."

"A shame, I shall take my leave, come my companion." Shin followed MAGES. out of the store leaving a very confused clerk.

As they walk down the streets, MAGES. would look around every corner and every step was taken cautiously. "Be careful and look for clues, you don't know what kind of traps lay dormant. Or take a look around for suspicious activity, it could lead us somewhere."

She stopped as she stared at a poster about a DAY club. She pulled Shin by the arm, not giving him enough time to read it, and ran.

They arrived a few minutes later at the DAY club, the sign read "Welcome to the DAY club, where we club in the day." A small other poster was on it as well, "Couples get in free today."

"Cooperate with me on this one. We shall get into this DAY club posing as a couple, be as authentic as possible." "Now, arms locked." She slipped her arms into Shins locking herself in position, "Head on your shoulder." She leaned her head on Shin's shoulder.

"Now let's walk inside, be prepared to do anything to make it more authentic. I really mean anything."

They just walked into the front door, pass the bouncer who saw the arms and let them through, and walked through the main door to the small club. As one would expect from a club in the day, there weren't that many people here. Walking up to the bar, still in couple pose, MAGES. asks, "Hello dear unimportant bar attendant, I have a request for information."

"What would you like to know?"

"Have you seen, or heard of anything by the name of, Doc. P."

"No, I haven't, but my boss might, follow me." The attendant started to leave, MAGES. stopped arm locking Shin.

"Alright, I want you to stay here, keep an eye out. If movies are to be correct, then chaos will happen when I'm talking to the boss, meet me outside when that happens, alright?"

A simple nod.

A few minutes later an explosion was heard as the entire second floor exploded. Shin calmly walked out of the building, after about ten minutes or so MAGES. emerges. You could hear the groans of pain as the door slowly closes behind her.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways, I have gathered new information and shall make haste immediately."

"Before I go close your eyes."

Shin complied as he shut them. A second later he feels something 'wet' and soft on his cheek. Opening his eyes he sees MAGES. slightly leaning upwards on her feet, kissing his cheek, she retracted a second later.

Shin felt something in his face heating a little bit, but only a little.

MAGES. explains, "Now then, I believe that was a proper farewell gift, when a Lady leaves a man so suddenly, or was it that other thing?"

"Now, I bid you farewell, may our paths cross once again." MAGES. quickly dashed off somewhere.

Today was a rather fulfilled day, so Shin went back to the room.

…...

Shin laid in a bed, recounting today's events, today was rather peaceful to say the least. It was still bright and shiny outside, but he was tired.

He closed his eyes. 'Today was honestly a fun day.'

…...

 **That's right a filler chapter to end the Leanbox section. Rather short, but don't care.**

 **How did you like it?**

 **Up next mega-chapter, or all of Lowee in one go. This is gonna take forever I know it will, but hopefully it would be worth it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Shin awoke the next day. A quick observation around the room, he noticed that the other beds were filled. The logical conclusion is that the girls have come back, when he was sleeping.

He hasn't had a shower in a while, so he heads towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he would emerge out of the bathroom, refreshed, and calm.

Everyone else was already awake at this point. Compa was the first to acknowledge him, "Good morning, Shin. Did you enjoy your day off?"

A brief nod was given.

"That's good."

"Shin, my friendly sleeping buddy, you won't believe what happened. First we find out the Goddess couldn't transform, a person stole her power, then we headed towards a re-used mountain area, find the person who stole Lady Green Heart's power, she was disguised as Lady Green Heart, then some crazy voodoo stuff happened, Green Heart gets her power back, it turns out the faker was Arfoire, shocker I know, we defeat Arfoire again, she retreats again, we get a key fragment and talk to Histy, and Vert confesses her love for Iffy." Neptune gave a quick rundown of his absence

"Correct, everything, but that last part, is true" IF tried to deny.

"Oh you're right, that happened every few minutes."

A nod was given.

"He-Hey that's not true." IF denied with a blush on her face.

"No, I'm actually serious, she proclaimed her love for you every few minutes or so, even in battle."

She collapsed on the spot, blush still on her face.

"Some people just can't handle the truth." Neptune proceeded to poke the unconscious IF.

She stopped and turned to Shin, "Going back to Planeptune today."

Neptune stood still, for a couple of seconds, waiting for something to happen. "Umm... Author, time for you to transition."

…...

"Welp, home sweet home again." Neptune plopped down on the couch.

"Yessy, home sweet home." Compa plopped down next to Neptune.

"So what should we do now, head to Lowee?" IF asked Neptune.

"Nah, give it about a day or three, then we'll go."

"Okay."

Neptune suddenly jumped from her seat, "I know, what you could do!" She dramatically paused, "Hang out with Shin."

"Huh?" The obvious response from the confused IF.

"You haven't hung out with him yet!"

"Seriously, what does-"

Shin and IF found themselves pushed outside the door, the pair realized too late as Neptune slammed the door and an audible locking sound was heard.

"What the, Nep!" IF shouted at the door.

"Don't come back until you hung out~" Neptune sang.

"Guhhh... Fine... let's go, Shin." IF annoyed drawled out.

…...

They walked the streets of Gamindistri, not saying a word to each other as they simply walked down the sidewalk.

They eventually arrive at a local burger restaurant and ordered some.

After waiting for a couple of minutes IF sighed as they were waiting for their burgers.

Bored and against her better judgment, she tried to strike a conversation with Shin, "So uh... How are you doing?"

"Good." Single worded reply.

"Uh-huh." IF replied unenthusiastic.

She suddenly stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "You know what, I'm just gonna say it. What do you think of me?"

A brow was raised.

"What do you think of me?" IF trapped him in a corner where he can't just nod or give a single word response.

The brow raised even higher.

"I mean, what do you honestly think of me?"

Shin's brow lowered, but his hand raised to his chin as he thought. What did he think of her. He obviously couldn't avoid the question by saying a few words. He doesn't want to word it wrong either. He had to think about this one. He had to say something, not just anything.

IF, however, started to slink slowly back down in her seat as she was not getting an answer out of the silent boy. Honestly it was pretty stupid to say that, but what else was there to talk about? For the months she's known him, all he ever spoke was just a few words. She couldn't just hate him, because he doesn't talk much, but it does get annoying sometimes, when faced with danger he'll shrug it off as if he's had worse.

IF looked down and sighed in defeat, 'I may as well give up now, so much for hanging ou-' IF's thought process was interrupted as the silent boy spoke

"Well..."

IF's head shot up looking into Shin's eyes.

"You are a tomboy, who knows what she is doing, and apparently knows people." A slight pause, making IF think he was done, "Someone who pushes themselves so hard for her friends, a natural worrier for her friends, and when it ultimately comes down to it, she'll never betray her friends. Though you may beat yourself up for hurting said friends directly or indirectly. Just remember they'll forgive you."

After the end of his small speech, IF stared into Shin's eyes, what she once thought of dull, brown, and almost lifeless eyes, seemed to suddenly just come to life. Eyes that spoke wisdom, that's what she saw.

However on the outside her mouth hung open after hearing him talk for an extended period of time. Realizing what she was doing, she shook her head.

Their burgers came so they started to dig in. Halfway through IF's burger, she wanted to hear his opinion on more people, namely the other two.

"What do you think of Compa?"

This time it was not time at all, "A pure hearted girl, who truly knows who she is. She couldn't change it for anyone. Bit air-headed though, however she isn't stupid. She may look weak as well, but she'll hurt you bad."

Okay just one more, "What do you think of Nep?"

"A Goddess, my 'sleeping buddy', crazy, random, seems to break this thing called the fourth wall. She may be all that, but the determination in her eyes says she'll never just give up and lose."

With that she stopped asking questions as they continued to eat.

As they walked somewhere else to hang out more, Shin asked a question, "What do you think of me?"

IF stayed silent, trying to collect her thoughts. She suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell, "A silent boy, who I can't properly read off of. You're someone who barely flinches in the face of danger. You obviously keep your emotions in check as you don't cry out in battle. You seem to have an intelligent aura around you, just faintly observing, that aura also seems to give out a sort of... Experienced kind of feeling. According to Compa you are actually a very gentle, and kind person, you're front may not show it, but inside you have a kind heart."

Shin nodded in agreement to IF's opinion of him and continued walking in silence.

Their next stop was a book store, Shin would sometimes came here to grab a book of his interest before the whole adventure thing.

A female desk employee seemed to recognize him, "Oh, hello Mr. Shin haven't seen you in while. We've rearranged the store a bit. You're favorite kinds of books are now located in the middle section of the store."

A brief nod was given.

The female employee then noticed IF, "Hello Ms. What can I help you with?"

IF shakes her head, "Nothing, I'm with him."

"Well if you see a book you like, don't be afraid to check it out." The employee just smiled.

Shin proceeded to move to the middle section, where he finds the books that usual interest him. 'A Demonic Night' 'I Can Summon Demons?' 'DxD' 'The Tale of the Demonic Goddess' Yep the books were centered around demons and monsters. He's really fascinated by the thought of what people thought of demons.

IF wandered off somewhere, possibly finding a book to her fancy.

After taking a good long look at the selection and the summaries of said selections he came across one that interested him 'Strange Journey' The summary tells of brave men and women who, go into a mysterious structure. It turns out the structure is a gate way, to a different, but strangely familiar world. They soon discover that if they don't do something, they world will be purged and the demons will roam.

He checks it out and proceeds to look for IF. He finds her somewhere in the back, reading an oddly titled book 'You met your Idol and now they may be in Love with You?!', on the ground next to her there were more oddly titled books as well 'An Idol is in Love with Me, What Should I Do?', 'My Idol is a Goddess and She's in Love with me.', and finally 'How to Make my Breast Grow Bigger.'

IF stopped reading her book and looked up as her eyes widened. She quickly scrapped up the books and tried to hide them as best she could. "I was just looking at these books, I don't want to read them!" She has a blush on her face still trying to hide them, but alas the books slipped out of her grasp as they fell to the floor.

Shin immediately picked them up and walked back to the counter and proceeded to check out the books for IF. He returned to her with them in a small plastic bag, "You didn't have to do that you know? I appreciate the gesture however. Just don't get the wrong idea, with me reading these books."

A few seconds after saying that IF realized how she worded her sentence, 'I sounded like a Tsun right there, didn't I? What am I Noire?'

"Bye Mr. Shin, Ms. IF." The attendant waved as they exited the store.

They once again wondered the streets, IF taking the lead once again, to try to do something productive.

Having nothing else to do they walked back home.

"Today was rather... interesting." IF spoke on the walk home.

A nod was given.

…...

Opening the door IF and Shin entered. Upon entering a tall figure immediately ambushed them. The tall figure immediately grabbed IF and brought her to itself, dropping the plastic bag of books. It didn't let go as the figure lured IF into it's...Breasts?

The tall figure turned into a familiar green heart, "L-Lady Green Heart?!" said as she freed herself from the Lady's large bosom, but it didn't last as she was immediately pulled back in.

A few seconds of struggling and IF get's free of Lady Green Heart's grip, "What are you doing here?"

The Lady looked shocked and betrayed as soon as IF said that, "Why no other reason than to-" She once again grabs IF pulling her to her breasts again, "To see my Iffy again. I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer."

Somehow the hug got stronger, "I need Iffy with me twenty for seven."

Neptune enters the scene, "Hey Shin, hey Iffy, looks like you found Vert."

IF immediately responded pulling out of the breasts, "When did she get here?" She was taken back in however.

"Oh that, about an hour after you left. She's just been playing games with us waiting for your return."

As Vert was suffocating IF, she noticed the books scattered on the floor, "Oh my, Iffy, I didn't know you were researching on how to love me. You don't even have to research, because I'll give you all my love~"

Compa enters the scene, "Nep-Nep I brought some pudding."

"Yes! Thanks Compa you're super."

Compa then turns to the scene, "Welcome back Shin, welcome back Iffy."

A nod and a muffled scream was given.

"Oh don't be like that, Iffy, here I'll show my love for you even more." IF could not be pulled in any deeper than that, but she was.

Vert looked towards the Pudding Neptune was given, "That pudding looks delicious, may I have one?"

"Sure." Compa heads into the kitchen and comes back out with another cup of pudding, "Here you go." She set it on the nearby counter.

Vert takes the spoon, "Now Iffy, open wide."

Vert released her grip a bit as IF inhaled precious air, before being fed the pudding. Lady Green Heart moved the spoon around in IF's mouth slowly. After a few seconds she slowly pulls it out.

"Now swallow."

IF swallows making a loud gulping sound, before breathing out heavily.

"My my, Iffy, that was intense."

Neptune stopped eating her pudding for a second, "Innuendos set to max setting!" A fist thrust in the air.

Vert got another serving from the cup and brought it to her own mouth, she licked it all around, as if savoring the taste. Putting it inside her mouth she swallowed the pudding. She set the spoon down on the counter as she licked her lips along with a small giggle. She pulled IF into her grasp again.

Neptune ignored the scene completely as she wanted to ask a question, "So, Vert, since you came all the way down here, are you thinking of joining us?"

"If my little Iffy is here, then I will gladly join you."

"Works for me, welcome to our happy camper part Vert."

"Yessy, welcome to the party."

A nod of acknowledgment was given

"Mmmmmph!" A muffled response.

"I know, you enjoy it as much as I am, Iffy."

…...

The sun was setting in small home, as the interior got a small tint of orange-red.

"It's getting late, we should probably get to bed." IF was sitting on the couch after hours of being stuck in Vert's Bosom

"Already, just about to start my game too." Neptune said.

"Oh no." Compa suddenly said.

"What is it Compa?"

"I forgot to get sleeping bags again. Now where will Lady Vert sleep?"

"Isn't that obvious Compa?"

"Nep..." IF threatened.

"She can be a sleeping buddy with Vert."

Vert raised a brow at that, "Sleeping buddy?"

"A buddy you sleep with, when there is not enough beds, or if there is enough. Shin and I are sleeping buddies."

That's all that Vert needed to hear as she looked at IF, in a seductive manner.

"N-" IF couldn't finish as she was once again in Vert's bosom.

"Goodnight and sleep tight Iffy~"

"mmph!"

…...

Shin awoke the next morning, not surprised to see Neptune sleeping on top of him again. He was somehow able to get her off him and set her on the bed without waking her up.

He walked out of his room and into the living room. To see Lady Green Heart awake and playing games and a missing IF nowhere in sight.

"Morning Shin, have you seen Iffy? I woke up and she was nowhere in sight, must've slipped from my loving grasp."

He shook his head as he has just woken up.

"You are taking that silent character archetype very well, it impresses me as a gamer to actually see a silent person." Vert smiled getting back to her game.

Shin sat down to the right of Vert, on the couch and pulled out "Strange Journey" from under the table.

"I've read some of that book, when I woke up, I have to say I've never been into a book before, but this one has an interesting premise to it. Too bad it's not a video game, it could have lots of potential. Maybe even my Goddess' game of the year if it's well executed."

So with that Shin began to read.

…...

Shin just got done with the first chapter of the book it's starting off slow and not getting into the action just yet, character introductions were given and all the likes of a first chapter.

However when he started to get to the second chapter, Vert suddenly spoke, "Now we should address something of importance."

A brow was raised.

"You know what I am talking about."

He shook his head he didn't know what she was talking about.

"It's obvious the way this is going, since I've played a ton of visual novels and games with silent protagonists."

He shook his head again as the eyebrow raised higher.

"Silent protagonist equals Harem."

Shin closed his book and set it under the table once again, to see what was going to happen.

"I don't oppose of you having one, I only oppose the thought of Iffy being in it."

Vert stood straight up from the couch and pointed at Shin with a scowl on her face, "If you ever make a move on my Iffy, you'll pay." Vert sat back down and smiled trying to make it a menacing smile, "Understood."

A single nod was given.

"I'm serious."

A nod once again.

"It seems you underestimate me, be my guest when the time comes."

Shin just stopped listening and took a nap on the couch.

…...

Nothing productive over the last couple of days as Vert just clipped on to Iffy, secretly giving Shin dirty looks when he was near Iffy, but honestly he didn't care.

"I got info on Conversation, she's in Lowee, we should hurry there." IF announced.

"Good, we were destined to go there anyway." Neptune jumped.

"Ummm... Iffy, where do you get all your info from?" Compa asked.

"Nothing secret, I have a lot of friends from all over"

Neptune seemed to be shock at the revelation, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you have friends beside us?"

"I'm surprised as well, you're so lucky Iffy."

"Well, I have been traveling a lot, so of course I have friends!" IF's eye twitched.

"By the way, where is Lady Vert?"

"She went out to go shopping. I think it's to get a new release of something." Neptune informed.

"Despite being a goddess, she doesn't act like one." IF sighed in dissapointment.

On cue Lady Green Heart emerges, "I'm home!"

"Speak of the devil, welcome back, Vert!"

"Oh, my Iffy is here as well, was there any information to share?"

"Yes, got some information, it's about conversation being in Lowee."

"Well, we must depart for Lowee, then. I'm glad I made this purchase." Vert reaches into her bosom and pulls out a pair of red glasses and putting them on.

"How do I look? Am I stunning or am I stunning?"

IF sighed, "That's ummm..."

"Eye glasses for my cover, can't be walking around in these."

Neptune sighed as well, "I think there is more... obvious parts to cover than the eyes."

"That's not so, see look carefully." She gestured her finger towards the glasses."

"I must have a different aura with these on right?"

IF seemingly gave in instantly, "Come to think of it, it does give kind of an intelligent feel to her."

"Really looks like the same old Vert to me."

"No." Shin responded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with Shin and Nep-Nep there."

Vert ignored the trio as she looked at IF, "Thanks for noticing Iffy! I can feel the strong love you are giving me."

"I don't think Iffy, said anything about love."

IF immediately asks a question, "So anybody got a warmer."

…...

As soon as they exited out of the land crossing station, they were immediately hit with the cold that is Lowee.

"Iffffffy, It's freezing heeeeeere." Compa chattered as the cold immediately got to her.

"Yup, Lowee is permantly covered in snow. I would say get warmer clothes, but everyone here is either wearing shorts or skirts or just a hoodie." IF pulls out a warmer, "Here's your warmer."

Compa graciously takes it and holds it tight, "Thank you."

"How about you Nep?"

Neptune was dancing around in the snow, "Yayyyyy! Snow, look Iffy my breath is white, Dragon breath attack! Let's make a snowman!"

"I'll take that as an answer, Shin?"

He shook his head as he didn't feel that cold.

"Lady Vert?"

"I'll happily take the warmer." Lady Green Heart lunges towards IF

IF tries her best to get her off, "Why are you hugging me Lady Vert?" Her face once again flushes with blush...es.

"You said grab a warmer, so I am grabbing mine, Iffy."

"This- this is embarrassing! Here take these warmers instead." IF pulls out a couple of warmers.

"Thank you!" The Lady stuffs the warmers between her breasts and continues to hug IF.

"Let's go Compa, Shin, let's leave these two love birds alone."

…...

The group arrived at the Basilicom of Lowee.

As usual Neptune was the first one to speak, "Hello, is Lady White Heart around?"

"It just struck me, but was it fine just to come to Lowee's Basilicom?" Vert asked.

"What do you mean?" IF asked back.

"If Conversation was seen at the Basilicom, they must be working together." Vert explained her reasoning, "This is like jumping into enemy territory. I hope nothing bad happens."

"Now that you mention it I'm getting a bad vibe here."

"But since we are all here, we may as well ask around, for Constipation already." Compa got the name wrong.

"I suppose this is a risk we need to take. Oh, and that's Conversation."

A woman wearing a maid outfit, with brown eyes and pale golden hair steps out, "Welcome to the Lowee Basilicom. Have you come to see Lady White Heart?"

Compa spoke up first, "Yes, and there is a number of questions we would like to ask of her."

The woman smiled, "Very well. To start, I am Financier. Lady White Heart's Chamberlain. It must have been cold outside. Let me get something warm for you."

"Ooh, can I get a nice warm bowl of stew pudding?"

"I would be happy if I could get a cup of sugar, cupped with hot chocolate."

"I'll have milk tea."

"I'll have the same, but a Darjeeling pure blend for the leaves."

"Ummm... This isn't a restaurant." Financier scratched her cheek.

…..

They had followed Financier per instruction to Lady White Heart, "Lady White Heart. We have some visitors here who would like to meet you."

Shin noticed the guards around the room armed, now this wouldn't be unusual if not for the fact that they were seemingly ready to pounce on the group. He adjusted his body a bit ready for a counter attack.

IF noticed this and took it as a sign to ready her Qatars hidden in her coat. However it seems no one else noticed the subtle change in atmosphere as they mindlessly followed.

Neptune per standard was the first to speak, "Hi Lady White Heart! I'm Neptune, and this here is-"

Lady White Heart interrupts, "Cut the introduction. I know you all very well." She said in a calm demeanor

"Whoa monotone, now where have I seen this before?" Neptune quickly got confused as well, "Huh? Are we famous or something?"

"Yes very famous..." A suspicious pause as Shin readied his fists

"Heh, now you're making me blush." Neptune still doesn't realize.

"Famous as messengers of Momus that is." Her expression shifted to silent anger.

"Oh my...?" Vert blurted.

"Here too?" Compa was shocked.

"Everyone come and capture these heretics." She monotonously said.

With this the guards readied whatever weapons they had on them. Shin however instantly jumped the gun as he ran forward and punched Lady White Heart in the face.

The sound of a fist hitting a face resounded throughout the room. Everyone stayed silent after seeing Shin charge and the sound of the hit.

"Um..." Shin said as the Lady just stood still and only scowled at the attempt.

Neptune could only comment on the situation, "Not one of your smartest moments is it?"

Lady White Heart stood completely still for a couple of seconds, before backhanding Shin causing him to fall backwards with H.P. reduced to one.

 **ENDURE!**

Needless to say though the guards were royally pissed, "How dare lay his filthy hands on The Lady!"

"You shall be put to death, for trying to defy the goddess!" The Guards readied their weapons towards Shin.

IF had her Qatars out ready to fight, Compa knelt down to Shin to check for serious injuries, Neptune just stood there dumbfounded, and Vert readied a Lance.

"Looks like your cornered." The monotone continues.

"Blanc... are you serious." Vert showed bits of anger.

"Dead serious. While I'm at it, I'll end your misery here too, Vert."

"It looks like my disguise failed then."

Neptune chose a wrong time, "I said it before, but there are more obvious parts that give you away."

Compa looked left to right the guards that were closing in, mostly aimed at Shin, "Um... What should we do?"

"It's not a good idea to fight in here." IF backed up.

"We got a wall of people blocking the exit and they are mostly focused on Shin, so yeah use him as bait." Neptune horribly suggested.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa was angered at the thought.

"Just kidding."

"Well then, I suppose we should force our way out!" Vert suggested.

"Iffy, don't worry about me I got your back." Vert was determined.

"Understood everyone follow me!"

"Can you walk, Shin?" Compa asked the downed boy.

His response was to get right back up and rub his cheek.

Lady Vert cleared the path using one of her skills, it didn't kill them, but did heavily injure them.

They proceeded to run in the open path, but not heading towards the door.

"Iffy, where are we running to." Neptune asked.

"We're heading towards that stained glass panel." Compa pointed towards said glass panel.

"Don't tell me, Iffy!?"

"Get ready!" IF jumped out of the window breaking the glass.

"What?!"

They stopped as they approached.

"Welp, here goes nothing!" Neptune jumped out of the window as well.

"Wait for meeeee!" Compa tripped out of the broken window.

"I always wanted to do this, just like in the movies! Here I come!" Vert jumped out as well.

This left Shin alone and some pissed off guards were coming towards him. He did the only sensible thing.

 **Taunt!**

He then jumped out of the window as they got even more enraged.

…...

The small group ended up in a snowfield after running for quite a while.

"I wonder if we lost them." Neptune was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"No, they'll catch up soon. Let's head towards the city." IF suggested.

They wondered around a bit battling some new types of enemies, but one of them was intresting.

"In the name of Lady White Heart surrender!" A Soldier of Lowee was in their way, luckily it was only one.

"Compa. Hama her." Neptune was ready.

"Okay, sorry Ms. Soldier." a familiar set of cards appeared as they glowed.

 **Null**

"Um... Never seen that before." Neptune comments on the failed Hama.

The target responds by immediately firing her ice blaster.

"That's cold you know!" Neptune yelled at the assaulter.

It was Shin's turn to cast then, dark circles appeared around the soldier.

 **Mudo**

The soldier instantly fell to the ground, obviously unlike the monsters, she didn't dissapear.

Neptune grew exicted, "Oh my what's this, an attack that doesn't take your H.P or gives your enemy a small advantage. I'm so proud of you!"

"Though why did she not take any damage from Hama?" Compa asked.

Neptune did a quick check on Shin's skills, "Hmmm... Mudo is basically a dark version of Hama."

She proceeds to check Compa's skills, "Ah here we go. 'Hama instantly kill any enemy, who can't null it, Humans for example naturally Null light.' That's interesting to know."

"Alright let's go ahead." IF walks forward.

"But what about her?"

"Sorry, but we can't so we'll have to leave her."

"O-okay, sorry Ms. Soldier."

…...

They once again wandered around defeating some random monsters and the occasional humans.

"Brr... It's so cold...I'm growing Icicles on my nose." Neptune chattered through her teeth.

"Iffy, are we near the city, I'm growing tired now..."

"It's only a little further let's keep going!"

"How troubling with the Basilicom against us, we need allies." Vert pondered.

"It'll be harder this time, especially with the CPU against us."

"I don't think she'll hear us out, getting punched in the face usually doesn't get forgiven easily." Neptune stared at Shin.

"Well, we'll need to prioritize seeking help, then"

Neptune sighed, "I guess it isn't easy finding the Key Fragments."

"But, there is one thing we know for sure."

"What's that?"

"That the Lowee Basilicom is backing Conversation."

IF joins in, "Them calling us messengers of Momus is proof they're setting us up."

"Yeah, but so what, there isn't much we can do about it."

"That's why we need allies, someone outside the Basilicom. Remember Chian someone like that."

Compa was relived to hear that, "Let's get to the city and get help and a room warm stove."

A couple of guards from earlier have shown up, "There they are!"

"They found us?!"

"Hands behind your head and get down on the ground!"

Neptune retorted "Hell no! The ground is cold and wet and mushy, I don't wanna get dirty! Snow isn't as white as people think it is you know? So that's a no go."

"Not you Him." The second one retorted

"Shin?"

"Yes, for punching Lady White Heart we hereby sentence you to de-"

Shin ran up to the guard and punched him in the face as he got knocked out, he quickly turned around and did the exact same thing to the other guard.

"You're more aggressive today, what happened?" IF asked.

Shin shrugs his shoulders, but he would probably guess it's pent up steam, from Yvoire.

"Well I guess we should continue to the city."

…...

"I think we're safe now." IF stated looking behind the group.

Vert saw some lights up ahead, "I see lights up ahead, we must be close to the city."

Compa was breathing heavily, "I-I can't move any more."

Neptune to the rescue, "Are you okay Compa, do you want me to transform and carry you."

"I'm fine just need to rest a bit."

"Come on we're friends and all, so no need to be shy. I get a lot more power when I change, and I can fly too, you know?"

Neptune transformed as a pillar of light came in, then out.

IF's mouth hung agape as soon as she did this, "What the-? Are you stupid?! What are you doing?!"

"What's the matter Iffy, you look serious."

The question was answered as they could hear chatter, "I saw something light up down there!"

"It must be them."

"See now they've located us!"

"I'm so sorry!" Neptune de-transformed.

Vert hurried the process, "Knows not the time to feel sorry. Let's hurry and be on our way."

"But where?"

A new voice enters the fray, "It seems you need some help!"

"Who is that?!"

Everyone turned around weapons, and fists, at the ready.

They were met with some sort of Animal person, Shin couldn't accurately describe what he was seeing, but small white and green top, shorts, and boots were the main features. A tail hanging in the back and some ears.

"I'm CC2. I was asked to help you out. I'd appreciate it if you take down your arms."

No one did as IF responded, "How do we know you're not working with the Basilicom?"

"You mean proof? Sadly, I just need your trust since I'm without proof."

"Iffy, I don't think we have a choice. I don't think bad people come out so openly." Compa gave in.

Neptune joins in, "And people with such, soft, fluffy ears and tails can't be that bad." She brushed her hands along side it.

CC2 lets out a small heartfelt laugh, "Oh, Neptune. You're just the same, no matter which realm."

Looks like another dimension dweller, seriously this can't be good for the universe.

"And I appreciate the comment on my ears and tail, but they are fake."

"Are you sure? I'm almost positive the Velvet soft feel is real."

IF chose a different topic, rather the obvious one, "Realm? Are you from another place as well?"

"From the looks of it, you must have met others like me, too" CC2 happily acknowledged.

"I guess I can trust you. I'm sorry for being so doubtful there." IF laid down her arms.

"Don't worry about that. Anyway, we need to get you out of here. Follow me." The fake animal person started to lead the way.

…...

They have already gotten used to the cold, so they didn't mind going for some kind of detour.

"The person who asked me to help is right ahead." She pointed towards a small building on the outskirts of the city.

"Aren't you coming too, CC2?" Neptune questioned.

"I was just asked to bring you here, nothing else. They could also still be on the chase, so I'll go mix things up a bit."

IF appreciated the gesture, "Thanks for all the help, CC2. Be careful."

"Sure thing see, ya." CC2 quickly ran back to distract the wandering guards.

They walked towards the building. As soon as they got towards the building, the door opened and to greet them was a familiar face.

"Nice to meet you all again." Financier giddily said.

Vert frowns, "You were with Blanc."

"Yes I am, again, Lady Blanc's, Chamberlain, Financier."

"Were we tricked again?!" Vert readied her Javelin.

IF was less then pleased as well, "Even if you are a girl, I'll have to kill you if you get in our way."

"Get in your way? Why, no, quite the contrary actually. Before you punch me in the face hear me out."

Neptune smirked, "No ones gonna let you, let that down, Shin."

"I've asked CC2 for help, as I had a favor to ask you all."

"Quite hard to believe." Vert's Javelin was still at the ready.

"We don't have much time, please follow me. If you feel at anytime a sense of deceit, please go ahead and kill me."

Neptune tries to diffuse the situation, "I think we can trust her. There has got to be a good reason for it right?"

"Neptune, you can't be serious?" Vert sighed.

"I second Nep-Nep. I feel like we can trust her."

Vert sighs once again, "My you're both so trusting."

"Thank you. Now please, this way." Financier leads the party.

…...

They got back to the city with retaliative ease, it could only be assumed that the other access points were guarded as they took a long convoluted route.

"Alright, we should be fine now."

"Yay, we're in the city!" Compa cheered

Neptune chose to gloat, "See I told you so, I told you to trust her."

Vert looked back, "I don't see or sense anyone chasing us, I think we're fine for now."

"Now that we're safe, I want you to meet another person."

IF grew a tense face, "This person is why you helped us?"

"Yes."

Vert grew a tense face, "Don't tell me... Lowee's CPU is here waiting for us?"

"Uh... That's partially correct, but it's kind of... well hard to explain."

A male appeared on the scene wearing, what would just be called casual clothes, he had red hair as well. "Hello there Financier. It's been quite a while."

Another man wearing about the same clothes, same hair color, but longer, stood next to the male.

Neptune chose the most appropriate time, "Holy puddings, more dudes!"

Both the males looked at Vert and Compa rather perversely, "I see two delicate beauties. Are they the ones you mentioned?"

"Yes. I was somehow able to get them here, away from the Basilicom."

"I see. My name is... Older Brother. This here is Younger Brother." The one with the longer hair said.

Compa looks on confused, "Older and Younger Brother? What unusual names."

"They're not our real names, they're aliases. Right, Older Brother?"

"Yes." He looks towards Vert, "Beauty with Eyeglasses. Can you grace us with your name?"

"My, what an honest. My name is Vert."

"Vert." He evaluated quickly, "What a kind and voluptuous name... May I call you Lady Vert." He winked.

"Why most certainly."

Younger Brother looked at Compa perversely as well, "Maiden with flowing, pink hair, may I receive your name?"

"Me? My name is Compa."

"Compa." Younger evaluated qucikly, "The name resolute and resounds with angelic beauty and bounty."

"That's the first time anyone has praised my name."

"Hey there! My name's Neptune"

"I'm IF."

"Shin."

The trio were ignored as the Older Brother Spoke, "Financier, so they'll be seeing..."

"Yes. It may be complicated, but I believe they can help."

"Very well, Let us lead the way as gentlemen. Lady Compa, this way." Younger Brother took a hold of Compa's arm.

"Shin, do you not see this guy putting the moves on Compa? Do something she's your cousin." Neptune was getting annoyed of Shin just standing there.

Shin shook his head, as there were no need for pointless fights.

"Lady Vert, may I? The footsteps are slippery, so lead the way." Older Brother took a hold of Vert's arm

"My how thoughtful of you."

A moment of silence passed as the other two females scowled, "Nep, did you notice too?"

"Those two are dissing us, right?!" They are only being nice to Compa and Vert!"

"I don't know what they're up to, but I've never been this irritated before."

Financier apologizes, "I'm sorry. They only have interests in those who have... 'Special arrangements.'"

"Wha-what?" Neptune looked devastated.

IF's eyes twitched, "Wait! Now we're being prejudiced by our own breasts? What's wrong with Lowee?!"

"Oh, now it's on!"

"Nep, I'll turn a blind eye. Go and transform show them your stuff!"

"Will do, Iffy!"

"Wait a second!"

"What is it Nep."

Neptune transforms and calls to the Brothers, "Hey, you two wait up!"

"Nep?" IF's face looked of betrayal.

"Hm.. that voice."

"what the?!" Younger Brother looked at Neptune, "A full bodied idol, in place of the flat wonder of the world?"

"This is my true power!"

"Oh, Please forgive us for not being able to see past your flat wall." Older Brother states

"My insolence aside, may we ask your name?"

"Neptune."

"The name of regality and the delight of a thousand moons."

"It is as if, purity in tangible form... a goddess like name indeed."

"You-You're going to betray me Nep."

"I'm sorry Iffy, but this is me." The new Quad group walked forward with the Brothers Leading the way."

"You Traitor!"

IF looks down at her breasts. Devastated at the fact they can't just magically grow like Neptune's

She began to look at Shin, with puppy dog like eyes, "You're not gonna betray me, because of my breasts are you?" Her tone did sound devastated as well.

Shin sighed as he shook his head.

"That's not good enough. Say it." IF was...pouting with the puppy dog eyes. It was extremely unusual for IF to have her walls down and act like this.

He tried to resist the sadness in her eyes, but "hmmmmm..." She was starting to whine a bit.

"No." He quickly said.

"I want more than just a no." Tears were starting to form in her eyes along with little sniffles.

Shin couldn't resist anymore as he gave in to the pleading IF, "No, I won't betray you, because of your breast size."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Thanks your the best." She proceeded to cling onto Shin's arm, "Please escort me." She held on to his arm like a lost child.

Shin once again sighed at the unusual sight. As they followed the brothers to their destination.

As they walked the Older Brother spoke to Vert, "Lady Vert you truly are like a goddess!"

IF grumbled.

"The name Neptune also sounds like a name fit for the goddesses as well." Younger Brother Praises Neptune

IF grumbled again holding onto Shin tighter.

"Where are we heading to?" Compa asked the Brothers.

"With the presences of the goddesses around us, we almost forgot."

"Being gifted is such a crime. Right Older Brother?"

IF continued to grumble and looked Shin in the eyes as if saying 'Sic em'

He shook his head, much to the disappointment of IF.

"In short we are part of a resistance group." Older informed.

"Resistance, that I could tell, but against what?" Vert questioned

"That is, of course, the CPU of Lowee Lady White Heart."

"What?!" Neptune yelled.

IF grumbled, "Probably because she's lacking in 'assets' as well. You probably want to bring her down to put up Lady Thunder Tits, right."

"Umm... Nep-Nep, Iffy apathy is rising."

"I'm sorry Iffy, and this is all because I betrayed you."

"Well, if what Iffy said was true, I have half the mind to be fine with it."

The Brothers looked at each other with joy, "Oh, is that true!?"

"For you, we will follow you to the end of the world!"

"If they continue, it will only get worse, so let me explain. Lowee was a land abound in joy and laughter among both the young and old, but as of recent, Lowee has placed weight of becoming a nation of power. We are slowly becoming a land with the vision of dominating the world." Financier with an exposition dump.

Vert looked on, "That's interesting... I didn't expect this coming from Lowee of all places."

"The citizens were against the change, but this is Lady White Heart's will. That is why we have formed a resistance group, to get Lowee back to normal"

"Iffy, did you know anything about this?"

IF hide behind Shin, "Small isn't bad. Are you gonna protect me from the big meanies?" She looked up at Shin who opted not to respond. Looks like something broke her.

"It would appear, that she has some angst."

"Nep-Nep, It's getting worse."

"Iffy, is more concerned about size than I expected."

Vert finally stepped in the plate, "Iffy, if you don't stop... I won't like you anymore."

"huh?" IF said as she looked from behind Shin.

Vert started to praise IF, "I adore that strong, yet cool demeanor of yours, along with your cuteness. Now your eyes are dull with a lack of hope, that's not the Iffy, I know."

With that IF changed from Shin to Vert clinging onto her arm, "Based on my Intel, Lowee began it's reform a few months ago. Lady white Heart changed all of a sudden, making drastic changes." Hope once again appeared in her eyes.

"Now, that's my Iffy." Green Heart turned around and stuck a tongue out to Shin, now that IF was off him. It would appear that she still thinks, he'll steal her with his nonexistent charms.

"That was a fast recovery." Purple Heart said.

"Nep. You should change back. You're gonna tire yourself out that way."

"Oh, yes, right." Neptune changed back.

Compa asks a question, "What happen to Lady White Heart, Miss Financier."

"I believe it can be explained better by the person, you are meeting."

The group stopped walking as they got a building, "We're here" It looked like a Basilicom.

They entered and continued to follow Financier to a certain section, she announced her presence, "I bring you our powerful allies-"

She opened the door as a light slowly entered the room. The person they were meeting was-

"I'm sorry, I'm busy now, but can you lead them out." A familiar figure was laying down reading a book

A few seconds passed as the group registered what going on, the females of the group responded, "Whaaaaaaaaaat!?"

"They came all the way here for us, it would be rude to send them out."

"Why is Lady White Heart here?!" Neptune asked the obvious question.

"Why not, this is my room you know?" Lady White Heart said.

She got up and put on her hat.

Financier did an introduction, "This is the Leader of resistance and CPU of Lowee, Lady White Heart."

"What?" Neptune's face went dull

"This is so confusing, even Nep-Nep can't figure it out. She's having a hard time deciding what to do."

"You- can't just- what the-?" Shin seemed to broke down right there as this was the most confusing thing he's heard of all time and he once played a hard as all hell puzzle game.

"I think we broke Shin too!"

"Be quite... If you're gonna cause an commotion, do it outside." The calm White Heart said.

Vert put the pieces together, I believe I know what's going on now. She's the real Blanc, is she not?"

Financier nodded, "Yes exactly."

Shin took a deep breath as the issue was resolved quickly. Though he did make a fool of himself.

Neptune however, "No fair Vert, tell us what's going on!"

"Yessy, can you make it easier for us to understand."

"Wait a second, Lady Vert what do you mean by real?"

"Please not all at once, Financier can you please explain?" Vert pleaded.

Older Brother spoke up, "Oh no please allow me Lady Vert."

Younger as well, "Please I shall supplement to Lady Compa."

The Lady's Eye twitch, "You guys were here too?"

"With Lady Vert present, I can begin to see how little our CPU seems."

"What did you say?" The Lady's face scowled as she looked at the two brothers.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all my Lady." The Older Brother tried to cover up.

Financier tried to keep going on with fake laughter, "Can we please get on with this?"

"In short, Lowee was taken over, by a fake Lady Blanc."

"The Lady Blanc at the Basilicom is Conversation in disguise."

"Conversation?!"

"If you know of her, then this will be easy to explain. Evangelizer, Conversation, has the power to steal and copy powers"

"Our Lady was ambushed and the power as goddess was taken along with Lowee."

"Don't remind me of her. I trusted her and this is what I get." Lady Blanc sounded more than peeved.

"Simply put, you formed a resistance, to get things back to normal."

"That's right..." Blanc looked at Vert and Neptune, "Wait a second, I've seen both of you somewhere before..."

"My do I need to remind you Blanc." Vert said as she removed her glasses.

"Vert?! Why did you come all the way to Lowee?"

Shin resisted the attempt to smack himself in the face. IF however went right ahead.

"I came for Iff- I came to help Neptune and pay Conversation a visit."

"So the small pint next to you is." She looked at Neptune

"I lost my memory, but nice to see you again? Blanc."

"So, you came here to fight me for a position in the console war." An unreasonable conclusion.

"Stop! Before we do anything at all... let me just say I didn't come all the way here to fight you. To top it off, I don't remember a thing, so um... can't we all be friends?"

"Don't remember? You?"

"We can confirm that." Compa said.

"If you say so. I see no reason to place doubt."

Neptune however, "Good, cause I was about to ask Shin to punch you in the face."

"Shin?"

"This guy right here."

A nod.

"Why, would you not face me?"

"Nah. Earlier today when we were tricked, by the fake Blanc, he jumped the gun and punched her in the face...Let's just say the results were less than favorable."

Blanc looked at Shin as she explained that, "Interesting." Was her single word response.

"Lady Blanc, they are impressive allies, are they not?"

"True. I could have asked for better, but this is Lowee's issue. I can't have other CPUs helping me. I'll figure out a way to solve everything."

Financier sighed "Lady Blanc."

The room suddenly shook for a couple of seconds before it stopped, "What was that?" Neptune questioned.

Older Brother points out the obvious, "The tremor, it seems to have come from outside."

A familiar face appear, Ran-Ran, "Lady Blanc, we're in trouble."

"Hey it's Ran-Ran, howzit going, you should've called when you were coming."

"Who are you? Ran-Ran doesn't know you."

Vert tries to clear the confusion, "Neptune this is a different Ran-Ran, than the Ran-Ran I know."

"Really? They kind of look the same."

Blanc decides to ask the obvious question, "So what's the problem."

"The Basilicom is attacking us."

"Damn, her."

…...

After quickly running out of the similar looking Basilicom thing. They end up in the streets, before stopping as they see the fake Blanc.

"You finally came out, did you? You fake." The other Blanc said.

"I'll send those words right back at you."

"Talking tough as usual, I see."

"I'll exterminate you along with those Heretics around you." The fake Blanc calls forth something, "Come Killachine!" The Killachine was summon by a flash of white, letting out a robotic scream. "Go destroy them, city and all."

Blanc wasn't pleased, "City... Destroy.." She balled her fists as they shook with rage

"Blanc?" Neptune was getting scared.

"So you're gonna kill everyone! Damn you! YOU STUCK UP BITCH!" Blanc exploded with anger.

"Owwwww... MY ears!" Neptune covered her ears.

"Yikes! Nep-Nep, Lady Blanc is scary."

Shin decided to take a few steps back as he really didn't want to get stuck in the crossfire.

"Yes, very very scary." Neptune backed away.

"Shut yer traps, before I shut them for ya!"

"The exact type of person you don't want to put on the wrong side, eh?"

The fake Blanc still calm, "Enough. It doesn't matter what you say, Killachine finish them." She ran away really quickly leaving the Killachine.

"What running away?! Get your Clothes and you ass back here!"

The Killachine turned towards Blanc, obviously not knowing the definition of fear.

"What?! YOU want to play? Let's do this!" She tranformed

Her form sported blue hair, red eyes, and a one piece suit, similar to to all the other goddesses, but it was obviously different, due to it being akin to a school swimsuit.

"You should change too Nep-Nep!"

"Can you please change as well, Lady Vert?"

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Neptune transformed.

"You can count on me." Vert transformed.

"The hell you going HDD for, I don't need your stinking help!"

"Just shut up and let us help. This is to protect the people here."

"Yes. It's our duty as CPUs to protect the people regardless."

"Suit yourself."

The battle immediately commenced.

"Ahhhhhhhgh!" Blanc screamed as she brought her axe down full force on the Killachine, destroying it instantly.

The battle finished.

Everyone leveled up. Nothing new learned by anybody.

"Don't give a crap where this was made, but it was just a piece of junk in the end." White Heart taunted.

"Guess, we didn't actually need to help." Neptune commented frowning at not being able to fight.

All the Goddesses detranformed.

"Financier. Continue checking the Basilicom's moves and actions. In particular, see if you can find out about their supply routes." White Heart gave an order.

"Yes my Lady! Understood!" Financier replied running somewhere out of view.

…...

"We challenge you to a duel!" The Older Brother declared pointing a finger a Shin. Younger was standing right next to him.

Welp... this is what he gets for blanking out for just a couple of minutes.

"You better not lose, I don't want to deal with them!" It would appear that Blanc was angry about something. He really should've stayed focus.

"You can beat them Shin!" Neptune cheered on her sleeping buddy.

IF sighed, "Better make this quick."

"You can do it." Compa cheered her Cousin on.

Older pulled out a single handed sword, while Younger pulled out a baseball bat.

"We the Brothers hereby challenge you to a duel, to take your place as a party member with these lovely big breasted angels." Older Winked at them.

Blanc tried her best not to just get in there and kill them.

Younger continued Older's thoughts, "Prepare yourself for a humiliating defeat as we, Younger and Older Brother shall defeat you."

They got into stances and stood there, "We as gentlemen, shall allow you the first shot, after that, prepare for humiliation." Older said.

Shin contemplated on what to do for his first move, he could just mess around with them a bit, give them false hope before wiping the floor with them. However, he has already grown tired of these perverts. Tapping his foot on the ground while crossing his arms, he contemplated. He could just taunt them two times and end them. Mudo them... no this would count as a boss battle.

The room held a pregnant silence, except for Shin tapping his foot, as everyone waited for his first move.

The Brothers chose the perfect time to taunt, "Are you contemplating your first move?" Older started.

"I suggest you surrender, because we'll not go down that easy." Younger finished

Well he was going to go easy on them... well relatively easy, but that was immediately thrown out the window. Time for Shin to use a move he hasn't used yet.

He lifted his hand forward as energy started to collect around his hand. A glow of either blue, white, or purple appeared in his hand as he lifted it above his head, before bringing it down.

 **Heat Wave!**

The Brothers were engulfed in the physical attack, despite what it is called, it's not a fire based spell. After a second or two, the flame like circles of the physical attack dispersed, leaving behind two unconscious Brothers.

"Yay!" Neptune and Compa hugged each other

"Serves them right!" IF cheered, for obvious reasons.

"Excellent, it is always a desire to end pointless battles quickly." Vert smiled.

"Perfect." Blanc just responded.

…...

"So, we're in front of the Basilicom, but what's next?" IF questioned.

The group was currently in Lastation, in front of the Basilicom to try and acquire the help of Noire. When they entered Lastation, Blanc's first time being here, the immediate discussion was to try and locate Noire, or something like that, also Neptune making fun of her no friend status. Blanc also has glasses on, trying to 'disguise' herself.

Back to the conversation, "Aren't we going in?" Blanc asked.

"We're already known by Avenir and the Basilicom." Compa explained, may or may not make sense.

"Not to worry, leave this to me and Blanc." Vert suggested.

"We are disguised, after all. Plus, I'm good with negotiations, too." Blanc informed.

"If we work together, we can make any man bend backwards for us."

The unlikely duo enters the Basilicom with pride, hoping the negotiations work.

A few minutes later they came out of the Basilicom defeated. Their sighs gave it away.

"Report, Sergeant." Neptune spoke.

"Mission... failed." Blanc sighed in defeat once again.

"I can't believe, the two directional aspects didn't work..." Vert sighed in defeat again as well.

"So, I guess we can't expect Noire to help much. Huh?" Neptune sighed.

"I am truly sorry."

Shin wordlessly strolled in, no one noticing him entering the building.

"By the way Blanc the-" He heard Vert say before the door closed.

He walked up to the front desk, the person at it wasn't happy, possibly from Vert and White Heart. The person's hood covered most of the head.

The person looked, "Look I told you it won-" The person stopped as they looked at Shin's face.

He swore he could see a little tinge of red appear on the person's see able face, "Oh, you're not those two."

The hooded figure stared at Shin's face for quite a while, "You're quite a handsome young man." The hooded person said.

Shin nodded at the compliment.

The person removed the hood off their face. It revealed a woman's face, along with black hair. She placed her arms on the desk, holding her head in place as her cheeks were extremely red.

The room stayed silent as Shin stared back at the woman, who's face was red.

"So, what can I do for you handsome guy~" The woman playfully dragged.

"I want to see Lady Black Heart." Shin bluntly stated his reason.

"Of course you would want to see her." The woman spun her finger in circles on the desk, cheeks puffing a bit.

"Look, she's not taking any guests right now."

She once again looks at Shin's face.

The woman looked all around them, before putting her mouth next to Shin's ear, "Between you and me, she's actually not here, haven't seen her for days."

Shin nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" The woman yelled.

He turned around, to see her holding a small piece of paper, with a few numbers on it.

"Here's my number~" The woman seductively added.

Shin takes the piece of paper, not because he was attracted, but he knew that he wouldn't get out of there without taking it.

Stuffing the piece of paper in one of his pockets, he finally leaves.

He opened the door and headed outside... To see Two of the Three present goddesses, about to fight, with IF trying to calm them both down. Vert and Blanc were ready to pounce on each other.

The door closed behind him, loudly as they diverted their attention towards the young man.

He answered there unasked question, "Not in there."

"So this was a waste of time then." Compa understood the few words.

White Heart grunts out of anger, "Let's just get to the damn factory, we don't have time for this!"

After a few minutes of sorting things out, with the two goddesses de-tranforming. They were ready to head out to the factory.

Neptune notices something in his pocket though.

"Yo, Shin what's in your pocket?"

He pulled out the small piece of paper and gave it to Neptune, everyone else gathered around it.

'Call me' the words were clear as day, as well as the phone number, plus a small heart next to it.

Vert looked defeated, "No wonder our attempts didn't work."

…...

"So this is where the exchange will take place." An angry faced Blanc stated.

"So, Blanc. How are you planning to stop the exchange?" Vert asked her.

"Easy, I'll destroy everything."

Neptune could only smile, "Blanc, really thinks exactly how she looks."

"Did you say something?" A voice full of venom.

"No, Sir! Nothing, Sir!"

IF saw the positive side of things, "Still, it would deter any future transactions."

"If so, let's hurry, as depending on the numbers, this may take some time."

The group enter the factory, the strangely familiar looking factory. To try and hunt down the business transactors.

…...

Shin used Heat Wave to end this encounter.

"What happened to your health?" Vert asked the young boy.

Neptune answered that one, "Oh, some of his attacks take away his health, instead of S.P."

"What a strange attack." White Heart just said.

"I find it strange that, such detrimental moves exists to harm the user." Vert said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, blah, blah, blah, This might be the last time we use this joke, now let's go!" Neptune was ready to face down with whoever.

…...

The group finally approach a section of the factory, a familiar looking bastard was in there sights.

"Found them, looks like this is the place." White Heart states.

An evil laugh from the familiar bastard called Ganache ensues, "What a nice surprise."

"You!" IF yelled.

"Oh, it's you again. Ganache equals enemy is getting pretty old." Neptune blankly states. "What's your thoughts on that Compa?"

"I'm tired of seeing Ganache too."

"Well, it seems those mouths of yours hasn't changed at all."

"So, why sell to Lowee? Profit aside, you're just making them stronger."

"It seems there is a major misunderstanding." Ganache tried to clarify.

"Misunderstanding? What do you mean by that?"

"Living in Lastation, doesn't mean we revere the CPU here."

"Wait you mean-" IF was starting to realize it.

"Yes. I revere only one, and that is Lady White Heart. I will level Lastation with joy in the name of Lady White Heart."

"To see a spy in the mix, was quite unexpected." Vert commented on the current situation.

"Now's our chance!" Neptune jumped in the air, full of excitement.

"What's the matter Nep-Nep?"

"Well, Ganache follows White Heart, which means he follows Blanc!"

"That means, if Blanc talks to him, we can skip this battle." Neptune concluded.

Blanc smiled, "If so leave it to me, I'd rather talk then fight anyways."

Shin could see Ganache checking his watch, getting bored, "Are you done talking? I have other business so-"

"Halt!" Neptune said.

"What?"

"If you only knew the power of the White Side. Well I Neptune shall show you your Lady White Heart. Behold!"

Neptune snapped her fingers as Blanc transformed into White Heart, shocking Ganache.

"I am Lady White Heart!" She proudly proclaimed.

"No! No! That's not true! That's impossible!" More reference.

"Live long and be prosperous!" Different reference

Everyone else sighed as she lost the reference.

"I see Neptune is incredibly incorrect blending things here." Vert understood.

Blanc floated towards the shocked man.

"You can't be.."

"Ganache was it? I understand your dedication to serve me." She calmly spoke, "Yet to do so in sacrifice of others is not what I want to see. I will forgive, so stop such foolishness."

Ganache then starts to freak out, muttering incoherent words.

"What?"

He starts to take more deep breathes while muttering incoherent words.

"What? I can't hear you! Speak up like a man!"

"No!" He finally let's out an almost squeamish scream was heard alongside it, "You can't be Lady White Heart! You must be the fake I'm hearing of!"

"The hell you saying? I'm the real one. The other one is the fake!"

"No, your the fake!" Denial at it's best.

"Idiot. I'm tellin ya I'm the real deal, figure it out already."

"No! No! No! No! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The freak out was real, "My angelic Lady White Heart, would never be this much of a swearer."

White Heart's eyes grew red, as she grunted.

Vert sighed with disappointment, "I've seen these types at expos and conventions before."

"It's sad when a reality check slams you in the face, bringing you to your senses." Neptune picked this to pick on Iffy, "You know they kind of go into depression after a while. Right Iffy?"

"Why are you looking at me!?"

"Well remember the hidden link we found on Vert's blog? You were like, 'My Lady Green Heart would never be such a gamer!'"

IF started to freak out now.

"My, Iffy, I didn't expect." The Green one in question said.

"N-N-N-No! It isn't t-t-true, don't hate me!"

"Don't worry, I would never hate you for that. On the contrary, I would love to see what other surprises you hold for me."

The rare lovey lovey eyes of IF appeared once again, "Lady Vert~" She dragged out.

"Shut yer holes over there!" Oh right White Heart was mad. "Get your smooch out of the way. I got some crap to take care of!"

Ganache looked giddy, "That confirms it, You can't be Lady White Heart!"

"She loving caring..." His rant continued on for a couple of minutes, which went into more minutes.

Pretty sure half an hour passed by.

Neptune sighed as his rant went on and on about who Lady White Heart is, "Shin go punch him in the face."

Shin takes a step forward complying as he swung his arm and his fist connected with the blabbering businessman.

Ganache held his nose for a bit screaming "OW!" He quickly recovered as the pain soon went away.

"You have no right! Not even my own father has ever hit me before!" Ganache yelled at his assaulter.

Shin stepped backwards a bit, "I've got no more time for you. You need to do some growing up fast and accept the facts."

Neptune's clapping could be heard as she cheered on Shin, "Yay! Your first reference. Oh I'm so proud of you! Compa get the camera!"

Compa did just that as she pulled out a camera, "Say Cheese." Compa snapped the photo.

Ganache now composed, "Now, are we done with all the prattle?"

"Oy, his character is back again."

"Unfortunately, I must hurry, so I will get over this quickly."

A Killachine pops out of the ceiling.

"Alright. Back to slate one."

"I do hate fighting myself. So I hope Killachine 3.0 will suffice."

Compa was ready for action, "Nep-Nep time to transform and beat up the bad robots!"

"Okay Compa. Here I go" She transforms.

"Please, Lady Vert!" IF calls to Vert.

"Why, for you? Of course!" Vert transforms.

Purple Heart looks toward Ganache, "Come to think of it, I don't think you've seen me in this form before."

"Honestly, I am quite surprised. The bumbling Neptune, being the CPU of Planeptune."

"You don't look surprised."

"Does it look like that? I am doing my best here you know?"

"In any case, I will have you all Perish in the name of Lady White Heart." He exclaimed, "Killachine 3.0 attack."

Everyone got their weapons ready as the battle begun.

The Killachine was rather the same as all the other ones, except red.

Shin ran up to it and did what he did best, punch it. No noticeable damage, expected since it's just the start of the fight.

"Cross Combo" Neptune struck the Killachine multiple times.

"Take This!" Blanc threw her Axe at the rampaging machine. She caught it a second later as if it was a boomerang.

"We gotta beat you up!" Compa fired her compressed liquid from her syringe.

This proceeded to annoy the beastly machine as it swatted Neptune like a fly making her crash into Compa.

"Owie!" Compa whinned trying to get the fallen Neptune off her.

"Sorry Compa!"

 **Heat Wave!**

Shin brought his sword of pure energy downward, causing the floating machine to stumble a bit, due to the possibly explosive power of the wave.

"Demon Flames." IF called out the flames of demons as the fire engulfed the Killachine.

The red eyes of the machine glowed through the flames as it proceeded to whack Shin, forcing him back a bit. It turned around and did the same thing to IF forcing her back as well.

"My Iffy is in danger! I shall punish you for your crimes!" Vert yelled as she summoned spears onto the battlefield aiming at the Killachine, who properly guarded as the spears came into contact with it.

The machine let out a mechanized roar as it started to charge at Vert. Like Neptune she was swatted like a fly, however she made a quick recovery in the air stopping herself from hitting a wall.

"Don't forget about ME!" "Tanzer in Trombe!" She spun around in circles around the Killachine gripping her axe as her assault continued.

She stopped spinning as she was starting to get dizzy.

There was a small bit of damage noticeable on it, but only a small bit.

"Damn, this one's tough!" IF yelled.

Indeed it was, as this was one of the toughest fights Shin's been in yet. The Killachine brought it's gaze towards IF and Shin as it soon charged at them.

 _ **Killachine Wrath!**_

"Uh-oh." IF said.

The large arms slammed into the ground causing the two to fly in the air for a bit, enough time for it to slam them both towards the ground, hard. Using it's nearly nonexistent back as a tail it swung at the two knocking them to the side. It wasn't done yet as it began chopping the ground, where they were at, with it's giant axes. It did one final thing as it slammed the ground once again causing the two to fly in the air, this time it swung separate arms. The separate axe hands collided with IF and Shin, due to their positions they slammed right into each other.

"Auuugh!"

 **Endure!**

"Shin, Iffy!" Compa screamed of fear as one of their comrades went down, the other critical levels of lost health.

"You'll pay for that!" Both Vert and Neptune simultaneously yelled.

They looked at each other before smiling, "Come Neptune!" Vert allowed Spears to appear behind her.

"I, shall follow!" Neptune pointed and swords appeared behind her.

They both unleashed their attacks at the Killachine, sword and spear joined together as they both attacked it. An explosion followed soon after. Just a little more damage was given to it.

The three CPU's occupied themselves to the Killachine, as Compa was helping the downed IF and Low Health Shin. Compa brought IF back with a revival item.

"Thought I was a goner there." IF gasped as she was brought back.

Compa healed Shin, while also giving him a hug.

"This is one tough battle." IF commented resting a bit, after almost... well dying.

"Tougher than the others ones, that's for sure." Compa said.

They watched as the CPU's were constantly attacking the Machinated Killer. Dodging and flying around it, attacking and pulling back, not leaving themselves open to attack.

"We'll have to use some exe drives."

"Neptune Break!" Sounds of clashing of metal against metal could be heard as Neptune went at fast speeds.

"There is one used." IF pointed out the obvious.

White Heart crashed into the ground right next to the trio, "Get off your asses and FIGHT!" She returned to the fight.

"Righty!" Compa looked at Shin, telling him something.

They ran together side by side and stopped when they got almost too close. Sidestepping a bit away from each other they get ready to do something.

Everyone else stopped as they saw the two cousin's getting ready.

 **Cousinly Bond!**

Shin and Compa ran up to the Killachine at two different sides.

"Slappy!" Compa proceeded to slap the giant mech, surprisingly effective as it moved alongside the slaps.

Shin simultaneously punched the monster repeatedly, faster than his normal ones, that's for sure.

Compa took a few steps back leaving Shin to keep punching it. She pulled out a syringe and did a twirl to add effect.

With one more punch Shin forced the mech to Compa, who proceeded to repeatedly stab it. Shin crossed his arms patiently waiting.

Stabbing the syringe in and out of the mech, she did one more stab. She impaled it and pointed upwards before firing a highly compressed liquid. "Desu!" She yelled as the monster was launched upwards.

Putting her syringe away she ran up to Shin.

"Let's do this!" She said as she readied her fist, just like Shin, the Killachine was coming down quickly after all.

"Compa and Shin's cousin punch!" Compa yelled out the overly long attack name.

They both jumped, Compa going higher than Shin, and their fists connected with the Killachine. It was sent flying once again, this time hitting the roof of the factory they were in. Gravity pulled it down.

The Killachine got back up once again, just to explode.

Purple Heart breathed a sigh of relief, along with everyone else, as the battle ended, "That one, was even tougher than the other ones we faced. I wonder if it's the author trying to extend combat scenes?"

Ignoring her fourth wall break Ganache only looked a bit annoyed, by the destroyed Killachine. "Huh, that still didn't do the trick."

"I assume it was quite lacking against three goddesses." Vert taunted the businessman.

Sure just ignore the two who finished it off.

Ganache smirked.

"What're you laugin about?" White Heart questioned the businessman.

"I must say the same, I didn't expect one of it to defeat all of you." the business bastard said.

Just as he said that another Killachine popped out of the ceiling.

"Another one?!"

"We have many replacements, as needed, here in the factory." He calmly stated, with an honest smile.

"There's more of those things here?" Purple Heart realized, what the situation was.

"Why of course, you only destroyed one out of the entire line. Oh and if you are having problems over one. You won't get out of here alive."

"You've gotta be kiddin." White Heart huffed of annoyance.

"Oh, but I don't kid. Let me show you proof. Killachines come!"

They all got ready for a possibly hopeless fight, but no one would've expected explosions.

"W-What?" For the first time in a while, the businessman was shocked.

"Unfortunate for you, none will come to your command." A familiar crazy person's voice appeared.

"That voice, could it be?!"

"It has been a while Neptune. Or should I say Purple Heart, to be more proper.

"MAGES.?! Why are you here?"

"I heard some bad rumors coming from here, so I just meddled in some affairs."

Ganache's eyes had a look of anger, "The explosions, are these your doings?"

"Who else? Aside from the contraption here, I MAGES., have destroyed them all!" She proudly proclaimed

"I-Impossible! How can one of you destroy all of them! It can't be!" Losing his composure once again they saw.

"Believe what you believe, but note that what you believe is not reality."

"H-How?!"

"Quite simple actually. I used magic and destroyed them from the inside."

"All destroyed, by just Y-YOU!" Ganache was about to break again.

"Now stand Neptune, I shall assist you once again, as before."

"Really, you'll fight with us?" Neptune got excited.

"Yes, there is a certain one, who'll be sadden at your demise."

 **MAGES. joined the party.**

As soon as the battle started the CPU's charged immediately. IF helped out as well.

Compa and Shin however were still tired from their combination attack. MAGES. walked over to Shin to greet him once again.

"A pleasure to see you once again. I do hope you liked my parting gift. Though I'm still not sure it was the right one."

"What's she talking about Shin?" Compa asked Shin and the mad magician to an extent.

"I'll explain later. You two seem tired, so I'll allow you to rest."

MAGES. turned around and faced the Killachine. In the span of their small conversation, it took more damage than the last one did in minutes.

"I shall finish this!" A somehow calm yell from the magician.

"Blasphemous Theoretical."

MAGES. allowed a circle of purple appear around her. She proceeded to maneuver her hands in a way, that made the circle around her disappear and and more circle formed closer all around her. Pointing her hand forward, the circle disappeared and more appeared by the Killachine, before a pillar of light engulfed it.

She turned around before another purple sphere appeared at the end of her staff. Another flash of white appeared as the Killachine was destroyed out of existence.

"Whoa!" Compa yelled out of surprise.

"Was that it? I suppose they could be destroyed from the outside as well." The mad mage commented on the quick defeat of the Killachine.

"N-No. Our companies Killachines." Ganache's mouth hanged agape as the last one just got destroyed.

"Thank you for the help MAGES.." Purple Heart thanked the magician.

"No need for thanks. I've done nothing of note in particular. All I did was just finish it off."

MAGES. was it? As the CPU of Lowee, let me thank you as well." Blanc smiled.

"Your plans have been rendered null, Ganache." Vert stated to the cowering businessman.

Ganache let out small chuckle.

"Hm?"

Ganache let out the laugh of a mad man on his last knees. This continued for a bit.

"The heck? Did he lose some bolts in his head, alongside those toys." White Heart let out a grunt of annoyance.

"It is quite the situation, but it looks like we bought enough time."

"What? There was another motive behind this?" Green Heart realized.

"You were all fooled by your so called 'Intel.'"

IF gasped, "What do you mean?!"

"My main goal was to keep you occupied."

"So that information I had was-"

"Yes a decoy. I believe I have won in this regard." That cocky smile once again.

IF's phone rang, "Who could it be at this time." She flipped her phone open.

"Financier?!" IF yelled.

"Financier? Financier?! What's going on?" She angrily snapped her phone shut.

"Hey, what's up with Financier?" White Heart said voice full of concern.

"The hideout is being attacked by the Basilicom."

"What?!"

Ganache smirked, "I recall them wanting to test a new weapon."

"There's no time to talk we got to get back to Lowee!" Purple Heart commanded.

"But what about Ganache?!" White Heart pointed out.

Shin got ready to throw something.

"Well then, adieu to you all." Ganache pulled out a remote.

"OW!" A blue gem was thrown at his head, the assaulter was Shin.

"Did you really think throwing a rock would st-" His taunt was stopped as he was encased in a block of ice. His body stood in place as the block kept him trapped in it.

"What just happ-" Compa began.

"No time, we got to get to Lowee!" White Heart interrupted.

"MAGES. will you come too." Neptune asked the magician.

"I have come here on my own accord, so I shall follow."

…...

They rushed the fastest they could to Lowee, It has been about a few hours, but they made it the fastest they could. The CPU's were in their human forms as well. They've finally made it to the hideout after a long while.

"As such our faith in Lady Blanc is as flat, as she represents." Interesting conversation to come upon.

"Who're you callin flat!" The Lady herself questioned the two pervs.

"Lady Blanc." Financier was happy to see Blanc.

"Kept you waiting there, didn't we Financier?" IF grunted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Vert addressed.

"So, this is the true enemy... She looks like someone I know." MAGES. addressed Arfoire.

Arfoire smirked, "Well you look rather tired. I will kill you along with Neptune..." She paused, "Neptune, wait where is she."

They all looked around as Neptune was nowhere to be found, "Nep-Nep, where is she Nep-Nep!"

"Wasn't she just with us?" IF asked.

Arfoire let out a small laugh, "She must've run off."

"Compa just a though here."

"What is it Iffy?"

"She's a bit short... upstairs, isn't she."

"Iffy, don't say it in front of the old lady out loud."

"I can hear you girls quite clear! What's this about old and upstairs?"

"Yikes, she heard!"

Things went silent for a bit, "What's going on now?"

"One! A game goddess appears to rid the world of wrong!" A familiar loli voice.

"That voice!"

"Two! To rid the world of pirated copies."

"And Three! To be rid of the grumpy old lady. I Neptune am at your service!" Neptune jumped down from one of the small buildings.

"What are you doing!?" IF bonked Neptune on the head the first chance she got.

Neptune rubbed her head backing away from IF, "Iffy! I was just making a hero entry back there. Way to break the tune."

"This isn't time to be fooling around. Just stay put."

"awwww... you know how long it took me just to think of my entry? I had it crafted so it could raise the mood too."

"Just change forms already!"

"Do I have to?"

"Your talk is wasting all of our times here."

"Oh all right, here I go." Neptune transformed with a sigh of disappointment.

"Iffy, now that I'm in this form, I was thinking."

"yeah?"

"Maybe it would've been better to have done the entry in this form."

IF sighed as she brought a palm to her face.

"I guess Nep-Nep changed is still Nep-Nep." Compa sighed.

Arfoire smirked, "So what if you arrived? Not like anything will change." She taunted, "Though it makes it easier to get rid of you all at once!"

"Same here, we'll destroy your weapons and you at once." Purple Heart taunted back.

"So true, I would like to use this opportunity" Vert transformed mid sentence, "And return the favor back from Leanbox."

"Financier."

"Yes Lady Blanc."

"You've done well, leave the rest to me now." Blanc transformed.

"Arfoire! Time to beat the crap outta you and those pervs next to you!"

"All word, let's see how you can stand to this." Arfoire taunted as she summoned a tank on legs and pods.

"Theses heaps of junk again!"

The battle... no not battle, massacre occurred as the useless machines were dealt with as quickly as they came.

"Not bad, considering your experience in fighting." Arfoire smirked.

Arfoire pulled out a disc.

Purple Heart's eyes narrowed, "Why do you have an enemy disc?"

"Why not, I created these. Does it surprise you that much?"

"So the reason why, there was a sudden increase in Mr. monsters is-" Compa was starting to see the bigger picture.

"Yes. It was all me."

White Heart yells, "The Hell?!" She was ready to pounce.

"Now, heel, for a moment, Blanc."

"Shut it sister! This bitch is the one who caused all this! All that is happening! I'm gonna-"

"I said heel! I cannot let her go as well, but now is not the right time."

"Goddess of White, the goddess of green is correct. Do not act brashly." MAGES. informed.

White gave out a small tch, "So, what then?!"

"Let us run!"

"Run?! Why Run?! We beat the crap out of her and it's over!"

"We may be able to do that, but if she spawns more monsters, we'll soon be overpowered, due to fatigue. Running is the best tactical approach."

"And leave all my people and resistance behind?!"

"I did not say that. On the contrary, we should fight to let them escape."

White closed her eyes.

"Blanc..." Neptune worried for the White goddess.

"I know... dammit. I guess that's all I can do for now."

"So there you have it Financier, run we'll keep the enemy at bay."

"All resistance members head to Leanbox!"

"Understood!" Financier quickly followed the command.

"You'd think I'd let you escape that easily?! Go my monsters!" She held out a disc, but it was shot out of her hands, the assaulter... Younger Brother.

"What?!"

Older Brother respond, "Financier, now is your chance to escape!"

"You-"

"What are you doing are, you betraying me?!"

"Misfire is common on the battlefield you know?"

"As what Older Brother mentioned we are always on the side of the strong."

"The victor is neither you nor Lady Blanc. The victor is Lady Vert and us Brothers."

IF brought her palm to her face, "Okay I'll say it first, but they really suck."

"I was about to change my views of them, but pervs be pervs."

"Vert. Blanc. You escape with Financier." Neptune ordered.

"Did I just hear that right? Neptune, did you just tell me to run." White Heart said voice full of venom.

"You're the one to get Lowee back, so you need to get out of here safe."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. We need to help each other out. And we are friends right?"

"Neptune..." White Heart paused, "All right, then... I leave the rest to you."

"Vert, you go too. It would make their entry to Leanbox easier."

"Yes, but that means you will all be fighting without me."

IF smiled, "That's fine Lady Vert. This isn't the first time we fought with Nep."

"Yessy. We are all as one since we met Nep-Nep."

"If so, I fare you well then. I will return as soon as I am done."

Lady Vert turned to leave, before giving a small glare at Shin, no one else would notice, but it basically said, 'You better stay alive, or I won't have a rival for Iffy's affection.' It would appear that she was still on that.

"I'll be waiting." Neptune said.

 **Blanc left the party.**

 **Vert left the party.**

"Well then. I shall join you folks." MAGES. said.

"MAGES.? Are you sure?"

"As I said before, a certain one would be sadden to hear ill of you."

Arfoire smirked once again, "Only a few of you left. Do you seriously think you can stop me."

"We were a four person party and we did beat you then, so this should work." IF said.

"IF I believe you are forgetting someone." MAGES. called out.

"Sorry, it just came out naturally with this scene."

"No matter, we shall see how well you hold then."

Purple Heart retorted, "Yes same goes to you. Let's battle."

Instead of Arfoire battling she called fourth more machines. Just like last time they were quickly dealt with, courtesy of Shin's heat wave.

Another wave of machine's took it's place IF took care of it with demon flames.

Another wave was, yeah you get the drill, the machine's were useless.

After defeating another wave, which was probably thirty minutes after the first wave started MAGES called out.

"Goddess of purple. Isn't it time?"

"Yes, everyone! Let's get out of here!"

As soon as she said that the group of five ran, hearing Arfoire called out, "Where do you think your going, forces don't let them escape.

…...

The dungeon had a lot more monsters than other ones. They fought their way through to their destination. Neptune somehow not tiring out from being transformed.

"What's with tall these monsters?!" IF shouted.

"They just keep coming and coming." Compa stated.

"But, we finally made it to the Sky Harbor."

Another wave of enemies approached, Shin once again used Heat Wave on them.

"How sad. Showing trepidation from just numbers." MAGES. comments.

"Nep. It looks like MAGES. will take care of the monsters for us."

"What? That was a jab at light humor and-"

"Thanks MAGES."

"That's super, MAGEY! You really are the MAD MAGICIAN!" Compa comments.

"No, this is not good. Not good at all." MAGES. put her cellphone to her ear.

"What? You've found traces at Leanbox?! I must hurry then! I bid you luck. Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum."

Putting her phone down she looked at the group, "So, I need to hurry to Leanbox now."

Neptune sighed, "That was the worst acting I've seen yet."

Unfortunately they've been standing around too long as Arfoire has appeared right before them, "I've got you now Neptune! How unexpected to see you get this far!"

"Arfourdeetwo?! They're already on us!"

"How many times to tell you that my name is wrong! That's it!"

A ray of light appeared in place of Arfoire. She was transforming by the looks of it. When she got out of it-

"That form!" Neptune exclaimed seeing Blanc in place of Arfoire.

"I assume defeating you in this form, will affect those you are protecting."

"No matter what form you take those are all fake."

Arfoire let out a hefty evil laugh, "True, I am a fake, but if I fuse two goddesses power into one I will surpass you!"

"What? that can't be!"

"Give up and don't worry Neptune, I'll put your power to good use."

Neptune however had a different plan in mind, "That's what you think, but you won't expect this!"

"What, now?!"

"SHIN! Punch her in the face!" Neptune commanded.

"Wha-"

She was interrupted when Shin ran up to the fake Blanc and punched her on the cheek. She was ready to back hand him, but this time he jumped back learning from his mistake last time.

Arfoire rubbed her cheek, as a noticeable bruise formed on it. She was pissed, "That's it you die first!"

Pulling out an axe she got ready, but another axe was heading towards her way. She flew back a bit dodging it. The axe came back to it's rightful owner. The real Lady Blanc.

"You saying a fake is better than the real deal." Blanc's eyes full of anger.

"Blanc!" Neptune yelled.

"If you haven't forgotten, I am here too."

"Vert too?! Why are you both here?!"

"Well, I did promise, that I would return did, I not."

"Vert..."

White Heart explained herself, "Hey, I ain't a jerk to the ones who are doing their best for Lowee."

"Blanc.."

"Oh yeah. And you're the one who said we're friends, right?"

"Seems like the tables are turned now." MAGES. comments.

"Looks like everyone got back together after all." IF said.

"That's because you always do your best, Nep-Nep. I'm so happy!"

"Trash like you coming together, doesn't change who you are." The fake taunted.

"Arfoire... You're power may surpass us, but we're not fighting alone. We'll all fight together and win this!"

 **Blanc and Vert are back in the party!**

As promised Arfoire went after Shin first. He was hit multiple times by the axe that swung around him. Compa intercepted her as the needle somehow held it's own against an axe. Vert would join in as well pushing the fake back a bit.

Arfoire threw her axe at IF knocking her down. She went straight for Shin once again, this time successfully knocking him down.

"This is the end for you!" Arfoire yelled axe raised high in the air. It's positioning scared Shin a bit, because... well it was directly aimed at his crotch. He instinctively grabbed his crotch watching the fake quickly bring down the axe.

Purple Heart charged at her, protecting Shin as the fake was knocked back a couple of feet.

Holding her hand out he accepted it, "Thanks." He said as he was pulled up.

MAGES. summoned wind to her command as they assaulted the fake a couple of feet away.

Shin ran up to the fake and punched her once again.

"Stop that!"

Shin brought his arm forward and berserked. The attack somehow hitting multiple times.

Arfoire was annoyed as she started to copy a certain move, "Tanzer in Trombe!" Spinning around Shin. Absolutely no damage was done to him. He didn't dodge however.

 **Counter!**

"What?!"

Shin punched Arfoire, but this time the damage that was supposed to be dealt to him, hurt Arfoire.

"Leave this to me!" Blanc charged at the fake.

Both axes clashed against each other as they tried to get each other off. The axes kept clashing, until the real Blanc, headbutted the other one. Arfoire took a step back rubbing her head.

"This is it!" Blanc yelled as she threw her axe at Arfoire. Running up towards her after her axe passed her. She caught the axe and started to wail on Arfoire. Going for one final assault she threw her axe in the air. She flew after it and let gravity do the work for her as the axe came down with the fake.

"Gaaah!" The fake yelled as she was defeated.

Arfoire returned back to her normal form, "Why!? Why can't I win? With the power of two goddesses?!"

"You're quite formidable taking all that!" Neptune stated.

"I can fix that. I can just beat the crap outta her until I get my stuff back!" Blanc suggested.

"This is the end Arfoire! We'll have you return Lowee back to us."

Arfoire smirked, "Keep this sad Land of yours, but will not get the powers I have never!" Arfoire struck a pose.

"What are you-" Neptune said, before Arfoire teleported out of there.

Neptune looked left and right for Arfoire, "Everyone are you all right?"

"Yes. Somehow, where did she go?"

"Vanished again it seems." IF pointed out.

"So I assume we are the victors." MAGES. concluded.

"We won? Right?" Compa was skeptical for some reason.

"Yeah, but the old hag got away." Blanc sighed.

"Yeah, but what's lost has been recovered, so let's rejoice over that."

"Yeah."

A few minutes of silence occurred as the goddesses detranformed.

"Anyway, we should head back to Planeptune. You gonna come along Blanc." Neptune said.

"I guess so." Blanc smiled.

"I shall follow suit as well." MAGES. declared.

"Alright. MAGES..." Neptune stopped smiling after what she just said.

"What's wrong Nep-Nep."

"Nope, just lost it." Neptune said after the small silence.

IF sighed.

"Oh, Nep-Nep." Compa smiled.

Compa then remembered something as she raised her hand.

"Yes Compa" Vert addressed her.

"I just wanted to ask MAGES. something."

"And that is?" MAGES. replied.

"Ummm... what did you mean, when you said you gave Shin a 'gift' earlier?" Compa no.

"Oh, that. I shall tell you." MAGES. no.

This caught the attention to everyone, "Gift?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, the last time Shin and I met, was in Leanbox, apparently you weren't nearby. I made him help me around trying to find traces of Doc. P. However I had to quickly run off."

IF says, "That still doesn't explain what this gift is."

"I didn't tell about it yet. Since I had to leave in a hurry I had gave him something." A dramatic pause was given, "A kiss on the cheek, but I still think I was supposed to do something different." She put a finger to her chin thinking.

A mischievous smile could be seen on Neptune, "Shiiiiiiiin~" She dragged out rubbing her hands together.

Shin will probably never hear the end of this.

…...

Ganache was still frozen in place, however he soon started to melt and was freed. He sneezed as he held his body with his arms.

"Those interlopers, freezing me in place. I'll see it to them, that their lives will become a nightmare." He once again pulled out the remote and pressed it, however it didn't work. He placed it back in his pocket

"Broken, I should've expected. It was frozen."

"Guess I'm walking back."

A golden glow entered the factory, being so bright Ganache had to cover his eyes.

"What was that?" Ganache said as the light died down leaving a small golden circle.

"Ganache." a mysterious voice said. As a melody started to play, it almost sounded heavenly and Lawful.

"Who there? How do you know my name?"

"Do you wish to eliminate the one who did this to you?"

"Eliminate is such an ugly word, I would use get rid of."

"Will you do anything for the sake of it."

"If it means that I could get rid of unwanted guests, then yes." Ganache quickly agreed.

"Then I shall give you power. You shall become a vessel for me."

Ganache was about to reply no about being a vessel.

"Do not fret. You shall wield this power and make it your own."

Ganache however was still skeptical, this doesn't seem like a good investment for the other party.

"What's in it for you?"

"I shall exact revenge on the one who has previously slain me. You have already met him."

Ganache's mind flashed to the silent boy, the unreadable face is what kills him.

"I see." He pushed his glasses up.

"However, before I accept this business opportunity. It's essential for a businessman to know his client and his intention."

"Of course." The golden ball replied, "I am the one who would give you the power of gods."

Ganache blinked at the word gods, "Gods? Don't you mean goddesses?"

"I mean gods. All gods exist and those who don't still do. These goddesses are weak compared to the almighty power of my Lord."

"Lord?"

"I shan't speak his name."

"Then what is yours?" Ganache finally asked.

"I am known as many things, but one I am commonly known as..."

"As."

"Metatron."

"Alright let's do business."

…...

 **Not the length I thought is was gonna be, but 16550+ words I'll take it.**

 **Think I'll take a break for a little while. Work on some other stories.**

 **Have some extra's**

…...

 **Shin Negotiations**

Shin entered the Basilicom and talked to the person up front. His few words would drag on a conversation that lasted for hours.

He finally walked out of the Basilicom as the sun was setting and the group was all there.

"What took you so long?" Neptune asked.

Shin answered, "So apparently after a very long talk, I now own Lastation."

Their faces gave a look of shock Blanc asked the obvious, "How?"

Shin shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'm just good at negotiations."

Meanwhile Noire was doing something. Her phone rang and she picked up, "Hello."

A few seconds of silence at her location as a situation was being explained to her.

"What do you mean, I don't own Lastation anymore?! It's my land!"

Explanations later.

"That doesn't make any sense! He just convinced the front desk person and now he owns Lastation!"

She slammed her phone on the ground breaking it.

"SHIN!"

…...

 **TROMBE! OVERRIDE!**

"Tanzer in Trombe" White Heart attacked this man named Ratsel Feinshmaker, but he dodged.

"What?!"

 **TROMBE! Plays.**

"Why is a different song playing during battle?!"

"LET'S GO TROMBE!"

Ratsel charged at the transformed CPU with a machine gun, which strangely had a bayonet on it. He hit her with Bayonet, which impaled her. Lifting her up he shot the gun which sent her flying upward and back to the ground quickly.

"What. Was. That?" White Heart gasped as a human just beat her and was fully able to kill her.

The man's glasses shined, "Guarbine, MK III. Trombe.

"My TROMBE shall override all music themes."

…...

 **Kiiiiiiiick!**

"Killachine attack!"

 **Shin learned a new attack.** The text box disappeared and a green one took it's place _Shout now!_

Shin jumped high in the air as the Killachine watched him.

"ULTIMATE! GENSEPEST! KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK" Shin came full speed his leg stretching out. He passed right through the machine as the words appeared behind him.

He sighed, "No matter how thick your armor is. I'll kick through it."

The Killachine exploded behind him.

…...

 **CHESTO!**

"Punch her in the face, Shin!"

"What?!"

"CHEESTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shin yelled as his fist pierced right through the fake's chest, she exploded.

"OH come on Shin, now there's no plot to follow!"

…...

One more.

 **Shin meets Iris Heart.**

"My, my I hope those fists are used for more than fighting~" A voice called out to him.

He turned to see Iris Heart, as soon as he did the look on her face filled him with pure fear.

"Now, let's see if you're worthy of being my servant~"

For the first time ever, Shin screamed. Birds scattered as he did.

…...

 **Had one more, but I forgot it. See you next chapter though. Which will go back to the usual 5-8000 words.**

 **Like I said, I think I'll take a break for a couple of months or something. Maybe not months, but... you know?**


	11. Not Chapter 11

**I have to say something and it's really important.**

 **I have lost the spark that kept me going on this Fanfic. In other words Hyperdimension Neptunia Nocturne is officially cancelled. It's not because of lack of reviews or something like that. I have just genuinely lost interest. I mean yeah I just lost interest of the fic. I hope this isn't an inconvenience to you or anyone, but if it is I'm sorry.**

 **If you are still reading this and didn't click away in fear or sadness. Well. I've got nothing to say. Other than….. Just kidding.**

 **Be honest did I fool any of you. I am Not cancelling this. This is just to prove I haven't up and gave up on this.**

 **Anyway this chapter space today will be dedicated to Random Extras. So let's start.**

…..

Romance Time! Or random fluff (if I'm good at it.)

IF has been having some feelings for Shin lately and she doesn't know why. It's not hatred anything similar, just a weird feeling when he's around.

She always discreetly keeps a close eye on him when he's in battle. Wasting away his life points, but getting the job done. She really wants to find a way to spend more time with him, but doesn't want to openly admit, because Nep might take it the wrong way.

Speaking of…. The other two females in the party have some stronger connection with Shin in ways. Nep quite literally sleeps together with him and Compa is his cousin. She's checked the Lily ranks and she's still on two. Nep is on five. And Compa has a solid ten for obvious reasons.

'Does he hate me?' Would be her thoughts as she usually checks the ranks. But judging from his actions he doesn't hate her.

Guess she'll have to ask…. Never.

..

She finally got alone time with Shin today. The girls conveniently had to go out to do some quests and to get pudding. Though why was she having a hard time trying to say something.

'I really hope I don't have a huge blush on my face.' She thought as her heart raced sitting down next to Shin on the couch.

It was now or never.

"Hey." She started off.

He turned to face her. Silently staring at her waiting for a response.

Her heart raced faster now, as she awkwardly paused.

"How do I explain this? Would you mind…. How would you think… Would you like to…" IF continued to blush.

She kept messing up her words, for some reason she couldn't say it.

"Screw it." IF said, before lunging onto Shin and planting a kiss on his lips.

She retracted after a couple of seconds staring back at the dumbfounded Shin.

"Well say something." She her face was completely red as she lay on top of him.

Instead of an answer Shin did something else. He brought IF's face closer to his, before planting a deeper kiss. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, before Shin broke it. A trail of saliva followed as well as their tongues separated.

"You're so cute IF." He responded.

Her heart skipped a few beats after hearing that, "Jerk."

She laid her head down atop his chest, hearing his heartbeat. She closed his eyes as she felt Shin stroking her hair.

'Nep's gotta have to find a new sleeping buddy' IF smiled as she fell asleep onto her new lover's chest.

….

"Shin. I love you." Compa summoned up all the courage she had to say that one line. Her face was flushed.

"Love you too." A natural response from Shin.

Compa hung her head low, he mistaken it for a family member reminding you that they love you.

Seeing this small shift in mood, Shin maneuvered his hand atop of Compa's cotton candy, like hair. She smiled as she felt his soft hands ruffle her hair around. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

'Better luck next time.' She thought, before her consciousness faded to sleep.

…..

Neptune planted a kiss onto Shin's lips, leaving him a bit dazed at the sudden action.

"Blame the Author, not me. This isn't part of the story anyway."

…..

Shin's Berserk Button!

"Sa-y Shin are you a Lolicon?" Neptune asked a not so innocent question.

Let's just say he took down fifty ancient dragons with a single punch, when he walked out on her.

….

 **There we go. As I said this chapter space will have extras so come back here every now and again to see some more. This doesn't mean I won't put some at the end of a chapter however.**

 **Anyway a simple yet blunt explanation for not working on the story is I'm playing a crapton of games. Simple as that really. No life problems or author's block.**

 **Well see ya on the Next chapter ya fancy people of the webz**


	12. Actual Chapter 11

"Well that was one action packed day wasn't it?" Neptune asked everyone in the small living room, mostly directed towards Blanc though, as she went home with them.

It wasn't without a few bumpy roads however as Neptune constantly tried her best to tease both him, and MAGES. It didn't work as neither of them overreacted. MAGES. Shin staying silent and MAGES. Calmness towards the awkward situation really did help.

"Glad it's all over. Right Blanc?"

"Yes." Blanc smiled shyly, "Thank you all for your help, everyone." She glanced around the room showing gratitude to everyone, "Lowee is back under order again."

Vert smiled as well, "Speaking of, isn't the work at Lowee requiring you to be there?"

"The fake was ousted, so with Financier at lead there, everything's find. And it is Financier who asked me to be you folks, too"

"She's such a great chamberlain." Compa spoke her mind.

"Yes. She's my pride chamberlain who supported me all the way through."

"What about the brothers? Do you still hold a grudge against them?" Neptune asked.

"Grudge?" Blanc held on for a few seconds pondering, "No. It looked like it was their way of buying us time."

"Alright, but I'm pretty sure they're are serious about the whole breast thingy."

"Did you say something?" Blanc pretended not to hear correctly, giving a slight venomous voice towards Neptune.

Neptune reeled back, "Oh, nothing at all ma'am!"

IF sighed, "You're purposefully trying to push buttons here aren't you?"

"They moved to Leanbox mind you." Vert informed.

"Wait? What!? Does that mean they changed their beliefs to Vert?!"

Blanc angrily closed her eyes, "They said that with Vert around, they can't serve me, even if they wanted to."

"Steady there Blanc. This is Compa and Shin's home after all, so settle down there."

Blanc raised a brow, but before she could question it.

"Personality issues aside, they are capable, so they should be of use to me." Vert informed.

"Use, eh? But, are you sure about that?"

"Yvoire and Ran-Ran are in Leanbox, so I'm sure they will get used to-"

"Wait! That's not what I meant."

Vert's phone began to ring, "This tone, it must be from Ran-Ran." She answered, "Hello. Vert speaking."

Silence filled the air for a few seconds, as Vert was on the phone, "My is there something going on."

"My room?"

Vert let out an ear piercing shriek, "What are you doing letting them in?! Do something or I will kick you out!"

Vert let out another shriek as no one knows what is going on, "Bed? Ran-Ran stop them at once!"

"No. Stop"

Vert let out another shriek, but this time it was too high for the normal ear. Shin could hear the sound of glass being broken.

"Wow! I bet Lady Vert could out scream a Banshee right now." Neptune makes light of the situation.

Another few seconds of silence proceeds as Vert transforms, seemingly at her breaking point, "I must go to Leanbox and destroy some unwanted intruders!"

Opening the door to the balcony she flies off in a hurried fashion.

"Vert is super mad."

"I guess that's how Lady Vert looks when she's mad." IF slowly commented.

"Later. We heard screams of agony from the cell that Vert left behind."

"What's with the narration?"

"Well, we all know where this is heading, so I figured, why not." Neptune diverted her attention towards Blanc, "But anyways, Blanc? You're going to be with us in our party, right?"

"I may have to go back to Lowee sometimes to take care of business, but if you allow me, I'd like to help you out."

"Welcome to the team, Blanc!"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it Neptune." Blanc suddenly remembered something, "Oh, yes."

Blanc pulled out a familiar looking crystal, "Financier asked me to give this to you. Isn't this what you are looking for?"

"A key fragment!" Compa exclaimed.

"She found it in Arfoire's room."

"I can't believe she had the one for Lowee with her, too"

"Thanks, Blanc! Now we have three, all thanks to you!" Neptune cheered.

"No. It was Financier who found it."

"Oh, skip the details! I just wanted to say thanks to you, Blanc!"

"Neptune..." Blanc slightly blushed.

"Now that we have the key here, maybe we'll get another chat again?" IF suggested.

"Oh, right! The usual, Histy Hour Show, right."

"Histy... Hour... Show?" Blanc questioned.

"I think it's faster to hear what happens, Lady Blanc." Compa suggested.

"Here we go! I summon you Histy! Alakazam!" Neptune posed hand raised towards the sky, as the Fragment slightly glowed.

"It's been quite a while, everyone. And a first time for you, Lady Blanc." The familiar sound of Histoire echoed throughout the room."

"This voice is... Histy?"

"My actual name is Histoire. I am a tome. I've been sealed, so I asked Neptune to search for the Key Fragments."

"Okay..."

"I am sorry for the lack of details here. Plot reasons and all that. IF, Compa? Can you please provide more details to Lady Blanc later?"

"Yessy!"

"Hey! Histy? Aren't you forgetting someone else to give the details to Blanc?"

"What? Oh, yes. Shin please fill in for Compa and IF if they miss anything."

Neptune's voice turned into one of annoyance, "I was talking about someone else..." She waved her hands towards herself.

"No. You're fine Neptune. I can't expect you to give details well, so-"

"Way to be subtle to me! But, It's kind of true. I'm not sure how to explain."

"I figured much. Before I go, well done defeating Arfoire and getting Lowee back."

"You knew about that?" Blanc questioned.

"I am the tome, Histoire. I record all that occurs in this world."

"Wait so you know about me snitching pudding last night?" Neptune asked.

"Of course. At zero fifteen, you ate IF's milk pudding"

Neptune began to make incoherent noises, "Histy, stop right there!"

"Ah... I see why my pudding was gone when I woke up." IF sighed with a passive aggressive tone, "Anything to say, Nep?"

"You-You're not mad, are you, Iffy?!" Neptune backed away from IF.

Blanc diverted the attention to her, "I think I have a good idea already. So what is it that you want to relay?"

"Arfoire's objective. She is trying to obtain all four Goddesses' powers. Despite being copies, she obtained Blanc and Vert's powers. As such, her next target will either be Neptune or Noire."

"It wouldn't be nice to see her any stronger." IF grunted.

"With Arfoire hurt, I doubt she will act right away, but please be careful."

"Okey-dokey, We'll guard and protect Nep-Nep!"

"It looks like my time is up... Please I'm counting on you. All of you." Histoire's voice faded away.

"No problem! Leave it to us!" Neptune exclaimed.

"If we're guarding Nep, that leaves Noire wide open." IF pointed out.

"We can go back to Lastation any time you know. I'm sure we can see Noire if we hang around long enough."

"Let's do this. We'll depart as soon as Lady Vert returns."

Neptune whined.

"What now?"

"Can we wait about a day or two. That was one heck of a day."

"Nep we don't have time fo-"

"Please, Iffy? It'll just be a day or two."

"Fine." IF gave up knowing she can't win, "But only two, nothing more!"

"You're the best, Iffy!" Neptune hugged the wind walker.

IF sighed.

"I have a question." Blanc stated.

Neptune stopped hugging IF as she diverted her attention to Blanc, "Okay, Shoot!"

"Earlier you mentioned this being Compa and Shin's home. Can you please clarify this?"

Neptune smiled at the easy question, "Oh, that's simple. Shin and Compa are cousins!"

"Cousins?" Blanc looked between Compa and Shin, trying to find a small bit of resemblance.

"Interesting." MAGES. Stated doing the same.

"Whoops, forgot you were here MAGES. The actual game didn't clarify if you were here or not. Also how did you not know? There was an attack last chapter called Cousin Bond, or something like that."

Shin decided now was a good time to take a nap as he quietly exited the room.

…...

Shin awoke about three hours later, with a sleeping Neptune on top of him. Carefully he maneuvered around the bed, so he wouldn't wake Neptune up. Luckily he did just that as he quietly opened the door.

"I-I'll take five pudding cu-" Neptune yawned in her sleep as she rolled over.

He entered the living room to see both Blanc and IF reading the same book. Blanc was leaning over IF's shoulder as they both read it.

"Is this really how it works?"

"A possibility."

"I don't know. Though...this book seems to know what it's talking about."

They silently continued to read for a bit.

"Milk, huh?"

"Can Milk really work?"

"What's the harm in trying."

Of course they would be reading the book about, 'How to make your breasts grow.'

Shin continued on into the kitchen area, hearing rapid shuffling when he passed the two, possibly trying to act like they were doing something else.

He checked the cabinets for anything of interest, as he was in the mood to cook something. Probably for himself, he could make food for everyone if they wanted him to, but no one asked. Oh well, he'll be nice and cook something for everyone.

Shin checked the cabinets over once again. He could make something out of dough, that's for sure. He didn't want to make bread, as that wouldn't count as a meal. What else uses dough and could be made into a meal, if you add sauces to it and a right sized pan.

Shin slightly smacked himself in the forehead as he remembered a certain delectable, favored by a certain red clad hunter.

"A pizza." Shin quietly said to himself as he gathered the ingredients, he thought would be needed.

As worked on the pizza, well making from scratch, he realized something. He didn't see one pizza place or a mention of pizza from commercials at all.

Out of all the things they had, burgers, steak, ramen, even fish food. He never saw any mention of pizza or anything similar to it. He honestly couldn't believe no one created it here.

Well it was time to get to work on creating it.

…...

After about an hour and a half of preparation. He finally set the sauce and anything extra on the circular dough. Just a simple twelve inch circular cheese pizza.

He waited for the oven to preheat as he set it to four fifty.

Setting the pizza in the oven, he set the timer to about twenty five minutes.

He cleaned whatever mess he made, which was just flour, which turned into the dough for the basis of the pizza.

He had about twenty more minutes to kill, so he wandered back into the living room.

Unsurprisingly Neptune and Compa were playing some sort of game, with Blanc and IF boredly watching.

His next move was just to plop down on the couch and watch as well.

A good few minutes in and another presence makes itself known. She opened and closed the door to the home and walked into the living room.

"Still no luck in the quest for Doc. P." MAGES. who else?

So a couple of more minutes of just lazing around, Neptune suddenly perks up.

"What is that delicious smell?" She paused her and Compa's game.

A small ding could be heard from the kitchen. Shin gets up and walks back into the kitchen. The others followed him and took seats near the table.

He proceeded to pull the pizza out of the oven, cut it into even pieces with a knife, since they obviously didn't have pizza cutters, and placed it on to the table.

"Oooh. What's this?." Neptune grabbed a piece and took a bite into it. Everyone else did the same.

The reactions were varied and mixed.

Neptune's eyes began to shine tasting the gooey cheese.

Compa smiled wider than usual, if that was possible.

MAGES. adopted an analytical face, while enjoying it.

Blanc offered a small smile, the food was honestly delicious.

IF had her eyes closed, obviously taking in the flavor of the unknown delectable.

"This is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!" Neptune stated.

"Yessy. The very delicious!"

"Interesting. The cheese. The crust. The amazing balance of flavors..." MAGES. rambled

"Delicious." Blanc bluntly stated.

"Hey, Shin, What is this called? I've never eaten it before." IF asked.

It would appear that it would be a lively night as the pizza somehow got everyone's energy up and running.

Shin chewed on his pizza and swallowed before answering.

"Pizza." A five letter word, simple, and oddly fitting.

…...

 **Well here is a small filler chapter for ya. Started this chapter about a month ago, but finished now. You could kind of tell I'm out of practice for this story, due to the latter half.**

 **Anyway a bit late to say it now, but "I do not own Shin Megami Tensei, or Hyperdimension Neptunia" just this story even though there is no need for a disclaimer. Seriously I believe you can only get in trouble if you are profiting off a story.**

 **Game recommendations, because why not? Project X Zone, because I just love crossover games.**

 **Super Robot Wars OG: The Moon Dwellers, I know it's not out yet, but get those imports for the PS4 cause it's in English, for the southern Asian countries and such, but hey region free.**

 **And Fallout New Vegas, I know everyone and their mother has played it, but I realized that Fallout 4's main character was just... flat. Somehow they had less reactions than the silent protagonists of the previous, and it feels like you somehow have less freedom than the others, because of the Karma system being taken out. If you have a P.C able to play and mod New Vegas, do it. There are a ton of great mods out there.**


	13. Chapter 12

Shin had to admit the house has gotten more lively due to the inclusion of many factors such as Neptune, actually only Neptune.

In less than a year they have traveled across these mysterious floating islands. defeated a crapton of monsters along the way, befriended the Goddesses of the land, suffice to say the year has been a journey.

Though strangely he felt as though he had to tell them something and he knows exactly what he has to say, but at the same time he can't. He can't just simply tell them.

Sure he is usually blunt and to the point any other day, but one can't just simply tell someone that and be taken seriously.

How would you tell about it anyway? He could wright about it, but that may take a while.

He sighed, well that could be the only way. People would just assume it was a book.

He really shouldn't be feeling like this, but it kind of keeps him awake mentally. Ironic how one have a will of iron one minute, and have trouble telling a secret the next.

Maybe he's afraid something will go terribly wrong, no one will believe him, and then start to be weary of him.

He sighed once again. Seriously shouldn't be thinking about these things, before going to bed. All the while he didn't notice Neptune giving him a worried expression.

"Hey, Shin, buddy. You doing all right?" Neptune asked in a worried tone of voice.

He just nodded.

"Liar." Neptune simply said.

"I'm a heroine, I can tell if something is wrong just by looking at it. And boy you have something you are thinking about."

Shin stared at Neptune for a small while.

"I know the silent treatment is your thing, but you can't keep going on like that forever."

Neptune continued to stare back at Shin, before deciding to do something.

She got off of their shared bed, did a stretch, and transformed.

Shin had to cover his eyes if he didn't want to get blindsided by her sudden course of action.

In front of him stood the more mature Neptune, staring down at him with a worried expression.

Wordlessly she manuvered her hand towards his. Grasping it, she then manuvered his hands in between her breasts, so he could feel her heartbeat.

Neither of them blushed, knowing full well what was happening.

Neptune smiled, "If there is anyway I can help, please just tell me." she pleaded.

Shin only stared at the Goddess in front of him. If only it was that simple.

The Goddess proceeded to lift Shin up and out of the bed with his hand, surprising him a bit.

Neptune just smiled, holding Shin with his hand, showing he was smaller than her, when transformed, "You're on top tonight."

In a quick swift motion Neptune laid herself upon the bed, while hugging Shin, who laid on top of her.

"Don't get any funny ideas." She winked, teasing Shin.

Shin closed his eyes, so did Neptune.

'Shin learned a new passive skill: Break damage limit.'

'Neptune learned a new passive skill: Endure'

'Yes.' Neptune mentally fist pumped.

'Shin and Neptune learned: Goddess' rage.'

'ooh, can't wait to try that one.'

...

Meanwhile a certain man is slowly losing his marbles, due to a certain revelation.

"Come we must make this Killachine stronger and better than before, make it so that it has no weaknesses."

Ganache commanded a group of the few human employees at Avenir.

The employees won't voice it, but he's been losing his temper more often than usual. However what they don't know is that he's actually become a bit power hungry, due to the revelation that there are more Gods and Goddesses, and the current Goddesses in Gamindistri are at the bottom of the food chain.

He smiled wildly at the quickened pace of the workers.

He knows about Shin, the Conception, how he killed his previous friends, because of a difference in reasons. Yes he could use that against him and his friends, but that'll have to be played as a trump card.

His first card he needs to draw is power. Yes, he needs power, how else is he going to win this game.

He is going to need something to power the killachine, there is already a crystal powering it, but Metatron gave him something else too. Two things actually.

The first was a woman named Takao. An old teacher to Shin, according to Metatron. She was the reason the boy even survived the Conception in the first place. She holds the power of a pillar for the Killachine to work better. The simple solution was to stuff her in there. Program her to silently call out to a certain boy, if they ever fight, that should make him feel unease.

The second was a green Magatama. He smiled knowing full well what it was capable of. It should make the machine's attack power multiply. More spells and regeneration. It should also increase it's defense.

His client silently stood beside him, watching over the machine.

She grinned maniacly, "This should be enough to put those Goddesses in their place." She chuckled maniacly too.

"Muhahaha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha..."

Ganache was doing the same, though for a completly different reason. His client, boss, anyone would never find out his ulterior motive.

...

A certain tome gasps, something is about happen. Whatever it is, she prays that it'll be nothing damaging to Gamindistri.

...

Another filler chapter. Or would it be a plot chapter? anyway it's short.

Ganache is slowly turning insane. And Histoire senses something amiss.

Hopefully I can stop lazing around and get to finishing this story,


	14. Chapter 13 (AKA another short filler)

Shin woke up to… oh right he was on top this time. He carefully maneuvered his body to get off the sleeping (still transformed) Neptune.

He care quickly got out of the room and entered the living room. There he saw Vert and IF 'cuddling' like they usually do and Blanc on the ground reading a book.

He maneuvered to sit on one of the free couches, sat down, and silently stared at the wall.

Blanc noticed this and turned to see Shin. She quickly went back to her book, knowing he won't start a conversation.

Honestly Blanc had no reason to dislike Shin, he was someone who mutually understands peace and quiet, plus his combat ability showed that he focuses on strength and defense, similar to her actually.

She did wonder though. What was his motivation to help Neptune? A quick look at everyone else told their motivations, Compa genuinely wants to help Neptune, IF does too… to an extent, Thunder ti- Vert wants to get in IF's pants, and gather some video games, MAGES. Just wants some Doc. P., Blanc herself just wants to repay Neptune in any way possible, for saving Lowee.

That just leaves Shin. She can't get a read off him, his motivation of course. Maybe she's looking too far into this. Though it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey." Blunt.

Shin snapped out of his trance and raised a brow.

"What made you help Neptune, or motivated you?"

Shin gave a quick answer, "Bored."

"You were bored?" Blanc repeated.

Shin nodded .

To Blanc this was not one of the reasons she thought of, she was thinking along the lines of 'life debt' or 'she begged me' maybe even 'secret crush'. Oh well, can't get your hopes up.

This did however give her some ideas.

'A knight saves a princess, not because it was his duty, he was bored.'

'A man decides to slay demonic forces, not out of revenge or hatred, but because he was bored.'

She had to make some mental notes of these.

Shin got up from the couch after a while and was heading towards the direction of the door. He was a bit surprised when Blanc followed him.

They silently stared at each other for a second, before putting their shoes on and walking out the door.

….

The duo wandered around town aimlessly, no real direction, but to take in the sites. The clouds up ahead says 'it is going to rain sooner or later'.

The land of purple progress really does earn its name though. Not only did purple line up the streets, but signs boasted about new technologies, foods, games, etc. The streets were rather quiet on this day, no reasons just a good quiet day.

Blanc lead the way, deciding to drop in on a coffee shop. They both took their seats across from each other. Blanc ordered a coffee with cream and sugar, while Shin wanted to just try sugar. The duo silently sat across from each other silent.

Their coffee arrived. Blanc took a sip, lightening up her mood just a bit. Normally she would drink tea, but coffee is also a good substitute in certain times.

The duo silently drank their coffees, as they literally don't have much to talk about. Sometimes its just nice to hang out with someone who understands.

After finishing their drinks they both loitered around looking around.

Blanc doesn't know how to do small talk, or rather start said talk, she'll usually listen to the other adding small input. She won't hesitate to ask questions however.

"So uh.. enjoying right now?" Blanc decided to try uneven waters.

"A bit." A quick response.

She honestly has no idea what to do now. Small talk didn't work. So she stands up, Shin following.

They once again continue their silent walk. None of them minding it however just a silent walk in Planeptune.

A long silence continues on as Shin and Blanc walk, just enjoying the sights.

 **….**

 **Okay last short filler chapter, I promise. We'll get the actual plot ball rolling next time.**


	15. Chapter 14

Shin and Blanc arrived back to the house. Just in time too as the others have woken up. They appeared to have been discussing some matters.

Compa smiled as she gave a brief explanation, "Ah, you're back. We were just about to head to Lastation"

"Unfortunately the Basilicom won't allow us to pass so… we came up with a solution to sneak in." IF added to the explanation.

"To which we goddesses will fly over while holding everyone." Vert pointed towards herself, Blanc and Neptune.

"There's one problem though…" MAGES. began

"One of us will have to stay behind." IF finished, gesturing to the uneven party.

"And I know the perfect way to resolve it!" Neptune shouted.

…..

"..." Shin stood alone silently as he was the one who had to wait.

The non goddesses of the party had to pick straws. He was the one to pick the shortest one, so naturally he was left behind. He watched as they flew away, out of sight. Though it did give him alone time, something he truly hasn't gotten in awhile.

Shin smiled. It was not because of the silence, but the fact that he realized how crazy this has all been….. Strangely he felt like he's thought of this before, but no matter. Everything here is crazy, but it was a fun kind of crazy.

A couple of months ago he was just same as he ever was silent. He still is now, but it was what one would call a loner kind of silent. He's honestly grown attached to these girls, even if he doesn't admit it outright. They are ones he would truly call friends.

Shin's Lily Rank went up with everyone.

Shin raised a brow. He's never seen that message before. He opened up his menu to see what it was about. He went through a few menus before he saw the Lily Ranks.

 **Hey. You finally open this menu. Took you long enough. Anyway I'll be quick. Lily Ranks are your relationships valued in numbers. It may not be one hundred percent accurate, but it's good to see what people think of you.**

His brow could not go any higher looking at the textbox. Though it did make him curious as he exited the textbox. He looked at the rather unique by everyone's face and number.

Compa has a 10, Neptune has an 8, IF has a 7, Blanc has a 6, MAGES. has a 4, and Vert has a 3.

He was in no way going to this menu as he exited out of it. It's actually been a long while now, since it took him more than a couple of minutes to check the ranks. He could only assume they forgot about him or ran out of energy to fly back. Assuming the latter he decides to check what's the fuss is with the Basilicom.

…

He didn't have to wander far thankfully. Entering the facility he wandered up to the front desk.

"I take it you're trying to get to Lastation?" From the person who operated the desk.

A nod of approval was given.

"Sorry, but no one can get approval. It's been like that since this- huh?"

The man put a finger to his ear, "He's been approved? Alright."

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir. You are allowed to go to Lastation. Come back to Planeptune anytime."

Shin raised a brow at the fact that he was allowed to pass through. He walked away from the desk nonetheless.

…

As soon as he walks out of the sky harbour he saw the head of Avenir, Singe. Immediately he raised his fists expecting a trap.

"Hold, I come alone." Singe raised his hands.

Shin lowered his fists keeping his guard up.

"Thank you for being reasonable." He motioned for the silent boy to follow. Reluctantly he did.

After a short walk he spoke up again, "I'll get to the chase. Ganache is starting to go out of control. He's been acting more and more erratic acting like he owns the company. I can't help but follow him though, I'm afraid he might kill me. I need someone to stop him. The goddesses are being closely monitored, so it's a stroke of luck that I ran into you."

Shin simply nodded.

"Thank you. He's been recreating the Killachine and putting unknown tech into it. He wishes to use it at the expo. Our client is also aware of it's existence. He knows that you and your friends will be at the expo. As much as it pains me to say it, but destroy that Killachine when given the chance. I fear that Ganache may bring upon something evil with it. That is all. This meeting never happened."

Singe immediately broke off from Shin, heading off somewhere. Luckily for Shin he was in an area he recognized. His eyes caught his destination as he walked towards it.

…

Chian was currently washing some tables in the restaurant. She heard the door so naturally she checked to see who it was.

"Hello, Shin. Back in Lastation I see? I didn't expect you to see you alone. Did you want to cook again?"

Shin shook his head.

"Alright, take a seat. No need to stand the whole time."

Shin took a nearby bar stool watching Chian clean away.

"Lady Noire has been busy lately. She's also been hanging around here more often. She said something about Avenir somehow kicking her out of her own Basilicom." Chian stopped cleaning and took a position at the counter.

"Their leash is tightening around Lastation. I don't know how long we can hold out."

Silence would fill the room for a couple of second until Chian once again spoke, "So… what would you like to drink? I have some tea, coffee, a couple of sodas. I just recently got a shipment of something called Doc Tear Popper." She pulled out a glass bottle clearly labeled Doc Tear Popper.

Shin grasped the bottle and used the counter edge to pop open the top. He took a swig of it. It would let out the pleasant burning sensation one would experience drinking a soda. If anyone asked for his opinion for the so called drink of chosen, it would be a 'Meh' taste like any other soda to him. He shrugged his shoulders as he downed more of it.

Chian also had a bottle of it. She took a swiss in silence as well. Why not pass the time with stories. "I once had a dream where-"

….

About three hours passed as Chian told stories of anything she could remember, unaware at the amount if Doc P. they were drinking. "So they naturally assumed the blood was mine-"

"Hey Chian. I'm back and-" Noire appeared at the front door, "Oh, hello, Shin. I didn't expect you to be here. I was wondering where you were." The rest of the party entered the building.

"Wait? What? Shin?!" Neptune shouted in surprise.

"How did you get here?" IF questioned

"I walked across the sky harbour." Shin deadpanned.

"I'm asking HOW?"

"I walked across the sky harbour."

"So just sum it up to 'details they aren't important?'" Neptune guessed.

A nod was given.

"Alright." Neptune diverted her attention, "Hey Chian!"

"Why don't you step into the factory with me, it'll make the mood more understandable, for what I'll request for you."

Everyone, but Blanc and MAGES. left the room, to enter the factory.

Blanc quickly presented a book to Shin. "I noticed your small collection of books about Demons, so I got you this when I was shopping for books."

Shin grasped the book reading the title 'The Pixie's Journey.' There was no description on the back, but there were some reviews. 'Amazing.' 'One of the best books I have ever read.' 'An instant classic.' He'll definitely check it out later.

"Thanks." Was his response.

"It's the least I can do." Blanc smiled as she took a seat and began reading her own book.

MAGES. gave a small status report, "There are still no traces of Doc. P to be found-" She stopped as she stared at the drink in Shin's hand. "You found some?! Tell me where did you get that?"

Shin pointed towards a box behind the counter. She immediately lunges towards the box and opens it. To her joy there was at least one bottle left.

"Good work. Though it appears that you drank most of the box. Honestly I wouldn't blame you the drink of chosen is powerful. I shall savor this one until due time." MAGES. pocketed the drink of chosen and left the room.

…

The party arrived at a cave called 'Soulsac Cave.' They were there to gather some ore and supplies for Chian.

As usual Neptune was the first to speak up, "It's been awhile since we've been sent out to a dungeon to look for materials."

"Well we have been busy with other things." Compa said, "I believe we met Iffy in a cave like this."

"I wouldn't have expected to be traveling with a goddess back then." IF added.

"Now you have four goddesses! It's like a cheat party!" Neptune yelled.

"I guess, but Nep being a goddess surprised me the most."

"You're rude, Iffy!" Neptune pouted.

"And where is this monster, we are looking for?" Blanc set the conversation back in the right direction.

"Like any other monster. We look in the way back. All the way in the back." Noire stated.

"It's better than being in such a peculiar location." MAGES. added.

"Yes, making things easier to identify is a good thing." Vert said, "The last game had a boss underwater that took me forever to find. I would like to not have any of that kind of trouble in real life."

IF smiled awkwardly, "Lady Vert is really good at comparing things to games."

Blanc sighed, "A gamer to the core I guess."

"Just be glad it's not a puzzle." Shin said.

"I guess you're right. What was the last puzzle game you played?"

"Pyro Jack."

IF stuck her tongue out, "Uh.. I remember that one. I couldn't get past level 10. What's your status?"

"Completed."

"Wow. You must be pretty smart to actually get past all those levels."

"I could barely get past level 8." Vert sighed.

If by smart they mean impossibly determined to beat the puzzles, then yeah.

"We actually have it back at home, but I couldn't get past level 5." Compa said

"Please…. never remind me of it" Blanc growled a bit.

"It is impossibly hard, even with my intellect, no amount of thinking could allow me to win." MAGES. said.

Neptune frowned at the predicament, "Man I feel left out. This is what it must truly feel like to be Noire."

"I'm right here you know?!"

"Yes. I know."

….

The party went through the cave with relative ease. The cave looked like any other anyway, they crossed a bridge.

"Is it here? Or maybe here? Hey! Where are monster?" Neptune ran around.

"You're so energetic. Don't you ever get tired, at all?" Blanc asked the energizer loli.

"I was tired before, but hey, I'm not that tired now…. strange."

"If you've been adventuring all this time, you'd naturally have more stamina." IF said.

"I'm super okay too." Compa said.

"All that whining before and now you're a lot more like a goddess than before." Noire commented

"I've been honed through battle! I'm a lot better than before, Noire." Neptune said.

"Okay then. We'll rest here, so why don't you get the material for us."

"Um.. Miss Noire? Am I giving you the wrong impression by any chance?"

"You said that you're better now. This should be a cinch then, right?"

"Aw man. I didn't expect the day when I'll be talked down to by Noire."

Shin and Vert wandered about a bit, stopping right next to a pedestal, but first.

"So are you doing a harem?"

Shin raised his brow at the ridiculous question, before shaking his head.

"But you're a silent protagonist. They always have harems. I won't let you take away Iffy of course, but maybe she might want to share…" Vert's eyes sparkled a bit.

"However I may have started a scene where you unlock level one of my affection. Or not. Do you perhaps fancy at least one of them? It could even be me, for obvious 'reasons'." Vert pushed her chest up to emphasize the 'reasons.'

Shin remained silent.

"I won't allow you to get away until you tell me." Vert had somehow pushed him into the corner.

He still remained silent at the goddesses, merely looking at the pedestal behind her.

"What are you looking at?" Vert turned to the pedastal.

"We'll deal with that later, now tell me~"

Shin knows he could've stayed silent, but that arrives with the possibility of the others coming over and Vert telling them of what she was doing. Knowing these girls it would be better to tell now, instead of being pestered for the longest time.

"Possibly, Blanc." Was his answer.

"I know you can do this forever and- Did you say Blanc?"

Vert has a smile that instantly crept up, "I guess it does make a little sense. You two like to be quiet, more so you than Blanc." Smiling the goddess turned to the pedestal, "I won't tell anyone else, just a secret between you and me. However it still doesn't stop you from making a harem."

And that's why he said, 'Possibly.'

"Iffy can you come here for a second?" Vert looked at the pedestal.

IF immediately came, "What is it Lady Vert?"

"This pedestal looks man made, know anything Iffy?"

"That's a - Everyone! Come quick!"

The rest of the party arrived.

"Recognize this?" IF asked Neptune and Compa.

"I've seen it before, but I can't remember." Compa tilted her head.

"No need to expect anything from me since I have no memory in the first place." Guess who?

"I'm not surprised either of you remember this." IF sighed. "This is the same pedestal where we found the key fragment in Planeptune."

" I guess it does look like it." Compa commented.

"See the notch. The one from Planeptune probably fits in here."

"But. We don't have one that fits this. The one that does was possibly taken by Arfoire." Blanc said.

"Iffy? Can you tell when the fragment was taken? Neptune questioned.

"I can't tell off hand, but it looks like a while ago."

"Shucks. If it was a while ago then maybe Arfoire could've been around here.

"Well let's get going. First things first is getting Chian her materials."

….

The party once again explored the caves some more before meeting upon a crystal monster.

"There's the monster!" Neptune shouted.

"So that's the monster." Blanc repeated.

"It looks kind of tough." Vert said.

"It doesn't matter. It's outnumbered, so we keep hitting it until it dies." Noire gave a little insight.

"As a matter of fact, I feel as though we are the bad ones this time."

"I'll leave the rest to you, Noire." Blanc said.

"I'll pass too then." Neptune said.

"If Nep-Nep is not going to fight, I'll skip too" Compa agreed.

"I should skip this too, then."

"If Iffy is going to skip this, then I will too."

"I am sorry, assistant. Consider this a course of fate." MAGES. said.

Shin wordlessly waved a hand.

"Wait, hey! Everyone! And don't call me assistant!" Noire yelled in defiance.

"We're just pulling your leg here. Let's get this over with quickly, everyone!" Neptune admitted.

Well it was a quick beatdown as the crystal monster didn't even have a boss health bar just a regular one, which was quickly taken down due to that fact. Everyone just wailed on it none stop.

Neptune panted in excitement, "I guess Noire was right. Ganging up on the poor monster was fun and cool."

"I didn't make it sound as bad as you're saying, Neptune"

"Oh really?"

"Do you have a grudge? I can face any day you know?"

"Well… I am always looking for a way to add fun, but Noire? Are you mad?" Neptune asked a very obvious question.

"Mad? No. Not at all. I only have the urge to shove eggplants into your mouth!"

"Okay, that's not a joke! Stop it!"

"Those two are as rowdy as usual. Did you get the ore, Compa?" IF asked.

"Yessy! I think Chian would be happy with this much on hand."

With that they left the dungeon, two goddesses still arguing.

…..

"We're back Chian!" IF yelled as they entered the factory of Passe.

"Welcome back. So how was it?" Chian asked.

Neptune presented the ores, "Ta-da! How's this?"

"That's good. It's exactly what I was looking for!" Chian grabbed the ores. "Sorry, but I need to get going. Time is short you know?"

"Speaking of, when's the expo." Compa asked.

"Three days." Noire reminded

"Three days? Wait a minute three days?! There's not enough time!"

"That's why I'm going now. I'll be occupied for a while, so see ya!" Chian exited the room and entered a smaller one.

"She's gone."

"So what do now?" Neptune asked.

"If my intuition is correct. Avenir is plotting something at the expo." Noire said.

"Plotting what?"

"How should I know? I said it was an intuition."

"So it's just your imagination then."

"Why you-"

"Actually, Noire may be right." Blanc said, "If Arfoire is up to no good, she's bound to use Avenir's weapons."

"I see… Arfoire herself may appear there too." Vert concluded.

"Correct."

"Super Blanc! Now that's what I call convincing!" Neptune cheered.

"The real question is, what are they going to show?" IF asked.

"The Killachine." Shin stated.

"Of course!" IF snapped her fingers, "They have been attacking us with multiple models. So that can be the only answer."

"Whoa! Nice job, Shin. I should probably get you a cookie." Neptune smiled.

Compa yawned, "We should probably get back to the hotel. I'm tired."

…..

It was the next day and Neptune, as usual, was sleeping on top of Shin. This time however a couple of things were different. One she was naked, two she was under the blanket, and three she was smiling mischievously.

"Morning Shin." She placed a finger on her lips, " Just let it happen"

Noire arose from her slumber, "Time for me to- ahhhh!"

This woke everyone up.

"What are you screaming for?" Blanc said in an annoyed tone.

"Tho- Those two are sleeping in the same bed!" Noire pointed at tge duo.

"That's what the fuss is about?" IF said.

"Yeah, not much to scream over." Compa sighed.

"But they-"

"Neptune is Shin's sleeping buddy." Vert stopped her right there.

"Why is this okay?!"

"Because Shin doesn't react much." Neptune said as she raised herself up revealing a partially naked form.

Noire's eyes and mouth widened letting out small sounds of displeasure, before just collapsing in embarrassment.

"I think you went a little far Nep."

"Yeah, I was expecting her to, you know, not pass out."

"Get some clothes on."

They would spend the remainder of the two days doing whatever, playing games, reading, being loud etc.

Compa sat next to Shin while she was knitting. He was reading the book Blanc got him and Blanc was sitting typing on a computer.

She gave a satisfying sigh, "Done" She let go of the keyboard.

"What's done, Lady Blanc?" Compa asked.

"A book I've been working on for a while."

"What's it about?" Surprisingly Shin was the one to ask.

"A man enters a different world he doesn't know about. The twist is he is not special in any way, so he has to earn his keep."

"Sounds interesting." Compa put down her knitting equipment, while Shin nodded in equipment.

"Thanks." Blanc smiled.

Compa had an idea, "Let's go get some ice cream!"

"Sure."

A nod was given.

….

The party has arrived at the expo, everywhere you look there was people showing off their designs.

"And so three days later." Neptune said.

"I feel like we could've used the three days better." iF grumbled.

"What are you grumbling about? The ceremony is about to begin." Chian said.

"Wasting three days is hard, you know? Like playing games, talking, and stuff" Neptune said.

"I'll just pretend you're saying that to make me feel better" IF sighed and grumbled.

"So this is Lastation's largest technology event." Blanc said.

"Pretty huge, isn't it? Lastation still has more to show!" Noire gloated.

Blanc's eyes widened at something.

"Find something interesting?"

"A swag booth, I'm going to check it out." Blanc left to check it out.

"That's what you were looking at?"

MAGES. spoke next, "This is the first time I have attended, but this is quite interesting."

"Isn't it? I knew you'd appreciate the event."

"It may be interesting for me to display my ultra…. NO. Hyper gadget."

"Hyper gadget, what's that?"

"Oh do you have an interest in it, assistant?"

"Like I said, don't call me an assistant."

"Don't indulge in details. The hyper gadgets are my creations"

"That wasn't a detail. Anyway what type of gadgets did you make?"

"Let's see… a microwave that turns food and humans into gel."

"Please don't exhibit that…" Noire pleaded.

"How boring. I presume it is safer than what ASIC will show."

It was at this point that Shin decided to wander about the expo. The weapons here were rather unique. They ranged from tanks to robots. Though he couldn't help but feel something was off. It's like something was in his head, yet not.

"Welcome to the Avenir sponsored technology expo!" A familiar bastard's voice echoed, Shin naturally looked up to see him.

"We have a special opening ceremony for you all." Ganache paused as he looked around, "In keeping with the theme, we would like to hold an exhibition match. Of course we will enter our own weaponry of course."

"Our opponent representing our smaller local companies, is Passe"

Shin immediately headed back to the group.

"Both participants please prepare please prepare. The match will begin in ten minutes."

"Prepare for what? There's nothing to prepare for." He heard Chian say.

…..

"The match will now begin." Ganache said.

"Good luck, I'm counting on you." Chian told everyone.

"Leave it to me. I'll send it to the junkyard." Noire gloated.

"All right, I'm changing forms from the start!" Neptune said. She tried to do it, only to fail.

"Nep! You can't change here everyone wi-" IF stopped.

"Iffy, I can't change. What's the matter?"

"That can't be, but why now" Blanc tried to do the same.

Vert tried to do so as well, "I can't as well? What's going on?"

"What's happening?!" Noire, who else?

A bout of laughter occurred, "It seems you are confused." Arfoire appeared.

"Amore'dcore" Neptune messed up… again.

"That's not my name! You're doing it on purpose, right?! Don't think I'd get irritated!"

"I don't think Nep-Nep has any real intention." Compa awkwardly laughed a bit.

"Her mentality is more on the side of 'As long as I have fun" Blanc said.

"It seems you want to know why you can't use Hard Drive Divinity." Arfoire boasted.

"Because of you? Blanc said.

"Correct. I evaluated the copied powers and created a device to prevent HDD! Though this can only be used in a short range. It should sufficed here."

"How unexpected to have our powers sealed." Vert commented.

"It seems the stage was set all along." Noire said.

"So what now? Should we just give up?! Neptune horrendously suggested.

"Stop whining! You're the one to convince everyone to participate!"

"It seems everyone is ready. Let's begin."

Shin held his head as he was having a small migraine.

"Are you alright, Shin?" Compa asked the boy.

"Is their yelling finally getting to ya?"

"You can sit this one out if you want, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to fight with a headache." Compa sat Shin down.

"Let the first match begin!"

"Come on!"

Shin closed his eyes, hoping his headache would reside.

He was awoken by Neptune. Who was clearly exhausted.

"Hey, now you have to fight! Got a big guy here!"

"Let the second match begin!"

The enemy looked like a killachine, but more heavily armored to say the least. It was promptly named 'Hard Breaker'

The whole party got ready for an upcoming fight.

 **MEGIDOLOAN**!

A purple circle appeared and damaged the entire party.

 **ENDURE!**

 **ENDURE!**

It proceeded to wipe out the party, but Shin and Neptune.

"How does it know that?" Shin voiced.

"I hate…. curbstomp… battles." Neptune said as the two were hit again.

Everyone's voices were drowned out as he couldn't concentrate on what was happening. The machine was going berserk, but he still felt like he was hearing someone's voice, a familiar one calling to him. Yet it wasn't at the same time.

Ganache was nowhere in sight as he eyed the machine, destroying the building. He watched as an orange haired girl smashed something at the top of it's head. A flash of white goes off as he charged at the machine.

He brought his fist back and released. The machine shrugged it off as he was knocked backwards. He could make a voice calling his name, worrying about him. He felt himself being healed as he got back up again.

The goddesses were able to transform and fly around the machine taking potshots at it.

Once again he punched the machine, but to no effect. It's like he's hesitated at the last second. The Machine let out another Megidoloan, possibly damaging everyone, but he doesn't know.

A fireball appeared from the sky and hit Neptune, causing her to fall to the ground. He took the opportunity to use a heat wave.

Holding his arm up, a beam of light formed in his hands, before he smashed it down, making a fire like circle and damaging some of the Killachine.

He heard a scream, so naturally he covered his ears, crouching as he did. He felt a presence by him patting him on the back and healing him. Unsurprisingly it was Compa, she was saying something, but he couldn't decipher.

A bolt of lightning struck the two, bringing their healths down by a lot. Compa quickly healed them again.

Shin got up to try to see if he could attack again.

"The middle." He heard a familiar voice say.

He saw Blanc trying to hack the thing to pieces, with it obviously defending. He ran up to the machine and punched it in the middle section. He did it again and again, until the machine swatted him away. He was up in the air, until he was caught.

He gave a quick glance to see it was Blanc, saying something in an annoyed manner, before dropping him off by Compa. He still couldn't hear anyone as Compa once again healed him.

MAGES. was firing a few bolts of lightning at it, causing him to hear the scream again. He covered his ears again.

A strong force of wind hit him.

 **ENDURE**

He didn't realize that his health was that low! Feeling the sensation of being healed he ran up to the machine again, going for the same strategy as last time.

Striking the middle he did so again and again, having absolutely no effect, was he really hesitating?!

He was once again swatted by the machine and once again healed by Compa. Who appeared to have tried to stop him.

He honestly didn't notice everyone else weakening the thing as it's joints were starting to slow down substantially. When did it become weak, why isn't he paying attention?!

IF appeared in front of him, saying something, trying to hold him in place. He wouldn't have any of that as he merely got IF off of him.

"Get me…. out" He once again goes for the middle.

This time instead of punching it, he reaches right into it, breaking the armor. Using both of his arms he reached deep inside of it, before grabbing a hold of something. Pulling it out, a familiar woman was taken out of the machine. He collapsed with the woman in his arms, watching as the Hard Breaker started crumbling and breaking apart. It fell backwards, avoiding the two on the ground.

The last thing he saw was a familiar green gem, falling more than a couple of feet away from them. He promptly blacked out.

….

"Terror strikes at the Lastation Expo. Avenir's robot went on a rampage, destroying most of the it was stopped. There were no civilian casualties, but the head of Avenir, Singe, was found dead, with his neck snapped. Ganache, an employee of Avenir, is currently missing. Reports say of Ganache picking Singe by the neck and killing him." A female reporter reported.

"The reports also tell of what Ganache said to president Singe, such as, "You are unworthy of the Lord." "How dare you try to betray me!" "Fools like you shouldn't be allowed to live." We are not sure which of these are real-"

The T.V was smashed.

"How could the plan fail!" Ganache yelled in anger, "They destroyed the Hard Breaker, ruining my plans to end them there. I had to kill Singe since he was obviously plotting against me! What went wrong."

"Foolish human. You relied on a machine to do your work for you."

"You gave me supplies to power the Hard Breaker, this is as much as your fault, as it is mine!"

"I only did it, because you requested it."

"Then what else am I supposed to do?!"

"Fight them yourself, there is only so much a machine can do."

"How!? I can't fight!"

"I shall lend you my power, as I said before."

"Alright. Now where's our client? I would like to extend our partnership with her."

…

 **Holy crap guys, I'm sorry this took so long. Guess I get distracted too easily. Actually I'm starting to write a book of my own, after my uncle encouraged me to do so, while helping with some ideas. So what did you think?**

 **The end bit was to display Ganache being crazy, crazy power hungry.**

 **You may be surprised with some things later on. I guess you can correctly guess the mysterious woman.**

 **The Hard Breaker was using some skills that people, who played any SMT game should know. Oh yeah. Basically Shin went Berserk, characters will comment on it.**

 **We're near the final stretch guys. Let's cheer everyone on as this Fic is almost at end. Huzzah!**

 **See you next time.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Short chapter today, but might surprise you or not.**

… **...**

Shin snapped his eyes open. He was laid down on a bed, looking up at a familiar pink roof. He maneuvered his upper body to be able to sit straight up. Compa was by his side, sleeping. She would awaken feeling his movements. She looked up to see Shin, awake and ready to move.

"Shin, you're awake!" Compa expressed as she grappled the boy into a hug. To which he returned, patting her back. "I was so worried. You wouldn't wake up after three days."

Shin maneuvered his head around the room, until his eyes landed on a familiar person sleeping on a different bed. He would've expressed something, but everyone else barged in the room.

"It appears that you are awake." Blanc said, giving a sigh of relief.

"I was worried as well. What would I do without someone to compete for Iffy's attention." Vert lightly joked.

"Well obviously he was going to recover. He wouldn't have made it this far if he didn't" Noire said,

"I doubt you would be one to fall easily." MAGES. commented.

"I don't know you, but glad that you're up! I'm MarvelousAQL, but you can call me Marvy!" The well endowed orange haired girl introduced herself to Shin.

IF's turn, "Glad that you're okay, but what the heck happened back there?"

"Glad my sleeping buddy is back up. Seriously though, what was that? You went berserk and started attacking the robot wildly. Then pulled out that lady over there." Neptune pointed towards the lady.

Shin stayed silent, staring at the lady he knows.

"Shin? Is she someone you know?" Compa asked the boy.

He nodded his head, "Ms. Yuko."

"Ms. Yuko?"

"The way that you say her name... Is she perhaps a teacher?" Vert asked him.

A nod was given.

"Interesting." MAGES. said, "Though what was she doing inside the Hard Breaker?"

"That still doesn't explain why you went berserk." Blanc pointed out.

Shin paused for a second, "I could hear her voice calling to me. Everyone else was drowned out." He voiced.

The entire room would stay silent for a bit, with a couple of nods.

"All that over one teacher." IF stated.

"Yeah, I was expecting more along the lines of, 'I snapped' or something." Neptune smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have to agree with Neptune here. I thought you snapped as well." Noire added.

Compa however was pondering over Ms. Yuko, holding a finger to her chin. "Shin. Who is Ms. Yuko? I never heard of her before."

"You sure it's not a teacher you forgot about?" IF questioned.

"No, Iffy. I never forget any teachers. I know all of Shin's old ones and all of my old ones. Like Mr. Amuro, Mr. Zonvolt, Ms. Hakozaki, Ms. Tenoboshi, Mr. Kashu, Mrs.-"

"Okay. We get it Compa. You remember all your teachers." Neptune stopped her there.

"I just never heard of Ms. Yuko before."

All eyes were on Shin. They wanted to know his relationship with this woman. Honestly she really was his teacher. He didn't expect Compa to remember every single teacher he's ever had.

"Who is this woman? You're not into 'that' sort of thing are you?" Vert emphasized 'that'.

"That?" Noire asked.

"I mean, I'm not judging, but still. It's a complete surprise."

"What is?" Compa asked the goddess of green.

"Perhaps I shouldn't tell you. It may ruin your innocent state of mine."

"Seriously, what is, that?" Neptune wanted to know as well.

"It-" Vert started, but was interrupted by something or rather someone.

The woman on the bed started to make a pained groan sound, lifting her body up. She took a few seconds to register what was going on.

"Oh... Hello." She looked at everyone in the room, obviously a bit dazed.

Shin immediately got up and crouched by her bedside.

"S-Shin?" She weakly said, trying to get up quickly. "Is that you?"

He nodded his head.

A second of silence would pass as the two stared at each other. This silence would be broken however as the one named Yuko started to have tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. For everything. I know it's unusual to see a teacher cry, but...I don't know what to say." She had to wipe a few tears from her face. She smiled nonetheless.

The boy immediately placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her into a hug. Shocking most of the others.

The teacher sniffed, "It's strange, you know? A student comforting a teacher. When it should be the other way around.

A few minutes of silence would pass, the two just staying there hugging it out.

"Who are these people?" Yuko kindly asked.

"Well since you asked. I'm IF, that's Compa, that's Neptune, Vert, Blanc, Noire, MAGES., and Marvy" IF introduced the current party members, pointing to each and every one of them.

Compa strangely kept quiet.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet ya. So how important are you to this plot?" Neptune remarked.

"Huh?"

"Nep! That's rude." IF scolded the preteen goddess.

"I just want to know."

"Well you can't judge the importance of people based off plot."

"Except for my 'plot' of course." Vert joined in on the conversation.

"That means yours would be the least important bit." Blanc's eyes twitched as she joined the conversation.

"I am inclined to believe that we are getting off topic here." MAGES. interrupted them, stopping the talks from getting bloody.

"Your friends seem... interesting to say the least." Yuko told the boy.

"No fair. He's showing more affection for her, than he has to me in years..." Compa grumbled, eyes darting to one side of the room.

"Compa, what's up with that attitude? Neptune noticed the girl's small bout of anger.

Compa sighed, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Shin." Yuko looked towards the silent boy.

This caught everyone's attention, this could be a character development scene.

"What happened... after the Conception?"

Neptune jumped in joy, "Sweet character development scene for- wait a minute, conception?" Her eyes widened.

"C-conception?" IF repeated.

"A- a conception?" Compa's eyes widened as well.

Everyone else would widened their eyes all the same

"I-I knew it. You must've been a dirty pervert!" Noire shouted.

"No wonder you acted so fondly towards her. To think she'd openly admit it too." Vert tilted her head a bit.

It would appear that they mistook what she actually meant. It appears that now would be the best time to tell them. Though there is no way he could do it alone. He didn't even want to talk about it, but... for some reason it feels right to tell them now. Even if they can't handle it.

"Ms. Yuko." The teacher looked into her student's eyes, "Can you help me tell them everything?"

The teacher nodded somewhat understanding, "Alright, I'll try."

Yuko sat straight up, "It all started when I was requested my students to come to a hospital."


	17. Chapter 16

_It all started when I requested my students to come to a hospital._

"Oooh, spicy" Neptune commented.

"Neptune, shush." Noire put a finger to her lips.

 _Shin has just arrived at the train station and gets a text from one of his friends to meet at a nearby park._

"Wait a minute... were you there?" Neptune pointed at the teacher.

"No. I wasn't"

"Then how did you know-"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay."

"Nep, just let her continue her story." IF reprimanded.

 _He arrived at the park, only to find it closed off to the public. A reporter for an occult magazine was there. He would introduce himself as Hijiri. He was reporting on an incident that transpired in the park._

 _Shin once again gets a text from a friend telling him to meet at the Shikigami hospital._

 _His next objective was the hospital as he left Hijiri to find it. Once he got there he was greeted by his friends. Both of them my students. A girl named Chiaki and a boy named Isamu._

 _Shin stayed to have a small chat with Chiaki and Isamu went off to find me. After their small chat Chiaki sent Shin to find Isamu. After finding him they go back to the front entrance._

 _Isamu found a key to go to the basement and he sent Shin to go to the basement, because he was scared._

 _So he goes down to the basement and enters a room._

 _In the room there was a cylinder-like device, called a terminal, but a man sat in a chair facing away from Shin. He spun around and told Shin he was not worthy enough. A black shadow appeared behind the man, it was emanating from the terminal, a demon._

"A demon?" IF raised her eyebrows.

A nod was given.

Everyone else's eyes widened as they wanted to hear more of the story.

 _Now the logical thing to do was for someone to run when a shadowy figure appears, but Shin... He stood his ground ready to fight, even though he's never fought before. Fortunately I was there to intervene._

"You are one brave soul." MAGES. complimented

"Man, I bet you would've won anyway." Neptune gave a thumbs up.

"Indeed. The ones with brave souls shall always prevail." Vert added.

 _After convincing the man, Hikawa, to let him live, I told Shin to come up to the roof. He did. I told him the reason I brought him to the hospital. I told him the world should begin anew as no one was innovated. I told him he would be safe in the hospital as the world would be renewed. I told him of something that will end the world. The Conception. Then right there, it happened. The Conception, the world ended as everyone not in the hospital was erased from it._

"What?" Marvy raised her voice.

"The world ended?" Blanc repeated back.

"How? That's not possible, the world is still here." Noire pointed out the window, showing the ever so happy world.

"Yeah. It doesn't look like the world ended." Compa added.

"Looks as healthy as ever to me." Neptune said.

"I think it would be best to let her continue the story." Vert and IF said at the same time, earning a loving glare from the former. The former would glomp the latter, though in a way so that the latter could still hear.

 _Unfortunately he would wake up in the morgue, changed. He became something... something that wasn't human, yet still was. He became something that would be known as the Demi-Fiend._

"Demi-Fiend?" Neptune tilted her head

"Not... Human?" Compa repeated.

"What do you mean by those? Does that mean?"

"Not currently, no." Shin interrupted Noire.

 _He would exit the morgue and enter the room Hikawa was previously in. Just to be met by Hijiri, who told him he was glad that he was alive. He was studying the terminal and told Shin he'll relay back to him._

 _He would try to go back up the elevator, but an old man in a wheelchair and a lady in black appeared before him. They disappeared quickly after telling him not to disappoint them. He would try to enter the elevator, only to enter a room with red walls and floors and possibly water._

"Those two sound important." Neptune commented.

"They are, but mostly they just relayed information." Shin answered.

"Ah. So the exposition dumps."

 _He would have his first combat experience there, surviving with relative ease. He mainly used his fists. After he was done he would find himself in the elevator, apparently passing the test. He was set on finding his friends as he wandered around the hospital. He fought some demons as he wandered around, until he met a locked gate, that he needed a key card to._

 _Fortunately there was a demon there to help him, a pixie. This demon would turn out to be one of the first allies he would acquire and later on the most powerful._

"First?" IF managed to say, before being crushed by hugs.

"Yes, to survive I had to convince demons to join my side. Pixie was the only one that was constantly at my side."

"Awwww." Vert let out.

"I guess that would explain the most powerful part, right?" Neptune beamed.

 _They got the key card and made way to the entrance of the hospital, only to be stopped by a powerful demon. Since he recruited a few demons to help him, he won with ease as it was weak to ice._

 _After getting back to the outside world he wandered about to take in the sights of the destroyed world. The Vortex World. It was mostly a desert like landscape with a sun-like being called Kagutushi, who empowers the demons, along with Magatsuhi. Basically Magatusuhi is the life force of everything, Humans having the most._

 _He would make it to what was left of a place called Ikebukuro. There he would find Chiaki, but she was scared at the new world. I don't blame her The world suddenly changing and filling with demons, no one can easily adjust. She would leave soon after._

 _After that he would find Hijiri again and find out the terminals can be used to transport mass and energy from one place to another and record things. Shin would use it, but he ended up trapped in the system for a bit, before arriving at his destination, Ginza._

"Ms. Yuko, I have a question?" Compa asked the teacher.

"Yes... Compa?" Yuko remembered her name.

"Where were you in all this?"

"Trapped in a tower." She answered truthfully.

"So, like a princess in distress?" Noire asked.

"If you think of it like that, then... yes."

"Did Shin save you, like a knight in shining armor?" Marvy's eyes seem to glow at that.

"I'll get to that later."

 _He would try to get into someplace called the assembly of Nihilo, but he wasn't allowed in due to not being a member. He had to take a long route through a tunnel and get to the Mantra. There he met the manikins sources of Magatushi, though they are sentient. After going through the manikin village in the tunnel he made his way to the Mantra._

"Before that I ran into Matador. A fiend. He was the toughest enemy I've ever faced up until then. Yes we've fought him before, Neptune. Here he was just treated as a rare spawn."

Neptune closed her mouth.

 _At the Mantra he would enter a large building where he would find his friend Isamu, but he was currently in an argument with Thor, a god of thunder._

"Hang on, a god?" IF questioned.

Shin was the one to answer the question, "Thor is just one of many gods that exist. All gods and goddesses exists, if they didn't exist before someone can just create a new religion. I've actually had many of them join my side and fight for me."

The entire room would stay silent after he said that. The four goddesses in the room couldn't make heads or tails of this. The humans in the room couldn't either.

"So that means-" Blanc started.

"What you're telling us is-" Vert continued.

"That we-" Noire said.

"Are-" Neptune's eyebrows furrowed.

"Not the only goddesses around!?" They all yelled. Forcing some of the residents to cover their ears.

The boy nodded his head.

The group of goddesses could only continue on in silence.

"Well, I for one would like to meet them!" Neptune hoped up on the bed.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Shin replied.

"Why not?"

The boy didn't give an answer as he silently cracked a couple of knuckles.

"Moving on... were there any goddesses that had 'assets' that could rival mine?" Vert jiggled a certain place at the word 'assets.'

"Of course you would be the one to say that." Blanc deadpanned.

"Yes." Was all Shin said.

"So... does this mean you could potentially take us on?"

The boy nodded once again.

"..." Noire was going to say something, but couldn't bring herself to.

"Well he did just admit to basically taking on gods and goddesses for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Neptune made a small joke.

"This is getting more and more peculiar as you go on. Please, continue." MAGES. wanted to go on with the story.

"What happens next?" Compa was interested in the story completely.

 _While Isamu's back was turned Thor struck him and sucked out a majority of his Magatushi._

"I just realized that you're basically saying tushi."

"Is that important, Nep?

"No. It just sounds funny."

A sigh came from you know who.

 _Shin was immediately arrested at the front door and the only way to prove his innocence was to fight in an arena._

"Where's the logic in that?" Noire interrupted.

"The Mantra believed in a might makes right ideology." Yuko answered.

"Oh you mean like how in my training to become a ninja if someone accused you, you'd have to rip their clothes off to prove your innocence." Marvy provided a strange example.

"...Strange example, but yes?" Yuko broke a small silence in the room.

'She's a ninja?' Shin thought.

"What type of pervs... trained you?" Noire slowly let out.

"The best of the best in the ninja clan." Marvy jumped.

The room would remain silent as the teacher would go on with the story.

 _After fighting for his innocence, Thor being his last opponent, he quickly exited out of the building to go get some supplies. When he was about to return however he ran into a man named Dante. It ended in a draw, but Dante was obviously having some kind of fun._

 _Shin went to the top of the tower to see the leader Gozu. He allowed Shin passage through his territory and gave him some power._

 _He would then go underground to try to get to the assembly of Nihilo._

 _After he resurfaced he would fight demons and free manikins that were trapped in an old building. He would once again find Isamu in the old building, but he held resentment towards Shin._

"Resentment? For what exactly?" Neptune questioned.

"He disliked Shin, because I sent a distress signal to him and not Isamu." Yuko told.

"That... makes no sense." Blanc eyes widened.

"I did not understand either, but that was only the beginning."

 _Shin was lead to the main base of the manikins and was requested to clear out their sanctuary as demons invaded it. He did and heard of a manikin that was on a rampage killing other manikins and taking their skin as clothing._

A couple of gasps were thrown around, obviously a couple of them were shocked, but who wouldn't gasp.

 _Shin would once again go underground and try to get to Nihilo._

 _He makes it just in time for the Mantra to attack their base. He would once again face Hikawa and try to get Shin to join his side, but Shin rejected. Hikawa would make his escape as he left one of his demons to hold off Shin, but not before firing off energy that would suck the Magatushi out of the Mantra and kill their leader._

 _Shin would obviously defeat the demon and exit the building to find the tower that I resided in. He would face off a lot of demons who were aligned with Nihilo and finally get to me. He would free me from my prison as Hikawa used me to end the world. I didn't have a reason and at the time... I didn't know I was the one supposed to make a reason._

"Hang on what is a 'reason?'" Noire asked the teacher.

"Your ideology and how you want to recreate the world. It's only humans who can create reasons. Since the world ended, someone has to recreate it." Yuko gave a brief summary to the goddess.

The room would stay silent... the story was confusing them somewhat.

 _I told him to meet me at the park, Yoyogi park to be exact, it was currently occupied by a group of faerie. It was then I was possessed by a goddess Aradia. At that point I gained knowledge of Shin's journey and the absolute truth of the Vortex World. I was actually powerless, but Shin wasn't. I asked him to collect a small pyramid and bring it to me, not caring if there was Magatushi in it. It would benefit him more than me._

 _He would encounter the manikin killer, who drained all the Magatushi from the pyramid and summoned a powerful demon that could deflect physical attacks. As you could tell it would've been a long battle, after the demon the killer would try to strike Shin with magic, but to no avail._

 _On his last breath he told of a human girl that survived his grasp, obviously this was Chiaki. He got the pyramid for... Aradia and she asked him a couple of questions._

" _Are you afraid, boy?"_

 _Shin answered no._

" _Do not lie to me! Are you afraid?"_

 _Shin still answered no._

 _Aradia congratulated him and gave him power, before taking me away with her, as she was currently in possession of my body._

Even though no one was asking questions, they were still listening to every word she said.

 _Shin would begin to wander about, until he entered the defeated Mantra's tower. Up the tower he would find Chiaki with a missing arm and she was kneeling over Gozu's body, she was pleading to be able to get stronger. With the last of it's strength Gozu gave her that power, with it she turned into a false fiend. She proclaimed she would go on to create a reason of the strong ruling over the weak. The reason of Yosuga._

 _The former Mantra members joined up with her... as well as angels._

"Angels?" Compa asked.

The student and teacher nodded.

"But... why? Why would angels side with such a reason?" Compa once again asked.

"I don't know." Shin replied.

"Aren't angels supposed to protect the weak?" Marvy asked.

"Not these angels." Yuko told them.

"So... what? Are angels the bad guys and demons the good guys?" Neptune inquired.

"There is no good and bad, only one side against another." Shin told the girl.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they are just two sides, no bad guys or good guys." Blanc answered.

No one had anything else to say on the topic, just... stand there...

 _After that Shin went Shin went to a diet building, where Hikawa was ready to summon a god. After going through a lot of demons to get to Hikawa he had the gall to ask him to join him. A world of silence is what he wanted. He naturally declined, to which he sent a demon to deal with him. After Shin defeated him Hikawa was still there._

 _Aradia would appear to berate him for his foolish wish to create a world of nothingness. Hikawa didn't listen as he summoned his god to represent his reason, Ahriman. Aradia would vanish along with my body and never been seen again after that._

 _Shin would once again wander about for a bit, before going back to the manikin sanctuary. He arrived just to see them all slaughtered, and behind it were the angels. The one behind the slaughter was Chiaki, she murdered them all just to summon her goddess, Musubi"_

A loud collection of gasps were once again heard.

"She slaughtered them all?" Noire covered her mouth.

"Yes, she needed a finite amount of Magatushi to be able to summon Musubi. The best bet was manikins. She called them weak and they didn't deserve to live because of that." Yuko answered.

"Why would anyone say that?! The system sounds like it would inevitably fail." Vert added in.

No answer was given as they would continue on with the story.

"I fear that's not the worst thing." MAGES. said.

 _After summoning her goddess and fusing with it Chiaki squandered off, to continue building up her army._

 _Next was Isamu, who Shin encountered once again, but he too was a false fiend. He wanted a world of solitude and where no one would help the other, you would have to do things by yourself._

"That... doesn't sound very ideal for a world." Blanc shook her head.

"Self sustainment is one thing, but doing everything yourself... isn't ideal." MAGES. jumped on.

 _He employed the help of Shin to summon his god, Noah._

"Wow. He already broke his own ideal." Neptune said.

 _After Shin did a tedious puzzle activating four giant pyramids he would once again meet up with Isamu and Hijiri was there. Isamu sacrificed Hijiri to summon Noah, since Hijiri held a lot of Magatushi in his body._

"Why is everyone just dying left and right?" IF questioned the insanity of the situation

…..No one would respond to that.

 _Shin would once again find himself climbing a tower, but it's the same one from earlier, now transformed as a way to get to Kagatsuhi. It was a long and tough battle to get near the top, but Ahriman stood in his way. Shin quickly dealt with him, all his rage directed towards Hikawa. It was a victory long foreseen. The battle would end Hikawa's life._

 _The next person to stand in his way was Noah... Shin 'dealt' with him as well. After a long and tedious battle... Isamu was no more._

The girls couldn't find anything to say at the moment... he killed one of his friends.

 _His final opponent would be Chiaki... well it was a long battle... Shin ended up winning and killing her too... Her final words were:_

" _S-So strong! Why? Why didn't you choose the way of Yosuga?!"_

"You-you killed your friends!?" IF blurted out.

This earned a wince from the boy, but he nodded.

"Iffy! Please, don't blurt out something like that." Vert reprimanded the wind walker.

"Sorry... it's just..."

"Was that the only way to stop them?" Compa asked the boy... fear was in her voice.

"...No... but it was the only thing I could do. They wanted to prove to me their ideals were in place and I accepted." Shin took a deep breath.

"Shin...?" Neptune questioned.

"Please... just continue..." Blanc told the teacher.

Shin was the one to take the mantle.

 _After I defeated Chiaki, I would immediately head up to face off against Kagatsuhi. I remember his words and what he told me_

" _How can you stand before me? You who bears no reason. Human who was once demon, you would deny a possibility of a new world?! You have no reason! You dare show up to me? Only fools would follow the path of none! With my light, I shall erase your existance!"_

 _I'm going to tell you right now... Kagatsuhi was an absolute joke. He mostly just attacked me and never healed. Even when I lowered his defenses he would rarely raise them. He caught me off guard once, but that was it. For something that was praised and acting all high and mighty. It was a weakling._

 _After I defeated it, he began to crumble and the light died with it. I found myself in front of a little boy and an old maid, congratulating me on defeating it, he told me I completely stopped it. The boy turned into an old man and the maid turned into a young maid. They said their final farewells,before sinking into the darkness._

 _It was then that I was reborn with my memories intact as a baby and the cousin to Compa, into this world simply known as Gamindustri._

The story was now finished.

No one dared to say anything at first. They were trying to analyze what they have just told them.

Noire was the first to speak up... "So you were reborn here?"

A nod was given.

"Does this mean you are the reason I exist?!"

He shook his head.

She gave sigh of relief for one question answered, "Thank goodness... I didn't know what I would've called you if that were true." That was ONE question answered.

"Well... I guess I would've been ready to call you 'Papa' for starters." Neptune chipped in.

"Yeah... I would've- No. Disregard what I was about to say!"

"Still the way you said 'reborn' and 'Gamindustri', are you?" MAGES. began.

"Not from this world... no I'm not."

Everyone understood what he was saying, but wouldn't question it as other matters were important.

Blanc held a hand on her shoulder, "You said at the beginning along the lines of 'the conception would happen to all worlds.' Would it also happen to this one?"

Shin shook his head, "No. I stopped the conceptions of every world. All my rage and anger was let out on Kagatsuhi, I guess it had a more profound effect on things then I originally thought."

"I- I don't know what to say honestly." IF continued to back into Lady Vert.

"Would you be willing to kill us if it's the only way to proceed?" Vert asked the boy.

With a heavy heart, Shin nodded.

Silence could only protrude throughout the room. No one dared say anything.

A flash of white appeared where Neptune was. Purple Heart stood proud and tall as she walked over to the boy.

"Neptune?" Vert questioned the goddess' action.

Purple Heart placed a hand on Shin's chest and silently stood there, closing her eyes just to imagine his heartbeat.

"I can feel your heartbeat more clearer than I have before. It's like all the troubles it had before have almost all vanished. Shin... whenever I'm around you transformed or not... I could feel a certain sadness that dwelled in your heart. However as time went on the sadness slowly started to vanish... this is actually why my other form likes to be your sleeping buddy. She liked the feeling of the sadness slowly going away. I just never had a chance to talk to you about it... since it felt like there was no way to talk about it."

Purple Heart lifted Shin up and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you, Shin. For allowing us to hear your story. I promise you... whatever happens from now on... I'll protect you... no matter what... I don't want to feel sadness in your heart anymore."

"Neptune..." Shin patted the back of the goddess that was hugging him.

Shin broke the hug and stood tall, looking towards Compa.

He jerked a finger out of the door, to speak with her in the hall.

She complied as she silently followed him, leaving the rest inside the room.

He made sure to shut the door.

The two would silently stand there, waiting for one or the other to start talking.

"I-I don't know how to feel." Compa blurted out. "There is just so many emotions going through me right now. I don't know which one to start out with..." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Shin...What should I say? Are you actually my cousin, or someone who took over my real cousin? Should I be angry, should I be sad? Am I not a real cousin at all... am I just-"

Shin immediately hugged her, making her stop. A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks, "Right now, you are my cousin. I wouldn't have asked for a more sweeter cousin than you. You're kind and gentle. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a cousin or anything for that matter. I love you Compa. You're the best person I could ever have as a cousin. I swear, I don't want anything to happen to you."

She would take in his words. She stopped her tears, wiping them off with her sweater. After a few seconds a small radiant smile would appear on her lips. "Thank you... Shin. I honestly have nothing else to say, but thank you. I love you too."

Compa would proceed to pump her fist, "I already promised it was my turn to protect you, but now I'm going to double that promise! Shin, I will protect you no matter what. If Nep- no. I CAN protect you. Shin. I also want to see you be happy. So please just stay happy."

Shin smiled as he nodded to his cousin.

Compa returned the smile, before asking a question.

"Shin... are you, human?"

"Yes... I am." Or rather as of right now anyway. Nonetheless he gave a smile towards Compa, who opened the door.

The duo walked back into the room.

…...

 **Well here you go... basically most of the chapter is just a recap of Nocturne to my memory, so please excuse me if some things are out of order. If not, then here's a recap.**

 **It's obvious that the labyrinth of Amala wasn't talked about, but let's just say it slipped the mind of the teacher and the student. Didn't even mention a Magatama either.**

 **Sorry if they didn't ask enough questions, but I was mostly focusing on remembering Nocturne. Seriously that game was so spaced out.**

 **Next time: Featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry series... Just kidding. However a certain fairy will appear in the nearby future, not Histoire, that would be obvious.**


	18. Chapter 18

"So what do we do now?" IF asked the group, "Shin just let out his backstory, so what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I think we were trying to find a way to free Histoire, right? I mean we do have all the key fragments..." Compa was the one to inform the party.

Neptune was still in her HDD form and gave a nod. She suddenly turned to Shin, "Shin, I think you have some catching up to do with your teacher. Namely leveling her... if you so choose."

Shin nodded and grasped his teacher's hand and escorted her out of the home.

Vert took the time to give a slight smile to Blanc, "Oh my, already holding hands, even after a long separation. You need to step up your game, Blanc."

"Huh?" She could only voice so little.

"Plus they must really trust each other after their ordeal. You have a clear disadvantage, Blanc." Neptune joined in.

"What?"

"For one's heart to be happy another must inevitably shatter." Vert winked.

"What the hell are you two on about?" She was clearly annoyed.

….

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to." Shin said as they made it to the first dungeon he fought in.

To his surprise his teacher cusped his cheeks, "I should be the one saying that to you. Listen, Shin." The teacher sighed, "I know no matter how many times I apologize it can't make up for what I've done. At an age where you weren't legally a man you had to fight and it was because of me. If only I-"

She didn't expect the silent boy to flick her head.. not at all, "What's done is done. Look to the future, not the past. I forgive you."

"Bu-"

"I forgive you, holding malice against you wouldn't do anything now."

The teacher just smiled, "I wonder who's supposed to be the teacher here?"

It didn't take long for the two to find a single Dogoo. Shin opted to stay in the back and see how Yuko would fare off against the opponent.

….He honestly didn't expect her to pull out a spear from nowhere. In quick, but jagged movements she thrusted the spear in rapid succession. The Dogoo didn't stand a chance.

Yuko did a small pose, "A teacher shall always lead by example."

Shin gave a sigh. It would appear that she already knows about victory quotes. It probably won't be long before she adds things to go along with her level ups. She has about sixty to go so it won't be long. Well he could do that thing where he fights in a high level area and she still levels up, tremendously even, but she wouldn't get combat experience that way.

Speaking of he didn't notice a couple of more Dogoos surrounding his teacher… they were dealt with just as quickly as the last one.

"So this is leveling up?" Yuko asked as she clenched her fist, she felt a bit stronger too. Shin smiled seeing his teacher in a good mood… seriously who was the one that was supposed to be the mentor?

After a couple of level ups Yuko found a giant Dogoo. Shin was ready to back her up, but not immediately. She needed to work by herself to level up for now. He'll just throw a healing pod or two her way, for now.

Yuko jabbed at the giant slime dog before jumping a fair distance away. She ran around the giant Dogoo and took jabs at it. This repeated action would go on for a while.. before it got smart and slammed its body in her to send her flying.

Shin's instincts told him to help out, but he stopped as his teacher gracefully landed on her feet. In a surprising turn of events she threw the spear at the Dogoo, causing it to stumble. She held her hands together and chanted a single word.

"Agilao"

The monster would find its contract with life to have expired. Once again his teacher did a pose, "No matter how strong you are you must have a reason for being so."

Shin clapped at her good performance, certainly better than what he would expect from his teacher. She keeps this up she'll catch up in no time.

Those words would held true as the duo quickly found themselves traversing all over Planeptune to fight whatever monsters for Yuko to train with. There were a few close calls here and there, but nothing permanent death like.

The two found themselves in a random diner in Planeptune, simply taking the break from fighting for a while. Her level was in the fifties.

"So, Shin, who do you like?"

A brow was raised.

"Don't play the fool. I'm your teacher, I can provide you with some dating advice if you want me to."

"Have I gotten soft?" Shin questioned.

His teacher smiled, "Yes, but in a good way. Personally, I don't find it possible that you don't have a crush on one of those girls."

"Blanc." He answered.

"And why's that?"

For perhaps one of the few times in his life.. he blushed, "I guess you could say it's because our personalities are similar. She's also adorable in that hat. I can't explain it well."

His teacher smiled at the usually stoic boy, "I know that feeling well. Did you voice your opinion yet?"

"No, but maybe after this is all over…"

"Sounds like the perfect time, don't want to admit it at a bad time now, do you?"

The boy nodded.

"Make sure to wear a-"

A quick stare from the boy earned a chuckle from the teacher.

"Kidding. Kidding." She gave a sigh of relief, "It feels good to be able to laugh and have fun."

Shin nodded. Should he save this world, maybe he would never have to fight again? However...

"Are you sure you want to fight?" Shin asked his teacher the only question on his mind.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just worried about you, that's all."

Shin was not expecting an immediate hug from his teacher, "I guess you weren't joking when you said you've gotten soft." She let out a small giggle, Shin could barely hold his smile as he hugged it out with his teacher.

….

Ganache tapped his foot impatiently as he waited right next to this… witch known as Arfoire.

"Muhhahaha!" Arfoire made the same damned annoying laugh, it will surely be her downfall. Luckily he never indulged in such inconveniences, "The CPUs will soon be here and I will finally have Neptune's power! All we have to do is wait for them to take the bait. Setting up Histoire as a trap we then-"

"There is no need to repeat the plan to me. It will go off without a hitch I, insultingly, assume."

"Quiet you mortal! That tongue of yours won't be spewing out garbage after I become a Goddess… no a God!"

Ganache shook his head, "A Goddess and a God are the same thing. Just a change in vocabulary, due to the genders associated with them."

"What did I just say about using your tongue mortal!"

"Please, you're just as mortal as I am."

"Not after I become a God."

Ganache sighed at her incompetence, "Gods and Goddesses, they only exist because humans strayed away from the True Creator. He offered them kindness and love, but instead the humans bites back on the hand that feeds them. Nonetheless He continued to show his love and support, no matter how many times the humans will abhor Him. It won't be long before He realizes His mistake."

"What utter nonsense are you speaking of!?" Arfoire pointed her spear-lance-whatever it wanted to be- a blade on a stick towards Ganache.

"The truth." Ganache simply relayed. Metatron has taught him many things. He knows that it is _useless_ to try and worship these Goddesses. They do not realize that they are on the bottom of the food chain when it comes to godhood.

"Don't you dare speak to your future God like that!" Arfoire was ready to strike, while Ganache coldly stared at the woman before him. It didn't take long for a smile to form on his face.

"Do you realize that you are at the _bottom_ of the food chain? A power hungry fool like you shall never receive the reverence of a _True God._ I do say watch your tongue. However, my actions aren't against you or the Goddesses. It's against that damned boy, you can thank Metatron for that."

"There you go spouting your nonsense like that again! You're lucky I'm showing my benevolence-"

"That's where you're wrong. _I am showing my benevolence,_ not you."

"Do you wish to di-"

"I didn't expect to walk in on an enemy civil war!" A familiar, annoying, voice yelled out. This caused the two to turn to face a group of CPUs and two humans. It was quite obvious who spoke that line, no one has an annoying voice like Neptune's.

The opposing group already had Histoire in their hands, locked up in a book, and ready to get out of there.

"Damn it, Nep!" IF yelled at the ditzy Goddess.

"We could've gotten out of here and let them fight! With any luck they would've destroyed each other!" Noire shouted as well.

"Honestly." Vert added with a small sigh.

Arfoire looked at the CPUs and at Ganache, "You imbecile! If you hadn't started blabbing your own mouth we would've caught them in our trap!"

"Where is that boy?" Ganache completely ignored Arfoire.

"Boy? You mean Shin?" IF said.

"He's not here right now, but I can relay a message to him if you want me to." Compa lightly joked.

"Yeah! It's just us versus you right now!" Blanc yelled out.

"I pray that you have something in mind." Ganache stated as he turned towards Arfoire, ignoring the group.

"Way ahead of you, but after this is done I'll be personally dealing with _you."_ Venom was shot out of her voice, but Ganache was immune poisons.

"You can take all the time you need."

Neptune was getting a bit frustrated, "Hey don't ignor-"

IF slapped a hand over the CPU's mouth,"You can continue on we can patiently wait." She was hoping to get out of here without a fight.

Arfoire was not amused in the slightest, "Nice try, but I already have the upper hand! Come out, CPU Breaker!"

A machine just like the ones made by Ganache spawned into reality. This prompted Noire, Blanc, and Vert to transform and IF and Compa to get ready for battle.

"Come on, Nep-Nep, transform!" Compa yelled.

Neptune shook her head, "I got a completely bad feeling about this, namely the curb stomp variety."

IF sighed, "We're high level. There is no way we can get a B.S curbstomp this late in the game."

"Tempting fate~" Neptune teased.

"Fine then, be that way. Compa, let's do this!"

"Right!"

"More machines? How many does it take to beat before you realize we can beat their asses in two!" Blanc shouted in anger.

"We'll destroy as much as we can!" Vert shouted.

"No matter how many you lay before me, I'll mow them down!" Lady Black Heart gloated.

As the party, minus Neptune, prepared to fight, Arfoire laughed. "Muhahaha! I'd follow Neptune's advice. You don't want your fragile little heads flattened now do you?"

"Shut it! Let's fight!"

As soon as the battle began the CPU Breaker swung its axe, knocking down all of the members that were participating in the battle in an _instant_.

"Told you so." Neptune said as she still held Histoire in her hands, she even made the small book do a flip by tossing it in the air.

"N-not now, Nep." IF weakly called out.

Not even a couple of seconds later Arfoire was already holding her blade on a stick towards the neck of Compa.

"Eep!" Compa gasped in surprise.

"Now you know exactly what I want Neptune. Give me your power and I'll let her live." Arfoire sadistically smiled.

"Nep, don't do it." IF weakly said.

"Yeah, Nep-Nep. Just forget about me. A Goddess is more important." Compa said, being careful of the large blade at her throat.

"Just get out of here and run!" Vert shouted.

"We already have what we came for!" Noire shouted as well.

"Don't worry about us!" Blanc shouted.

Neptune didn't even listen to the requests as she held out her hands, "Okay."

"Nep, you idiot!" IF weakly shouted.

"Run! Don't you dare give her your power!" Blanc shouted, almost ready to get up and beat Neptune herself.

"Why, Nep-Nep?"

Neptune shook her head and transformed. Her mature self would do the speaking for her.

"Because you're my friend, Compa."

"Dumbass, don't give up your power just because of one person!" Noire yelled.

"Yeah, Nep-Nep. All you have to do is run an-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Compa. I'm not going to be selfish and let a friend die, so that I could live another day."

"Hey! We're all going to die if you freaking give her that power, so your selfish bullshit isn't going to help anyone!" Blanc shouted.

Purple Heart stared at the ground for a solid second, "Just get it over with already."

"NO!" Everyone basically shouted at the Goddess.

"With pleasure." Arfoire said as she pointed at the Goddess and drained her energy, causing the CPU to go back to her normal form.

Neptune shook her head. And everyone else slowly crawled back towards the Goddess.

"Yo-You idiot!" Blanc got back enough energy to stand up, everyone else followed suit.

"Hahahahaha!" Arfoire lamely laughed, "I finally have the power to become a God!" A smirk appeared on her face, "Come Overlord Momus!"

She summoned a grotesque being that held a giant eye, barely a body, and almost stump like legs.

"Damn it, Nep! You should've ran! Why didn't you listen to us?"

"This was no time for that kind of attitude!" Noire shouted.

"Now, she's summoned that….thing over there!" Blanc shouted in anger.

"Don't worry guys we got Histy, but I have a plan. We just need our legs for this one." Neptune suddenly said, intriguing the rest of the group, their anger suddenly forgotten.

Arfoire took her time to look at Momus and then towards Ganache, "Does your nonsense you were speaking earlier hold up now? As you can see I've already accomplished part of my plan!"

Ganache still looked as unimpressed as before, "I fail to see what you are talking about. All you did was gain another Goddess' power. Nothing you haven't done before."

"Quiet! I don't see you fighting the CPUs!"

"My only aggression is towards that boy. Who, might I add, isn't here right now so I have no reason to fight them."

"Then what about before?"

Ganache scratched the back of his hand and checked his watch, "That was under our contract and before my enlightenment under Metatron."

"You keep saying Metatron! Who the hell is that?" Arfoire was quickly losing her anger, thinking of her first victim as a God should be this heathen.

"The right hand of the Great Will."

Arfoire laughed, "Great Will? Let's see how great this Will is when I strike him down with my newfound power."

"Oh? You dare speak as though you even hold a speck of power against Him?"

"What of it? You going to try and strike a Goddess? The punishment is death, you know?" Arfoire was still acting like she had the upper hand.

Ganache just sighed at her incompetence, "You speak with such great bravado…. Attempting- No Daring to say you are stronger than the Great Will… you say that even though you couldn't kill the previous Goddesses and let them get away as we speak."

Arfoire's eyes widened and she immediately turned around to see the CPUs and two humans had managed to escape. Her anger could not contained as she struck the ground with fury and started to walk away, "This isn't over you incompetent mortal! After I deal with the Goddesses you are next! A human like you shall know fear from a God like me!"

She disappeared from sight, followed by Momus. Ganache was now alone and now he chose the best time to laugh. He actually laughed for a long time, it even managed to echo in the deserted area, "You foolish _God."_

"The thing about humans is that they are easily held back by their humanity. Even I was once held back by my human instinct to worship a Goddess. And it was all because she was flatter than a board. What you don't realize _you weak God_ is that I _rejected_ my humanity a while ago and embraced the angelic."

Two mechanical wings appeared behind his back and a bath of holy light shined from above, "The time is near Metatron! Together we shall smite that boy in the name of the Great Will!" Ganache was soon teleported out of sight, going to locations unknown.

…..

Everyone was already back in Planeptune, all trying to breathe for air. They've been running for a good thirty minutes or so.

"Nep, why did you-hah hah hah- do that?" IF said as she continued to gain her breath.

"Damn it Neptune!" Noire quickly shouted.

"You didn't have to do that Neptune." Vert managed to say.

"Yeah, Nep-Nep, you should've just cut your ties and run." Compa said.

Out of all the responses she could give, no one could've predicted that Neptune would immediately jump into Compa's arms and start bawling her eyes out.

"Nep-Nep?!" Compa held Neptune very close to her as the tears went from her cheeks to Compa's clothing.

"How did you think _I_ felt during that whole situation!" Neptune squeezed onto Compa's sweater tightly, "Did you really think I would-" Neptune sniffed, "-let you die? Did you?" Neptune sunk even deeper into Compa's sweater, "I-I couldn't live with myself if I saved myself."

"Nep-Nep. Don't cry, or I might-" Compa was already starting to tear up as well.

"I-I'm sorry, Nep. I guess I was just being stupid back there." IF apologized as she wrapped her arms around Compa and Neptune.

"I guess we were a little too harsh in our statements. I apologize as well." Vert joined in on the hug.

"Sorry about that." Blanc said as she joined as well.

"I'm not going to hug you because I feel bad or anything." Noire said as she immediately joined in.

Neptune gave a final sniffle, before she let go of Compa, "I just did it for you guys. There's no other explanation other than that. Besides Compa, how do you think Shin would feel?"

"I guess he would be extremely upset if I died."

"I did kind of make a promise to at least keep him happy and to never feel sadness ever again." Neptune smiled, "Besides, I think he would actually destroy everything in his path to avenge you."

IF sighed, "You know with how quickly you recovered...I'm beginning to think you were faking it."

Neptune sheepishly chuckled, "Let's just go back to Compa's home. I'm sure Shin is waiting for us as we speak."

The group eventually made it back to Compa's house, without any further incidents.

….

Ms. Yuko took a second to address something with Shin, "Do you happen have any demons on you? I'm just a bit curious to see if they stuck around with you"

…..you know? He actually never bothered to check if he could summon his demons, sure another life and all, but he never did bother to check. It wouldn't hurt to try… though….. He could only feel one demon connect to him… and he knew exactly who it was. A true companion that stood by his side since his days in the Vortex World.

Shin raised his hand, the familiar motion summoning purple lightning in front of him. Out of the lightning came a small fairy like creature appeared before him, wearing some kind of blue one piece, a set of wings, brown hair, and a face that one could never forget.

"Ugggggg! What do you need me for now? I swear I did not want to become a servant to an elevator attendant who doesn't seem to even know common sense." The blue fairy's eyes widened as she quickly took in her surroundings. Purple outlined buildings and a sunny sky, not an elevator.

But her grin grew as wide as the night sky itself as soon as she saw Shin.

"Hello, Pixie."

"Master!" Pixie latched herself onto Shin's arm, nuzzling his arm with her face almost as if she's never going to let go.

….

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but this just felt right to end on. I'll emphasize once again, the end of this story is near and I hope to end it on an epic chapter sized note… so give it a couple of more short chapters and we'll be good to go.**

 **I know that this story mostly followed the Re;birth story very closely, like a bunch of other stories that retell the same tale, but with someone new. However, this story was my startup in writing more, better, and original (Loosely as fanfiction is kind of like a base) stories. My writing has gotten better through this story and it's thanks to my followers and people who comment on my stories that I strive to be an actual Author one day. So from the bottom of my heart and throughout my entire being, Thank You. I have to thank all of you for putting up with this story.**

 **Now let's hope this ends well with a bang and a happy ending.**


End file.
